


Waka Has a Crush

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Hayato is a good wingman, Is this a kissing book?, Kinda, Light Angst, Mild Language, Slice of Life, bear with me guys..., plenty of volleydorks being dorks, there is kissing, yes - Freeform, you gotta squint to find it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 109,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: Everyone gets a crush on someone in high school, right?No big deal, right?Unless the person that has a crush is volleyball phenom super ace Miracle Boy extraordinaire Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa Academy.Then it is going to be a big deal because what is this life outside of volleyball crap? It is an especially big deal when the girl you happen to get a crush on happens to be more than you bargained for...





	1. Today's Theme: Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go...more than a one shot...*breathes into a paper bag*  
> This first chapter is short, they get a bit longer as the story goes on.  
> I really like the STZ squad (let's be honest, I like EVERY squad on HQ). I think the starters are a close-knit group, and the glue that keeps them together is helping a certain volleyball flavored Ushijima survive life outside of the court.  
> Time line is summer leading up to the prefecture finals vs. Karasuno in S3.  
> There are things I will explain a bit at the end of the chapter, because...spoilers...  
> As with other things I write, there is moderate language, gratuitous commas, and crack.

Monday

“Leon-chan. ..look look look!” Leon and Hayato looked up from their lunches as Tendou started shaking them both. “He’s doing it again!!!!” Tendou hissed. He turned their heads to the left slightly. Ushijima was sitting across and a few seats over. 

“He is staring at someone…” How Tendou could sing that quietly was a mystery to Leon. 

“What do you mean staring?” Hayato whispered back. Tendou turned their heads even more to the left.

“Staring staring at herrrrrrrrr….” Tendou grinned as their gazes fell on the back of the riding team captain, Saotome Mikasa. “He’s been staring at her alllllll weeeeek looooong.” Again with the musical whispering. They turned their glances back to Ushijima. He was still looking toward Mikasa. His eyes shifted to the three, and he gave them a puzzled look. 

“I saw yoooooou!” Tendou wiggled his fingers and stood up. Ushijima frowned slightly. 

Tendou never made sense. He was always speaking in song lyrics, movie quotes, poetry, hell he even communicated completely via haiku for an entire day. Ushijima really didn't care for deciphering all the nonsense. He found that if he stared at Tendou long enough, Tendou or someone else would restate things in plain language.

“Of course you saw me. I am not hiding.” he muttered. His thumb hurt. A stray ball had caught it just right...or wrong yesterday, and jammed it. Ushijima had spent the rest of practice and most of this morning alternating between hot and cold packs. He tried to bend it and it didn't move much. Tendou reached over and pinched it. That hurt.

“No no no no nooooo. I saw you saw you.” Ushijima smacked Tendou’s hand.

“Stop,” The smack was louder than he had intended. Heads turned to see what was going on, and Tendou put his hands on his cheek.

“ Waka you brute!” Tendou started carrying on about how Ushijima was too cruel and flopped over on the table. Now the entire cafeteria was staring. 

_What have I done to deserve this?_ Ushijima collected his lunch and stood up. He stalked out of the cafeteria. Thankfully, Tendou stopped following him as his audience was in the lunchroom. Ushijima stared at his thumb. Coach was going to make him sit out of regular practice today. 

_ Stupid thumb _ . 

“ Excuse me, Ushijima-san?” a girl’s voice behind him interrupted his brooding. He turned around and froze.

It was her. Saotome Mikasa. Captain of the Riding Team. Year three, class seven. Height: 164cm. Weight: around 50kg. 

_ Why did she follow me into the hall?  _ Ushijima could feel sweat trickling down his back. 

_Did Tendou put her up to this? Wait how would Tendou know that I like Saotome-san? I haven't told anyone about this._ Ushijima kept trying to form a reply _,_ but the words kept getting jumbled. Mikasa’s blue eyes narrowed. 

“Can you please move? You're leaning on the girl’s bathroom door.” her finger tapped the restroom icon next to his shoulder. Her nails were painted a bright pink. 

_Bathroom door?_ Ushijima looked behind him. 

_Shit. Now I just look like a creep._ He stepped to the side, still staring at Mikasa. _Say something. Apologize, Waka. She’s going to think you're a creep if you don’t._ She pushed the door open. 

“You wait here. Don't lean on the door, because I will come back out in a minute.” The door slid shut, and Ushijima groaned quietly. 

_ How embarrassing. _ He started to turn away from the door and froze. 

_ She told me to wait here...did she actually want me to wait, or did she think I was going to follow her into the bathroom if she didn't?  _ He turned back toward the bathroom door. 

_ What do I do? Do I wait? Do I go back to my class? Does it matter? This is confusing. Stupid, you have to apologize to her! Shit, what do I say? Sorry for standing in your way? Yes. That is simple, and doesn't sound like I was waiting for her...okay. _

“Helloooooo?” Mikasa was waving her hand in front of Ushijima's face. He jerked. When had she come out of the bathroom? He could feel his face getting hot.

“Hello.” The reflex was too strong. Ushijima bowed politely. Mikasa stared at him before bursting in to giggles. Ushijima could not straighten up. He wanted to sink into the floor and never return. Talking to girls should not be this difficult and painful. 

_ I guess I will have to avoid the cafeteria for the rest of the year...and walk to my class from a different direction so I don't pass by her classroom. And not talk to Leon outside of practice ever again because they are in the same class. Oh shit, what if she comes to our games? _

“You are ridiculous. We are in the same year, and I see you talking to Leon-chan all the time. We have met before.” She tousled his hair and laughed again. 

_ Why is she touching me!?  _ Mikasa knelt down and looked at Ushijima. His eyes were squinted shut in a grimace. She poked the tip of his nose, and his eyes opened. Ushijima had no idea what was happening, or how to react. Mikasa was kneeling on the floor, looking up at him. She had just poked his nose. She looked confused. 

“Ha...” He bit his lip nervously. 

_ Why is she kneeling there? I can't stand up now. What do I do? This is awkward. _

“I-I am sorry.”

“For what?”

“Standing in your way earlier.” Mikasa smiled.

“Apology accepted.”

  
  


“What is happening?” Hayato narrowed his eyes. He felt Leon shrug next to him. They were peering around the corner at Ushijima and Mikasa.

“I think she broke him.” 

“They have been talking for ten minutes...” Hayato snorted. “You'd think Waka would get a cramp or something from staying leaned over like that.”

“I wonder what they are talking about? I can barely get complete sentences out of him.” Leon mused.

“Maybe she's a closet volleyball fan...”

“Riiiight. You know we can't tell Tendou about this.” They exchanged a wary glance.

“Agreed. He would destroy Waka.”

  
  


 


	2. She's A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saotome Mikasa is not just a cute fluffy girl that likes horses. She also likes arm-bars.  
> Ushijima does not care for spiders or drinking after other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Here we go!

 

_ Tuesday _

“Ushijima, you go do roadwork with the B squad today. You don't need to risk injuring your thumb even worse. We have a practice match this weekend. Get better by then.” the coach waved his hand dismissively at Ushijima. Ushijima clenched his jaw, and stormed out of the gym. 

_Stupid thumb._ He changed shoes and noticed the B squad quietly watching him.

“ Go on. I have my own schedule.” He stood up and nodded toward the campus exit. The B squad captain ducked his head and took off jogging. Everyone else followed. Ushijima started off toward the track and soccer fields. There was a small trail that followed the perimeter of the academy grounds. Most of the time the track club used it. Ushijima found it was relaxing since he didn't have to pay attention to traffic. He used the trail when he wanted to stew about things. His left thumb throbbed as he jogged along.

_Absolutely humiliating. Go run with the B squad! How long until I am demoted to the B squad?_ He was running faster than usual today, but Ushijima was too pissed to care. 

“ On your right.” A girl's voice called out. How could anyone, much less a girl, catch him and pass him? Ushijima glanced over his shoulder. He started, nearly tripping. Instead of a girl’s face next to him, there was a large black horse. 

“Please don't fall and get hurt. I am sure your coach would blame me, and I have prefecture qualifiers starting tomorrow.” Mikasa slowed her mount and matched his pace. Ushijima scowled at her and turned his face to the front. He could see her rising and sitting in time with the horse’s gait. She leaned forward and brushed a fly off the horse's neck without missing a beat. 

“It’s called posting.” the horse craned its neck. It seemed frustrated that they had slowed down. Ushijima could feel her staring at his hand.

“ Are you going to tell everyone I am not running with the B squad?” He huffed. Mikasa snorted. Ushijima lurched to the side as she shoved him with her foot.

“Why would I do that?” She fiddled with the reins. “Besides, I am not supposed to ride out of the arena without a teammate.”

“Oh.” She gestured at his hand with her riding crop.

“Is it broken?” Ushijima shook his head.

“Sprained.”

“That's all?” He made an aggravated noise. “They won't let you practice because you sprained your thumb?”

“ It was not my choice.” He snapped. One of her eyebrows arched.

“ I didn't know thumbs were that important for volleyball. Forgive me.” She quipped in reply. Ushijima felt his ears turning red. They jogged along in silence. 

_Great. Now I made her angry. I should stop and tighten my shoelaces so she will go on ahead._ He slowed to a stop. Mikasa pulled her horse up, and walked back toward him. Ushijima leaned over to retie his shoe and to hide his frustration. 

_ Why did she stop? I made her angry, why did she stop? _

“I don't want to hold you up,” he grumbled.

“ I told you I am not supposed to be out here by myself.” She let the horse eat a few bites of grass. Ushijima stood up and wiped his face on the hem of his shirt. It was still humid out even though the path was partially shaded. He could see Mikasa studying him carefully from atop the horse. She held out a bottle of water. 

“Water?” Ushijima stared at the bottle. She had already drank from it. 

_ I don't want to drink after her. I barely know her. _ S he shook the bottle at him. 

“I don't have the ick, and my family doesn't have a curse on it…” She pursed her lips. “If you don't drink water, you will overheat and pass out, Ushijima-san.” He reluctantly took the bottle and pulled the lid off. There was lip gloss on the opening. 

_ I cannot do this. I hate drinking after everyone on the team. I don't want to be rude...she might kick me again… _

“ There is lip gloss...here...” He pointed at her with the mouth of the bottle. Mikasa leaned over and gestured for the bottle. She rubbed the bottle mouth off with her shirt and handed it back.

“Better?” Ushijima could feel his cheeks turning even darker red. “Besides, that wouldn't have rubbed off and made your lips pink.” He slowly raised the bottle to his mouth. She tapped her lips. 

“You gotta kiss a girl for that to happen.” Ushijima sprayed water everywhere. Mikasa cackled loudly as he coughed.

“What?” 

_Why would she say something like that?_

“ Haha what did you get so flustered for?” she pointed at the water bottle. “Are you done?” He put the cap back on, and handed the bottle back to Mikasa. She tapped his forehead. 

“You’re too uptight, Ushijima-san.” She nudged her horse back into a trot. “Break time is over.” She called over her shoulder. He grunted in displeasure and jogged along behind. 

_ This girl is not a person, she is a demon.  _ Ushijima shook his head as he caught himself studying Mikasa posting on the horse. 

_ Now I understand why all the guys in my class want to watch the riding team practice… _ She glanced over her shoulder. 

_ Shit. Now she is going to think I was looking at her ass. _

“Tired already?” She taunted. Ushijima snorted. Mikasa didn't seem to act this frustrating when he saw her in Leon's classroom. He quickened his pace to catch up to the horse.

“This is nothing.” He muttered. She giggled and nudged her foot against his arm.

“Good to see you aren't worn out by a light jog, Miracle-Boy.” She quipped.

“What?” He gave her an odd glance.

“Satori-chan calls you Miracle-Boy.” He groaned internally. 

_ Is she friends with Tendou? He is not in their class. _

“He does.” 

“You don't like it? It is an impressive nickname...” She gave him a grin.

“It doesn't matter.” 

“The grumpy look on your face says otherwise...” She snorted.

“I am not making a face.”

“Seriously? Well, you should smile more.” One of his eyebrows raised slightly. “You look so serious and scary all the time.” Ushijima kept his mouth shut. The trail was about to open up over by the riding arenas. He could go his separate way, and not have to talk anymore. She slowed the horse to a walk. 

“Ushijima-san, wait a minute.” Mikasa's cheeks were pink. Probably from the sweltering heat. She held out her water bottle. “Since you are going to continue running, you should take this along.” She gave him an embarrassed grin and looked away. “You can return it to me whenever. I have another one in my tack trunk.” He took the bottle and looked at it. It was pink and had unicorns on it. 

_ I can't be seen with this.  _ Ushijima nodded his head, hoping he could school the cringe off his face quickly. 

“Thanks...” The saddle creaked as she shifted her weight.

“I-if you have to run again tomorrow, you could take a break and watch my ride...” She looked away. Even her neck was red. “Only if you get tired, and have to stop...” She muttered. Ushijima stared at the water bottle. 

“If I don't get tired?” Mikasa's head snapped around and she gave him a flustered look.

“Then don't come! You don't have...just forget I said anything.”

“If you ride at 3, I won't be tired. If you ride later, or we have to do running drills early, I might be tired then.” She stared at him and grinned.

“I'll find out later tonight what time when they draw. If you aren't tired, you could always play hooky.” She put a finger to her lips. “I promise I won't tell.” Ushijima couldn't get any words to form, so he nodded slowly. “I'll let you know! Don't get too tired today!” She nudged the horse into a canter. Ushijima watched her for a moment then looked at the water bottle. 

_ What have I agreed to?  _

  
  


Ushijima shut the door behind him, and set down his things. Usually, a long run cleared his head and helped him figure things out. Today's run had only made things more confusing. A shower had not alleviated the perplexing thoughts either. Why of all weeks had Mikasa suddenly began to speak to him? He hung his towel up and yanked off his shirt. Why had he agreed to go watch her ride in qualifiers tomorrow? He pulled a clean shirt out of a drawer. 

_ Wait...does Mikasa like me? Does she know I like her? Shit. _ There was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” The door did not open. Ushijima walked toward the door. Goshiki usually was the only one who would knock and not come in...what was he doing this late? 

  
  


Mikasa thought she was going to throw up as she crept down the hall. 

_ If I get caught in the boy's dorms, I will get expelled from school.  _ She pulled her baseball cap down further to hide her freckles. She was wearing the largest hoodie she owned to try to mask her breasts. 

_ Maybe I will look like a boy if someone isn't paying attention? Why am I doing this? Here. 302. Okay. Knock. _ She stared at the door. She couldn't touch it. 

_ OMG MIKASA KNOCK BEFORE SOMEONE COMES OUT AND CATCHES YOU!! _ She took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in.” Mikasa froze. 

_ I can't just walk into a guy's room! What if he is...Mikasa stop. Guys don't wander around in their rooms naked. _ The door opened part-way. 

“Wha...” Ushijima froze. This was NOT Goshiki. 

“OH!” She clamped her hands over her mouth. 

_ He's not wearing a shirt!  _ Mikasa screamed internally as Ushijima yanked her into his room, and shut the door quickly.

“What ar...” Ushijima trailed off as he realized two things...one, he wasn't wearing a shirt...and the shorts he had on were possibly...okay they were really tight and he only wore them wandering from his room to the bathroom. And two, he had just pulled a girl...not just any girl, but SAOTOME MIKASA into his dorm room and shut the door. After Mikasa had stared at him for a moment (way too long...she even checked out his legs...) She slid her hands from her mouth to cover her eyes.

“IamsosorryIrealizedIdidn'thaveyouremailsoIwasgoingtotellyouwhenIridetomorrowbutthenIrealizedIshouldnotbeintheguy'sdorms!!” She hissed. Asqueak burst from her as he grabbed her and pulled her across the room. Mikasa uncovered her eyes to see that Ushijima was pushing her toward his bed. 

“WAIT! Wa-” He clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Quiet!” He yanked the covers back from the bed. “Hurry up.” There was a rapid knock at the door.

“Yo, Wakatoshi, did you hear something just now?” Hayato poked his head in the door.

“I am sorry. I saw a spider.” Ushijima was huddled in the corner of his bed with the blankets clutched around his neck. Hayato began to laugh. Tendou and Leon leaned around the doorframe.

“So you're saying that girlish cry was none other than our Miracle-Boy Wakatoshi-chan screaming in terror at a spider??” Tendou clenched is fists in delight. This was the most priceless moment of his high school career. Ushijima pulled the covers over his face. 

“Shut up.” 

_ This is embarrassing. _ He slid the covers back down. He could smell Mikasa...she smelled like fruit or something tropical...this was too much. 

_ I have to get them to leave. I am beyond dead meat if they find out Saotome-san is in here. _ He made a shoo-ing gesture. 

“Get out and shut the door. You're going to let the spider back in.” Leon snorted.

“Seriously? You actually hate spiders that much?” Ushijima could feel his ears burning.

“GET OUT.” Leon gave him an apologetic smile and shoved Hayato and Tendou into the hall.

“Okay okay, sorry Wakatoshi. Just try to be quieter about your phobias okay?”

“LEAVE.”

  
Mikasa held as still as she could under the blanket. She could hear Hayato and Leon's voices. 

_Not only did I end up in his room, he has no shirt on, and now I am practically laying in his lap!_ In the mad scramble to hide from his teammates, Mikasa had ended up with her face pressed against Ushijima’s chest. Describing the situation as awkward was an understatement at this point. He fussed at his teammates to get out of the room. His heart was pounding madly. 

_I never noticed how damn big Ushijima-san is...stop thinking, Mikasa. NOW IS NOT THE TIME._ She heard the door click. She started to squirm around.

“Stop.” he hissed quietly. There was a faint slam as the guys went back into Hayato’s room across the hall.

“ I can’t breathe under here…” she wriggled around and shoved the blanket down. “That was terrifying…” she trailed off. How had she ended up so close to Ushijima’s face? He was an uncomfortable shade of red. 

_ Mikasa, this is the moment you have spent way too much time thinking about!! He is right here, lean over and kiss him. He won't get mad! You're pretty, smart, and good at riding horses. Why wouldn't he want you to kiss him? Wait...why does he look so uncomfortable? He doesn't have some secret girlfriend does he?!?  _

“Saotome-san?” Mikasa’s thoughts were interrupted. 

“H-huh?” she could feel her cheeks getting hot. 

“Could you,” Ushijima cut his glance, clearing his throat. “Could you please get up?” Her gaze flicked from his eyes to his mouth.

_Shit. She's not moving._

_Kiss him. Oh my shit, it's not that hard to do!_

“Satome-san?” He questioned.

_SHIT she is not moving. Keep it together, Waka. STAY CALM. Gently reach up and push her backwards._ As Ushijima reached over to put his hands on Mikasa's shoulders to push her away, she finally snapped out of her daze, sitting up. Instead of his hands hitting her shoulders, much to Ushijima's frustration, they planted squarely on her chest. More exactly, right on her breasts. 

_SHIT. How do I explain that I was not trying to-_

“Yo, Wakato...ssshhiiit...” Semi poked his head in the door as he knocked. Mikasa shot him a mortified stare. Semi's cheeks turned red. He pointed at Ushijima's desk.

“I...I...uh...” He picked up one of Ushijima's math notebooks. “I need to borrow this...” He gave them a guilty grin. “I'll give it back tomorrow.” He walked quickly out the door. Moments later, he poked his head back in.

“Here. Don't forget to lock your door, Waka...” Semi tossed something at the bed which bounced off Ushijima's chest, and locked the knob as he pulled the door shut. Ushijima yanked his hands away from Mikasa and looked down.

“Maybe he didn't notice you were a girl...” He muttered. She WAS wearing a hat and a large sweatshirt. Mikasa squinted at him.

“If I wasn't a girl, why would you be feeling me up?”

“I wasn't!” He scooted away.

“What did he throw at you just now?” They both looked down at the mattress. Semi had thrown a condom at them.

 

Perfect. So much for not looking like an absolute ass in front of his crush. Ushijima rested his forehead on a knee.

“Why would Semi throw that in here?” He grumbled. Surprisingly, Mikasa was not saying much. Ushijima looked over as she took his right hand and interlaced her fingers in his.

_Wait...what? Oh shit...she isn't mad? What is she doing?_

“Mikas-AAAAAA!!!” Mikasa clenched her hand and bent Ushijima's wrist awkwardly. He contorted in an attempt to get his arm straight. She slapped the back of Ushijima's head and bent his wrist again.

“I see how you are, you pervert!” She roared as she took another swing at him. Ushijima jerked out of her reach, and slipped off the bed.

  
  


Leon, Hayato, and Tendou looked up as Semi flung the door open.

“Guys, what the fuck is going on in Wakatoshi's room?” There was muffled yelling, furniture getting scooted around, and something was hitting the wall or floor randomly. They all peered into the hall. Other guys were looking out their doors down the hall as well.

“Sounds like someone's getting beat up.” Leon frowned. Semi snorted.

“More like...pounded...”

“SHUT UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!” There was a loud whump as something (possibly someone) hit Ushijima's door.

“Please stop!”

“Sounds like Waka is getting his ass kicked in there.” Tendou leered at Semi. Semi rolled his eyes. “Who is it, Semi-Semi?”

“You two look like you know something...” Leon narrowed his eyes. There was a loud thump and some scuffling.

“Please sto-OW OW OW THAT IS MY LEG!” The squeak of flesh dragging across tile floor echoed out into the hall. Hayato cringed.

“The fuck is happening in there?”

“I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!”

“NO NO NO I DON'T BEND LIKE THAT PLEASE STOP!”

“I need to see what doesn't bend like that...” Tendou crept closer to the door.The door rattled as something hit it from the inside and he stepped back.

“BEG FOR MERCY!”

“Please is begging.” It sounded like Ushijima's face was pressed against the door.

“BEG!”

“OW!

“BEG!”

“NOT THERE!”

The guys all stiffened as the coach stalked off the elevator and down the hall.

“What in the hell is going on down here?” He crossed his arms over his chest at the four teens in front of Ushijima's door.

“BEG FOR MERCY WAKATOSHI!” They all stared at the door.

“OW! Hey OW that's LET GO!” The coach yanked out his keys and unlocked the door. They all crowded behind the coach to see what in the fuck was actually going on in Ushijima's room.

“Excuse the intru...WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?!” Ushijima and Mikasa froze on the floor. She had his right arm bent at an uncomfortable angle, and was trying to lock it off into an armbar. Ushijima was trying to pry her off with his left hand and both his feet.

“Ushijima. You are causing a disturbance, and who is this...boy?” The coach squinted through his glasses. Mikasa's hat had been kicked off, but she had tucked her braid into her sweatshirt. She could pass for a younger boy...as long as no one noticed she had breasts... Mikasa could not move. Panic had her frozen. Ushijima began to disentangle himself.

“This is-”

“That's my lil brother, Ren-chan!” Semi marched into the room and yanked Mikasa up by the arm. “He came by to drop some things off for me, and said he was going to watch wrestling with Ushijima-san...” He laughed a little too loud. “I guess they just got too carried away. I am sorry!” Semi bowed, and shoved Mikasa into a bow. “Time for you to catch your train home, Ren-chan!” Semi frog-marched Mikasa out of the room.

“Semi...you need to sign your guests in with the dorm office, remember?” The coach growled.

“Y-YES SIR!” He bowed again, and continued backing toward the door still bowed over. The coach turned back to Ushijima.

“Ushijima, you were being too noisy. You should know better than to roughhouse like that with your thumb.” Ushijima bowed.

“I am very sorry. I got carried away. It will not happen again.” He stalked to the door and slammed it shut. He could hear the coach shooing everyone back into their rooms.

_The hell is wrong with me? I don't act like this. Shit. Now everyone knows about Satome-san._ Ushijima rubbed his face in frustration. There was a quiet knock at the door several minutes later. Ushijima opened it slightly. It was Semi.

“Waka I don't know what the hell was going on, but you would have been expelled if he figured out Saotome is a girl. I am pretty sure Coach is going to eventually figure out that I don't have a little brother...” Semi gave him a smug grin. “If you're going to sneak a girl into your room, you should at least ask one of us to cover for you...” Ushijima was not sure his face could get any darker shade of red, but it did.

“I-I was not...” Semi gave him a sly grin and started toward his room. Ushijima pushed his door shut, and stared at the knob.

_What the hell have I done? Now everyone thinks we were fooling around in here._ He turned to see Mikasa's hat on the floor. He picked up the hat, and snatched her water bottle from his desk.

  
  


_Mikasa, you frigging moron, why did you think you could sneak into the boys' dorms and NOT get caught?_ Mikasa chided herself. She flopped onto her tack trunk in front of her horse's stall. Bolt nickered at her through the bars. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life. Hot tears started rolling down her cheeks.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_ She pulled her knees to her chest. Not only had she snuck into the boys' dormitories, she had almost gotten caught. Now everyone knew it was her, and she was in Ushijima's room. She didn't even want to think about how she lost her temper and had proceeded to chase him around trying to get a good arm-bar locked in.

_Everyone is going to think that I snuck into Ushijima's room to mess around._ She felt dirty. One of the horses snorted as the sound of footsteps drew closer to the barn.

_Oh my god he followed me out here._ Mikasa cringed and tried to wipe her face off on her sleeves.

 

Ushijima saw the lights on in the barn, and started across the yard.

_Why am I going out there? Talking to her now will only make things worse...talking to Saotome-san at all will probably be a bad idea. So why am I risking getting in more trouble to talk to someone that really doesn't want to talk to me?_ Ushijima poked his head around the corner of the stable doors. Mikasa was sitting on her tack trunk with her head on her knees.

_Great. She's crying. Turn around and go back to your room, Waka._ Ushijima slowly walked down the aisle toward her. She did not move except to wipe her face on her sleeve.

_Definitely crying._

“Saotome-san?” She did not look up. Ushijima set her hat and water bottle down next to her. “I am extremely sorry for everything that happened. Please forgive me.” He bowed politely. Ushijima felt her hand tousle his hair. He straightened.

“You left your hat. Thank you for letting me use your water bottle.” He turned to leave the barn.

“Where are you going?” Ushijima gave her a confused look.

“Back to my room?” Mikasa stood up on the trunk.

“May I apologize for doing something quite stupid and causing all of this in the first place?” Ushijima nodded slowly. “Ushijima-san, I am really sorry for sneaking into the dorms and causing you to get into trouble...and embarrassing you in front of your teammates.” She clenched her fists. “I wanted to tell you what time I rode, and I realized I didn't have your number...” She gave him an apologetic look.

“You could have told me tomorrow...” Ushijima offered hesitantly. Mikasa hid a flustered smile as she covered her face with her hands.

“I realized that right as I knocked on your door. I am so sorry!” She cringed. “You are probably in bad trouble, huh?” He shrugged dismissively.

“Only if Coach discovers that Semi does not have a younger brother.” Mikasa pulled her phone out of the sweatshirt pocket.

“Well, let's trade numbers so we don't have to do that again, okay?” Ushijima felt his pockets. He had left his phone on his desk.

“I left my phone in my room.” He gestured for her phone. She handed it over, and he put his number in. He set Mikasa's phone back in her hand.

“I will send you a message, so you have my number. Also my time for tomorrow is 16:15 or a bit after.” She glanced at Ushijima cautiously. His head tilted ever so slightly and then he nodded.

“I will either be taking a break from running with B Squad, or suspended from practice at that time tomorrow.” Mikasa grinned. She scuffed her shoe on the top of the tack trunk.

“I hope you don't get suspended for all of this...” Ushijima shrugged again. “Ushijima-san, I am sorry I called you a pervert...and thank you for being incredibly nice about the absolute disaster I caused.” He shook his head slowly. “Close your eyes. I have something for you...for good luck tomorrow for both of us.” Ushijima furrowed his brow.

“Why do I need luck?” Mikasa gave him an exasperated stare.

“So you don't get suspended from school, Dummy! Close your eyes.” She motioned him to step closer. Standing on her tack truck, they were just about the same height.

“Why do I have to close my eyes?”

“Because good luck charms don't work as well if they aren't a surprise!” Ushijima gave her a skeptical glance then closed his eyes. “Give me your hand.” He could feel Mikasa tracing something on his palm. Her fingertip was soft. She closed his hand into a fist. Ushijima was suddenly aware that Mikasa was extremely close to him. Uncomfortably so. Her hand gripped his jacket. Ushijima opened his eyes and Mikasa froze. She was WAY too close. He self-consciously took a step back and looked away.

_Shit. That was stupid. Now she will think you don't like her._ He gave her a slight bow and stepped out of the barn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (enduring) this self-indulgent crack-fest!  
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments, but keep the flames to yo'sef.


	3. The Grape Soda of Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions with your crush are an awkward minefield that you never die in. You might lose some limbs and there will be suffering.  
> Also happening in this chapter:  
> *Tendou has a perfect concept of others' personal space, he CHOOSES to invade it.  
> *Mikasa and Semi are gasoline and a blowtorch. Both are useful, but quite dangerous when brought into contact with one another.  
> *How to properly execute an over the shoulder throw.  
> *'You Log.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the comma-palooza. I am trying.  
> really...  
> maybe...  
> *awkward shrug*
> 
> PS- grape soda is the king of all the fruit flavored sodas, FIGHT ME.

_Monday_

Mikasa groaned as she compared the jump course to what she had written down. She had gone the wrong direction AGAIN. Why was this course so freakin hard to memorize?

_I should probably double check my language homework before break is over. Let me run through this course a few more times._ She adjusted her headphones, and flipped to a new page in her notebook. Her ability to focus on the course was being hindered somewhat by her mind continually wandering back to previous days' events.

She had almost kissed Ushijima.

But he had taken a step back when she was millimeters away. Mikasa had no idea if he was upset about it, or simply had no interest in her.

Scratch that. He WAS interested...he had shown up to watch her ride. He left immediately after she had jumped a clean round and gotten first place. She didn't even get a chance to thank him for coming.

_I should text him. I have his number after all._ Mikasa was oblivious to the fact that Ushijima and Leon were sitting in the row across from her.

  


“So how is your thumb?” Leon nodded at Ushijima’s left hand. Ushijima unconsciously moved the thumb and frowned.

“Stiff. I have to keep it taped up for a few more weeks.”

“Well at least Coach is letting you practice.”

“Yes.”

“And it wasn’t broken or dislocated…”

“Yes.” Leon chuckled. Ushijima was definitely not an eloquent conversationalist.

“Um excuse me, Ushijima-san, may I sit in my seat, please?” They looked over as Leon’s classmate gestured at her seat Ushijima was sitting in. He nodded and stood up.

Mikasa flipped the paper over.

_Wrong way again!?! BULLSHIT!!_ She swiped her notebook off her desk angrily.

 

SMACK!

 

Her hand had hit something...or someone? She growled turned to see what she had managed to slap.

 

Ushijima stepped out of the desk and something hit him on the ass.

_That was a hand…_ he glanced at Leon. Leon was staring at someone behind Ushijima. Leon slowly tipped his notebook up to cover his face.

_Oh. Shit. Saotome-san is pissed about something. Waka is gonna get it now._

Ushijima looked over his shoulder to see Mikasa scowling at him, her hand balled up in a fist.

“Could you watch where you put your ass?” She spoke a bit too loudly from still having her headphones in. Everyone in the classroom stopped to stare. Ushijima wanted to sink into the floor. This girl had less of a filter than Tendou.

“What?” Mikasa’s face wrinkled up into an even more terrifying scowl. She held her fist up and growled...and then she punched him in the thigh. Hard.

“You. Are. In. The. WAY.” She yanked out her headphones and stood up. Ushijima could see everyone edging backward in fear. She stepped out of her seat and pushed him back a step.

“In the way means move…” She frowned as he continued to stared at her, dumbfounded. Ushijima wasn't quite sure what was happening.

“You hit me first…” He pointed at her desk. Mikasa pursed her lips.

“I hit you because you were in the way...if you had not been standing there like a log, you wouldn't have gotten hit.” Ushijima blinked. None of this was making sense. He glanced at Leon. Leon had covered his head with a notebook. He gave Ushijima a curt ‘stop talking’ gesture, and slid even lower in his seat.

“Okay, so I hit you. I'll buy you a soda as an apology. C’mon.” Mikasa huffed and grabbed his wrist. She drug Ushijima from the classroom. For a small girl, Mikasa moved quite quickly. She let go of his wrist and shoved some coins into a vending machine. She pushed a button, quite angrily, and fished the can from the machine. Ushijima wasn't sure if he should speak or not. He didn't want to get punched again. Ushijima waited for Mikasa to hand him the can. Instead, she opened it and took a drink.

“You like grape, right?” She held out the can. Ushijima stared at the open can.

_I can't drink after her again. If I don't take the soda, she's going to punch me. Take the soda, don't drink it. Yes. That will work. Why is she touching me?_

“HELLO? You space out way too much, Ushijima-san.” Mikasa's finger was poking him in the side. “Take your soda.” He took the can from her, and stared at it for a moment.

“You don't like grape?” Mikasa snorted.

“Grape is fine.” Ushijima could feel his face getting hot.

_Drink the stupid soda, Waka. You will not die._ He raised the can to his lips and took a drink.

“Indirect kiss...niiice.” Semi draped his arm over Mikasa's shoulder and poked her cheek. Ushijima shot him a murderous stare. Semi winked at him. Mikasa grabbed his wrist, and proceeded to flip him over her shoulder and pin him in an elaborate judo move. Semi shrieked as he flew over her shoulder.

“Look, BRO...I am grateful for your help last week, but that doesn't give you the right to hang all over me like we are dating, got it?” She growled. He tapped the floor with his free hand frantically.

“OKAY OKAY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!” She released his arm, and stepped back. Semi sat up and rubbed his wrist. “Shit woman, you could have just pushed me away...” He grumbled and gave Ushijima a curious look. Ushijima frowned. He knew Semi had more to say.

Semi ALWAYS had more to say.

“I should get back to my classroom. I need to go over some homework before next period.” Mikasa started walking back toward her room.

“You wanna know what color her panties are?” Semi said it extra loud. On purpose. Ushijima wanted to throw himself down the nearest flight of stairs. EVERYONE was staring.

“YOU ASSHOLE!!” Mikasa came flying down the hall and planted both her feet in the middle of Semi's back. He went skidding down the hall on his face. Mikasa opened her mouth to continue yelling profanities when she noticed a teacher, and most of the school watching in horror. She growled and whipped around to stalk back to her class again.

“What class are you in, Miss?” Mikasa groaned.

“Three-seven.” The teacher crossed his arms over his chest.

“Go to the Principal's office.” He looked at Ushijima. “Take Semi-san to the nurse, and tell him to go to the Principal's office when he is finished. You should probably tell the Principal what you saw, as well, Ushijima-san.” Mikasa snatched the soda out of his hand and stormed down the hall.

Ushijima walked over and helped Semi get to his feet. He followed Semi as he staggered toward the nurse's office.

“Waka, what the hell hit me?” Semi groaned and draped himself on Ushijima.

“Saotome-san.”

“Holy shit. She probably kicks harder than her horse! I am sad I wasn't facing her though.”

“Why?” Ushijima knew better than to ask. Semi usually had less than moral reasons behind most of his actions. Semi leered at him.

“Because her skirt probably flipped up.” Ushijima frowned.

“You are a distasteful person.”

“Awww you are too stiff, Waka.” He patted Ushijima on the back. “You know, it seems like Saotome-chan finds you quite tasty...” He grinned. “You saw them, didn't you?” Ushijima grabbed Semi and drug him out the closest door into the courtyard.

“This isn't the way to the nurse...” Semi yelped as Ushijima shoved him into the nearest bush.

“I am having a difficult time deciding on which words to use to express how disgusting of a human you are. I apologize for my poor choice. You are an asshole.” Ushijima stormed back into the building and stalked up the stairs to his classroom.

Screw going to the Principal and getting wrapped up in this stupid shit. Semi was good at volleyball, but he was bad at staying out of trouble. He flopped into his seat, and snatched his bag to get out his assignment for the next class. Someone leaned on him from behind and long arms reached around and began to dig through his bag.

Tendou.

_Would everyone leave me alone today?_

“Wakatoshi-chan...why did I see you throw Semi-Semi into a bush just now?” Tendou rubbed his cheek against Ushijima's. The urge to skip the bush and throw Tendou out the window was almost more than Ushijima could bear.

_Better not. This guy would survive somehow...then he would pester me until I did it again for fun._

“He slipped.” Tendou hissed a giggle. He fished Ushijima's phone out of the bag. Ushijima grabbed it and stuffed it back in. Tendou continued his game of pulling things from the bag and Ushijima shoving them back in.

“Slipped...it looked like a poorly practiced judo toss to me. Karate-dojo-streetfighter Saotome-san did it much better when she tossed his ass in the hall, don'cha think?” He clicked his tongue as he found a post-it note on the outside of one of Ushijima's notebooks. Of course it was a note from Mikasa on a pink unicorn post-it.

“So is the Class Vice-President-chan trying to win your volleyball-shaped heart again?” Ushijima moved to shove the notebook back in the bag, and Tendou smacked his hand away. “Oh no no no no this isn't Yuki-chan's handwriting...who wrote this, Waka-chan?” A hand snatched the notebook from Tendou's grasp.

“It's mine, because this is MY notebook.” Mikasa was glaring at them.

“And the plot thickens...” Tendou murmured into Ushijima's ear as he slid off the desk behind Ushijima and stood up. Mikasa continued to glare at Tendou. She was really pissed off, and not in the mood for his antics.

“Did you need my notes anymore, Ushijima-san?” He shook his head slightly.

“Thank you for letting me borrow your notes, Saotome-san.” Tendou leaned over and grinned. Mikasa fixed a stare on him.

“If you don't leave right now, Satori-chan, I will break every one of your fingers in the most painful way possible...then demonstrate to Ushijima-san how to properly throw someone into a bush.” She hissed. Tendou waggled his fingers and grinned as he skipped out of the classroom.

“Threat or promise, Saotome-san?” She held up a clenched fist at him and he scampered out the door. She sighed and tapped Ushijima's desk with her notebook.

“I...I am sorry for losing my temper with your teammate.” She ducked her head slightly. Ushijima shrugged a shoulder dismissively. He was ready for today to be over with. Mikasa turned to leave the classroom.

“Bye.” She left without waiting for his reply. Ushijima set his notebook and text out for the next period, and rested his head on his arms. Hayato slipped into his seat behind Ushijima, and punched his back.

“Whatever trouble you and Semi got into during free period, Coach found out, and he is PISSED. He said for you to go to his office before you even change for practice today...” Ushijima grunted in reply.

  


Ushijima's phone buzzed next to him on the bed. He couldn't move. Everything hurt. After Coach had yelled at him and Semi for approximately 35 minutes and 12 seconds about how their stupid behavior had been today, he proceeded to make their lives a living hell at practice. Ushijima could not remember having done drills for 4 hours straight before.

Today was possibly worse than the day as a first year Coach made them run after the bus all the way home from a match. After everyone had been reminded of what doom awaited them if they acted up and got sent to the Principal, Coach had kept Ushijima and Semi for an extra hour and made them run suicides and sprints until both of them had thrown up...which was more humiliating than getting yelled at, or made an example of to Ushijima.

To make matters worse, Ushijima found out the Principal had called his Mother. Waiting for that nasty phone call or message was just about as bad as puking in front of everyone.

The phone gave a reminder buzz that there was a text message waiting. Was it from his Mother? Was it Tendou giving him pointers on how to properly execute an over the shoulder toss? Was it Semi reminding him AGAIN that Saotome-san was wearing blue panties today?

Not like he needed Semi to remind him of THAT. Of all the stupid things that had occurred today, catching a glimpse of Saotome-san's legs and panties when her skirt flipped up was the only thing that Ushijima remembered quite vividly. He grumbled into his pillow and grabbed his phone.

Great. It was a message from Mikasa.

_She probably found out I saw up her skirt, and she is waiting outside to beat me up._ He chewed on his lip. _No. There is no way she knows I saw...unless Semi told her...SHIT._ Ushijima opened the text.

_(Saotome-san): Did you get in a lot of trouble? Leon-chan told me your Coach was super furious!_

_(Wakatoshi): He made us run until we puked._

_(Saotome-san): Wow. That is pretty awful._

_(Wakatoshi): Yes._

_(Saotome-san): Are you alright?_

Ushijima stared at his phone. Of course he wasn't alright. Today had been at the top of the list of shittiest days to date. He was frustrated and embarrassed about getting in trouble, and the fact that Semi was continuing to tease him about Mikasa was even more uncomfortable than waiting for the message of fury that would be showing up from his Mother. He couldn't stop thinking about Mikasa before today, and now any time he wasn't actively doing anything, his brain was all too quick to flash back images of her skirt flipping up.

He felt dirty.

_She knows. Why else would she be messaging me?_ He stared at the phone.

_(Wakatoshi): I am tired. About to go to sleep._

He lied. He felt guilty messaging her when he had seen...

_BRAIN, can you not?_ Ushijima covered his face with his pillow. Definitely a shitty day. His phone buzzed again.

_(Saotome-san): Don't worry. I get in trouble all the time. Everyone will forget about it._

To up the ante of shitty day factor, Ushijima's thumb slid over the videocall icon by accident.

“Shit! No no no nonoo!!” He hissed as he frantically tried to stop the call. Mikasa's face popped up on the screen. “Uh...” He was mortified.

_Stupid touch screen! Now she's going to think I am weird...._

“I am going to guess by the look on your face, that your call was an accident.” She laughed. Ushijima knew his face was red. He looked away awkwardly.

“I am sorry. I...good night.”

“Wait wait...” Mikasa looked over her shoulder. Her roommate had headphones on and was watching something on her laptop. “Don't go to bed yet.” Ushijima gave her a curious look. “I'll bring you something to cheer you up.” Ushijima's face had a horrified expression.

“No no! I NO...don't...I am in enough trouble. I'm fine. Please.” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“I'm not going to sneak into the dorms, you log. Just meet me outside in...eh five minutes, okay? See you!” She ended the call and stood up. She grabbed a notebook off her desk, and started for the door.

“Where are you going, Mika-chan?” Her roommate looked up.

“A classmate needs to borrow my notes for an assignment. I'll be right back.”

“Okay see you.” Mikasa trotted down the hall, and stopped at a vending machine. She quickly slipped over to the boy's dorms, and waited on a bench away from the entrance so it didn't look obvious that she was waiting for someone. She could see lights in the windows.

_Better not talk out here. Then everyone will see us._ She saw Ushijima step out of the entrance, and she waved at him.

“Come over here, so people can't watch from their windows.” She spoke quietly. He glanced up and followed her as she ducked around a corner. Ushijima looked quite exhausted. It was dark, but Mikasa was pretty sure he had put his shirt on inside out.

_Better not mention that._ She grinned.

“What?” Ushijima hoped that she couldn't tell how nervous he felt. Girls in general made Ushijima anxious. Mikasa made him feel like he was about to go into a university try-out: Terrified, but he wanted to do well...whatever that meant.

When the class vice-president had confessed to him last year, he really didn't care. Why was he thinking about that now? He felt differently about Mikasa. What he wanted to do about it was a jumbled mess that he refused to consider because there was too much to think about already.

She just kept working her way into his thoughts.

“I figured you could use a little cheering up.” She grabbed his hand, and put something cold into it. It was a can of grape soda. She gave him a half-smile that made Ushijima forget everything shitty that had happened earlier for a moment.

“I won't even make you share this one with me.” She held out a small packet of cookies. “You probably don't feel like eating these tonight, but tomorrow they will be waiting for you.” She sang, crinkling the package. He studied the cookies, taking the package from her. Leon always ate those cookies and even though Ushijima didn't care for cookies, he would eat this kind.

_Has she been watching Leon and me when we talk during free period?_

“Thank you, Saotome-san.” He gave her a slight bow. She giggled and gently pushed him.

“You don't have to be so formal with me. You can call me Mikasa.” Ushijima was glad it was dark. His face was red. Uncomfortably red.

“No I can't.” And that was not how he meant to say it.

_Why did you say it like that? Stupid!_

“Yes, you can. I am okay with it. That is what matters right?” She laughed again. He looked down self-consciously.

“That is too informal. First names are for...” He paused.

_Shit. Don't say couples...shit..._ There were no dumpsters close by to hide in to save him from this humiliating death by foot in mouth.

“Ah. You are way more formal and polite than I am used to...okay, you can call me whatever you are comfortable calling me...deal?” He gave her a slight nod. “Don't worry, no matter how bad your day was, you didn't flash the entire school when you kicked the shit out of Semi...so...barfing in front of everyone on the team isn't THAT bad, is it?” She gave him an embarrassed smile.

_Oh she knows she flashed everyone. She KNOWS you saw._ He looked at the soda and cookies. So why was she doing something nice to cheer him up when she knew he SAW?

“Um...Mi...Saotome...san...” He paused. God her first name was too hard to say without spontaneously combusting on the spot.

“I did not poison the cookies because I know you probably had a front-row seat for my flashathon today...” She looked away. “I am sorry I behaved stupidly, and got you involved and in trouble...please don't think I am a questionable person because half the school saw my underwear!” She bowed.

“I didn't think that...” Ushijima let out a quiet 'oof' as Mikasa wrapped her arms around him tightly. She rested her forehead against his chest. She wanted to cry as shame started to eat away at her confidence.

“Tomorrow will be better, right?” She mumbled and held still for a moment. The tears kept threatening. She could feel his heart pounding against her forehead.

“Yes.” Ushijima wasn't sure what else to say. He usually disliked others touching him, or being in his personal space. Again...Mikasa was a completely different story. Part of him was a bit disappointed when she let go and took a step back.

“Good night, Ushijima-san.” She turned and started back toward her dorm.

“Sa-Saotome-san...” She stopped and looked back.

_SHIT. Why did you stop her, Waka? Now what? Shit. Shit. Shit shitshitshitshitshit!_ He hesitantly took a step toward her.

“Thank you for cheering me up.” Ushijima had no idea what to do. Actually he knew there were several options of what to do...but he wasn't quite sure what he WANTED to do. Again, everything was a jumbled mess and Ushijima wasn't sure he could figure out how to move correctly.He had gotten flustered last week when Mikasa had been caught sneaking into the dorms. He had followed her to the barn to apologize, and things had become extremely awkward. There had been a moment where Ushijima thought she was  going to kiss him. Regretfully, he had panicked and put space between them.

Now he wanted to close that space between them.

Two steps. That was all.

“You are welcome, Ushijima-san. Thank you for cheering me up as well.” She gave him a half-smile and walked backward a few steps. She waved and turned around for her dorm. Ushijima watched her disappear into the girl's dorms.

He sighed and walked back to his room. He put the soda in the fridge, and stashed the cookies in his sock drawer. If he left them out on his desk, Tendou or Hayato would eat them for sure.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I like to imagine Mikasa akin to the Tazmanian Devil from the old Looney Tunes...a whirlwind of legs, feet, destruction, and obscene noises. Meanwhile Ushijima is doing the 'Jim Halpert stare into the camera' like why do I like this person?  
> BECAUSE SHE IS CUTE AND WILL KICK ASS.  
> I mean, that's why I like her...  
> Yeah.  
> Thanks again for reading!  
> (Major kudos to Nightwing for listening to me scream into the void about volleydorks for 5 HOURS last week.)


	4. You Always Get Groped on a Tuesday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou = the dreaded 4th alarm...and surprisingly good at singing opera.  
> An English midterm, love confessions, duels with doorways, glorious pectorals, and texting the wrong photo all make for a wild Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of this chapter happened because I was drawing silly crack to cheer up Nightwing...and it was too good, so I wrote it out.  
> This chapter makes me ROFL every time I read it.  
> (Probably cause I like corndogs...)

_Tuesday: English_

Ushijima clumsily felt around for his phone. It was chiming incessantly.

 _Second alarm. I need to get up._ He turned off the alarm and rolled onto his back. The clock on his desk began beeping loudly just as he had gotten comfortable. He groaned and slunk to his desk to silence that alarm. Ushijima had never been a morning person. Recently, it was even more difficult to get out of bed. Saying he was exhausted was an understatement. InterHigh prelims were approaching quickly, and any spare moment that his face was not crammed in a notebook studying for midterms was either spent sleeping or practicing...with the latter getting more and more of his time.

The fourth and most disturbing of all Ushijima's alarms burst in the door, humming...was that Metallica?

“Wakey wakey Wakatoshi!” Tendou set a bag on his desk, and held up his hands. There was milk in one hand, and coffee in the other. Every day for the past year, Tendou would show up at 05:55 with an egg and cheese sandwich, a coffee and milk. Every day, Ushijima would take the milk, remark that he disliked coffee, and eat the sandwich.

“You know I don't care for coffee.” He snatched the milk carton out of Tendou's long fingers. Tendou gave him a cat-like grin.

“But one of these days you might take the coffee...” Every day, Tendou would say something different, yet equally cryptic. Ushijima would always offer him money, and Tendou would always scoff, snort, and tell him,

“You know that it is rude to offer to pay for gifts, Wakatoshi.” Ushijima began to eat the sandwich and get dressed as Tendou rambled on about tv shows, movies, magazines, anime, video games, or America. Today it was America.

“Did you see that girl with the ginormous ass...ohhh you know, she married that awful rapper...” He snapped his fingers a few times. Ushijima tucked in his shirt.

“No.” Tendou's head tipped back as he groaned.

“Wakaaaaaaa...You're killin me.” He opened the coffee and began to drink it. “Anyways, she totally tripped and fell coming out of a restaurant, and split her pants right up the back!” Tendou howled with laughter as Ushijima walked out of his room to go wash his face. Today, Tendou followed him, still carrying on about the size of some lady's ass. Hayato emerged from his room.

“Tendou, you're too loud. It is too early for your level of loud.” Hayato grumbled. Tendou turned to Hayato, and Ushijima ducked into the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Tendou could be heard clearly inside the bathroom. Ushijima puffed a resigned sigh. He had strange friends.

English midterm today. Science tomorrow. There was a math midterm tomorrow as well. Japanese on Thursday. Friday was classic literature. Thursday and Friday had practice games in the afternoons. Saturday morning was free time, and Golden week camp started Saturday afternoon. He stared at his reflection for a moment.

 _I am starting to break out again. Shit._ He absentmindedly rubbed a finger over the offending skin and started out of the bathroom. Tendou AND Hayato followed him down the hall, STILL talking about that lady and her ass.

“I will see you in class, excuse me.” Ushijima shut his room door in their faces rather curtly. He could hear their voices traveling down the hall. He crammed his notebooks in his bag, and paused to take the pack of cookies out of his sock drawer. He hadn't eaten the cookies yet. Today seemed like a day he might need them to survive the afternoon.

Ushijima strolled across the campus toward the high school building, morning air already thick with humidity. He was alreadty breaking sweat...it was going to be a long day.

“Ushijima-san!” He glanced back to see Mikasa trotting after him. She had a notebook in her hand.

 _Shit. It is too early for this to start._ He was not in the mood to deal with his teammates' teasing about the fact that Mikasa always found some reason to talk to him. Not that he minded her taking the time to speak with him... He self-consciously put her on his right side. Maybe she wouldn't notice his face chose the worst times to break out. She grinned and swatted him with her notebook. That was a questionably violent way to greet someone.

“Good morning! What midterm do you have today?” She chirped.

“Good morning. English.” Mikasa grunted, and fished out her English notebook while stuffing the other one into her bag.

“Yuck. Classic Literature for me!” She reached back and yanked open his bag. She shoved the notebook in. “You can borrow that. We don't have English lecture until after lunch.” Ushijima continued to walk toward the building. “You still haven't eaten your cookies?!” She zipped his bag up, and skipped in front a few steps. She had this odd habit of walking backwards when she spoke to people.

“No.” He watched her. She snorted.

“Wow, I have no self control when it comes to cookies.” Mikasa spun on the ball of her foot as they reached the doors to the school. Her skirt lifted up slightly as she spun. Ushijima looked away and noticed their class vice-president glaring at him. The girl pursed her lips and stalked up the stairs.

He continued over to his locker and opened it. Between his shoes was an envelope with stickers on it.

 _Again? I don't have time for this..._ Mikasa's hand reached between his arms and snatched the envelope. She gave him a look of mock surprise.

“Love letter?” Ushijima changed his shoes. He held his hand out for the envelope.

“I don't know.” Mikasa turned it over and smelled it.

“Who's it from?” She inquired, curious grin on her face. Ushijima shut his locker.

“I don't know.” He reiterated, hoping she would drop the subject. Mikasa bit her lip and held the envelope up to the light.

“Why haven't you opened it?” Ushijima was silent. She gave him a concerned look. “You don't want to know?” He looked away until he realized he had turned the bad side of his face toward her. He gestured for the envelope again. Mikasa tilted her head to the side.

“Why don't you want to know who likes you?” She implored. Ushijima exhaled slowly.

 _I hate all this attention._ Mikasa set the envelope in his hand and spun on the ball of her foot before he could comment.

“You don't have to answer me if you don't feel like it, Ushijima-san. I was just being nosy.” She pointed out. She winked and stuck out her tongue as she started up the stairs to the third years' floor. Ushijima stuffed the envelope in his bag and followed Mikasa and the rest of the student body up the stairs.

All the students were murmuring about midterms. Morale in general was in the toilet...except for Mikasa's. She was giggling and chatting with her very dejected classmates, blonde hair swishing over her shoulders. As if she felt his gaze on her back, she glanced back at Ushijima. She nodded for her friends to go on, and stopped him before he went into his classroom.

People were swiveling in their seats to watch.

“Good luck, eh?” She laughed, blue eyes crinkling.

“I guess.” Ushijima shifted his feet uncomfortably. She rolled her eyes.

“With an attitude like that, you're gonna screw it up...” She put her hands on her hips. “You have to go in there like you're gonna kick that exam's ass.” She clenched a fist and nodded at him.

“Okay.” He started to back toward the door. “Thank you.” She pumped her fist in the air.

“Kick its ass!” She chanted. As much as Ushijima wanted to sink into the floor and never resurface, he had to admit that Mikasa's attitude was infectious...and that she was quite pretty.

“Okay.” Ushijima turned just as he realized how close to the doorway he was. There were goods and bads to being tall. His height gave him a fantastic advantage when it came to playing volleyball. Battling doorways that stopped at 180cm...he lost every time. The entire classroom fell silent at the dull thunk that occurred as Ushijima's forehead lost its duel with the doorway. He could hear quiet snickers. Semi snorted loudly as he walked past.

_So much for getting through today without making an ass of myself..._

“Shit, are you okay Ushijima-san?” Mikasa gave him a mortified wince. He waved at her dismissively and continued into his classroom, remembering to duck his head this time.

  
  


“Your class representative and class vice-president will be handing out the tests and answer sheets. Do not start until I instruct you, and do not forget to write your name on your test.” The instructor perched at his desk. The two girls made their way around the room.

“You are going to kick its ass, right?” The vice-president hissed mockingly as she slapped a test booklet on Ushijima's desk. He didn't look up.

“Yea, just like you kicked the door's ass earlier!” The class rep bragged as she put an answer sheet on the test.

“Well well, looks like you two are still jealous bitches...” Hayato observed from behind him. One of the girls clicked her tongue at him. The instructor started the exam, and everyone began to write furiously.

  
  


Ushijima glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes left. He looked at his test. Two more pages.

 _I have missed something. I can't be finished yet...can I?_ English usually was more difficult to understand. It made no sense. It broke its own rules repeatedly. It was pure chaos. Probably why Tendou had high marks in English versus all his other subjects. Ushijima finished the last page and glanced around hesitantly. Everyone else seemed to be suffering a slow merciless death. He checked to make sure he had enough pages. Fifteen. He went back through and checked his answers. Oddly enough, things seemed to fit and make sense today. He could hear Hayato chewing on his pencil like a furious rodent. Time finally elapsed, and the instructor picked up the tests. Hayato punched his shoulder.

“I guess I shouldn't make fun of you for trading notes with Mika-chan anymore.” Ushijima turned in his seat.

“Why?” Hayato rested his chin on his arms.

“Because you got done so fast.” He wrinkled his nose. “I mean, of course she's good at English. She IS half-American.” Ushijima frowned. This was news to him.

“What?” Hayato looked up.

“You didn't know?” Ushijima shook his head slightly. “How could you NOT know? It was all anyone talked about last year when she started attending here.” He gave Ushijima an incredulous look. “Like everyone knows that Mikasa-chan came here FROM America.”

“I was not aware of that.” Ushijima shrugged. So what if he had been busy with other things last year, and failed to notice the new transfer student. Now he felt a bit stupid for not asking Mikasa about personal matters, but were they close enough friends for him to do that without being rude?

“What do you two talk about then? Everyone knows she's half-American.” Hayato gave him a sly look. “Or are you guys not so much talking?” He nudged Ushijima with a fist.

“What?” Ushijima shot Hayato a disgusted glare. Hayato snorted quietly into his hand.

“Do you even understand that Mika-chan is a real girl, and what that means?” Hayato mocked quietly.

Ushijima could feel the corner of his right eye twitching in fury. Why did everyone think he had no idea what to do around girls? Just because he didn't respond to the ever-growing pile of love confessions waiting in his locker, smile and schmooze with all the girls that squealed his name at matches (like that ridiculous jerk Oikawa), or fool around with half the girls in his class (like Semi) didn't mean that Ushijima was completely clueless.

Maybe only partially clueless...yeah...Ushijima KNEW what to do. What you could do...possibly...it was working through the logistics. Analyzing the situation...deciding on if the effort was worth the results. What were the potential outcomes of an action? Pros? Cons? How would this affect his existence today? Tomorrow? In a week? Month? YEAR? When he was 70??? Once that committee had finalized its analysis of the actions and the outcomes it had to get reviewed again. You can't go into this blind. You have to know EXACTLY what to do next. Once plans A-G were decided on and plotted...along with several (possibly extravagant) escape plans in case shit went FUBAR, THEN it was time for action.

Or the lack thereof.

Ushijima had decided several years into middle school that volleyball made more sense than humans. There was no comparison between it and teenage girls either. That was akin to comparing apples and cars...except cars didn't scream with excitement when you walked past...or smell as good...or cause you to forget that yes, by the age of 15, you HAD to duck when walking into rooms, or it hurt your head.

Ushijima scowled at Hayato.

“I am quite aware of Saotome-san's gender. What does this have to do with my speaking to her?”

 _Right. Just play clueless, and watch him squirm._ Ushijima had learned from an even earlier age that people were nosy and stupid. He discovered the less you played into their ridiculous games, the more uncomfortable they got. He watched Hayato's mouth hang half open. Hayato struggled to construct a sentence that didn't make him sound like an absolute pervert.

“Man. Are you serious?? What, do you have holes for eyes?” Ushijima blinked.

“No. I have eyes. You can see them.” Hayato sagged in his seat and groaned loudly.

“You are TOO literal, Wakatoshi. I didn't mean...” Ushijima stared at him. He hated when people minced words and wouldn't simply state things clearly. He hated when people meant things other than what was said. He loathed double entendre. Why couldn't everyone simply be straight and to the point?

“Seriously, you are killing me.” Hayato's complaints trailed off and his gaze fell behind Ushijima. Several other conversations died down as well. Hayato gave him a smirk and pointed. Ushijima turned around and Mikasa was standing next to his desk.

“So?” She gave him an expectant smile. Ushijima averted his gaze and started cracking his knuckles.

“I felt like I understood everything.” He cringed internally. The knuckle cracking was a nervous habit that had been the source of numerous scoldings from his mother and grandmother growing up. Sitting completely still was fine as long as Saotome Mikasa was not staring at him with sapphire blue eyes. It was give in to a nervous habit or walk into a doorframe again.

Today was going GREAT. Mikasa grinned and moved closer.

 _What is she doing?_ Ushijima froze as she leaned against his back and pulled his bag around the desk. Ushijima watched her open the bag in search of her English notebook.

“Are my English notes still in here?” She had leaned over, and strands of honey colored hair were hanging around her face.

Ushijima could not get the words to form. Her knee was pressing against his outer thigh, burning a hole in his skin. The 30cm area of two legs touching was effectively short circuiting Ushijima's ability to process. As if he couldn't hear, Mikasa leaned a bit closer.

“Don't forget you have cookies in here.” She murmured through a smile.

 _Words Dumbass. SPEAK WORDS TO HER._ He cursed his brain into action. Ushijima reached into the bag to take out the notebook just as Mikasa found it. His hand closed around hers.

 _Let go!! Let her hand go!! She's going to think you're a creep!_ Her hand was surprisingly cool to the touch...and soft. She glanced at him, expression curious.

“Found notebook...I have your...” His jaw clicked shut to stop the outpouring of nonsense. Ushijima tried to hide his skyrocketing levels of embarrassment, ducking his head. A smile tugged at the corners of Mikasa's mouth.

“I was hoping you still had my notebook...that's why I came to get it back?” She gave a slight pull on her hand. Ushijima released her hand and quickly shoved the notebook at Mikasa, hoping she would take the book and leave.

“Thank you very much for letting me borrow your notes, Saotome-san.” The ability to speak in normal, coherent thoughts returned to Ushijima. Her leg continued to rest against his.

 _When is she going to move? Does she know that she is touching me? Is she doing this on purpose?_ Ushijima tried to not stare at Mikasa's leg. He had to create some space. He shut his bag and stood up, setting it on his seat. He gave her a polite nod.

“Please excuse me.” She watched him exit the classroom rather stiffly. Hayato burst into laughter.

“You broke him, Mika-chan.” He slapped a hand on his desk. Ushijima was his best friend, but holy shit he was such a disaster off the court. It was impossible to not laugh.

“What?”Mikasa gave Hayato a perplexed stare.

“What do you mean what? You are serious?” Hayato teased, wiping tears from his eyes. “Did you not see Waka completely flatline for a whole minute there?” His laughter continued. Mikasa frowned at him and stalked out of the classroom, cheeks pink.

  
  


Only thirteen push-ups left. Washijo-sensei was working the starting squad extra hard today. At least it didn't hurt Ushijima's thumb to do them. Like he would say anything if it did hurt. He thankfully had not been shuffled down to B Squad waiting for his jammed thumb to heal.

Hayato made an exhausted sound instead of counting as they all barked out the number.

“Are you tired Yamagato?” Ushijima watched Hayato attempt to sink flatter against the floor as Washijo-sensei ambled over to where they were perched on the floor.

“No Sensei!” He yelped.

“Then count.” The older man hissed.

“THIRTEEN SENSEI.” Hayato barked.

“Continue.” They continued counting down the push-ups. They finished practice with sprinting drills. Much to everyone's relief, no one puked today. Ushijima had a sneaking suspicion that puking would have led to more running. The underclassmen took their turns cleaning up. Ushijima tossed a few spare balls into the basket. He walked over to his bag.

“I seriously thought I was going to get moved to B squad earlier...” Hayato muttered, fishing for a clean shirt. For some reason, Sensei was becoming more and more brutal with practices recently. Probably had nothing to do with Ushijima and Semi getting called into the principal the day before. Nothing at all.

“You're lucky he didn't make us do fifty more push-ups...” For once Tendou was too exhausted to make a witty remark. Ushijima peeled off his shirt.

“What is this, what is this?” Tendou sat up quickly, singing his question. Heads snapped around to look. Most of the team knew if Tendou began singing, shit was about to get interesting.

“What glorious pecs you have, Wakatoshi!” He exclaimed in an overly dramatic impression of an opera singer, complete with vibrato.

The entire gym ground to a halt, staring. A quiet 'wow' emanated from a group of first years. Sadly, the ground did not open beneath Ushijima and swallow him whole like he was begging to happen. Tendou reached up, squeezing Ushijima's left pec with very cold fingers. Kawanishi gave an impressed nod, swatting Tendou's hand away.

“You're right, Satori-chan.” He gave Ushijima an apologetic grin. This was pretty wild, even for Tendou.

“Yea, if I had a chest like that, I would send a picture of it to my girlfriend.” Hayato grinned.

“You gotta HAVE a girlfriend, first, Hayato-chan.” Kawanishi shoved him playfully. Ushijima yanked on a clean shirt, desperate to escape. He knew a rapid escape would only cause Tendou to escalate in his teasing. He zipped his bag, acting as if getting groped by a classmate always happened on a Tuesday, following Leon and several other team members out of the gym. Leon patted his shoulder as they walked back to the dorms.

“Oh come on, man...you can't let that bother you.” Ushijima made a frustrated sound. “Yea, Tendou was a little crazier than usual today, I'll give him that. For real though, everyone is just jealous as hell.” Leon elaborated. “You know Hayato is right...chicks dig that shit.” He grinned, starting up the steps to their floor. Ushijima furrowed his brow.

“That shit?” They continued up the stairs

“Yea, like seeing their boyfriends looking all buff and hot.” Leon offered with a laugh, holding the door to their floor open.

Ushijima stepped into his room, setting his bag down.

“Buff and hot.” He snorted. “People are weird.” Saying he was in great shape was a bit of an understatement. Ushijima didn't particularly care for it being pointed out to everyone on the team, though. Or getting groped in front of everyone. He stared at the mirror on his closet door.

 _People actually take pictures of themselves and send them to others?_ That seemed more mortifying than anything to Ushijima. It wasn't that he had a poor body image or lacked confidence in how he looked. Sending undressed pictures yourself simply seemed inappropriate...

 

Mikasa grabbed her phone as it pinged.

_(Wakatoshi): I have a question._

_(Wakatoshi): I think I translated this sentence correctly, but I feel like I have made a mistake._ Mikasa opened the attached picture and let out a loud yelp in surprise. Her roommate pulled off her headphones.

“Mika-chan, are you alright?” Mikasa tried to will her face to return to its normal color. Ushijima had not sent a picture of his English homework.

“Ah ah someone sent me one of those...um...” She struggled to find an excuse that wouldn't make her roommate want to look at her phone. “Those jump-scare things! Wow, was it scary!” She barked an awkward laugh. Her roommate sat up and grinned.

“Really? I love those! Let me see!” Mikasa clutched her phone to her chest.

“NO no no noooo I'm sorry I deleted it because it was so scary!!” Her roommate looked a bit put out and slid her headphones back on. Mikasa jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She made sure every stall was empty before she opened the message again.

Definitely NOT English homework.

Mikasa was unsure how to respond to this photo. Was he joking? Was he serious? Why in the world would he send her a half-naked photo of himself? If it wasn't meant for her, who was it meant for?

_(Saotome-san): Ha ha I don't really see the mistake._

Ushijima frowned. He stared at his notebook. Surely there was a mistake there.

_(Wakatoshi): Please look at it again?_

_(Saotome-san): You're joking, right?_

_(Wakatoshi): No, I am not._

Mikasa stared at his reply. Maybe he had sent the wrong photo? Wait, who was he sending pictures to then?

_(Saotome-san): Um...look at what you sent me..._

Ushijima tapped on the photo, surely he had taken a picture of the correct sentence.

Or he had attached the photo he had stupidly taken of himself in the mirror earlier. Ushijima felt dread weighing down in the pit of his stomach.

Of all the stupid things that could have happened. Now she was really going to think he was a pervert! He checked several times to make sure that he had in fact texted Mikasa a half-naked photo of himself.

He had.

“Shit.” Ushijima set his phone on his desk. Mikasa was not texting...was she upset? How would Ushijima feel if she sent him a scantily clad photo? He paused. Honestly, he wouldn't be opposed to it...probably... But that was inappropriate to consider at this point.

_(Wakatoshi): I am sorry. I apologize for sending you such an inappropriate photo. I meant to send this..._

Mikasa opened the new photo. It was a sentence from English homework. Much less interesting than the accidental photo.

_(Saotome-san): Inappropriate, huh?_

_(Saotome-san): Oh I see, the last two words should be flipped. 'going on' not 'on going'. Make sense?_

Ushijima rewrote the sentence. It looked more normal than what he had previously written.

_(Wakatoshi): Yes. Thank you . Again, I apologize._

It didn't seem like Mikasa was too angry about his fuck-up with the photos. At least the photo had been flattering...

_(Saotome-san): No worries. Who were you going to send something 'inappropriate' to anyways? I didn't know you were so scandalous, Ushijima-san! ;)_

Why was she teasing him about it? That wasn't something girls did, was it? Ushijima had no good reference for how normal girls should act because he usually avoided them. That was proving to be a tactical error.

_(Wakatoshi): No! I wasn't going to send it to anyone._

How the hell do you explain that you took a picture because someone had made a remark about how you looked...and well he had gotten curious...yea.

_(Saotome-san): Well you could probably go into modeling if you wanted to do something aside from volleyball..._

She still seemed quite fine for receiving the photo. What if she had, as Leon said, dug that shit? He grimaced at the thought. Was she going to expect him to walk around without a shirt on now?

_(Wakatoshi): I would prefer not. Thank you for not being upset about the picture._

_(Saotome-san): No worries. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

_(Wakatoshi): Sure. Good night._

_(Saotome-san): Good night!_

Mikasa made sure to save that photo to a less obvious folder than photos. She did not want to accidentally show that to anyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So raise your hand if you have ever sent the WRONG DAMN PHOTO TO SOMEONE YOU LIKED. (GG I wanted to die.)  
> Okay, also I had a close friend in high school that would randomly grab other girl's butts, commenting on the firmness...so yea, high school times were a weird place. I feel Tendou is in his element. (I mean, who wouldn't want to grope the Waka tiddy?)  
> Mikasa actually SMELLING the envelope kills me...  
> TBH, I am WELL past high school, and I still fuck up sentences when I try to talk to hot dudes...so, I feel ya, Ushi.  
> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!! Thank you to Nightwing, as always!  
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!  
> Flames shall be tossed into the PIT, because this is SHIRATORIZAWA!!!!!!!!


	5. Definately Not Yakuza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato is a good wingman.  
> Shirabu is a little shit.   
> Mikasa loses her shit.  
> Ushijima to the rescue, kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is poking fun at all the 'Waka' being tossed about. I can only imagine the first years scurrying like bugs to escape.  
> I thought it was funny...  
> *shrugs*

_Wednesday: Science and Math_

  
  


Mikasa twirled a pencil around her finger. The entire page was beginning to swim. She was tired of studying. Math was possibly her best subject aside from English (but she had a tiny advantage when it came to English). It still didn't help her pay attention to her notes any better. The bell for lunch rang, and she hauled out a snack she had packed last night.

“Mikasa-chan, you want to go eat in the courtyard with us? The fresh air will do you some good.” One of her friends tapped her shoulder.

“No thanks, I need to finish some notes before my test later.” Her friend shrugged and walked out. Mikasa saw Leon get up and start for the door. She ducked her head.

_I can't think about Ushijima right now, Brain. I have to focus on this stupid math. The test is after lunch._ She ate half her crackers while leafing through her notebook. Mikasa was stressed. On top of all the midterms, after the Golden Week break she had an important show. She HAD to do well.

Fifteen or twenty minutes passed, and Leon and Hayato walked into the room and sat by Leon's desk. She noticed Hayato give her a sideways glance, then he nudged Leon. Mikasa realized why when Ushijima trailed in, and perched on the edge of the desk Hayato was sitting at. Hayato slapped his arm playfully.

Mikasa almost lost consciousness when she saw Ushijima roll his eyes. So he WAS capable of non-awkward robotic interactions with other humans.

Leon held up his hands.

“No seriously, you guys are not gonna believe this.” Hayato leaned forward.

“Is this what Tsutomu was squealing about yesterday?” Leon nodded and chuckled.

“It is unbelievable, but I SAW it happen. I swear.” Leon launched into his story about a first year named Goshiki? It sounded like he did not understand what carbonated beverages did when they got hot and you shook them...

Ushijima had his hands resting in his lap. Mikasa noticed he liked to roll his sleeves up to mid-forearm. She made a mental note to decipher some way to compliment him on it without making it too weird...or freaking him out and causing him to wear his sleeves buttoned at the wrist.

Why didn't this stupid school have short sleeve boys uniforms? Mikasa pursed her lips. The amount of chaos and mayhem that would erupt in the school if the boys were allowed to wear shirts that showed portions of biceps...bad idea. They might as well toss in a jar of bees and lock the door. She forced her eyes back to her homework.

It was distracting enough without her brain reminding her of what Ushijima looked like without the shirt.

“So then, Tendou says, you better tap the side of that can, Tsu-tsumo-chan.” Leon did his best impression of Tendou's weird singing cadence. It sounded nothing like the lanky middle blocker.

“Did he tap it?” Ushijima did not appear as interested in the story as he was. Mikasa noticed two girls sitting a few seats up from her staring too hard at Ushijima. He was completely oblivious to the laser eyes they had aimed at him. Leon snorted.

“Oh come on, Wakatoshi, you know how Goshiki-chan is. He puffs up and tells Tendou that he wasn't born yesterday and he knows what he's doing blah blah...and he opens the can.” Leon can barely speak he is laughing so hard. “And soda sprays everywhere like a busted hose!” Leon slapped his desk. “Goshiki-chan is screaming and shaking the can yelling MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!!” Leon gives in to his laughter. Hayato is laughing loudly at this point. Leon wipes his eyes.

“His voice was so high pitched...like some girl's anime character!!!” Hayato and Leon are leaned over on the desk, laughing hysterically. Mikasa heard a snort, and saw Ushijima shake as he laughed quietly.

_What the hell is this? He's laughing?_ That was a first. Mikasa snuck a peek at the girls. They were glaring at her now. Ushijima shook his head slowly.

“That is ridiculous.” His face was scrunched up in a grin. “Why do I always miss the funny things?” Hayato slapped Ushijima's thigh.

“Because everyone is fuckin' scared of you so they don't joke when you're around.”

“What?” The laughter died down.

“Goshiki-chan is a god among the first years because he has spoken to you and hasn't lost a pinky finger.” Hayato continued to chuckle, wiggling a pinky finger at Ushijima.

“Wait what?” One of Ushijima's eyebrows raised slightly. Leon waved his hand dismissively.

“Tendou-chan MAY have led them all to believe that there are other reasons we call you 'Waka'...” Mikasa turned a page, not even paying attention to her notes. The conversation next to her was getting too good to ignore.

“There is more than it is a stupid nickname that Tendou uses against my wishes?” Ushijima questioned in irritation.

“Maybe you're somehow involved in a lesser known Yakuza family?” Hayato laughed.

“What?” Ushijima scoffed. “That is absurd.”

“It is actually quite amusing to watch the kouhai scramble to get away from you at practice. Someone ran into the wall last week.” Leon chuckled. They looked over as Mikasa was unable to contain her laughter.

“Someone ran into a wall? Trying to get away from HIM?” She pointed her pencil at Ushijima. “That is the most hilarious shit I have heard all week!!” She cackled loudly. “You guys are assholes!” If the entire class had not been staring already, they were now.

“You're laughing though, Mika-chan.” Hayato gave her a sly look.

“Because it's funny.” She slapped her desk.

“How is this funny?” Ushijima scowled at her, tips of his ears red. She winked.

“Because you are about as far from crime family as they come, Ushijima-san.” Hayato stopped laughing.

“And you know this how?” Hayato teased. Mikasa shrugged.

“First of all, he doesn't act like a yakuza kid.” She pointed at his forearm. “No elaborate tattoos, and where are the bodyguards” She waved an arm over her head. “There are always bodyguards.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Uh you know Yakuza people?” Hayato leaned closer to her. Mikasa shrugged.

“I've seen them at my brother's fights...” She pulled her water bottle from her bag and took a drink. She gestured at Ushijima with the bottle. “Ushijima-san is definitely not Yakuza. Scary? Possibly...but Yakuza? Not a chance.”

“Excuse me, Hayato-san? Ushijima-san? May I please have my desk back?” They vacated the desk for its owner, and Ushijima stood next to Mikasa's desk. She grinned at him.

“Seriously, that is humorous people thinking you are Yakuza.” Her teeth pinched her bottom lip with a giggle. “You have math or science midterm next?” Ushijima wrinkled his nose slightly and picked up her water bottle.

“Science. Math was this morning.” He took a drink and put the cap back on. Mikasa noticed Leon's eyebrows arch at the action.

“We have a practice game tomorrow evening if you are not busy.” Ushijima set her water bottle back on the desk and nodded slightly at Leon. Leon waved a hand as Ushijima and Hayato walked out of the classroom. Leon whipped over to face Mikasa.

“What the hell was that?!” Mikasa blinked in surprise.

“Uh what?” Leon pointed at her water bottle.

“He just drank after you!” He hissed. Mikasa shrugged in confusion. “Ushijima never drinks after ANYONE. EVER. Not in the three years I have known him.” Mikasa felt her face getting hot. “He would rather die than drink after anyone. He has his own water bottles...no one else touches them.” Leon jabbed a finger against his desk. Mikasa gave him a guilty look.

“Uh well, he took the bottle...so his choice, right?” She could feel the two laser eye girls turn their glares back to her. Leon shook his head.

“No, Mikasa-chan, you don't get it. You don't touch Wakatoshi's things. He is really uptight about people touching his stuff and getting in his personal space. He gets downright scary when it comes to eating and drinking after people.”

“Well he's not like that with me...or he hasn't said anything. Seriously it's not that big of a deal, Leon-chan.” She sputtered.

“Oh trust me, we have noticed.” Leon gave her a knowing look.

  
  


  
  


Ushijima passed his science midterm in and returned to his desk. He wanted to sleep. He checked his watch. 15:15. Practice started at 16:00, so he might be able to get a few minutes of nap in. He set an alarm to vibrate on his phone, and put his head down on his desk.

  
  


Hayato leafed through the latest volume of _Volleyball Monthly_. He was totally pumped when Tendou had informed him there was a shot of Ushijima with Hayato visible in the background. He stopped at the picture and grinned. He cut his eyes in front of him. Ushijima was slumped over on his desk completely comatose. Hayato snorted and looked back down.

“Uhm Hayato-chan, is Ushijima-san dead?” Hayato looked up to see Mikasa standing next to his desk. She was tapping Ushijima's head with her empty water bottle. He grinned at her. It didn't bother him that she was only talking to him about Ushijima. Mikasa seemed different than most of the girls in regards to his best friend.

“Yea...til his alarm goes off.” She squinted at his face and poked his cheek.

No response.

“ _Wow_.” She giggled. Much to Hayato's surprise, she leaned over, and put her elbows on his desk. “Wait, is that you guys? What magazine is this?” She tapped the page. Hayato rubbed the back of his head and shut the magazine to show her the cover.

“Check it out! Waka's in here because it has the write up on the 19 and Under Youth World!” Hayato noticed that Mikasa had perched herself on the back of Ushijima's chair...and his back. He probably wasn't going to be happy about that. Hayato decided to leave it alone to see what happened. Mikasa rotated the magazine so they could both read it.

“Seriously? That is cool.” She flipped through some pages.

“Eh that's pro-league and college stuff...High school starts back here.” He flipped back several pages to the article.

“So Ushijima-san actually went overseas to play in a tournament?” Hayato bobbed his head.

“Yea. He was there for three weeks.” He studied her. “He never said anything to you about it?”

“Probably, but he never shuts up, so I just kinda tune him out...” Mikasa snorted. Hayato gaped at her.

“I am joking. We are talking about Ushijima-san, here.” She winked and flicked Hayato's forehead. “He isn't much of a talker, but you already know this.” Hayato frowned when she turned the page.

“They managed to find the shittiest pictures of him, except for this one!” He tapped his jersey and gave Mikasa a smug look.

“Ooo you made the background!!” She grinned. Ushijima's phone began to vibrate on his desk. They both looked toward the noise.

“Waka'll rejoin the living shortly.” Hayato stated.

  
  


Someone was touching him. Ushijima wasn't quite sure where he was or what was happening, but someone was leaning on him. His back to be more precise. Was someone sitting on him? Ushijima's phone continued to vibrate next to his face. He fumbled around with the phone to stop its incessant noise. He tried to sit up. Someone WAS sitting on him.

_What the hell?_

“Wait! Lemme ge-” Mikasa scrambled to get off the back of Ushijima's chair as he moved. As he leaned back, he caught her skirt in between his back and the chair. Mikasa slapped forward onto Hayato's desk, and Hayato himself. Ushijima's gaze flicked around, disoriented.

“Lean forward!” Mikasa tried to move but she was stuck, unless she wanted to flash everyone again to free her skirt.

Ushijima looked over his shoulder. Mikasa was standing behind him, leaned over Hayato's desk. Her hand reached around and pushed his shoulder.

“LEAN FORWARD.” Ushijima looked at his watch. 15:44.

_Why is Saotome-san in here?_ Mikasa's hand grabbing a fistful of his hair, and shoving his head forward pulled him from his post-nap daze.

“LEAN FORWARD. MY SKIRT IS STUCK.” she grunted as she shoved a bit too hard. The good news was she managed to free her skirt. The bad news was the series of pops that Ushijima's neck made as she shoved him forward. He sat back up with his head tilted to the side.

“I think you actually broke him this time, Mika-chan.” Hayato gave her a serious look. The angle Ushijima's head was tilted at could not be comfortable. She tapped a finger to her lip.

“Nah, I got this.” She reached out and pulled Ushijima's right arm up in the air. “Hold still and take a deep breath, okay?” She put her arms around his shoulder, under his arm, clasping her hands by his jaw.

“I've done this to my brother plenty of times.” She laughed and squatted down. “You're a lot bigger than Ranma...” She tightened her hands. Hayato wondered if she was going to squeeze Ushijima's head off completely.

“Exhale and relax.” As Ushijima exhaled, Mikasa squeezed her arms and pushed up with her legs. There were several cracks, and Ushijima could turn his head again.

“Wow, she adjusted your entire spine, Waka!” Hayato crowed. Ushijima turned his head to the left, and back to the right...and Mikasa was still there chewing her lip.

“Good? Or do I need to try again?” Ushijima didn't move. His eyes cut down to her lip.

“G-good. Thank you.” He willed himself to tear his eyes off her mouth. It wasn't working. She was going to notice. Everyone was going to notice. Mikasa giggled, loosening her grip under his jaw. Her fingers grazed over his chest.

“You don't have to thank me. I kinda jerked your head too hard in the fi-” She clamped her mouth shut as Hayato pushed the back of Ushijima's head. Their foreheads bumped and Mikasa felt Ushijima's entire body tense and bend away. She straightened as Hayato got up from his desk and grabbed his bag.

“Would you two just hurry up and kiss already, shit.” He shot her a wink, starting for the door as the afternoon bell rang. “See you at practice, Waka.” He cackled out the door. Mikasa waited as Ushijima stood up, haphazardly shoving his things into his bag. He slung his bag on his shoulder, stalking toward the door.

“Sorry. I have to get to practice.” He clipped the words. Mikasa hurried after him slapping the door shut. She leaned against the door since no one else was in the classroom. Ushijima avoided eye-contact, cheeks red.

“What?” He swallowed nervously. Mikasa reached over and unzipped his bag.

“You put my water bottle in your bag.” She pulled out the offensively pink bottle with the smiling unicorn and waved it in the air. “You can't get caught at practice with such a ridiculous thing, now can you?” She winked. Mikasa zipped his bag shut. Ushijima reached to open the door, but Mikasa put her hand on the latch.

“I need to get to practice...” He cleared his throat. She nodded.

“I know, but I am not mad.” He examined Mikasa, dark brown eyes carefully searching her face.

“About?”

“What Hayato-chan did?” She made a flustered noise, shrugging a shoulder. His eyebrows raised slightly. “I mean, no one else saw, so it's not that embarrassing, right?” Mikasa sucked in a tiny breath as Ushijima pushed the door open, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“I will have to run until tomorrow morning if I am late to practice, Saotome-san.” He strolled down the hall. Mikasa stared at his back for a minute, then jerked as she realized SHE was going to be late to riding practice if she dawdled any longer.

  
  


After they had run drills and sprints, Ushijima spent the first portion of practice honing his aiming skills with his spikes and serves. Specifically at Hayato and Semi. By the stupid smirks they kept shooting his way, Hayato had told Semi about what he did in the classroom.

_I'll give them something to smirk about..._ Shirabu tossed the ball up. Semi was on Ushijima's left very close to the net on the other side.

_That will be a difficult angle..._ Semi winked at him, and Ushijima clenched his jaw. Semi yelped as the ball hissed past his head. He didn't even have time to react everything had happened so fast. The ball slapped the floor out of bounds and ricocheted around wildly.

“Ushijima! What the hell was that?” The coach bellowed from the other side of the gym. Ushijima bowed his head politely. He cut a nasty glare at Semi before he turned around.

“Is your neck still bothering you?” Hayato hissed as he trotted past. Ushijima gave him a murderous look. The other side served the ball and Hayato scooped it up easily.

“So?” He gave Ushijima a curious glance as the ball floated over to Shirabu. Ushijima slapped Hayato on the back of the head as he ran past for the pipe. If only Semi had not been practically hiding behind another teammate, Ushijima could have exacted his revenge in one play. Leon cringed as the ball hit the floor and blasted into outer space. He cut a look at Shirabu.

“Is it me, or is Wakatoshi really pissed off today?” Shirabu blew his bangs out of his face and jerked his head at Semi.

“You haven't noticed? Ushijima-san has been aiming every spike at Semi-san today.” Leon shot Semi a scolding look. Semi held up his hands.

“I don't know what I did, Leon! Please make him stop before I die out here!” Semi blurted, all too guilty. “I'm too cute to die!”

“He's guilty.” Shirabu stated with an exasperated huff, his eyes rolling. Semi scowled.

“Listen here you little shit!” He hissed at Shirabu. “I am NOT! I didn't do anything!” Shirabu gave him a smug look.

“Maybe if I set the ball just right, Ushijima-san might actually hit you...”

“You piece of shit...” Semi grit his teeth. He couldn't stand that prissy jerk.

“Ushijima-san, do you think it would help if I set the ball a bit further back from the net?” Shirabu gave Ushijima an innocent stare. Ushijima ran through the angles and trajectories. It was nice to know Shirabu did not question his motives, and he seemed all too eager to help Ushijima exact his revenge.

“Make sure it is high enough.” Shirabu bobbed his head and winked at Semi slyly.

Play was interrupted by the riding team advisors bursting into the gym.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need one of your first aid kits. One of the riders had an accident!” The coaches trotted over to the door and began to talk. Ushijima peered out the door. There was a horse running around in the arena without a rider.

“Is it Mikasa-chan?” Leon hissed quietly. Ushijima shrugged.

“I can't see anything but a horse running around.” He answered back in hushed tones. The coaches were on the phone calling an ambulance.

“Is that her horse?” Leon craned his head to sneak a peek out the door.

“I don't know.” Ushijima spun the ball in his hands. Getting injured was an inevitability with sports, but the addition of horses seemed to up the potential for serious harm.

“Take a break! Tendou! Bring me the first aid kit by the bench.” The coach called. Tendou skittered over with the kit bag in his hands. They handed it to the riding team advisor.

“Thank you, Sensei.”

“Let us know if you require any further assistance.” The woman nodded her head.

“Yes Sensei.” The advisor hustled back toward the arena. Ushijima still couldn't tell who was what. It was too far way. Leon nudged him toward the door.

“Go find out who it is...” He hissed. Ushijima shook his head. “You heard Coach, we're on break...just trade shoes and go see...I'll cover for you.” Leon was practically shoving him out the door. Ushijima kicked off his gym shoes and slipped on his running shoes. Leon waved at him to hurry. Ushijima jogged across the sidewalk and past the track. He slowed as he got closer to the riding arena.

They had finally caught the loose horse. An ambulance pulled up and the emts piled out. Several of the girls were clumped together crying. Ushijima stayed against the corner of an equipment building. He chewed his lip scanning the people. He could hear Mikasa yelling, but could not see her in the crowd.

“No. I want to go.” One of the trainers helped her up. Her hands were bloody.

“Saotome-chan, Riku-chan will be in good hands. You can visit later.” Mikasa tried to shove past him.

“No. I want to go. Riku-chan is scared. I am team Captain. I need to go.” Mikasa's voice choked up as her trainer shook his head. She whirled around and stormed toward the barn. Ushijima was relived that Mikasa was not injured, but she was stalking right toward him. She exploded around the corner, griping to herself in English, and plowed right into Ushijima as he scrambled to get out of the way.

“ _What are you doing out here?_ ” She barked. Ushijima backed up a few steps. She was clearly distraught.

“I was...I came to see if you were okay...” He glanced at her hands. They were stained with blood that smeared up one of her forearms. She turned her hands over and sighed.

“Riku-chan... horse refused and Riku flew off into a standard. It sliced Riku's arm open bad.” Ushijima grabbed her elbow and drug her over to a row of spigots.

“You should wash that off.” He turned on the water, pushing her hands underneath. He stepped back to wait for her wash her hands. There was a short whistle from the gym. Ushijima glanced over to see Leon waving at him frantically.

“I have to go.” He sprinted back to the gym and scooted in the door next to Leon. He tied his shoes quickly.

“Who was it?” Leon hissed.

“A first year...Riku?” Leon shook his head, name not ringing any bells. “She fell off and cut her arm open.”

“Mikasa-chan was holding the cut closed? Badass.” Leon whispered and they stood up to continue practice.

  
  


Ushijima shut his door and set his bag down. He peeled off his shirt, and began to unpack his bag. His phone buzzed. There was a message from Mikasa.

_(Saotome-san): Thank you for turning on the spigot so I didn't get blood everywhere._

_(Wakatoshi): Is your teammate okay?_

_(Saotome-san): I guess. Riku's parents told me there were also several broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Riku-chan will be out for the season._

_(Wakatoshi): I am sorry._

Ushijima stared at the phone. That was a stupid thing to say, but he didn't know what else TO say. Bad things happened, and you had to deal with it.

_(Saotome-san): Meet me outside? I could use some cheering up._

_(Wakatoshi): Okay._

Ushijima yanked on a clean shirt. 

_ The hell am I going to do to cheer her up? _ He opened his fridge and pulled out a sports drink from his stash. Not grape soda but it would have to do. He knocked on Leon's door across the hall.

“It's open.” Ushijima slid the door open. Leon was sitting at his desk, face down in his notes. He raised an eyebrow at Ushijima.

“What's up?”

“May I have a package of cookies please?”

“Okay.” Leon gave him a funny look and fished a pack of cookies out of a drawer. He tossed them to Ushijima. Ushijima nodded politely and shut the door. He headed downstairs and out of the dorms.

Mikasa was sitting on the bottom step, still in her riding clothes. She had not removed her helmet, either. He stopped on the bottom step, and she stood up. There was a large smear of dried blood on her pantleg. Ushijima tapped her helmet lightly.

“Why are you wearing your helmet?” Mikasa's shoulders sagged and she started walking along the sidewalk.

“I forgot I still had it on.” She unlatched the chinstrap and slid the helmet off. She slid her hairnet off and stuffed it in the helmet. Mikasa was uncharacteristically silent. Ushijima glanced at her.

“It's scary when someone has an accident.” Her voice was rough. Mikasa stopped walking. “It's my fault Riku-chan got hurt.”

“How?” Mikasa started pacing feverishly.

“Riku-chan's horse had been acting up all practice. I told Riku to give it another run. If I had stopped it, this would not have happened.” Mikasa's face contorted with guilt and frustration. “Stupid me thinking I can be this awesome Captain, and I get my kouhai hurt!” Tears rolled down her freckled cheeks. She slammed her helmet in the grass and kicked it.

“Stupid!” She threw her phone at the helmet. “Stupid Mikasa only got to where she was because she is pretty and her parents have money! Mediocre rider at best! Lucky her brother is good at something so he can spend all his money on her stupid horses!” She started after the helmet again. Ushijima grabbed her arm.

“Stop.” She struggled weakly for a moment before succumbing to her anguish.

“It's my fault.” Mikasa clutched his shirt in her fist. “Mine.” She sunk to the sidewalk in tears. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed.

Ushijima walked over and picked up her helmet. Dim light was reflecting off her phone and he was able to find it easily. The screen was cracked into bits. Ushijima sighed quietly and sat down on the sidewalk next to Mikasa. He never felt the need to have such an emotional outburst, but he had seen teammates and opponents freak out before.

“Did Riku-chan tell you she did not want to ride anymore?” Mikasa took a hitched breath.

“No. Riku said okay, I'll do my best. Like a good kouhai.”

“Then it isn't your fault.” He offered. Mikasa made a furious sound.

“It IS.”

“If she had said no, and you persuaded or forced her to continue, then it would be your fault. She had a choice, Saotome-san.” Ushijima shook his head. Mikasa tried to glare at him. Her head bumped against his arm. She gripped his forearm weakly.

“It hurts. I try to hard to ignore them. To not listen.” She shook her head weakly. “I still hear it. Every word. It still hurts.” Her voice was brittle.

“What you said before is not true, is it.” Mikasa paused. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

“Not all of it...” She glanced up at Ushijima meekly. He was staring at her.

“I think if you got here only because you are beautiful and your parents bought your way, you would not have won your prefecture qualifiers last week.” He explained.

“My parents hardly have enough money to do THAT.” She admitted. “If my parents had that much money, I would have stayed in America to ride there.” She grumbled.

“Does your brother pay for all your horse expenses?” He continued.

“No.” She mumbled against his sleeve.

“If none of it is true, why do you let it upset you?” He asked.

“You have no idea what is like to feel insecure about things, do you?” She frowned. Ushijima arched an eyebrow. More like the opposite...

“I do.” He stated.

“Bullshit. You're friggin perfect, so stop trying to make me feel better.” She spat. To Mikasa's surprise, Ushjiima turned, jerking his shoulder away from her. He spun her helmet in his hands restlessly, jaw tensed.

“I'm not perfect.” He mumbled.

“Right. Whatever Miracle-Boy.” Mikasa clicked her tongue, and he shot her an irate glare.

“In case you had already forgotten about teasing me this afternoon, I can remind you.” He turned away and continued to spin her helmet. “I do my best to improve when I fall short. Some things I cannot improve, no matter how hard I try.” He stopped the helmet and set it down next to Mikasa's leg. “If I got upset every time someone teased me, I would waste all that time being angry. Instead I choose to spend my time improving myself.” He set her phone down next to the helmet. Mikasa touched the screen and groaned.

“You've never thrown a phone or a helmet when you were pissed of before, huh?” She rested her head against his arm.

“No. I do not make a habit of throwing things when angry. Is the helmet broken?” Ushijima flicked a shoelace.

“It's made to protect my head from slamming into shit if my horse throws me off, or if he steps on my head...It better be able to handle getting thrown in the dirt by my weak ass girl arms.” She leaned her cheek on a knee. “But you get mad?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Yes. More frequently than I prefer, but I do.” He shifted. Mikasa was intrigued. Ushijima never spoke about himself much.

“About what? Volleyball stuff?” She frowned. “Oh you have to deal with Satori-chan and...” She wrinkled her nose. “Semi-chan... That would make me angry too.” He shook his head slightly.

“I do not get along with Semi...but he and Tendou do not make me angry. Annoyed, yes.” He exhaled.

“Am I being too nosy by asking? I just don't see you as a person that gets angry much.” She scooted closer. Ushijima frowned. He realized he forgot about the cookies.

“Sorry. I brought these for you...” He set the packet of cookies and the sports drink down next to her helmet. Mikasa made a pleased sound and crinkled the cookies.

“I'll share them with you?” He shook his head.

“I am fine, thank you.” Mikasa opened the package, and he continued. “I guess I get angry about things, but don't say much to anyone.” Ushijima leaned over and folded his arms on his knees. He would not categorize his feelings as angry most of the time. More along the lines of frustration if things did not work out the way he anticipated, or irritation from his teammates antics.

“Getting angry will not change the outcome. It doesn't benefit the situation.” He stated. Mikasa eyed the strip of olive skin that showed where his shirt slid up his back. She offered him a cookie.

“It's still really hard to calm down though. I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I am sorry.” She grumbled. Ushijima took the cookie and stared at it.

“It's understandable.” He paused as Mikasa leaned against his back. Her left leg lay next to his. It was considerably shorter.

“I've always had a short temper. My brother and I always fought when we were younger. I guess it is a good thing Dad is a martial arts instructor...” She fumbled with the hem of his shirt while she spoke. His skin prickled with chill bumps as Mikasa's fingers brushed his skin.

“At least I learned how to do judo throws well.” She laughed mirthfully and she let her hands drop the shirt. One hand rested on her thigh. The other hand rested half on her thigh, and part was touching Ushijima's hip. She exhaled quietly. Much to Ushijima's frustration, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Leon.

_ (Oohira-san): Where are you? Coach just dropped off schedules and rosters for tomorrow. _

_(Wakatoshi): Okay. Give me ten minutes._

_ (Oohira-san): You got it. _

Ushijima shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“You have to go?” She felt him nod. “Are you in trouble?”

“No. It isn't that late. I have rosters and schedules for tomorrow's practice games to go over.” Mikasa took a deep breath and sat up. Her hand lingered on his hip for a moment before she put her phone and the rest of the cookies in her helmet.

“Man, I am really upset. I still have cookies left.” She mused as Ushijima stood up. He stretched and then turned around. Mikasa looked away as he held out his hand to help her up.

“Thanks.” She took his hand. Ushijima nodded as he pulled her to her feet easily. Mikasa held on, examining him.

“Your hands are friggin huge...” She held her hand up and splayed her fingers. “Not like creepy huge, just...”

“Proportional?” He offered. Thankfully it wasn't very well lit, so Mikasa might not be able to see the deep shade of red his face colored to. Why, now of all times, was she suddenly enamored with his hands?

“Yea. I-I guess that is important. You would look strange with tiny hands.” She giggled.

“That would look strange.” He agreed. Ushijima looked at his palms. Mikasa put her palm on his. Her hands were quite small. Then again, Mikasa was around 164cm. If she had large hands...THAT would be creepy. Mikasa squeezed his hand and smiled.

“Thank you, Ushijima-san.” She bowed her head. “I am sorry I was so upset.” He shrugged dismissively. “Text me wh...” She wrinkled her nose. “You can't text me because I am a dumbass. Just let me know what time you play tomorrow. I will try to come.”

“Okay.” Ushijima watched her walk back toward her dorm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki vs. the carbonated beverage is the highlight of my crack-writing career, ya'll.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Volume Control: Non-existent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima has an extra 'Waka' day.  
> Mikasa has only one volume setting: 11.  
> The very minor crossover action surfaces in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the bit of space in between posts...WORK.  
> No apologies for the self indulgent key smash that is this chapter.  
> xo

_Thursday: Japanese and practice game #1_

  
  


Mikasa clicked off her alarm and sat up. She stared at her phone on the nightstand. The screen was still cracked to bits. She snorted angrily and got out of bed. She dressed quickly, and stuffed the phone in her bag. Maybe she would have time at lunch to go get it fixed. She brushed her hair sliding a headband behind her ears. She sighed at her reflection, putting on lipgloss before walking out her door.

_I wonder if Riku-chan is okay..._ Mikasa wandered across campus and into the high school doors. She opened her locker and paused. There was a note leaning against her shoes. She took the note out and stared at her name. The handwriting was immaculate...and looked familiar. She slid off a shoe and unfolded the note.

_Saotome-san_.

_Thursday, Main Gymnasium_

_16:30 C &B squads play_

_17:30 A squad plays_

_18:30 A &B squads play_

_If the C &B squad game runs long, my games will start later._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi_

Mikasa put on her other shoe and shut her locker.

_He actually left me a note..._ She mused and looked back at the note. There was a fat (and somewhat angry looking) unicorn drawn at the bottom of the page.

_You should not throw your phone._

Mikasa snorted loudly.

_What in the hell? Did he draw this? This is hilarious! And really cute._ She folded the note and looked around the corner. Ushijima was not at his locker, but some random girl was nervously putting an envelope in his locker. Mikasa kept walking toward the stairs to her classroom. She set her bag and the note on her desk.

“Ohhh Mika-chan, did you get a love note!?!” Her friend, Minako had turned around, reaching for the note. Mikasa slapped her hand on the note and crammed it in her bag. She could feel Leon staring at her curiously.

“You got a love note?” Leon leaned over. Mikasa felt her face getting hot.

“W-what do you two care?!” She slapped a notebook out on the desk and flopped into her chair. “I broke my phone yesterday, so a friend left me a note instead of texting me.” Minako gave her a sly grin.

“If it is JUST a note, why did you freak out and hide it?” Mikasa snatched her water bottle and stood up.

“Because you guys are asking questions like I was doing something...questionable! Ugh!” She stomped out the door and down the hall to the water fountains. So much for trying to play it cool in there.

Mikasa stomped down the butterflies in her stomach on her way to the water fountain. She had not gone to a volleyball game, practice or official, since she enrolled at Shiratorizawa Academy last year. She wasn't going to be able to hide. Especially if riding practice ran long, and she showed up in her riding clothes. She would stick out like a sore thumb for sure.

Ushijima had gone to her qualifier show. Somehow he managed to blend in...even though he was so damn tall. The fact that he had left her a note meant he really wanted her to come, right?

_I mean he kinda kissed me yesterday..._ Mikasa sloshed water as she fumbled with the lid to her water bottle.

_Mikasa, calm down. It's not like you haven't kissed a boy before._

Mikasa never told any of her friends that she had kissed a few boys last summer when she rode in America. Japan and America seemed to be different when it came to kissing boys.

She started back toward her room, and snuck a glance into Ushijima's homeroom as she walked past the door. His desk was empty. She grunted and continued to her room. Ushijima was coming out the door of her homeroom.

“Good morning, Ushijima-san.” Mikasa grinned at him. He stepped out of the doorway and stopped.

“Good morning.” He looked at her for a moment then glanced at her water bottle.

“I got your note. Thank you.” Ushijima nodded curtly.

“You are welcome.”

“Japanese mid-term today?” She gave him a grin.

“Yes.” His nose wrinkled slightly. She giggled.

“Oh come on. Japanese is not as bad as Literature...”

“They are the same. Unpleasant.” He grumbled. Mikasa held up a finger.

“Do you want to borrow my Literature notes for tomorrow? I already took my mid-term.” Ushijima shrugged a shoulder. Mikasa grabbed his wrist and drug him back into her classroom.

“Let me get my notebook.” She released his wrist as Minako raised an eyebrow at her. Mikasa missed the wink Leon gave Ushijima.

Leon knew better than to tease any further. He was happy to see his friend interacting with someone that was not involved with the volleyball team. Sometimes Leon wondered if Ushijima was capable of functioning in non-volleyball themed environments.

It had been a surprise when he discovered that Ushijima texted with Mikasa on a regular basis. Ushijima actually conversing with a girl? A girl that had nothing to do with volleyball except maybe she shared a name with one of the popular companies? (Much less a freakin gorgeous one?!?) Ah well, Mikasa seemed a bit...dangerous to Leon, so it was probably for the best that she was flirting with Ushijima. Was she flirting? Maybe Ushijima was too terrified of her to ask her to stop talking to him.

Mikasa pulled her Literature notebook from her bag.

“Here. I hope this helps!” She smiled.

“Thank you.” Ushijima took the notebook and nodded at them.

“See ya later, Ushijima-san.” Mikasa waved and sat down at her desk. Minako whipped around.

“What was that?” Mikasa crammed her water bottle into her bag and tried to keep her face from turning beet-red.

“We trade notes.” She could feel Leon staring at her as well. “WE TRADE NOTES IN ORDER TO MAKE BETTER GRADES AND UNDERSTAND THE MATERIAL BETTER.” She barked.

“Is that all you're trading?” Minako grinned.

“MINA-CHAN!” She sputtered.

“They text each other, too!” Leon grinned. Before Mikasa could unleash her wrath, the teacher walked in to start the day's lessons.

  
  


Ushijima handed in his Japanese mid-term, and returned to his seat. Hayato poked the back of his head.

“So you never told me what happened yesterday after I left the classroom.” Ushijima's shoulders tensed and he shot a cranky look at Hayato. Hayato grinned. He leaned on his desk, and folded a foot under his butt.

“Oh come on...you mean to tell me you simply stood up, and walked out the damn door?” Hayato kept his voice quiet. Teasing Ushijima was a dangerous game. As long as it was between the two of them, Hayato knew he could push Ushijima's buttons a bit. To Hayato's surprise, Ushijima whipped around in his seat and glared at him.

“Yes.” Ushijima's face was hot. Hayato cocked an eyebrow.

“Really?” Ushijima leaned forward slightly.

“I put my things in my bag, stood up, picked up my bag, and walked out the damn door.” The blush was spreading to his ears. Hayato couldn't resist. Ushijima was a terrible liar.

“Was that before or after you kissed her?” Ushijima opened his mouth to retort, but froze. No matter how he responded, he was trapped.

“Seriously?” Hayato stifled a laugh. Ushijima remained motionless, hoping he could somehow blend into the background and Hayato lose sight of him.

“Holy shit!” Hayato clamped a hand over his mouth. “Dude that is awesome. She is so fuckin' hot. Kinda dangerous if you piss her off, but the hotness makes up for it, right?” Hayato held his thumbs up. Once Ushijima was able to function, he turned back around and put his head on his desk.

“Shit.” He grumbled. Everyone was going to find out, and the teasing was going to be relentless.

“Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.” Hayato patted his shoulders and laughed.

“Tell anyone what?” Tendou and Leon stopped by their desks.

“Oh nothing, nothing...” Hayato ducked his head. He hoped that no one had heard him teasing Ushijima. Tendou proceeded to comb his long fingers through Ushijima's hair.

“Ohhhh it's something something...” He purred. Hayato cringed. Some days Tendou was just plain creepy. Today was no exception.

“Stop.” Ushijima grumbled and shoved Tendou's hands away. He stood up and started for the door. “Excuse me.”

“What the hell was that about?” Leon gave Hayato a curious look.

“Oh Waka is just being extra Waka today...be advised.” Hayato scoffed.

Leon shrugged and leaned against the desk. Ushijima being short and unsociable with everyone was not a new thing. Leon had no idea how Hayato managed to remain friends with Ushijima after being his roommate when they were first-years. Semi had emerged on the shit list from his brief stint as Ushijima's roommate when they were second years. Knowing Semi, he had probably done something that Ushijima had asked him not to do. Leon was sure Ushijima's shit list had everything to do with Shirabu being named starting setter this year.

  
  


Ushijima stalked out of the classroom. He needed to calm down. The last thing he wanted to deal with today was Tendou's relentless pestering. The team they were playing later was a decently ranked college team from the area. It was no secret that other colleges would be there scouting.

That was never a surprise. This year scouts had ceased to be an ego stroke, and had become more of a source of pressure to perform for Ushijima. He knew he was a good player and extremely talented. Ushijima had very little doubts about his ability to play volleyball or the talent of his teammates.

The doubts started where his high school career ended. College was a vast unknown. Hell, Ushijima had played for the same coaches since middle school...The thought of having to adjust to everything completely new made Ushijima want to puke.

He stormed down the hall to the stairs that lead toward the entrance of the middle school. It was usually quiet and there were less students walking around this end of the building. He sat on the top stair and folded his arms on his knees.

_Stupid. Stupid._ He exhaled a frustrated breath and put his chin on his arms. He had to focus.

_Why is everything so fucking stressful this year? I don't have time to worry about this shit. No one will fucking leave me alone about Saotome-san._ He shook his head.

“Stupid.” He uttered, trying to get his brain back into working order.

“What?” Mikasa looked up from the bottom of the stairs.

“Nothing.” Ushijima shifted uncomfortably. He was frustrated and needed to chill out. Saotome Mikasa being in his general vicinity made it impossible to chill. She paused on the step in front of him.

“Are you alright?” She asked, twirling a strand of hair on her fingers.

“I am fine.” He groused. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“You are a terrible liar...what happened to your hair?” Her blue eyes narrowed at the fluffy mess Tendou had created.

“Tendou.” Ushijima scowled at her. He just wanted to be left alone. Mikasa made an amused sound and started up the steps again. Ushijima tried to pat his hair down. Tendou had been on this weird kick of getting his hair to stick up into a mohawk lately. He gave up after a few attempts didn't seem to fix it.

“You're never going to fix it like that.” Mikasa's voice behind him made Ushijima jerk in surprise. He glanced back at her. She held out a can of soda, and sat next to him. He took the can and looked away.

“You want to talk about it?” Her head tilted to the side.

“No.” Ushijima quipped. She made an amused sound and twirled a strand of blonde hair around a finger.

“Okay. Please let me fix this. You look ridiculous.” Without waiting for a reply, Mikasa combed her fingers through Ushijima's hair. “How did your mid-term go?” She asked while mussing his hair.

“Fine.” He mumbled. She snorted and continued to run her fingers through his hair. She turned his face toward hers and frowned.

“Mmm...close enough.” Mikasa stood up on the step below where she had been sitting. She gave him another scrutinizing look. She ruffled her hand in his hair and grinned.

“Gotta make sure it doesn't look like you spent TOO much time fixing it, right?” She winked. He shrugged and reached up to make sure Mikasa had not made his hair worse.

“Don't mess it up.” She grabbed his hand and cast a curious glance at Ushijima.

“I am sorry for being short with you.” He got to his feet, releasing her hand.

  
  


The bell rang for lunch, and Ushijima stood up. He cut a glance at Hayato before stretching his arms over his head.

“You still pissed off, or are you gonna eat lunch with us?” Hayato sassed. He wanted Ushijima good and riled up for their practice game this afternoon. Ushijima huffed and started toward the door. Before they reached the door, Mikasa trotted in.

“Ushijima-san can I borrow your phone please? My brother is going to pick mine up to get it fixed, but I don't know what time he is getting here...” She gushed, giving him a pleading look. Ushijima could feel Hayato staring. He nodded toward his bag.

“It's in my bag.” Mikasa smiled and fished his phone out of the bag.

“Thank you! I'll bring it right back!” She called, scampering out the door. Hayato nudged him with an elbow as he walked past.

“Seriously, what the hell was that?” Hayato mocked. Ushijima exhaled and followed him to the cafeteria.

“Saotome-san broke her phone, so she couldn't call her brother from it...” He explained. Hayato looked over his shoulder.

“You know her brother is some MMA Brazilian-Ju-Jitsu Judo superstar, right?”

“Oh Mikasa-chan's brother?” Leon caught them in line.

“Yea! He's coming to get her broken phone so it can get fixed.” Hayato seemed more excited about this event than necessary. Leon gave them a funny look.

“How do you know this, Hayato?” He nodded at Ushijima.

“She ran in and asked to borrow Waka's phone...” He explained as they got their plates and found a table.

“Seriously?” Leon set his plate down. Hayato nodded in affirmation. Leon jabbed his chopsticks at Hayato.

“Hurry and eat, Hayato! I wanna go see this guy!” Leon started shoveling his lunch in his mouth.

“I didn't know you were an MMA junkie, Leon!” Hayato laughed. “Wasn't he on that Ultimate Fighter show in America last year?” Leon nodded and swallowed a mouthful of food.

“Yes! He freakin won it!” He held up his chopsticks for emphasis. “Choked this dude out in 11 seconds!”

“Holy shit. That is badass, right Waka?” Hayato elbowed him. Ushijima shrugged, and continued to eat his lunch quietly. There had been quite a deal of excitement last year when that show was airing. Beating the shit out of another person had never appealed to Ushijima, so he had not gotten into the show. Hayato and Leon jumped up and put their plates away.

“We're going to see if we can spot Mikasa-chan's brother!” Leon waved as they trotted out of the cafeteria. Ushijima finished his lunch and put his plate away. He walked back toward his classroom, and paused at one of the windows in the hall.

There was no sign of Mikasa or her somewhat famous brother by the visitor's parking area. He continued to his classroom and flopped down at his desk. Several minutes later, Mikasa walked in. She walked over and sat on Hayato's desk.

“Thank you very much, Ushijima-san!” She handed him the phone and a bag. “My Brother gave me a bag of his gross protein bars and pre-workout mix for you as thanks...” She made a gagging sound. “I can't stand them...so if you don't like them, I totally understand.” She wrinkled her nose. Ushijima peeked in the bag.

“I like this brand of protein bars. They don't have a completely disgusting texture.” He examined the contents of the bag before looking up. A grin split Mikasa's face. There was a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheeks. He had to stop staring before it was obvious.

“Well, good. I'll tell my Brother, and he can get you more.” She poked his shoulder. “By the way, I saved my Brother's number in your phone. He said he would text when the phone was ready...probably tomorrow. I hope that is okay.” Ushijima shrugged, setting the bag onto his desk.

“Not a problem. My practice match tomorrow is away, so if it isn't ready until the afternoon, you won't be able to use my phone to communicate.” He turned back toward her, resting his forearm on the desk next to her leg. Why today of all days, did he have the desire to touch her leg?

“Okay. I'll figure something out if we don't hear from him by the time you have to leave tomorrow.” Mikasa patted her hands on her knees. “Are you pumped up for your match today?” Ushijima shrugged, scrubbing the curious thought of what Mikasa's skin felt like from his brain the best he could.

“Well that isn't very enthusiastic...” She trailed.

“Getting overly excited doesn't help me play any better.” He tapped his fingers on the desk.

_That and being distracted by thoughts that you would probably punch me in the face for_.

Mikasa clicked her tongue.

“Well you'll never kick any ass with that attitude.” She winked hopping off the desk. “What do you guys do to get pumped up? High-fives and chest bumps?” Ushijima gave her a confused look.

“No?”

“Fight chants and cheers?” Mikasa clenched her fists.

“We change into our uniforms and warm up?” He offered.

“What do you do to get into the zone?!” She was getting way too excited.

“Stretch?” Ushijima suggested. Mikasa sighed in exasperation.

“You're killin me. I guess if you're that good, you don't need to get pumped up?” She reasoned.

“I guess.” He stated. She giggled and nodded at the door.

“I gotta go double check some homework before next period. I'll try to not be late to your matches today, okay?” Ushijima nodded. Mikasa rested her hand on his forearm. “Hey, thank you so much for letting me borrow your phone. I would have asked Mina-chan, but she is kinda strange about my brother, so I figured you would be less likely to stalk him!” She patted his forearm. He watched her thumb stroke along his arm before she retracted her hand.

_Was that normal? That didn't seem normal. Am I supposed to do something here?_ He started to reach for her arm, but decided that was too weird. He balled his hand, bouncing it on the desk.

“Uh, you're welcome.” If that wasn't the most awkward reply on the face of the Earth...

“See you later, Ushijima-san!” Mikasa chirped. He nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He put his phone and the bag of protein bars into his bag, and pulled out his notebook for the next lecture. Whatever the subject was, there was no way in hell Ushijima was going to be able to pay attention.

  
  


Ushijima jogged to the end of the court and bounced on the balls of his feet for a few moments. The B&C squad game was down to the last few points. The B&C squad was having an off day. Coach was already good and pissed off.

Ushijima stepped into a lunge and stretched a leg. He watched a first year fumble a receive. If they didn't beat the university team by at least ten points, there would be hell to pay. He switched legs and cut a glance at the university A squad warming up.

Their captain was a tall, lanky guy that had been a third-year when Ushijima was a first-year. Ushijima scowled and sat down to stretch. That guy made Ushijima's life a living hell until he graduated. Ushijima hoped he could exact some revenge today. He slid out one of his earbuds as Leon tapped his shoulder.

“We have ten minutes to be ready for serves and receives.” Ushijima nodded and crammed the earbud back in. He leaned over in a hamstring stretch, putting his head on his knees, oblivious to the fact that Mikasa was walking in the gym in her riding clothes.

Shirabu tapped his arm lightly. He had a pissy look on his face. Ushijima found it rare that Shirabu did not look pissed off about something. Despite his bitchy personality, he was quite reliable on the court. Ushijima slid out an earbud and stayed leaned over in a hamstring stretch.

“The other team is losing their shit over your girlfriend...” He rolled his eyes.

“She's not my girlfriend.” Ushijima grumbled. She wasn't. They had not discussed anything remotely close to arrangements that resulted in being each other's boyfriend/girlfriend. Why was everyone making assumptions?

Did they know something he did not? Shirabu puffed his bangs out of his eyes and almost sneered at Ushijima.

“Okay whatever, Ushijima-san.” He deadpanned as an opposing player walked by muttering about someone on Shiratorizawa's team being 'LUCKY, cause look at the ass on the blonde chick!' Ushijima frowned. That was awfully crass.

“Yea, so that's been going on since Saotome-san got here.” Shirabu pursed his lips.

“Really?” Ushijima gave him a perplexed look. Shirabu sighed and pointed toward the foyer where several girls were standing. Opposing team members were watching the group instead of warming up.

“Yes. See?” The younger setter sounded like he was on his last nerve. Ushijima made an amused sound at the sight. Mikasa was standing next to Minako. She was wearing a light blue polo, dark grey breeches and her tall boots. She stuck out like a mismatched sock against the Academy's uniforms.

“Oh.” Ushijima was beginning to wonder if inviting Mikasa to watch was a mistake or not. His own teammates were stealing glances at both Mikasa and him, much more subtly than the opposing team for fear of Washijo-sensei's wrath.

“Coach told me to remind you to tape your thumb today.” Shirabu finished taping a finger and set the roll of tape by Ushijima's leg. He stood up and strolled back toward the rest of the team. Ushijima glared at the tape for a moment. He wasn't stupid. He knew that his thumb had to be taped for another two weeks.

He cut a glance back toward Mikasa. She had turned slightly away from the court. The seat and inner thighs of her breeches were black.

_I really need to stop staring at her ass. Coach is going to catch me and I will die a painful death._ Ushijima chided himself. Mikasa turned around and waved before he glanced away.

“Ushijima-san!! Good luck!!” She yelled. Ushijima ducked his head, blush creeping across his cheeks.

_I have made a huge mistake._

The entire gym grew silent.

_Shit. Everyone is staring._

Ushijima wondered if he could just stay hidden on the floor for the next few hours. Maybe if he didn't move, no one would notice him.

“Wakatoshi, time for warm-ups!” Leon called. Ushijima groaned. He could not get his face to return to a normal color.

_Fuck._

He could feel the entire gymnasium staring as he sat up. Mikasa waved at him even wider as if he didn't see her the first time. He tried to wave at her as minutely as possible. Tendou and Semi were hissing with laughter. Ushijima snatched up the roll of tape and jogged over to the bench.

“Pfff oh my god your face is so red!” Tendou set Ushijima's jersey on the bench across from him and tented his fingers. He was enjoying every second of this. Ushijima yanked off his shirt and began to slide his arms into his jersey.

“Holy shit, even your back is red! This is priceless!” Semi barked a laugh. Ushijima pulled on the jersey and stuffed the hem into his shorts angrily. Their coach walked over and glared at Ushijima's hand.

“Are you going to tape your thumb _Romeo_ , or do I need to see if your girlfriend can do it for you?” He snapped. Ushijima clenched his jaw. Even their coach was getting in on teasing him.

“No Sir.” He grumbled, wrapping athletic tape around his thumb. Their coach turned around and Ushijima shot Semi and Tendou a furious glare. They both leered at him in reply.

_I hate this. As if I didn't already have enough attention and bullshit pressure on me._

Ushijima shoved past Tendou to go shake hands with another person he harbored an extreme dislike for...Tetsuya Ken. His former teammate gave him a smug grin as Ushijima stalked over.

“Ahhh Waka-chan. Nice to see you finally grew into that body of yours...” Ushijima grunted and held out his hand. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut. If he opened his mouth, there was a good chance the words 'fuck' and 'you' would come out in that order.

“Still the master of conversation, eh? Heads.” Ken shook his hand and winked.

_Don't take the bait. Keep your mouth_ _shut_. Ushijima repeated mentally as one of the coaches flipped the coin.

Shiratorizawa won the toss.

“Receive first.” He gave a slight bow to Ken.

“Oh you gotta tell me how you managed to snag a total hottie!! Maybe she isn't that bright...like you...” Ken commented.

Ushijima turned quickly and stalked back to the bench. He wondered how much trouble he would get into if he punched the other captain in the face. Punching might injure his hand though. That wasn't an option.

“We receive first.” He stated through grit teeth. Hayato nudged him.

“Is Tetsuya-san still a nasty piece of shit?” Ushijima made a disgusted sound in reply. When wasn't that bag of dicks a nasty piece of shit? Kicking him in the balls would probably have less injury risk for Ushijima and be equally satisfying. He pushed the unlikely revenge plot out of his thoughts as they began warm up drills.

After ten minutes the coaches whistled and they huddled up. Ushijima glanced at everyone huddled around.

_What did Saotome-san call it? Not a pep talk..._

“Let's win one for Waka's girlfriend.” Semi hissed. Leon smacked his shoulder. Ushijima exhaled.

“I do not like you all referring to Saotome-san as my girlfriend. However, that is not the current issue.” He frowned. “If you all do not make Tetsuya-san and his team cry bitter tears of defeat today, Coach's wrath will be the least of your worries.” He explained.

“Wow Wakatoshi...is this a joke?” Tendou mused. Ushijima shot Tendou an irate glare.

“Do I appear to be joking?” For possibly the only time in his life, Tendou kept his mouth shut and shook his head. Ushijima glared at everyone and nodded, putting his hand in.

  
  


Mikasa did not get volleyball...or any of the other sports that involved balls. She had to keep asking Minako questions about the rules. They cheered as Tendou blocked a spike. Ushijima smacked Tendou on the shoulder. Minako and another girl next to her frowned.

“Ushijima-san is really into it today. He usually isn't this intense.” Minako cut Mikasa a look. “Maybe it's because you're here...”

“Whatever.” Mikasa scoffed. “Oooh is Ushijima-san serving now?” Minako and her friend nodded.

“Get ready, his serve is dangerous.”

 

Ushijima dribbled the ball a few times. He honestly wished he had the serve control of Oikawa Tohru. He wanted to drill the ball into Tetsuya's face. So far they were managing to stay ahead. It was time to widen the lead. Ushijima took a deep breath and spun the ball.

_“C'MON USHIJIMA!! KNOCK ONE OF THOSE BITCHES OUT!!!_ ” Mikasa's voice cut through the din of cheers. The gym slowly grew silent.

“Mikasa not so loud!” Mintato yanked the other girl back into her seat.

“Are you kidding me? That's how I cheer for my Brother at his fights!” Mikasa was getting too rowdy. Ushijima hoped that no one understood enough English to realize how vulgar that girl was. He groaned and tried to ignore Tendou and Hayato's chuckles. The whistle blew and he tossed the ball up for a jump serve. The ball felt good as he smacked it across the court. The university's libero tried to scoop it up, and it ricocheted off his arms into the wall.

“ _YEA GET YOU SOME OF THAT!!”_ Mikasa's voice once again called over the crowd's cheers. How could such a small human be so loud?

“NICE SERVE!!” Hayato handed the ball to Ushijima.

“I think Mikasa-chan is cheering for you to knock someone out in English.” He grinned. Ushijima exhaled a deep breath.

“She is.”

“Also pretty sure she called them _bitches_ as well...” Hayato chuckled.

“She did.” Ushijima bounced the ball. “Focus on the game, Hayato.” Before he could get set for his second serve, Mikasa continued her heckling.

“LOOK LOOK! THAT GUY IN THE ORANGE JERSEY IS SCOOTING BACK!! HE'S SCARED!!!” Minako and several of her friends could be heard telling Mikasa to stop yelling so loud.

Ushijima was sure this only got her riled up more. The fact that the opposing team's libero jerked when she yelled at him was quite enjoyable to Ushijima. He had to remember to thank Mikasa tomorrow. Maybe he would buy her some more of those atrocious pink unicorn post-its. He tossed the ball and smashed another serve. To Ushijima's delight, the ball actually hissed straight toward the libero again. Because the libero had moved back to his original position, he was too far forward to receive the serve properly. It popped up off his arms into his face. He sat back, and the ball sailed into the net. Double contact was called.

“ _HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES, BITCH!!_ ” Mikasa cackled and cheered loudly. She was punching the air, oblivious to the disturbance her cheers were causing.

Tendou was howling with laughter in front of him. Ushijima made a mental note to have a polite conversation with Mikasa tomorrow about proper cheering etiquette. He could hear Tendou muffling his chuckles as the ball was passed back.

Ushijima managed to bang out six more points with serves. He got too ahead of himself and spanked the last one out of bounds.

“Home run!” Tendou held up his hand for a high-five.

“You don't high-five for an out, dumbshit.” Hayato smacked the back of his hand.

“Sorry, my bad.” Ushijima apologized. Two more points and they would be at set point. He looked at Shirabu.

“Give the ball to me.” Shirabu nodded and they got in place for the receive. Hayato scooped up the serve and it went straight to Shirabu. He set the ball perfectly for Ushijima. Ushijima ran up and saw Tetsuya jump for the block. Ushijima swung as hard as he could, slamming the spike into the inside of Tetsuya's hand. His hand was blown back, and the ball flew across the gym and hit the wall at the other end. The entire gym fell silent. Ushijima glared at Tetsuya across the net.

“Who's the over-hyped little bitch now, Tetsuya-san?” Ushijima hissed.

“NICE KILL USHIJIMA!!!” Everyone in the gym erupted into cheers. Ushijima was pretty sure he heard Mikasa screaming something about kicking the guy's ass in English. He smacked Shirabu on the shoulder, and high-fived Hayato.

“Set point!” Leon called as he stepped back to serve. The other team received the serve, and set it for a spike. Tendou was a second too late for the kill, but managed to get a few of his ridiculously long fingers on the ball.

“One touch!” Leon was waiting. He passed it to Shirabu.

“Ushijima-san!” Shirabu set the ball beautifully, like before. Ushijima noticed Tetsuya was not so firm in his resolve to block this time. He slammed the ball in between Tetsuya's hands, and it cracked off the floor behind him. The ball ricocheted up into the stands. Hayato drug Ushijima away from the net before he could talk more shit.

A whistle blew indicating the end of the set. They had won by 10 points. Teams switched sides, and huddled up for the coaches to talk to them.

“You got too excited and tossed your serve too far ahead, Ushijima. 100 serves after the games tonight.” Ushijima nodded. “Tsutomu, your receives are still sloppy on the left side. You are going to stay on the left side of the court for receive practice for the next two weeks.” Goshiki bowed.

“Yes Coach! Sorry Coach!” The Coach nodded and dismissed them.

“Ushijima...” He waved Ushijima closer. “Do not let your thirst for revenge cloud your ability to play.” Ushijima nodded curtly. “It is good to see you finally fighting back. Tetsuya is a dirty fighter. Don't expect him to turn tail and run.”

“Yes Coach.” Ushijima nodded and grabbed his water bottle.

“Oh my god the look on Tetsuya-san's face when you spanked the ball between his hands...priceless.” Hayato patted Ushijima on the shoulder. Semi laughed.

“He almost pissed himself.” He tossed Ushijima a towel. “I am kinda sad he didn't...”

“There's always this set!” Tendou sang.

“Also, who else heard Waka talking shit after that spike? That was amazing!” Hayato crowed. Semi winked at him. Ushijima did not like Semi, but he appreciated Semi's understanding of his feelings toward Tetsuya. Semi had experienced the nasty things Tetsuya had said and did to Ushijima when they were first-years.

“Right. Let's do this! Last set!” Leon clapped his hands and got them focused.

They got into position and the other team served the ball. Ushijima was pleased with Shirabu's relentless attacks. The ball came to him almost every receive. Ushijima decided that he would apologize to everyone after the match was over. He was being selfish, however, he needed to make sure everyone from the university team knew who the best player in Japan was. They plowed to victory with a fifteen point lead.

After the match, they stretched and watched the B squad warm up. Ushijima ducked out to the bathroom. While walking out of the bathroom he bumped into Mikasa and Minako in the foyer.

“Sorry.” He gave them a slight bow. Mikasa whipped around, huge smile on her face.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!!!” Mikasa punched her fists into the air and yelled. Minako grabbed one of her arms.

“Mika-chan, not so loud!” Mikasa kept yelling and punched Ushijima in the arm.

“You had them shitting themselves! That was great!” She grinned at him. God she was cute...and loud.

“Thank you.” He nodded toward the door. “I have to get ready for the next match.”

“Okay, I'll talk to you after! Kick some ass!!!” She held up a clenched fist.

  
  


The A&B squad game was not as exciting as the A squad game. Every time the floor rotated, a new person rotated in. This meant for Ushijima's entire rotation, Semi was the setter. Semi was not a bad setter, he simply thought too much.

Ushijima felt there was no reason for tactics. This team clearly could not stop his spikes, so why should they do anything else with the ball but set it for Ushijima to spike? Semi utilized all of the players on the court effectively...but why?

Set point was made, and the coaches called for everyone to line up. Pleasantries were exchanged, and clean-up chores were assigned. Ushijima pulled off his jersey, and picked up his shirt.

“Ushijima-san!” He jerked. Mikasa was leaning in the doorway right behind him. He fumbled with his shirt trying to get it on quicker...and managed put it on backward.

Twice.

“Hey, I have to go clean tack and my boots...but I wanted to tell you awesome job kicking ass today.” Mikasa laughed.

“Thank you.” He nodded and tried to keep his face from turning red. Mikasa held out a sports drink and a banana.

“This is better for you than cookies. Oh and eat one of those disgusting protein bars, too!” She winked. Ushijima reached out to take the gift as Tetsuya stalked by with a teammate.

“Seriously...she has to be stupid to like him.” He spat, bumping against her shoulder. Mikasa shoved the banana and sports drink into Ushijima's hands and whipped around.

“Hey watch it asshole! After you run into someone, you're supposed to apologize.” Tetsuya stopped and glared over his shoulder. _“Yea, you, Fuckwad!_ I'm talkin to you.” She jabbed a finger at him. Ushijima got to his feet. The last thing he needed was Mikasa to pick a fight with someone not from the Academy.

“The hell you just call me?” Tetsuya whipped around. Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest.

“What do you think I called you? You better fuckin' apologize.” She took a step closer. He rolled his eyes.

“Why should I apologize to a stupid bitch like you?” He spat. Ushijima glanced over his shoulder. No one else was aware of the brawl that was about to erupt in the foyer. He cringed as Mikasa stormed toward Tetsuya. This was going to get ugly.

“I am plenty of things, but I am not stupid.” She hissed. Tetsuya snorted in reply.

“Saotome-san, let it go...” Ushijima put his hand on her shoulder, trying to defuse the situation.

He made it worse.

“Yea, listen to Overrated back there...turn around and walk your fancy ass outta here.” Tetsuya gestured at her. “I would call you a slut, but I am pretty sure Overrated doesn't know the first thing about doin chicks, so I'll stick with stupid bitch.” He mocked. Mikasa patted Ushijima's hand, sliding it from her shoulder.

“It's okay, Ushijima-san. This mouth-breather and I are just having a polite conversation.” She growled, terrifying smile on her face. “Listen up, Fucko, you can talk shit about me all you want, but you will say it to my face.” She pointed at her face. Tetsuya pushed her back, waving his hand at her dismissively, and Mikasa snapped.

She snatched his hand lightning quick, gripping his thumb, and twisting his wrist sharply. He yelped and dropped to his knees, contorting to relieve the pressure.

“LET GO! LET GO YOU BITCH!” Mikasa grabbed his ear, hauling him back upright. She leaned dangerously close to his face.

“Shut your fuckin mouth.” She hissed. “I am only going to say this once, so use your two functional neurons to listen.” She gave him an enraged snarl. “Talk shit all you want about me, but never, never talk about my friends. If I find out you have, I'll show you why my parents made me take up horseback riding and had my brother take on the family dojo...” She snapped. Tetsuya whined and struggled for a moment. Mikasa released him. “If you ever think about touching me again, I'll break your fingers.” She walked back over to Ushijima and picked up her bag.

Tetsuya's teammate hauled him to his feet and they scurried out the door quickly.

Ushijima stared at Mikasa cautiously.

What in the actual fuck just happened? She just took down a 190cm man with zero effort. He swallowed, wondering if she had simply been toying with him when she had snuck into the dorms last week. She was definitely more dangerous than he thought.

“Don't worry...I'm not going to get into a gang fight in the gym.” She giggled and squeezed his hand.

“You didn't have to respond to him.” Ushijima chided. Mikasa snorted.

“I didn't have to, but I did. He started it. You know he didn't have to say anything mean to you.” Ushijima sniffed derisively. He didn't want to argue about her strange logic.

“I have to go do serve practice. Thank you for coming and for the gift.” He nodded politely. Mikasa grinned and Ushijima wanted to sink into the floor and hide. She was too pretty to be that dangerous.

“I am glad I was able to make it. Hey, if you're not too tired when you get done, and the barn lights are still on, you are welcome to come over and talk to me while I oil seven saddles. It was my turn to clean tack today.” She gave him a sheepish grin and turned for the door with a wave. Ushijima walked back into the gym and set the banana in his bag. He took a sip of the sports drink (grape flavored, obviously), putting that away as well. Leon tossed a ball to him.

“What were you two talking about?” He grinned at Ushijima. Mikasa was open with Leon about the fact that she and Ushijima spoke and texted. Leon was definitely jealous of Ushijima, but after watching her almost rip Tetsuya's ear off in the foyer just now...Ushijima could have her. Maybe her friend Minako wasn't so dangerous?

“I thanked her for coming to watch.” Ushijima tossed the ball and smacked it. It caught an inattentive second year in the back, knocking him to the court. “Shit.” Ushijima gave Leon a flustered look, and grabbed the ball from his hands. Several underclassmen looked over to see who had nailed the poor guy.

“It wasn't me!” Leon sputtered.

Ushijima tossed the ball up and the underclassmen scattered like roaches. He smacked another wicked serve. This time he did not hit anyone directly. The second bounce slapped into Kawanishi.

“Wakatoshi-san! Please stop hitting your damn serves this direction!” Kawanishi threw the ball back and rubbed his shin. Leon snorted and drug Ushijima to the other end of the court. “Thanks Leon-san!”

“So, what were you really talking about?” Leon pressed. Ushijima slapped the ball, and gave Leon a fed up glare when he landed.

“I told you.” He huffed. Leon shrugged and handed him another ball.

“Fine, I'll ask Mikasa-chan tomorrow.” He teased. One of the coaches walked over as Ushijima smacked another serve.

“Ushijima, I wanted to inform you that tomorrow after we return from the practice match, there is a phone interview scheduled for you with a magazine.” Ushijima exhaled, motioning for another ball. He hated interviews.

“What seriously? Who?” Leon handed him another ball. He was much more interested in all of the fanfare than Ushijima was. The coach grinned.

“Washijo-sensei is pretty pissed off they want to do it so soon, you know how he is. Thinks it is distracting. He didn't want to tell you about it until after the match tomorrow.”

“It is distracting.” Ushijima mumbled.

“Ushijima, this is bigger than _Volleyball Monthly_.” The coach gave him a frank stare. “ _Sports Illustrated_ wants to interview you for their Young Athlete issue!”

“ _Sports Illustrated_?? That is HUGE!” Leon let out a squeal of excitement. Ushijima sighed in frustration. Now everyone was going to pester him about it. Maybe if he wore a disguise he wouldn't get stopped every ten feet.

This WAS a huge accomplishment, though. Ushijima had worked his ass off to be the best. He had taken advantage of every chance passed his way to further his abilities. He deserved to make it into this issue, he just didn't want the recognition and clamor that came along with it. If he was honest, interviews were always awkward and uncomfortable. He nodded at the coach.

“Thank you for your recommendation.” The coach grinned again.

“It was all Washijo-sensei this time.” Ushijima nodded.

“I will thank him after I finish my serves.” He glanced at Leon. “Please don't get so excited.” Leon handed him another ball.

“Dude, Waka, you are going to be in a magazine that is published in multiple countries! This is something to get excited about!!!” Leon clenched his fists.

“Okay.” Ushijima tossed the ball up.

Roughly 108 serves later, (because he actually got on a roll and was doing amazing with his control the last bit...so why stop then?) Ushijima tapped on Washijo's office door.

“Come in.” Ushijima opened the door, and set his bag down by the door. Washijo motioned for him to sit in a chair by the desk.

“Thank you.” Ushijima sat down. The older man tented his fingers and leaned forward.

“I told him not to tell you.” The older man groused. “But no one listens to me when it comes to these matters. Congratulations on being selected.”

“Thank you very much for the recommendation.” Ushijima nodded again.

“Do not get distracted.” The man stated with a warning tone. He dismissed Ushijima, shuffling paperwork on his desk.

“Yes Sensei.” Ushijima stood up and bowed politely. He picked up his bag and opened the door.

“I am not only referring to the interview...” Washijo's voice was sharp. Ushijima ducked his head. His face was on fire. He couldn't face the man. “You've worked hard to get to where you are. Do not lose focus of your goals.”

“Yes Sensei.” He quickly walked out and shut the door behind him quietly.

_How embarrassing._ Ushijima walked out of the gym and started across campus toward the dorms. He fished the banana out of his bag in hopes of quieting his stomach's growls. Coming around the corner of the gym the barn was visible. The lights were still on.

Ushijima exhaled and started toward the barn. He should not stay up much later, but at least he could tell Mikasa about the magazine interview. She would be excited about it. Music drifted out of the barn as he drew closer. Inside the barn, Ushijima peeked around the corner.

Mikasa was humming along as she wiped down a saddle on a rack. She bounced in time and sang bits and pieces quietly. She had changed out of her boots into pink converse sneakers. She had bright pink and black striped socks that went up to her knees. Ushijima cleared his throat as he stepped around the corner. Mikasa looked over her shoulder and smiled. She reached over and moved her bag off the top of a tack trunk, and nodded at it.

“You can sit down if you want.” She turned the saddle over. “I have 2 left after this one.” She wiped down the bottom of the saddle and set it on a tack trunk across the aisle. She pulled off her gloves and turned down the radio.

“Sorry, it gets boring out here.” Ushijima sat down and set his bag next to him. He pulled a protein bar out of the bag. Mikasa wrinkled her nose as he tore the wrapper open. In general, protein bars were pretty gross, but this brand was surprisingly not disgusting. Plus, Ushijima was still hungry...so it probably enhanced the flavor a bit.

“It is not that disgusting.” He noticed her look of displeasure aimed at the wrapper. Mikasa snorted, pulling her gloves back on to continue her task. Ushijima continued to eat the bar and watched her. She methodically removed parts of the saddle to wipe them down before reattaching them.

“Glad you like it, because I don't,” she mused. “What time is it?” Ushijima reached into his bag for his phone. “There is a trash can over by the tack room.” Mikasa nodded at the wrapper. Ushijima stuffed the last of the bar in his mouth and walked over to throw away the wrapper. There were several texts on his phone.

One from Hayato:

_(Yamagato-san): Leon told me about you getting selected for the young athletes issue of SI! That is badass!!_

_(Waka-chan): Thanks._

One from Leon:

_(Oohira-san): Don't stay out too late! Tell Mikasa-chan I said HI. ;)_

_(Wakatoshi-san): I will not be late. And: No._

_(Oohira-san): Pffft c'mon Waka..._

_(Wakatoshi-san): No._

One from...Ranma, Mikasa's brother:

_(Ranma- Mikasa's brother!): Oi. Mika-chan's phone was done tonight, so I'll bring it by before first period tomorrow. Tell her to meet me by the parking lot. Thanks. Hope you like the protein bars! Mika-chan's Bro_

_(Ushijima-san): Thank you, I will tell her._

“Your phone is fixed, so your brother will bring it by before first period tomorrow. He said to meet him by the parking lot.” Ushijima sat back down. “It is 20:40.” Mikasa groaned.

“It's already that late? Man, you guys have it rough. You have all these practice matches, then you have to shower AND try to study before you fall asleep!?” Ushijima shrugged. His rigorous schedule had been the same since middle school, so Ushijima was accustomed to it. It was simply what he was required to do to reach his goals.

“I am used to it.” He stated. Mikasa turned the saddle around on the rack.

“It still doesn't make it any easier. Seriously, don't stay out here waiting for me to get finished. I would feel bad if you were super tired tomorrow because you stayed out here talking to me.” She waved a hand at him. Ushijima shrugged again.

“I wanted to tell you something, Saotome-san.” Ushijima turned the sports drink bottle over in his hands. “I got selected for the _Sports Illustrated_ Young Athlete's issue...” He glanced at her hesitantly. Why was he feeling embarrassed over an incredible accomplishment?

“ _No shit_? Seriously??” She gaped at him. “That is incredible! When did you find out?!”

“After the practice match tonight. I have to do an interview tomorrow when we get back from our practice match.” He continued. Mikasa turned the saddle upside down.

“That is so cool, Ushijima-san! _Holy shit that is amazing_!!” She gushed.“You don't seem very excited about this...” She gave him a confused stare. His shoulders hunched in an awkward shrug.

“I understand this is a large honor...but I don't like interviews. They are uncomfortable to me.” He explained, fidgeting with the bottle. Mikasa huffed a breath.

“Well I'll interview you, so you can think about what you're gonna say tomorrow, okay?” Her suggestion was baffling.

First of all, how did she know what they were going to ask? Did she have some sort of inside information on the interview? Did she know the reporter?

Second, how would Mikasa asking him questions make the interview with someone he had yet to meet more tolerable? Ushijima felt he could be more open with someone that he had kissed a few times than with someone he just met...

He gave her a lost stare. Mikasa chuckled before holding the bottle of leather cleaner like a microphone. She put her other finger to her ear like a tv reporter in the midst of post-game chaos.

“Okay okay, Ushijima Wakatoshi, you are one of the best high school volleyball players in Japan. Do you have anything to say about that?” She held the cleaner bottle out to him, eager grin on her face. He leaned closer to the bottle at her urging.

“No.” He answered politely, leaning back. Mikasa released a frustrated groan, sagging over in defeat.

“No. Nooooooo. That is not how you do it Ushijima-san!” She chided, slapping a hand to her chest. “You say, why yes. I was voted one of the top three players in the nation last year. This year, I hope to lead my team to victory at Nationals.” She put her hand on her hip, trying to do her best impression of his deep voice.

“I don't sound like that.” He pointed out. She flapped a hand dismissively.

“Details...use your imagination.” She held up a finger, getting back into character. “On a personal note, I am in the top 15% of my class. I possess the ability to sleep through a tsunami siren, and I enjoy American rock music. I am a...what is your sign?” She pressed. Ushijima squinted at her. He really hoped the reporter didn't ask him this personal of questions.

“Sign? What?” What in the hell was she talking about?

“When is your birthday?” She deadpanned.

“August 13th?” He offered. What did that have to do with a sign? She seemed satisfied with his answer, tapping the information into her phone.

“Got it!” She winked, holding the cleaner bottle up, to continue her mock interview. “I am a Leo, and I enjoy vanilla cookies with lemon filling.” She grinned. “Ta-da, that easy!” Ushijima rubbed his forehead. He had so many questions...

“Leo?” He furrowed his brow. Mikasa laughed and picked up the last saddle.

“You know, the zodiac signs...Leo...your horoscope??” She gave him a prompting look.

“No, I do not.” He cringed. This was a subject that Tendou would carry on about, but Ushijima had always tuned the nonsense out. That was proving to be a tactical error.

“Ugh...okay never mind.” Mikasa shook her head. “You just share things about yourself that you think everyone would like to know...” She reiterated.

“I don't think anyone will care about what kind of cookies I eat.” He pointed out. Sharing personal information seemed like that did not belong in the same vein as a volleyball interview.

“Okay okay you're overthinking it a bit.” Mikasa laughed. “The point of an interview is for everyone to get to know you better, so then they are more supportive of you. Like hey, that guy is more than just super talented, he's pretty cool and likes cookies!” She pulled off a stirrup leather and wiped it down. “It's like you're talking to a friend almost.” She gestured at him with the cleaner bottle. “Why don't you ask me the questions, and I'll show you how I would do it.”

“Uhm...Do you like cookies?” Ushijima felt blush spread across his cheeks to his ears. He was definitely out of his element and terrible at interviewing someone. How was he supposed to know what to ask her? Was he supposed to ask volleyball questions? Horse questions?

He knew nothing about horses...shit.

Mikasa put the stirrup leathers back on, and wiped the seat.

“Yes I do like cookies. I have yet to meet a cookie I did not like...except maybe a cookie for dogs. But I would have to say my favorite cookie is one given to me by a close friend.” She winked. “See? Not hard at all.” Ushijima gave her a skeptical look. That seemed much more difficult than she had made it.

“Not for you.” He scoffed. Mikasa pulled off her gloves and took the bottle out of his hands. She took a drink and put the lid back on before answering.

“Well, I am a bit of a talker...Also I have been around when my brother got interviewed, so I kinda know how it goes.” She poked him in the chest with the bottle. “You should go get some rest, Ushijima-san. I am almost finished.” He took the bottle and exhaled a frustrated breath.

“Thank you for trying to help me.” He gave her a slight smile. She had gone out of her way for sure and kept the teasing to a minimum. That was more than his teammates would have done.

“That's what friends are for, right?” Mikasa chirped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Don't stress about it. You'll be fine.” Her cheek pressed against his. “Besides, you have classical literature mid-terms to worry about first, right?” Ushijima put his hand on her back when she was about to lean back. He took a deep breath, leaning into the contact.

“Yes. Thank you for coming to watch me play.” Ushijima straightened, his hand on the small of her back. Mikasa's heart started to hammer in her chest when his other hand rested on her hip.

“I am glad I was able to make it.” She confided. “It was fun watching you kick everyone's ass.” A smile spread across her face.

“You have not been to any of our games, have you?” Ushijima furrowed his brow curiously. Mikasa shook her head.

“No. I never had the time...and I didn't realize volleyball could be that exciting to watch.” Her fingers tightened on his shoulder as she answered. Ushijima glanced at her hand, hoping she had not noticed him staring at her lips.

“Then you should come watch an actual game.” He stated with an intense expression. “The stakes are higher, so the game is more exciting.” Mikasa's fingers fisted in the fabric of his shirt, tugging him closer.

  
  


“MIKA-CHAN! Don't tell me you're STILL out here cleaning tack!” Minako's voice called as she stepped into the barn. She rounded the corner to find Ushijima was standing next to the saddle rack with his bag on his shoulder. Mikasa gestured at Minako with a sponge.

“Sorry! Sorry! I was talking with Ushijima-san.” She gave Minako a guilty smile, and turned her attention back to the remaining saddle.

“Please do not forget to get your phone from your Brother tomorrow.” Ushijima gave her a slight bow and started past Minako. He cut a glance at the girl as he continued out of the barn.

“Thanks for calling Ranma for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow!” Mikasa called after him. Ushijima waved a hand over his shoulder, stalking across campus toward the dorms in the dark.

_What the hell was that?_

He stalked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. None of his teammates were lurking in the hall, waiting to ask him questions about the magazine interview. He jammed his key into the lock, scurrying in the door before anyone heard him. He shut the door behind him, letting his head fall back against it with a thump.

Rash, impulsive behavior wasn't Ushijima's thing. He was terrible at it, but he kept doing shit around Mikasa that he felt would eventually backfire somehow. He rubbed sweaty palms on his thighs before setting his shoes in the closet. He emptied clothes and uniform from his bag into dirty laundry hampers.

Halfway through his shower, Ushijima realized he still had to study for the classical literature mid-term tomorrow.

Leon popped his head out the door as Ushijima was walking back to his room.

“Here are rosters for tomorrow.” He grinned. Ushijima took the paper and studied it. Coach was starting Goshiki again. “Did you tell her?” Leon grinned.

“Did I what?” Ushijima blinked, opening his door. Leon followed him into his room.

“Did you tell Mikasa-chan about your interview tomorrow?” Leon clarified. Ushijima set his things down, and put the paper on his desk.

“Yes.” He pulled clean practice clothes out of a drawer, packing them in his bag for the next day.

“And?” Leon prodded. Ushijima threw a pair of socks at his friend. He was already having enough difficulties focusing on the tasks at hand without Leon bothering him about Mikasa. Leon caught the socks and tossed them into Ushijima's bag, laughing.

“Aaaand?” He drug the word out painfully.

“She was excited. She did not squeal and clap her hands like you did, though...” Ushijima cut a snide look at Leon. Leon laughed again.

“Haha okay, but did she give you a congratulatory kiss or something?” He gestured at Ushijima's face. “Cause your face is red...” Ushijima snatched the volleyball that was sitting on his bed. Leon yelped and scrambled out into the hall. The ball slapped against the door, shutting it behind him.

“Did you kiss her?” Leon stuck his head back in the door laughing. Ushijima furiously smacked the ball at the door again.

“GET OUT!” Leon cringed as the ball slammed off the doorway where his head HAD been seconds before. He had definitely gone too far with his teasing, but it had been worth it.

Ushijima stared at the doorway, ball clutched at the ready until he heard Leon's door shut across the hall.

_How embarrassing._

He pulled out his classical literature notes along with Mikasa's notebook, spreading them on his desk. Ushijima squinted at the clock on his desk.

_22:13. Great._

Where had all his spare time disappeared to recently? He tapped his pencil against the notebook while finding his place. 

  
  


After about twenty minutes of staring at the same page, Ushijima slapped his notebook shut.

He needed to focus.

More accurately, he needed to focus on classical literature. Not the fact that Saotome Mikasa had tasted faintly like grape when he kissed her. He groaned resting his forehead on the desk.

_Stop thinking about that. Classical literature is your worst subject. You have not put as much time into studying for this mid-term as the others. You do not want to face the wrath that will occur if you do poorly on this exam._ Ushijima chided himself. He opened the notebook again, doing his best to partition off the distracting thoughts.

 

Ushijima managed to read through most of the notes with minimal distractions over the next hour and a half. He got up and turned off the light, stretching his arms over head.

23:57...so much for his plans of getting to bed early. Maybe he could catch a nap on the bus tomorrow. The school they were playing was about an hour away. Ushijima flopped onto his bed, grabbing the volleyball off the floor. He rolled onto his back tossing the ball at the ceiling. As late as it was, his mind was still stirred up, rifling through all of the day's events.

What the hell was he going to say to the reporter tomorrow? What did Mikasa say his sign was again?

Hell, what was he supposed to say to Mikasa?!

At what point was he supposed to bring up the whole boyfriend/girlfriend subject? That was what one did once they repeatedly kissed a person they liked, right? Ushijima was certain that he enjoyed whatever in the hell was going on between them.

Wait.

What if she didn't WANT to be his girlfriend? She had almost ripped a dude's ear off earlier in the evening.

What if he angered Mikasa somehow and she ripped HIS ear off?

The ball bounced off Ushijima's face, dragging him back to reality.

_Don't get distracted._

Washijo-sensei's words were all too knowing. Ushijima pulled the pillow over his face and groaned.

_Too late for that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone out there REMEMBER Ranma 1/2? What a fuckin crack trip.   
> Originally, when I was baking up a name for Mikasa, I thought yanno what would be just pure fuckin nonsense and I might love it? So I did it, and gosh I love it.  
> That is what writing is about.  
> I was drawing lil bits and pieces of the shit that happened in this chapter before I wrote it as a cheer-up for my friend last summer.   
> Yes I drew the fat lil unicorn 'You shouldn't throw your phone' picture. Yes it is cute...and kinda surly looking. Is there a way to put images into this? *sweats*   
> technology...  
> *ahem* also I would like to point out that full-seat breeches make anyone's ass look like J-Lo. They are the ultimate complimentary piece of clothing.  
> Anyhow, thank you as always for reading/kudos/comments~  
> please stow your flames in the overhead bins.  
> (Thank you, Nightwing, this is all your doing!)


	7. Go Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima has a shitty day.  
> Tendou's favorite musical is West Side Story.  
> Never mix pre-workout supplements with energy drinks.  
> Insert there is an argument stemming from a misunderstanding trope HERE .  
> Interview time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, work...can you not be so busy?  
> Please be merciful of my editing here...I should have gone to sleep hours ago. Instead, I'm posting this chapter XD.  
> This chapter seems to be very long.

_Friday: classic literature and practice game #2...and interview with Sports Illustrated_

  
  


Ushijima grasped around for his phone. It was chiming incessantly. He realized the alarm clock on his desk was also beeping impatiently. Which meant...

“Wakey wa...Oh my!” Tendou paused as he opened the door. “You're not awake yet?” He flipped on the lights and shut the door. Tendou deposited the morning's breakfast offerings on Ushijima's desk then put his hands on his hips in a mocking gesture.

“For shame.” The middle blocker tutted. Ushijima groaned, pulling the pillow off his head. While trying to sit up, he discovered he was completely tangled up in his blankets. Tendou gave a quiet snort of amusement. Both alarms continued to chirp and beep.

“Can you turn those off please?” Ushijima groaned as he managed to disentangle himself from the blankets. Somehow he had succeeded in getting his shirt half off in his sleep again. It was bunched around his neck and under his arm. Tendou tapped the clock then swiped the chiming phone. He reached out to pull the shirt over Ushijima's head.

“You're going to be late...” Tendou and his damn singing. Tendou held up the can of coffee gesturing at him with it. “You will need this today, Wakatoshi-kun.” Ushijima scowled and began to get dressed.

“I don't want it.” He grumbled. Tendou clicked his tongue and took a drink of the coffee.

“Why didn't you wake up?” Ushijima buttoned his shirt and grabbed his things to go wash his face.

“I didn't sleep well.” He answered, reaching for the doorknob. Tendou made an amused sound spinning around in the desk chair. Ushijima did not wait for him to follow. He hurried to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and headed back to his room. Much to Ushijima's frustration, his face was continuing to break out...and Tendou was still spinning in circles on his desk chair. He slid to the side as Ushijima gathered his notebooks and things off the desk, stuffing them in his bag.

“Too excited about the _Sports Illustrated_ interview, hmm?” Tendou stood up. Ushijima grabbed his bag as Tendou handed him breakfast.

“No.” He gave Tendou a flat stare. It was a bit of a lie, but he did not feel like discussing it any further with anyone...especially Tendou.

“So do you know what they are going to ask you?” He questioned. Ushijima shrugged as he ate the breakfast sandwich. “You know they cannot simply type in 'shrugs' as a reply in a magazine interview, Wakatoshi-kun...” The red-haired middle blocker gave an amused chuckle, sauntering ahead as they strolled down the hall. Ushijima shrugged again. Tendou groaned and walked backward.

“You're going to need to use words...or they will catch on that you are really a robot.” Tendou smacked into a doorway (much to Ushijima's enjoyment). Ushijima ducked toward the lockers. He changed shoes, shoved today's pile of envelopes behind his shoes, and hustled up to his classroom. He set his bag down while slipping off his blazer. Hayato stifled laughter behind his hand.

“Um...your sweater is on inside out...” A grin split Hayato's face. Ushijima frowned at him then examined his state of dress.

His sweater was definitely on inside out.

_Shit. Stupid. Why didn't Tendou didn't say anything?_ Ushijima started to yank off the sweater, then noticed he had grabbed the wrong bag in his rush to get to class on time.

Today was off great to a great start. 

_What the hell?_ Ushijima set the sweater down on his bag, shooting Hayato a frustrated look while silently cursing his inattention to detail this morning.

“I'll be right back. I grabbed the wrong bag.” Ushijima trotted out of the room toward the lockers. He had seven minutes to get the correct bag and get back. While changing shoes Ushijima discovered (much to his irritation) a new pile of envelopes in his locker. He crammed those to the back and jogged to the dorms.

Once at his door, he shoved his hand into his pocket for his keys...which were still on the keyring clipped to his bag...in his room.

“Shit.” He hissed a curse while running downstairs to the dorm attendant's office. He apologized profusely for locking himself out, following her back to his room. She unlocked his door, he collected his bag, double checked to make sure the keys were still clipped to the ring inside (they were), and hustled back downstairs again.

_Three minutes left._

Ushijima sprinted back his locker.

How in the fuck were there MORE envelopes? Didn't these girls have other more important things to do? Ushijima grabbed the newest stack and walked around the corner to Tendou's locker. He paused. Maybe putting notes addressed to him in Tendou's locker was not the smartest choice. Tendou might start responding to them for fun. Ushijima glanced at the trashcan. Maybe no one would notice if he just tossed them out now?

“You're not seriously going to throw those away, are you?” Ushijima jerked, losing his grip on the carefully balanced pile of envelopes as Mikasa shut her locker. The professions of love scattered all over the floor. He gave her a mortified look, scraping them back into a pile. Mikasa picked up a few of the strays that landed further way, dropping them on to the newly formed pile. Ushijima got to his feet, ignoring the impish grin on her face, and stalked back to his locker.

“There is no room for my shoes...” He pointed out. She snorted and took the stack out of his hands.

“But you won't even read them?” She pouted. Ushijima handed her the rest of the pile from his locker while changing shoes. “How long have you been leaving these notes in here?” Mikasa mused, leafing through the stack. Ushijima shut his locker.

“I clean out my locker at the end of the week. There are quite a few more this week than previous weeks.” He shouldered his bag. Mikasa winked at him.

“Everyone is getting desperate because it's the holiday coming up!!” She explained, looking him over. Ushijima felt his face getting red. She was going to notice that he was sweating from his mad dash to collect his things.

“Are you okay?” She squinted. “You're kinda...sweaty...”

“I overslept.” He confessed. Mikasa reached out, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt. Ushijima stiffened.

_What in the hell is she doing?_

Mikasa pushed his tie to the side, sliding his shirt open. 

“Ushijima-san, are you wearing an  _Iron Maiden_ tshirt?” Mikasa grinned at him. Ushijima followed her gaze to his shirt. In his rush to get dressed, he had grabbed a shirt from the wrong drawer. Instead of putting on a plain, white undershirt, he had put on a shirt his Dad had sent him last year for his birthday. (And yes, it WAS indeed an  _Iron Maiden_ tshirt.) 

Mikasa giggled, refastened the buttons, and smoothed her hand across his chest. Ushijima silently willed the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Not only did his face look like shit, but he managed to appear completely disheveled today. Mikasa had noticed ALL of it...and how the fuck was she acting so damn normal?

Did that mean she hadn't spent  ~~ the entire portion ~~ most of last night thinking about all the kissing? Did that mean she didn't care? Had she not wanted him to kiss her? Or was she mad? She couldn't be mad, she had not taken a swing at Ushijima yet. Or worse, had Ushijima completely misunderstood everything? 

The morning bell rang and Mikasa gasped.

“ _SHIT! SHIT!_ We're gonna be late!” She shoved Ushijima toward the stairs. He sprinted up the stairs sliding into his classroom at the last moment. He yanked his sweater back on (right side out this time...), and sunk into his seat. His phone vibrated from his bag quietly. He slid it out, switching it to silent.

_(Saotome-san): So what do you want me to do with these confessions? I'll catch you after your mid-term. Kick its ass! :)_

_(Waktoshi): Okay._

  
  


The bell sounded and everyone handed in their mid-terms. Ushijima dropped his head to his desk with a thump.

“That bad, eh?” Hayato chuckled from over his shoulder. “I am pretty sure I passed, but not with stars and flying colors like I hoped.”

“Same.” Ushijima grunted. He wanted to take a nap. His stomach growled in protest. Hayato stood up and patted his head.

“C'mon, let's go eat lunch. Maybe we'll get lucky and score a free period since tomorrow is the start of Golden Week.” Ushijima sighed and stood up. He followed Hayato down the hall. Hayato turned, nodding his head down the hall. Mikasa was walking ahead of them.

“Go talk to her.” He whispered, grin on his face. Ushijima frowned.

“Later.” He mumbled, hoping his friend would leave him alone for an afternoon. Hayato was having none of his shit.

“Dumbass, go talk to her now...” Hayato shoved Ushijima into Mikasa. She turned, giving him a puzzled frown.

“Um...hi?” She glanced between Hayato and him.

“Sorry. Hayato...” Ushijima cleared his throat. Hayato waved and continued down the hall.

“Later Mikasa-chan!” He called. She waved and faced Ushijima.

“What, no more  _Iron Maiden_ shirt?” She teased, gesturing at his sweater.

“Yes, I put on the wrong shirt this morning. People make mistakes.” He grumbled and started for the cafeteria.

“People do. You don't, Ushijima-san.” She corrected. “You're kinda distracted today...I wonder why?” She giggled, teasing lilt to her voice. Ushijima shot her a flustered glance, speeding up his pace in case he needed to escape.

_She can't be serious! Is she serious? Shit. You know WHY. WORDS Waka. SAY WORDS._ Mikasa cackled even louder.

“Saotome-senpai?” A guy's voice interrupted her teasing. Ushijma spotted the source of the voice: a guy with his arm in a sling standing behind them.

“Riku-chan!” Mikasa gasped. She ran over, wrapping her arms around him in a hug then froze. “Oh sorry sorry your ribs!! What are you doing here?” The teen blushed.

“I came to finish my mid-terms...” He looked down. Ushijima frowned, studying the situation.

_I thought Riku was a girl..._

“I am going to eat. I will speak to you later, Saotome-san.” Ushijima nodded at them then turned toward the cafeteria doors. Leon waved him over to the line once he was inside.

“Done with mid-terms?” Leon handed him a tray. Ushijima nodded. He and Leon walked over to the tables where the volleyball team usually congregated. The sweet release of completing mid-terms had everyone chatting away nosily. Leon sat down across from Tendou and Semi. Tendou was tormenting Goshiki about something. The first year clamped his mouth shut and stared at Ushijima when he and Leon set their plates down. Tendou grinned and put his arm around Goshiki's shoulders.

“Wakatoshi? Don't you think that if you and I ever had a child...he would look like Tsu-tsutomu-chan, wouldn't he?” There were snorts and laughs along the table. Ushijima glanced at Tendou, and looked back at his lunch. How could he answer this and not get sucked in to Tendou's bullshit today?

“I guess.” He shrugged a shoulder. Goshiki's face turned red. Tendou frowned at him. He obviously wasn't finished with his jibes.

“What do you mean 'I guess'? You can't be so flippant with my heart.” Tendou slapped a hand over his chest. Ushijima exhaled quietly. So that was where Tendou was going. Ushijima did not get a chance to reply as a plate was set down next to his.

“I thought reptiles didn't actually have hearts, Satori-kun...” Mikasa pushed Ushijima's shoulder. “Scoot over?” She squeezed herself in between Ushijima and Hayato. Ushijima noticed Semi's eyebrows raise.

“Ohhh never mind, I got confused. I was thinking of worms...” She corrected. “They don't have hearts.” She tapped her chin. Tendou curled his lip at her.

“So what brings karate dojo street-fighter Saotome-san to my side of the tracks?” Tendou leaned over on an elbow, other arm still around Goshiki's shoulders, petting his ridiculous bowl-cut. Mikasa chewed a bite of lunch thoughtfully.

“No reason.” She pointed at him with her chopsticks. “I didn't know that people actually had turf wars over the cafeteria...Are you guys about to break out into song and dance with aggressive finger-snapping?” She snickered. Tendou narrowed his eyes at her.

“ _If you're a Jet_ ...” He laughed. Mikasa giggled and snapped her fingers.

“ _You're a Jet._ ” She bumped against Ushijima. “ _Are you a Jet?_ ” She peered up at him, mischievous smile on her face. Ushijima cut a look at Leon. He had no idea what they were talking about. Leon shrugged at him, obviously just as lost. 

“Airplane or American sports team?” Ushijima attempted to clarify. Mikasa snorted.

“Neither.” She shoveled a chopstickful of rice into her mouth. Tendou started humming parts of the musical number in question. “Okay so I know who I don't want on my team for pop culture trivia night.” She stated, bumping her leg against Ushijima's under the table. Hayato barked a laugh next to her.

“You're just now figuring that out, Mikasa-chan?” He scoffed.

“I had my suspicions that Ushijima-san was not master of pop culture knowledge...” She mused, sly smile on her face.

“What do you think, Saotome-san?” Tendou gestured at Goshiki's very red face. “Doesn't Tsutomu look like what would happen if Wakatoshi-kun and I had a child together?” He theorized. Mikasa wrinkled her nose.

“Um, do I even want to ask how this discussion started, and are we going to get into the debate of HOW you two would actually manage to reproduce?” She questioned.

“Say we are in an Alpha-Omegaverse?” Tendou offered. Mikasa chewed a mouthful of rice.

Did she want to admit to Tendou that she knew what that meant?

Better not, because then she would possibly have to explain it to Ushijima, and while Mikasa did not have issues talking to people about many subjects, Alpha-Beta-Omega fanfiction was NOT one of those subjects she preferred to discuss openly.

“I am not seeing it.” She deadpanned, leaning over and flicking Goshiki's bangs. “I mean, where does the black hair come from?” Tendou frowned.

“Red and brown make black.” He stated. Mikasa shook her head.

“That is not how hair color genetics work. I don't see it happening though. Rock Lee offspring, yes. You two? No.” She nudged Ushijima again. “Sorry to disappoint, Ushijima-san.” Tendou made a disappointed noise, taking a bite of his lunch.

“Well, Tsutomu-chan, looks like I will raise you on my own, then.” He hugged the first year to his chest. Mikasa reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She read a message before scooting the last of her lunch onto Ushijima's plate without asking if he wanted it.

“Oh gotta run...bye guys.” She stood up and walked off with her plate. Everyone's heads turned to Ushijima.

“What?”He glanced at them. No less than six pairs of eyes were glued on him.

“What do you mean what? She came over here and sat RIGHT NEXT TO YOU.” Semi scoffed. Ushijima set his chopsticks down after tasting what she had put on his plate. It did not mix well with his own lunch.

“Saotome-san is allowed to sit wherever she pleases.” He commented.

“And she just randomly CHOSE to sit right next to you, Ushijima.” Semi gave him a snide look.

“And?” He gave Semi a challenging look. Semi exhaled and rubbed his forehead.

“Fine fine. Keep pretending to play clueless...” Leon kicked Semi's shin under the table in an attempt to diffuse the brewing argument.

“Okay okay. Don't forget meet in the gym at 15:15 sharp. Coach has spoken to all our homeroom instructors, and we are excused at 15:10, right Wakatoshi?”

“Correct. Do not show up late.” Ushijima stood up. “Excuse me.” He put his plate away, and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked out of the cafeteria. There was a message from Mikasa.

_(Saotome-san): Hey, meet me over by the Middle school stairwell._

Ushijima strolled down the hall. There was no telling what she wanted. He hoped it did not involved continuing the discussion about how he and Tendou were the fathers of Goshiki-chan in some weird universe that revolved around canine pack dynamics. He did not want to explain how a very uncomfortable, yet informative, internet search for something completely unrelated had shed some light onto what Tendou meant when he referred to the 'alpha fandoms'.

Wait.

Mikasa had not batted an eye, or appeared confused at Tendou's statement. Did SHE know what he was referring to? Had she learned about it when she lived in America? Ushijima had learned about some weird shit while he was there for the 19 and Under games. He paused to peer around the corner.

Mikasa was sitting on the steps where he had been the other day. It didn't appear to be an ambush. Ushijima walked over and sat next to her on the step.

“Sorry about Riku-chan interrupting earlier.” She smiled.

“I thought Riku was a girl.” He admitted. Mikasa giggled.

“Nope. Definitely not a girl. Is lunchtime always as interesting as today?” She asked. Ushijima snorted. God he hoped she was not going to bring it back up.

“Conversation does not get boring with Tendou around.” There was an edge of irritation in his voice, as he tried to hint that he did not want to go back into the table's discussion.

“How did your mid-term go?” She propped an elbow on her knee. Ushijima shrugged.

“I passed. How well I passed is another matter.”

“Well, it is over now, and you can focus on your game and the interview!” She put a hand on his forearm. “Are you excited?”

“No.” Ushijima leaned his elbows on his knees. He didn't want to talk about the interview, much less take part in it. “Not particularly.” He added, realizing he was being short with Mikasa. She punched him in the side gently.

“You need to work on your people skills.” She teased. Ushijima shot her an annoyed stare. “No no, I didn't mean it like that...” She backpedaled.

“I understand what you meant.” He griped. Mikasa's face turned red. “If I wanted to continue with the banter that leaves me as the ass of everyone's jokes, I would have stayed in the cafeteria.” He glared at her. Mikasa looked away. Tears prickled at her eyes. She punched him in the arm, hard.

“You stupid log! Don't you think I don't know that?” She got to her feet, fussing with her skirt. “I was trying to give you an out back there...I wasn't trying to be rude.” Her voice grew thick.

“You were rude.” He countered. Mikasa held up her hands.

“You know what? Fine. Fine. Okay.” She conceded, whipping around and storming off toward her classroom.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Ushijima went back to his class. Fate smiled upon the students in the form of a free period, so Ushijima put his headphones in and set the alarm on his phone. It felt like he had just drifted off, when someone shook him roughly.

“Wake up.” Hayato hissed. Ushijima sighed quietly, rubbing an eye. He was so fucking tired.

“What is it?” He mumbled. Hayato nodded to Ushijima's side. He turned his head and Mikasa was glaring at him.

“Are you finished with my Literature notes, Ushijima-san?” She spat. He nodded and fished her notebook from his bag.

“Thank you.” She snatched the notebook from his hand. He rested his cheek on his arms again. Mikasa stared at him for a moment before huffing an annoyed breath and stalking out of the room. Hayato poked Ushijima's back.

“Whatever you did, you better apologize, because Mikasa-chan looks PISSED.” He chided.

“I didn't do anything.” Ushijima grunted. Hayato gave an indignant snort.

“Whatever, Waka.” He muttered. Ushijima sat up sharply and fixed Hayato with a nasty glare.

“I did not do anything.” He jabbed a finger at his friend.

“Sure sure.” Hayato waved at him dismissively. “Go ask her what she's pissed about then. She obviously wanted to talk to you...”

“Alright, fine. I will.” Ushijima grumbled. He stalked down the hallway out of the classroom. Why was everyone so frustrating today? All Ushijima wanted to do was take a nap. His head was starting to ache. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss anything that had to do with the interview or alpha-omegaverse any further.

  
  


Mikasa flopped into her seat and snatched her bag from behind the chair. She angrily stuffed her notebook in the bag. Minako turned around in her seat.

“What is this about?” Her friend could tell when Mikasa was angry about something. Mikasa's face pinched up into a nasty scowl. Her reply was interrupted by Ushijima stopping next to her desk. Minako cut her glance at Ushijima, then back to Mikasa. She raised an eyebrow. Mikasa jabbed a finger at Minako and stood up sharply. She tossed her bag into her seat, stalking toward the door. She whipped around when she realized Ushijima was not following.

“Are you coming?” She barked, hands on hips. Ushijima exhaled slowly. He could feel everyone staring.

“Fine.” He slowly followed Mikasa down the hall. She turned a corner and stopped.

“Seriously, what is your deal?” She jabbed a finger against his chest.

“What?” He retorted, glaring at her finger.

“What. Is. Your. Deal?” Her arms folded over her chest.

“I don't understand why you are angry, Saotome-san.” He replied. Mikasa pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You are all butt-hurt over nothing! We were just teasing you!” She huffed. Ushijima frowned.

“So I am not allowed to say anything when someone is rude to me?” He questioned.

“I was not being rude.” She objected.

“Yes you were.” He cautioned. Mikasa clenched her fists at her sides.

“I was teasing you!” Ushijima snorted.

“Yes. I did not like it, so I told you to stop. That is why I do not understand why YOU are angry.” He spat. Mikasa blinked and took a small step back.

“I was onl-”

“I don't care.” Ushijima snapped. “I do not want to discuss this anymore.” He stormed back to his class and sank into his chair. His head was throbbing.

“That bad, huh?” Hayato patted his shoulder. Ushijima grunted and opened his bag. His phone was buzzing quietly.

There was a message from his Mother. He stopped reading two sentences in. First Mikasa acting difficult, now this? Ushijima set his bag down and put his head on the desk. Today was turning out to be quite shitty.

  
  


His headache was getting worse...since Friday was the last day of exams, there was nothing left for Ushijima's brain to focus on. It picked the next most important matter on the list...Saotome Mikasa. More specifically, every time Ushijima closed his eyes during free periods the rest of the afternoon, his brain recalled (way too vividly for being pissed at her) the five fucking seconds his lips touched hers...before Minato had walked in the barn and almost caught them.

By the time 15:10 arrived, Ushijima was ready to leap out the window and hope that he landed head first so he could maybe take a nap. Honestly, he didn't MIND that everyone thought he was sleeping so they left him alone (to ~~obsess~~ think about kissing Mikasa). The real problem was now she was pissed because he was pissed over something stupid. Her reasoning behind why he needed to apologize and not her was skewed, and Ushijima refused to apologize for things he did not do wrong.

He did not see a simple solution to this issue. It was taking up all his focus that should be spent on the practice game that was happening later.

Most of the time Ushijima had no problems focusing on volleyball. Unfortunately, that was not the case today. He shuffled through the roster and game order as he walked toward the locker room to change. Today was a round robin between Shiratorizawa and two local colleges. The colleges were of better skill levels than their opponents yesterday. Everyone needed to bring their A game...

Ushijima felt his bag catch on something. That something was Mikasa's hand. She shoved a notebook at him.

_I guess she is still mad._

“You gave me the wrong notebook...” She commented. Ushijima searched in his bag and pulled out Mikasa's Literature notebook. He held it out.

“Sorry.” Mikasa looked at her feet and traded notebooks.

“Sorry, but I kind of looked through your notebook...” She let go of his bag and stalked away. Ushijima frowned and looked at the notebook.

_Shit. Of all the things..._

Ushijima crammed the spare notebook that he drew in when he was bored, trying to fall asleep, or in general trying to ignore real life into his bag. Why did it feel so humiliating for Mikasa to know that he actually did something OTHER than play volleyball well? No one on the team knew that he could draw decently...aside from Hayato, but Hayato also knew how to keep his mouth shut for the most part...so Ushijima trusted Hayato.

Ushijima opened the locker room door and stormed over to his locker. Why was he so pissed off about shit in the first place? He had spent the better part of the afternoon half-dreaming about Mikasa...

Why was she so pissed off? None of it made sense to Ushijima. She was mad because he pointed out her saying something rude to him. Why? Also why did she want HIM to apologize for doing so? Ushijima snorted derisively and yanked off his sweater. Hayato set his bag down and opened his locker.

“So I take it you didn't apologize to Mikasa-chan?” Ushijima whipped around and stabbed a finger in Hayato's face.

“I didn't do anything wrong, so why do I have to apologize?!” They entire room went silent. Ushijima whipped back around and continued changing quietly.

“If you're expecting this to play out logically, stop. Girls are irrational and they don't follow logic.” Hayato chuckled. Ushijima shot a nasty glare at Hayato and went to slap his locker shut...he managed to catch two fingers in the door. Hayato reached over and yanked the locker open quickly.

_Well, that was stupid._ Ushijima bit the inside of his cheek.

The good news was it was his right hand, the bad news was holy shit it still hurt like a mother fucker.

“Shit, can you still move your fingers?” Hayato cursed. Ushijima reflexively bent and wiggled his middle and ring finger. Thankfully, he had managed to avoid the index finger, which he had broken during first year. Maybe he should simply pick up his bags and go back to his room. Spending the rest of today in hiding sounded like a solid plan.

“It's fine.” Ushijima stood up, picking up his bags. He stalked out of the locker room toward the parking lot. One of the coaches made sure everyone was there before they loaded onto the bus.

Ushijima dug through his bag for ibuprofen. Between his head and his right hand, he could barely see straight.

Much to his ire, sleep did not come for the entire hour and twenty seven minutes Ushijima was on the bus. They filed into the gymnasium at a local sports park where they were to meet the other two teams. It looked like one of the other teams got stuck in the abysmal traffic as well. Ushijima slumped against a wall, sliding to his butt. Hayato sat next to him and set a can down by his leg.

“You should drink this. You look like a walking corpse!” Hayato laughed and began to drink his own. Ushijima looked at the can next to his leg.

_Unleash the Beast? The hell is this?_ He examined the can closely.

_Energy drink? Wait._ Ushijima fished in his bag and found the packets of preworkout mix Mikasa's brother had sent along. If he mixed the two...extra energy, right?

_This is probably a very bad idea. On the other hand, I am fucking exhausted...Coach is pissed at us about yesterday._ Ushijima groaned as he spotted several college coaches and scouts already sitting in the stands.

It was 'Go Time'.

He ripped the top off the preworkout packet and poured it into the opened can, swirling the contents for a few seconds. Ushijima swore the fumes emanating from the can smelled like smoke. He held his breath and chugged it.

This was possibly one of the worst choices Ushijima had made to date. He shuddered at the aftertaste. What the hell flavor was that? Toilet cleaner? Those giant mints that sit in urinals? That awful soda the guys from the 19 and under team had gotten him to drink while they were in America...Mount Doom? No...Mountain Do It?

_When is this shit going to kick in?_ Ushijima checked his watch before sliding it off and started putting on his shoes. He was slightly sweaty, but that might be due to the sweltering heat of summer, not the 8 cups of coffee's worth of caffeine he just consumed.

So far, there was zero energy as a result of drinking that awful swill.

_Well, that was rather anticlimactic._ He glanced around. Time was still moving normally. Ushijima shuddered as a chill passed through him, then it hit.

Dear sweet American Jesus did it hit. It as not so much a slow infusion of pep,but more akin to a Mack truck of pure energy just slammed into him. Ushijima's heart rate went from a normal 65-70s to something in the hummingbird chasing a jet range.

_This is obviously how I will die..._ Ushijima stood up slowly. His entire body was tingling. Was he vibrating in time to his heart rate? Standing still was almost painful. The intensity level of his senses had been cranked past the limit. He was sure he could taste the the individual molecules in the air.

Ushijima started warming up. It was 'Go Time' after all.

  
  


“Uhh guys?” Hayato leaned over to tighten his shoelace. Leon glanced down as he wiped his face.

“Yea?”

“Um, is it just me, or is Waka really on a rampage today?” They flinched as Ushijima went sailing after a set, maniacally laughing, and slammed the ball across the court...out of the gym.

There was a collective cringe as a crunching sound and a car alarm echoed in from the parking lot. Hayato decided that it would be for the best if he didn't tell anyone he gave Ushijima the energy drink.

“HOLY SHIT YOU JUST HIT A CAR, WAKA!” Tendou was clinging to Kawanishi in terror (and a bit of bliss...because Tendou is a weird guy.)

Mother fucking 'Go Time', indeed.

No one had been prepared for the carnage that was 'Go Time'. Leon swore he saw Washijo-sensei swing a folding chair at Ushijima halfway through the first set. The more unbelievable part was Leon was 99.9999% sure the chair had connected with Ushijima's shoulder, and he was 100% certain Ushijima didn't give a shit.

The opposing teams had begun to play as close to the net as possible, hoping to avoid the projectiles being spiked at them at ridiculous speeds. Leon was certain that Ushijima was aiming at heads today.

After 2 possible broken noses, 1 dislocated finger, several sprained ankles, 1 guy knocked unconscious, and more jammed fingers than fucking necessary, the practice matches were over.

Well, when teams that did not involve Ushijima played you could call them matches.

Leon flopped next to Ushijima and stretched silently. It appeared that whatever had Ushijima so wound up earlier was working out of his system. Leon smacked the back of his head.

“Wake up! If Coach catches you sleeping we are all going to die!” He hissed through clenched teeth. Saying their coaches were pissed about today was an understatement. Ushijima grunted, squinting his eyes shut. The floor was swirling at an odd angle.

“I am not asleep.” He cracked an eye.

Still spinning. As the effects of the preworkout and energy drink dissipated, Ushijima was left with an even worse headache than before and the ever growing urge to puke. He managed to stretch, change and get back on the bus before completely running out of steam. Ushijima skipped his usual preference to nap with his headphones in. As soon as he sat down, he passed out in his seat.

  
  


“Is Waka sleeping?” Leon leaned across the aisle and poked his arm.

“Looks like it...except for the one eye being open...” Hayato and Semi turned around in their seats.

“Yea he's asleep.” Semi leaned over the back of his seat and poked Ushijima's forehead. “I remember he used to fall asleep at his desk and one eye would stay open when he was really tired.” He nudged Hayato. “Did he ever do that with you?” Hayato shrugged. He reached out and tried to push the one eyelid shut as carefully as possible. After a few tries it finally stayed shut.

“Isn't that how dead bodies are?” Leon put his fingers on Ushijima's neck. There was a pulse present.

“I know that your eyes don't shut when you have surgery sometimes.” Hayato leaned on the back of his seat for a moment. “Seriously...absolutely creepy.” They continued to talk quietly and periodically check to make sure Ushijima had not in fact, died in his seat for the remainder of the trip home.

The bus pulled into the Academy grounds and parked next to the gym. The coaches got everyone awake, reminding them of Golden Week camp schedules.

Ushijima was still asleep. Leon shook his arm. No response.

“Why don't we unload the bus, and we'll come back for him?” Semi offered as he grabbed his bags.

Twenty minutes later, the bus was unloaded, cleaned, and Ushijima was still passed out in his seat.

“I really don't want to wake him up. He's gonna be pissed.” Hayato kicked his bag gently. Leon scowled.

“I'm not doing it. You guys always make me do the difficult things with Waka.”

“Trust me Leon, nothing compares to waking him up when he's in a bad mood.”

“Ditto.” Semi turned to walk off.

“Where are you going?” Hayato demanded.

“I am not going to be a part of this. I woke his grouchy ass up by accident enough when we were second years. Later!” Semi waved over his shoulder. Hayato glanced at Leon.

“Tendou already left for his parents' house, didn't he?” Leon chewed his lip and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Hayato nodded. Leon scrolled through his phone. He made a thoughtful sound and started texting.

_(Oohira-kun): Mikasa-chan, sorry to text you so late...are you still at school?_

_(Saotome Mikasa): Yep, why?_

_(Oohira-kun): Um. Well, I have a favor to ask of you._

_(Saotome Mikasa): You want Minako's number?_

_(Oohira-kun): Wait...uh...yea but that isn't what I was going to ask._

_(Saotome Mikasa): Well what is it?  
(Oohira-kun): Ah...can you just come to the parking lot by the first gym? It will be easier to show you than explain via text._

_(Saotome Mikasa): Uh...yea give me a few minutes._

  
  


“This will probably piss Wakatoshi off, but at least it won't be US he is mad at.” Leon sat down on the curb by his bag.

“What did you do, Leon?” Hayato gave him a curious look. Leon shrugged.

“I found someone to wake him up.”

Several minutes later, Mikasa walked around the corner of the first gymnasium and found Leon and Hayato sitting on the curb by the bus.

“So what's this about?” She stopped in front of them. Hayato jerked.

“YOU ASKED HER??” Hayato didn't think this was a good idea.

“Asked me what?” Mikasa cocked her head to the side.

“Come here.” Leon stood up and started for the bus. Mikasa followed him onto the bus. Leon pointed at Ushijima, still sleeping.

“We...can't wake him up.” Leon patted Ushijima's cheek to prove the point.

“Don't want to...” Hayato muttered behind them.

“You called me out here to wake up Ushijima-san?” Mikasa frowned.

“We figured that he would be less pissed off if you woke him up...” Leon shrugged. “You do realize that Ushijima-san is kinda pissed at me, right?” She gave them a flat look.

“Ooo even better, you can kiss and make up!” Hayato grinned.

“Or I could break your arm instead.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes. Leon stepped in between them.

“We had a rough afternoon...you don't even have to give me Minako-chan's number...I-I can ask her later...” He bargained. Mikasa snorted.

“Right. Fine. I'll do it.” She made a shoo-ing gesture at them. “Just get out of here so I can escape quickly if it is as bad as you say.” Mikasa leaned over and patted Ushijima's arm. “Ushijima-san, wake up.”

Nothing. She patted harder. Still nothing. She patted his cheek.

“Are you even alive?” She pryed open an eyelid. It stayed half open. “Creepy...” She pushed the eyelid shut and patted his cheeks again.

“Okay fine, I guess I'll just drag you off the bus...” She pulled his bags out of the way. Mikasa grabbed his wrist and yanked. “Holy shit how much do you weigh?” She grunted. It didn't help that he was basically twice her size. She yanked again, managing to pull him into a sitting position. Mikasa paused and Ushijima began to sag back into the seat.

“No no nononoononono!” She pulled a bit too hard and he tipped forward. His face slapped into the row of seats in front. Mikasa cringed. Surely that would wake him up...

Nothing.

“You've got to be kidding me!!” She tried to move him to the edge of the seat. Much to her frustration, Ushijima continued to fall sideways, half wedging his torso between the seat and the row in front. Mikasa growled softly. How in the hell was she supposed to move him now? She stood on the seats in front, pulling up on his arm. This caused Ushijima to slide even further. His head hit the floor with a loud thump. Mikasa winced. There was a soft groan from under the seat. Mikasa crawled down and crouched on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima gave her a completely bewildered stare.

“Where am I?” Mikasa chewed her lip.

“On the bus.” Ushijima tried to look around.

“Where?” Mikasa gave him a guilty smile.

“Under a seat?” He glanced around and wrinkled his nose.

“Okay?”

“Do you need help?” Ushijima grunted and slid himself out of the human pretzel he had been folded into. He started to stand up and paused.

“Why are you on the bus?” His head was throbbing. Mikasa picked up his bags and started for the door.

“Because you wouldn't wake up...” She offered. He rubbed his forehead.

“I thought you were mad at me?” He mumbled. Mikasa stopped. She was glad it was almost dark so Ushijima could not see how red her cheeks were. She was aware Leon and Hayato were still waiting outside the bus. She did not want them to listen in. She walked back to where Ushijima was sitting.

“Okay so I was...” She exhaled slowly. “But I was being stupid.” She apologized, absentmindedly fumbling with the strap of his bag. “Is that okay?” Ushijima stared at her for a moment.

“You are not mad now?” He confirmed. Mikasa shook her head and looked at her hands. “Did I misunderstand about...about kissing you last night?” He faltered.

“What?” She furrowed her brow.

“You've been quite normal today.” He pointed out. Mikasa snorted.

“Oh? What did you expect? For me to put on the wrong shirt, pick up my show bag instead of my book bag, and return the wrong notebook that someone borrowed?” She winked. Ushijima felt his face getting hot. He stammered for an answer. Mikasa giggled and leaned closer.

“I'm kidding with you.” Her lips brushed against his as she spoke. “You did not misunderstand at all.” Mikasa punctuated the sentence with a soft kiss. He should get up and head to the coaching offices. The interview was supposed to happen soon. Her hands fisted in his jacket, holding him close.

“I should...” His gaze dropped to her lips before he leaned in, kissing her again. Her fingers curled into his hair and Ushijima decided he did not care that he was sitting on a bus in the middle of the fucking parking lot. He would sit here for the entire damn week if it meant Saotome Mikasa would continue to kiss him. Unfortunately, that fantasy was cut short by the coach's voice drifting in the bus door.

“Oohira, Yamagato, have you guys seen Ushijima? It is time for the interview.”

“Oh OH! Ushijima-san is STILL ASLEEP ON THE BUS.” Hayato replied a bit too loud.

“We were WAITING FOR HIM TO WAKE UP, COACH.” Leon added...too loudly as well. Ushijima started, pushing Mikasa away quickly.

“Shit!” He hissed, shooting her an apologetic look. He picked up his bags and hustled off the bus.

“Sorry. I just woke up. I was more tired than I realized.” He bowed to the coach and cut a glance at Leon and Hayato. The coach shrugged and started toward the gym.

“Fine, fine, let's hurry.” The coach hustled Ushijima into his office and gestured at a chair. “Have a seat.” He flipped through some papers and found a number. He dialed and picked up the handset. He began speaking to the person on the other end and politely introduced himself.

Ushijima heard the office door open and close. Washijo-sensei sat in the chair next to him moments later.

“They are paging me through, then I will put the phone on speaker.” The coach explained. Washijo-sensei cut Ushijima a hard look. Ushijima could not tell if he was still pissed about the afternoon's disastrous play, or if the older man could tell that only 15 minutes prior to this, Ushijima had his tongue in a girl's mouth.

“Don't say anything stupid.” The older man warned. Ushijima ducked his head, thankful that no one seemed to know about his making out with Mikasa on the bus.

To be honest, Ushijima didn't want to say a damn thing. He did not want to do this interview. Nerves started gnawing at his stomach. He shifted in his seat, cracking his knuckles.

The phone clicked over to speaker and a man's voice filled the office.

“Hello hello! My name is David Walker, and I am the senior editor for the Young Athlete's issue.” His Japanese was surprisingly good.

“Hello. Thank you for the selection.” Ushijima answered after his coach made introductions. He wanted to vomit.

The man started asking simple questions along the lines of where did he grow up? How long had he played volleyball? What positions? Any awards? Those questions were simple enough for Ushijima to answer.

“So what got you interested in volleyball? Surely you could excel in basketball too?” David asked. Ushijima frowned. The thought of playing basketball had never crossed his mind. He felt Washijo-sensei's stare telling him he was taking too long to answer.

“My Father played volleyball.” He stated.

“Ah I see, in high school?” Came his reply.

“Yes. Semi-professionally as well.” Ushijima looked at his hands. The reporter asked a few more questions about his Dad and where he played. What was he doing now?

“He is an assistant coach at a university in...Iowa.” Ushijima stumbled over his answer, apprehension marring his ability to think clearly.

“Great! So have you put any thought into what your plans after graduation are?” Ushijima chewed his lip. If it was already difficult enough to think straight, that question flushed everything in Ushijima's thoughts down the drain.

_Too much. Not enough._

He racked his brain for a simple answer that would not make him sound like the country's cockiest asshole...Oikawa Tohru already had that position filled.

Washijo-sensei must have sensed his unease.

“We have been considering all the options. There have been several offers already made, and the season is not even in full swing yet. The decision of where to continue Ushijima's volleyball career will be a very important one.” For as hard and uncaring as Washijo-sensei seemed, Ushijima was thankful he chose to answer that question.

“Exactly. Surely the National team has made contact?” David pressed.

“Yes.” Ushijima felt his palms getting sweaty. There had been a National team representative at every practice match and game so far.

“I am sure there is the added pressure of the Olympics looming in the near future.” The man mused, chuckling.

Was this guy serious? Near future? That is only two fucking years from now! The National team would make its selections in exactly ONE year. Ushijima cut a nervous glance at Washijo-sensei and his coach. Maybe they would stop the interview before it got too out of hand. Didn't Mikasa say they would probably ask about his sign or favorite food?

“You intend to try out?” David cut to the chase. Ushijima was relieved the interview was not in person. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Not like he had been thinking about THAT at all. Not one bit...nope...

“Of course...If I am invited to tryouts.” Ushijima blurted. He wanted to take back those words. There was no way he was at a level of skill where he could be considered for an Olympic tryout yet. He was going to come across as an asshole for sure.

“Haha I am sure they will be calling! Well that about does it for the moment. I'll be in touch about a face to face interview and photo session in a few weeks, okay? Until then, best of luck!” The man chirped.

“Thank you very much.” Ushijima wanted to apologize, but how could he without making the interview even more awkward than it seemed? His coach picked up the handset and began discussing dates and times.

“May I please be excused?” Ushijima got to his feet. Washijo-sensei waved a hand dismissively. “Thank you, good night.” Ushijima picked up his bags and slipped out of the office. He stalked across the campus to his dorm room.

He flopped on the bed, groaning in irritation.

_Could I have sounded like any bigger of an asshole?_

He sat up and grabbed his things to take a shower. At least he had been able to focus, considering everything that had lead up to the interview.

_I guess Saotome-san isn't THAT angry with me..._ Ushijima finished getting ready for bed. He assumed he would be able to fall asleep right away due to his exhaustion and his head was still pounding from the caffeine-infused madness from the afternoon.

Nope.

Every time he closed his eyes, every kiss he and Mikasa had shared on the bus replayed on loop, in brilliant detail. He flopped onto his side. Sleep was definitely not going to occur with THAT on his mind. He finally rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He snatched up the volleyball next to his pillow, tossing it into the air.

_What about the National team tryouts?_ The reporter's questions began to bubble to the surface. Ushijima had answered them...but were those answers how he REALLY felt?

Of course Ushijima had lofty aspirations of being the best volleyball player in the Country. How quickly he would ascend to that pinnacle was the grey area.

Of COURSE he was aware of the Olympics occurring in two years.

Of fucking course he was aware of National team scouts watching him like a hawk. Who wouldn't be aware of all that attention? Ushijima reviewed the afternoon's madness and cringed. They might change their minds after today... He growled and sat up, grabbing the ball before it bounced onto the floor.

“Stupid.” Ushijima scrubbed his hands through his hair. He got out of bed and plopped down at his desk. Might as well do some of the homework assigned to be completed over Golden Week.

It was better than over-analyzing the games, interview, or his...what the fuck WAS the deal with Mikasa? Were they friends? Kissing buddies? You had to ask someone out for them to be considered your girlfriend, right?

Ushijima smacked a hand against his forehead. This is exactly why he had avoided girls like the plague for his entire life. They made you act like a moron. To be honest, part of the reason he had been so out of control in the games today was a direct result of the fight? Squabble? Disagreement? he and Mikasa had earlier in the day. He was pissed off, and the energy drink/pre-workout concoction funneled that anger into his gameplay.

Ushijima opened his bag and pulled out a notebook and math text. Math made sense. It was logical. It followed rules. It didn't punch you in the arm and storm off because you called it out on acting rude. He shook his head and his fingers bumped his phone digging around for a pencil.

There was a message. Ushijima had forgotten about putting the phone on silent before leaving for the games. He opened the message. It was from Mikasa.

_(Saotome-san): I hope your interview went well and you get some sleep. Message me if you're not busy tomorrow._

The timestamp read 21:10. It was 22:52. Probably too late to reply. Not that Ushijima WANTED to reply.

Okay maybe he wanted to. He pushed the phone to the side. Math needed to get done. It was notoriously effective at relaxing his brain. Ushijima worked through part of the assignment, and glanced at the clock on his desk. 23:34.

Time to attempt sleeping again. Ushijima slid his books into his bag, stopping as he remembered his extra notebook and the fact that Mikasa admitted to looking through it. He opened it to make sure she had not seen anything too embarrassing or incriminating.

There were sketches of hands, trees, random landscapes...Ushijima turned the page and felt his stomach drop to his feet. One of her atrocious pink unicorn post-its was stuck on a page.

_This one is pretty..._

Ushijima peeled the post-it off gently.

_Shit._ It was a view of a girl twirling a pencil at her desk. It was from behind, so the face was not visible. It could be anyone. No one needed to know that it wasn't just anyone. That the reason her hair wasn't shaded in was because it was supposed to be blonde. Or that the fingernails were usually painted some shade of pink...

Ushijima snapped the notebook shut and turned off his desk lamp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things.  
> There is a difference between American Jesus and regular Jesus, but that is a discussion for another fic.  
> The mental image of Ushijima stumbling upon and reading about A/B/O dynamics with morbid fascination just...I gotta go lay down. (nothin wrong with ABO, it is really not my thing, I've tried to make it a thing, and I can't do it. I tried.)  
> Tendou writes quality fanfics- I will knife fight anyone to the death over this.  
> Don't worry, I am not turning this into everyone picks on Ushijima because he is an easy target fest. It was moreso Mikasa showed up, so everyone had to up the ante too much...like that 'it's your crush, act natural' meme...  
> Gosh I need sleep...  
> #adulting  
> Thank you for reading/kudos (does anyone remember that candybar?)/comments!!  
> Flames...eh....nobody got time for that.  
> <3 You Nightwing! <3


	8. Is THIS a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some free time on Saturday morning before Golden Week camp starts gets interesting.  
> Mikasa's family enters the fray.  
> Copious amounts of hot pink unicorns.  
> A surprise next door neighbor appears!  
> Ushijima discovers cornbread.  
> How to pay for dates, Hayato edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things here...  
> This is my extremely busy season of work, my schedule has been nuts, so I am having difficulties with grasping the correct flow of time. Please forgive me if I get timing of shit wrong (vs canon). I'm trying, but my confidence in what day of the week it currently is ehhh it's chilling at 50-50 rn.  
> FYI- I think I forgot to point out that speech in italics is English.  
> This chapter is me, taking shit that I love (crack, meet the family madness, a few soft caring moments) and making it into some weird casserole for ya'll to eat up.

_Saturday: Start of Golden Week Camp_

Ushijima clicked off his alarm and stretched. 07:00.

_No practice until 2. No classes for a week._ Recalling that Tendou had gone to his parents’ house after their practice games yesterday and would not be back until practice later today a slight smile crept across Ushijima's face. This meant Tendou would not be barging in his room any minute to discuss with Ushijima the finer points of popular culture worldwide.

Ushijima thanked the higher powers and whatever other karmatic deities that could possibly be responsible for giving him several hours of complete silence. He allowed himself the guilty pleasure of not immediately climbing out of bed. Ushijima could count on his fingers the number of times in the past 3 years of high school he had been able to actually sleep past 05:55. That included the one time as a first year he had the stomach flu. He lay under the covers for exactly 15 more minutes. He couldn't allow himself to turn into a complete slacker like Semi. Ushijima got out of bed and began to prepare for his day.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, he sat down to finish the last bit of homework that had been assigned for everyone to complete over the Golden Week holidays. Being a starter for the volleyball team had its perks. One of those was less homework during the season.

Still, Ushijima took pride in his good grades, Due to residual adrenaline of the entire day, he started his homework last night. He had been too flustered and wound up after the _Sports Illustrated_ interview to simply fall asleep. That and the whole not being able to stop thinking about Mikasa shit.

_If I can get this finished, maybe I will have time to take a nap before lunch._ The sweet siren’s song of a possible nap was almost too good to be true. Tendou gone AND time for a nap? It was akin to hitting the mega jackpot lottery! Ushijima grinned and continued slogging through the homework. After an hour, he shut the math text and pushed it to the side.

_Right, I only have...English left…_ he pulled his English text and notebook from his bag. There was another notebook in the bag with a unicorn post-it adhered to the front.

_DON'T SPILL SHIT ON ME!!_

Ushijima snorted derisively and set the notebook to the side. Mikasa had quite colorful language for a girl. He allowed his focus to wander for a few minutes. That girl seemed to be worming her way into his idle thoughts more and more as of late. Not that Ushijima MINDED specifically...it was just everything was extremely complicated.

Yes, that was the word. Complicated. Even moreso since she admitted she was OKAY with being kissed the other night.

He stretched his left arm over his head then picked up his phone.

_I wonder if Saotome-san went home for break? She said to text her today..._ His eyes drifted to the not so politely worded text from his Mother he had received yesterday. She was unhappy about things. As per the usual, her son was the proverbial whipping boy. His getting in trouble for scuffling with Semi had been the latest nidus for her verbal onslaught.

The more involved Ushijima had gotten in volleyball as he grew older, the more and more his Grandmother and Mother had made clear their disapproval of his choices. He was the sole heir of the very massive family business. It was his job to get a business degree from one of the more prestigious universities in Tokyo, then return home to take the mantle of Ushijima Commodities and Suppliers Inc.

His Grandmother had been ultra blunt about her activity in lining up marriage interviews with influential families as well. Ushijima loathed the day he would turn 18...there would probably be a line across the prefecture of eligible women at his door...and his Grandmother there with a rake in her hands to ensure he didn't climb out the window to escape.

Ushijima sighed and set his phone back down. It had been stated quite clearly that unless he was willing to devote his entire week off to family time (read schmoozing with potential wealthy families’ daughters at cook outs), he was not to return home.

No wonder his Father had ~~fled the country~~ , ahem, pursued a volleyball career overseas. At the moment, that path appeared to be the more appealing. Vastly so.

Upping the complication factor greatly was the fact that one random day last month Ushijima been introduced to Mikasa while talking to Leon, and he had not been able to stop thinking about her since. It wasn't like this was the first girl Ushijima had felt was attractive. Maybe she was the first one he wanted to speak to though. Most of the time, he ignored the piles of frilly envelopes in his locker. Aside from the fact that he was really damn busy with school and volleyball...oh and sleeping, Ushijima felt that if the girl liked him, why couldn't she simply speak to him… instead of leaving some lavishly worded sonnet in his locker (of all places)?

It was confusing.

There had been the debacle with the now class vice-president last year. He cringed at the memory. She had actually continued to pursue after he had ignored numerous notes, cards, flowers, stuffed animals, and even a poster of herself proclaiming her undying love for ‘Waka-chan’! She had gone as far to manipulate the class chore list so they ended up doing some mundane task alone. She proceeded to force herself upon him, and he pretty much slammed a door in her face. Figuratively and literally.

His Mother and grandmother had, as Tendou would say, shit a litter of kittens over the matter. She was from a wonderful (rich and important) family! How dare he behave like such a moron (you have ruined everything)!

Ushijima wondered what they would think if they found out he had a crush on (not to mention KISSED!) a girl that was half-American. Undoubtedly it would involve shitting out other small furry animals.

To be honest, he didn't know too much about Mikasa’s personal life. Maybe she was from some equally rich an important family, too. He had not asked her many questions when they spoke. Mikasa was content to lead the conversation. He knew she enjoyed riding and leaving crude post-it notes on his belongings. Oh yes, she had no regard for personal space or belongings...or drinking after people...or volume control...or a curse word filter...or any type of filter. Those things made his blood pressure skyrocket...and not for the usual reason of he could not tolerate them.

On the contrary, Ushijima secretly enjoyed the fact that Mikasa would grab his wrist and simply drag him somewhere like her horse. He had always been uncomfortable with people touching him or his belongings. Mikasa was different, and Ushijima had no idea why. Sure Ushijima wasn't always the quickest on catching social cues, but he noticed the jealous looks from other guys when Mikasa paid attention to him.

She was pretty. And smart. All the guys wanted her to talk to them.

He jumped in surprise as his phone chirped with a new message. It was from Mikasa. He guiltily wondered if she knew he had spent the past few minutes (days) thinking about her, picking up his phone.

_(Saotome-san): Hey Ushijima-san, what are you doing?_

_(Wakatoshi): Homework._

_(Saotome-san): For reals?_

_(Wakatoshi): Yes._

_(Saotome-san): All day?_

_(Wakatoshi): No. I have practice at 14:00._

_(Saotome-san): You're not going home then?_

_(Wakatoshi): No._

_(Saotome-san): Okay! Are you dressed?_

Ushijima frowned. Why would that matter?

_(Wakatoshi): Yes._

_(Saotome-san): Like you can go somewhere dressed, or volleyball is life dressed?_

His eyes narrowed at the phone.

_What does she even mean? Volleyball is life dressed? What is that??_ He glanced down at his shirt. The familiar lightning bolt and letters AC/DC were stretched across his chest.

_(Wakatoshi): Casual dress?_

He offered. He still wasn't quite sure where she was going with this.

_(Saotome-san): Great great! Meet me outside in 10 minutes, okay?? :)_

  


Exactly ten minutes later Ushijima stepped out of the boy’s dormitory. Mikasa was perched on the bottom step furiously texting. The back of her pink shirt had pulled out of the waist of her jeans revealing a strip of slightly tanned skin. Ushijima glanced around to make sure no one would see him take a second look. He never wanted to OR had taken a second look at a girl before...why now?

Why Mikasa?

She heard him start down the steps and leapt to her feet.

“Ushijima-san, are you ready?” She chirped, grin wide on her face. He stopped at the last step. She hopped up a step in an attempt to get closer to eye-level with him. She needed another step…or two.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes, ready!” She repeated, smile widening, “Cause it is gonna be awesome!” Her honey blonde hair was loose and fell behind her shoulders. Usually it was braided or a headband held it back in class. She wore a pink tshirt that had a cartoon unicorn with purple mane and tail. It looked vaguely familiar to Ushijima. It was possibly the same unicorn adorning her pink post-its she felt the need to stick everywhere. She was wearing jeans that had an extravaganza of rhinestones and embroidery on the back pockets and down the side seams.

Don't forget the pink converse sneakers.

At this point Ushijima was willing to bet Mikasa liked the color pink. Outside of class and the few times he had seen her in her horse riding gear, this was the first time he had seen her in street clothes.

Shit she was pretty. Ushijima was beginning to question his choice to go along in whatever plans she had made. The decision was borderline implusive, and his track record with rash choices was not great.

Her eyes flickered to his chest and shoulders. A snort escaped as she wrinkled her nose.

“What?” He asked. She patted his chest, jerking her hand back.

“Wow, you like AC/DC?” She hopped off the steps and began her customary habit of walking backwards while talking. Her cheeks were pink.

Ushijima looked at his shirt briefly and shrugged. He wasn't a rabid fan, but he preferred to listen to them or other rock bands before games to get in the zone before games.

“I enjoy their music.” He confirmed. She grinned and winked as she spun on the ball of her foot to walk next to him.

“I think this is the first time I have seen you in regular clothes. Most of the time you are in your volleyball stuff, or our hideous uniforms.” She stuck her tongue out.

“You think our uniforms are hideous?” Ushijima was quite aware of Mikasa’s gaze tracing his shoulders and arms, again. She traveled back to his eyes then squinted hers shut.

“Atrocious! So much purple...ugh! I mean, the girl's uniforms are okay...but you guys gotta feel like CLOWNS wearing those pants!” Her eyes flitted over his chest and back to his face. Ushijima was feeling self conscious about his shirt choice. Why hadn't he changed into a looser-fitting polo or a cardboard box? She kept staring… He jammed his hands in his pockets to try to hide his discomfort.

“What are we doing?” He changed the subject. She winked and turned down the street toward the train station.

“We are gonna go eat the best frickin ramen you will ever eat!” Her voice was cheery.

“Where is that?” Ushijima kept his face even...internally, he went to DefCon 3.

_Wait. I am going to eat...alone...with a girl...is this a DATE?_ Ushijima toe snagged on the sidewalk. Mikasa tossed him a knowing glance.

“You alright there?” She arched her eyebrows. He nodded in reply, hoping she didn't notice he was starting to panic on the inside. “Okay, so don't freak out on me. We are going to my house…” She offered.

Oh this was even better ~~worse~~ than a date _._ She was taking him to meet her parents. He gave her a curious look, keeping a lid on the mounting apprehension. Hadn't they skipped a few important steps in the relationship activity checklist?

“Your house?” His cautious tone leaked out. Mikasa waved her hands in front of herself flustered.

“Nononono!! Not like that! Ahahaha not like all serious meet my family dating shit!! Nonono oh god nonono…” she stammered, face flushing red. “It is just my Mom always cooks enough to feed the entire street, and Leon-chan said you usually stayed here on breaks...and I didn't want you to be alone…” she smiled hesitantly. “And I have to be back by 13:30 for riding practice, so I figured you might enjoy a break from the dorm walls…” She babbled on.

“Oh.” Ushijima wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved by her answer. Did that mean she did not want their odd friendship to progress any further?

Mikasa watched him, waiting for him to insert some excuse about not being able to go, but Ushijima continued on to ticket vending.

"You have a train pass, right?" She refilled her train pass.

“Yes,” he fished a pass out of his wallet and followed her along the platform.

“Score! There is the train we need waiting for us! Hurry.” She gestured toward a train just ahead and quickened her pace. They boarded, making their way to a spot away from the door. There were actually a few empty seats open this time of morning.

“Sit with me until more people get on.” She patted the bench next to her. He nodded and sat beside her. Mikasa frowned slightly at the bit of space between them.

“So you obviously survived the interview...” She chirped happily. Ushijima chewed his lower lip before responding.

“Yes.” The train began to move and the stop order was announced.

“Was it bad?” Mikasa wrinkled her nose. Ushijima exhaled and glanced at her.

“Not particularly.” He fidgeted with his hands in his lap. He really wanted to crack his knuckles, but did she know he did that when he was nervous? Mikasa was texting again.

“Mom is happy you came along.” She grinned. “Sorry I messaged you so late last night. I was worried I might have woken you...” He shrugged.

“You did not.” Ushijima mulled over whether he should mention his phone had been on silent. “I was working on math homework, and I did not see the message until late.” 

“You had the chance to go to bed early, and you stayed up doing homework instead?” She teased.

“I could not sleep.” Ushijima pursed his lips. It wasn't like he WANTED to stay up. He wasn't about to admit to Mikasa that she was the main cause of his inability to fall asleep lately.

“Seriously?” She grinned. He cut a glance at her again.

“Yes.” He stated.

“You were passed out like a log on the bus. I figured you would have gone straight into a coma after the interview.” She mused. He rolled a shoulder. It was still a bit sore from catching the brunt of Washijo-sensei's displeasure yesterday.

“Too many nerves left over from the interview, huh?” Mikasa winked at him. The teasing expression was more beautiful than mocking. He shifted his gaze out the window, ensuring that he would not get caught staring at the light dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks. 

“I guess.” He offered. She wasn't completely wrong, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to divulge that part of his restlessness was due to their...whatever this was.

“Smile Ushijima-san.” Mikasa roused him from his thoughts by leaning against his arm. He looked over in confusion as she clicked a picture.

“What?”

“Ugh Ushijima-san, you're supposed to _smile_ for pictures, otherwise it looks like you're not having fun” She huffed. An older lady watching them gave him a knowing smile and Ushijima briefly considered diving out the window of the train. He wasn't embarrassed exactly, but the idea that someone thought they were a couple did bring anxiety with it. He wasn't sure why, but Mikasa leaning against his shoulder was making his heart race today. It shouldn't, after her flustered explaination of why she had invited him over for lunch, but it did.

“Smile.” She gestured at his face. 

“Why?” His eyes narrowed in suspcion at her.

“Because my Mom wants a picture and I don't want you looking like I forced you at knife point to come along!” She moaned, clenching her fists in mock frustration. Before Ushijima could form an answer, Mikasa poked her fingers into his cheeks and pushed the corners of his mouth up. “Smile.” She ordered.

“Smof.” He grumbled around her fingers pressed against his cheeks. Mikasa furrowed her brow. It didn't look much like a smile. More like one of those puffy Chow-chow dogs...even his eyes had squinted shut. Ushijima made no motion to get her fingers off his face. He just scowled...or tried to.

“You look ridiculous.” Mikasa retracted her fingers and laughed. One of his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Because you were pinching my face.” He stated flatly. Mikasa exhaled a huff.

_For REAL. How does Leon get him to speak more than five words?_ She picked her phone up from her lap.

“Okay, just smile for the picture please.” She leaned against his arm and held her phone out. “Smile!” she clicked the picture. Her cheeks heated as she examined the photo.

_So there is a reason he doesn't smile...ever...holy shit he is gorgeous!_ She mused, schooling her features.

“Is that acceptable?” Ushijima leaned forward and rested an elbow on his thigh. Mikasa grinned, wagging her phone at him.

“Yea! Thanks. I'll send it to you.” She did not miss his eyes narrowing at the picture briefly.

“Why does your Mom want a picture of us?” He questioned. Mikasa shook her head and spent too long composing the text.

“I didn't tell her you were a boy...” Her voice was soft. She twirled some hair on her finger. “Girls usually send pictures of each other doing fun things back and forth, you know?” He raised an eyebrow.

_Why didn't she tell her Mom I am a boy?_ Ushijima's phone vibrated in his pocket, cutting off his voicing the question. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it chirped. Mikasa leaned on his shoulder and looked at his phone.

“What is that a picture of?” She tapped his profile icon, and a picture of Ushijima in sunglasses popped up. It appeared to have been cropped out of a larger photo.

Ushijima grunted when she tapped the screen. Of course she would want to look at that picture. Hayato had informed him that girls like 'cool' profile pictures and had promptly replaced Ushijma's previous photo of his volleyball jersey to this one several months ago. He shuffled through several folders in his gallery and pulled up the actual photo.

“We went to the beach in May...” He held out the phone for her to take. She slowly took the phone from Ushijima and stared at the photo. It was the third years on the volleyball team, all perched around a table at the beach. Most of them, including Ushijima, were lacking shirts. They were all gorgeous and in fantastic shape.

_Are you freakin kidding me? He is LETTING me look at hot beach photos of himself? Is he a robot?_ She cleared her throat.

"Is it alright if I keep looking?" She asked. He drug a finger across the screen and scrolled to the next picture. It was a shot of the ocean. He scrolled slowly through a few pictures of the ocean and selfies with his teammates. Then there were actual photos of Ushijima and Hayato surfing. Ushijima cleared his throat.

“Tendou took these pictures...” He sounded flustered.

“You can surf?” Mikasa asked. He looked away and nodded. “That is SO COOL.” She swiped her finger on the screen. “Are there any more?” There was a picture of Leon and Ushijima sitting next to each other at a picnic table. Ushijima was actually pulling a face at the camera.

_Oh my god he is sticking his tongue out? He is capable of goofing off?_ Mikasa grinned. Ushijima made a frustrated sound and politely took the phone out of her hands.

“What? That was cute.” She smiled. He gave her a bothered look and put the phone back in his pocket. The train eased to a stop and a few more people got on.

“Sorry I swiped too far in your pictures.” She pushed his shoulder playfully. It was like pushing on a cement block.

“Be honest, were you serious about doing homework today?” She teased. He cut a neutral glance back at her.

“Yes.” He was still leaned over, elbows on thighs.

“Wow. Don't you want to visit your family?” Mikasa sighed, pretending that she didn't notice he had not scooted away from her after looking at the pictures.

“No.” Ushijima made no attempts to put space in between them.

“Are they too far away?” She continued.

“My parents are divorced.” He stared at his hands. Mikasa cringed.

“OH! I'm sorry!” She bowed her head at him and he shrugged.

“It is fine. It was not your fault. You do not have to apologize.” The train stopped again, and more people got on. Ushijima got to his feet, politely offering his seat to an older woman. He stood in front of Mikasa, holding the rail over her seat. The train began to accelerate and his shin bumped her thigh. He stared out the window, not looking at anything. Ushijima kept attempting to straighten out the jumble of thoughts his brain had turned into.

Why in the hell did he show her those pictures? It wasn't like he was showing off...or was he? He usually didn't share photos with anyone...maybe Leon and Hayato, because they were friends...but just showing someone, much less a girl he was attracted to, photos of himself on the beach?

_Waka what are you doing?_ He chided himself.

The train began to slow and Mikasa stood up. The train lurched as it came to a stop and she grabbed his side to steady herself. She pulled her hand back quickly.

“Ughh where did all these people come from?” She gestured at the doors. “This is our stop.” Ushijima nodded and turned toward the door. There was a solid wall of people between them and the door.

“Excuse us. This is our stop.” Being taller than the average Japanese adult had its definite advantages. People jerked and began to scramble out of Ushijima's way. He reached back and grasped Mikasa's hand.

“Let's go.” He politely made his way through the crowd excusing and thanking people for scurrying out of his way. Mikasa followed behind him in awe of how quickly everyone parted the waters for Ushijima. She didn't blame them...he could be intimidating if you didn't know him. Once they exited the platform, Mikasa slid against him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Wow, that was impressive! I usually have to elbow and fight my way through the crowds here...I should bring you along more often!” She giggled and squeezed his hand that was resting on her shoulder.

Ushijima thought his entire arm might catch on fire. It was draped across her shoulders with her hair brushing his arm. She did not release his hand. Her hip kept bumping against his thigh. Ushijima would not survive the rest of the day if he didn't put some space between them.

“My hand is sweaty...sorry...” He mumbled and tried to release her hand. She slapped the back of his hand with her other hand and gave him a silly grin.

“Eww. Sweaty palms...gross.” She winked and let his hand go. “Okay, let me stop at this sweets shop and pick up something for Mom...” She wandered in the door without looking back. Ushijima decided he didn't want to stand outside in the heat, following her inside. He had never really cared for sweets...but this place smelled amazing. There were piles of cookies and pastries in the cases before them. Mikasa was chatting with a younger guy behind the counter she seemed to know.

“I have exactly what you are looking for, Mika-chan.” He leaned over and scooted a plate out of the display, and handed a small square that looked like it was covered in chocolate or frosting across to Mikasa. She took a bite and tipped her head back.

“Shika-chan, are you kidding me? This is INCREDIBLE.” She jabbed a finger at him. “I want ten.”

“But you haven't tried the citrus ones...” The guy chuckled and held up another small square. This one was covered in something yellow. Mikasa took the yellow square from Shika, and took a bite. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. This was the most delicious petit-four she had ever tasted. Mikasa hopped in place for a moment before shooting Ushijima a pleading look.

“THEY HAVE CITRUS PETIT-FOURS USHI-CHAN!! CITRUS!!” She wailed after swallowing the bite. Ushijima wondered if he would have been better off outside sweating to death instead of dying from embarrassment inside. Mikasa exhaled and held out the square she had tasted.

“Try this one, then try that one and tell me which one you like better, Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima stared at the squares warily. He reached for the first one.

“Just eat it cause it is starting to melt on my fingers.” She bossed. Ushijima noticed Shika's eyebrows arch. He leaned against the counter, smirking at Ushijima.

“I can get you a fresh one if you'd like, Sir.” Ushijima narrowed his eyes at the guy, taking the half eaten squares from Mikasa. They were both sweet. The citrus one that Mikasa had been wailing about tasted like an actual lemon...but obviously sweeter.

“SO?” Mikasa gave him an expectant stare.

“The citrus one.” He conceded. She pumped her fist and jabbed two fingers at Shika.

“Citrus is the best, Shika-chan! Give me two dozen of those, a dozen of the chocolate, and a dozen of the cookies Dad likes, please.” The guy's eyes drifted to Ushijima again. Mikasa glanced over. “Would you like anything, Ushijima-san? My treat.” She grinned at him.

_You can't turn her down, Waka. Pick something. Are you LOOKING AT THIS SHIT? How many damn kinds of cookies do people need? Shit, how do I pick something and not look like a dumbass in front of this guy?_ Ushijima shrugged nonchalantly.

“Saotome-san why don't you pick something? I don't usually eat cookies.” He decided that was the safest way to get around this situation. She chewed her lip and examined the entire store. She found something at the back of the store and poked the glass.

“Two of those, please Shika-chan!” He made an annoyed sound, wrapped up all the sweets into boxes and put them into a fancy bag. Mikasa slid some money across the counter and waved at Shika.

“Change is the tip for your help, Shika-chan. Take care!” She shoved Ushijima out the door. Mikasa ducked her head, stomping down the sidewalk. She turned and walked backward after a block.

“Sorry sorry about that, Ushijima-san! Shika-chan has been hinting around that he wants to go out with me for a while, and I was REALLY hoping he wasn't working today...ugh awkward..." She groaned. Ushijima raised an eyebrow, curiosity and jealousy piqued.

“Has he asked you out yet?” He hoped she didn't consider his inquiry prying.

“No, and I hope he never does, because his family's sweet shop is the best around, and I would totally have to stop going in there because it would be weird.” She winked at Ushijima. “I mean if he did, I would tell him I already have someone I like, and that would be it, though.” She shrugged.

“Do you like someone?” He snapped his jaw shut as the question tumbled out.

_Stupid Waka. You're being too obvious. We've only kissed a FEW times._ He scolded himself for being too nosy.

Mikasa snorted a laugh.

“I do have someone that I like.” She twirled a strand of hair on her finger. She turned and walked backward.

“What about you, Ushijima-san? Do you like someone?”

“Yes.” He admitted. Mikasa gave him a coy look, and Ushijima wanted to walk out in traffic.

_She KNOWS moron. Way to keep it low-key. Just tell her. You kissed her!_

“Ooo has she left you an ultra romantic letter in your locker?” Mikasa teased.

“I wouldn't know, I haven't read any of them.” He answered. Mikasa spun in a circle and laughed. They turned down a side street.

“What a let-down, Ushijima-san. Can you hear all the hearts you just broke crying out?” She opened a wooden gate and nodded her head toward the yard. Ushijima gave her a puzzled look and stepped inside the gate. The fence around the house was stone. There was a large koi pond and garden with a small gravel walk leading up to a two story house that also looked somewhat like an old dojo.

“Oh OH Mika-chan is that you?” A woman's voice called from the fence. Mikasa handed the bag of cakes to Ushijima and trotted over to the fence.

“Iwaizumi-domo! I haven't seen you in a while!” The older woman smiled and patted Mikasa's cheek.

“It has been a while. You and your brother are always so busy. You look beautiful as always, Mika-chan. Oh and Hajime-kun was just about to leave. Let me tell him you're here.” The woman turned toward the house.

“No no, you don't ha-” Mikasa was cut off.

“HAJI-KUN! COME SEE WHO IS HOME FROM SCHOOL!” Mikasa felt her face getting hot. She looked back at Ushijima and motioned him over. The older woman examined him closely. “Mika-chan? Do you have a boyfriend?” Mikasa tried to hide the look of absolute horror that passed across her face.

“No! No no nonooooooo, Ushi...” She gave Ushijima a look that was beyond humiliation. He cut a glance at her, cheeks pink.

“Mom...what were you carrying on about? I'm trying to leave...I have practice.” A teen called out of the house. Mikasa clamped her mouth shut as her childhood neighbor, Iwaizumi Hajime grumbled across the yard, bag slung over his shoulders. He paused next to his mother, glancing over the fence. His curious stare melted into shock as he recognized Mikasa. He leaned an arm on the top of the short fence.

“Mika-chan?” His eyebrows arched. Mikasa felt her heart hammering in her chest. Hopefully Ranma would not surface and tease her loudly about her mortifying school-girl crush she had harbored for her neighbor since they were children.

“HAHAHA Oh Hajime-kun, it's you!” She laughed too loud. 

“Look, Mika-chan brought home a boy to visit...” Iwaizumi-san poked her son on the arm. His brow furrowed as his gaze traveled to Ushijima.

"Wait..." Iwaizumi glanced around, puzzled. "You're...whad'dya...hang on," He checked his watch then squinted. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Language, Hajime." His mom growled.

"What is he doing in your yard, Mika-chan?" He jabbed a finger at Ushijima.

"He came to eat lunch with me?" She shrugged at Ushijima. Hajime started.

“Wait, you're...” He pointed back and forth between Mikasa and Ushijima. They exchanged an awkward glance.

“Well...” Mikasa racked her brain for an answer. She couldn't tell them that she and Ushijima had kissed! Yea she liked him, but she had not even had the chance or the guts to tell him yet. Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” Mikasa let out an exasperated sound. Just when she thought it couldn't get more awkward...

“OI HAJIME! Stay away from my sister or I'll whip your ass!”

“Saotome-san, there is someone on your roof.” Ushijima actually sounded surprised. Mikasa deflated visibly. Hajime shifted his bag, kissing his mom on the cheek.

“Time for me to get outta here. I don't wanna listen to Shittykawa complain about me being late." He sassed. "I don't want to get my ass kicked by Ranma-san either. Bye MOM!” Iwaizumi waved to his mom and Mikasa, slamming the gate behind him.

“That's right, RUN YA CHICKENSHIT!” The guy on the roof made a series of crude gestures at Hajime's quickly escaping back.

"Well, you two have a fun time today. I guess I will have to rub it in Wendy-chan's face when Hajime's team slaughters you at Prefecture Finals." The woman gave them a toothy grin.

"Bye, Iwaizumi-domo." They gave her a polite bow.

“Saotome-san...I don't think that guy is wearing any pants...” Ushijima was completely bewildered by the guy on the roof.

“It's because he's not...” She grumbled and pulled off a shoe. “OI RANMA! PUT ON SOME FRICKIN PANTS WILL YA!!?? THE NEIGHBORS ARE GETTING WORRIED!!” She threw the shoe with terrifying accuracy, nailing Ranma in the head. He staggered and could be heard tumbling off the roof into the back yard. Ushijima gave her a dumbfounded look. Mikasa's shoulders sagged and she started to shuffle towards the house, sans one pink converse. She opened the front door.

“Don't worry, Ranma'll be fine.” She mumbled and slid off her other shoe. Ushijima leaned over to slip off his sneakers.

“ _Oh Mikasa darling! You're home!_ ” A blonde woman scampered around the corner and wrapped Mikasa in a tight hug. She gave Mikasa an excited grin.

“ _Hi Mom. Sorry about the noise just now..._ ” The woman poked Mikasa on the nose.

“ _You need to stop fighting with your brother._ ” Her Mother cast a curious look at Ushijima's back as he took off his shoes. She winked at her daughter. Mikasa huffed and picked up the bag.

“ _Ranma needs to stop standing on the roof in his underwear. We got you a present._ ” She fished out the two boxes of petit-fours. Her Mother squealed in delight and smelled the boxes.

“ _Thank you Mikasa darling! Ohhhh your Father is in the kitchen if you want to give him his present._ ” Mikasa started down the hall and whipped back.

“Ushi-” There was a loud crack as Ushijima managed to find the ONE low doorway in the Saotome house. “Oh I am so sorry! I forgot to tell you...” Mikasa cringed. "Mom, can we have an icepack please?" She gave her Mom a pleading look. Her Mom smiled and walked to the kitchen. Ushijima sunk to the floor and put his head on his knees. He didn't want to admit it, but the entire world was spinning. Mikasa sat next to him.

“Oh god this is just _fan-frickin-tastic_.” She groaned. 

“Saotome-san...did I hit my head so hard you're speaking both English and Japanese?” Ushijima grimaced as he looked at her. Mikasa huffed, shaking her head.

“Here here for your head _Darling._ ” Her Mom reappeared with an icepack and put it in Ushijima's hand. “Are you alright? Do you need help?” Mikasa swatted her Mom's hand away.

“Mooom...Your Japanese is terrible.” Her Mom giggled lightly.

“I think it is pretty good.” She smirked. “Your Father doesn't complain...”

“MOM NO.” Mikasa stood up and grabbed Ushijima's arm to haul him to his feet. He stood up, eyeing the ceiling warily. “Just don't go back toward the front door and you're fine. Um Mom, this...this is my friend, Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Mikasa's Mother bowed politely. She had wavy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She was only a bit taller than Mikasa. Ushijima bowed politely while holding the ice pack to his head.

“Nice to meet you Ushijima-chan. I am Saotome Wendy.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ushijima glanced from Mikasa to her Mother. Wendy gestured at the bag.

“Want me to take your Father his cookies?” Mikasa nodded at her Mom.

“OI PUT SOME PANTS ON RANMA, OR DO YOU WANT YOUR OLD MAN TO WHIP YOUR ASS??!!” A man's voice could be heard bellowing from the kitchen. Mikasa cringed and grabbed Ushijima's wrist.

“ _Um we're gonna go upstairs for a bit. Call me when you need help with setting the table?_ ” Mikasa started for the stairs. Wendy gave her a stern look.

“ _Leave your door open, Mikasa._ ” She reminded.

“MOOM!” Mikasa huffed, stomping up the stairs. The tips of her ears were red. She led Ushijima down a hall to a door with a horse head hanging from the doorknob with her name on it. She gave Ushijima a guilty look.

“You can't laugh, okay? I haven't really lived in my room for two years...so it's kinda...yea.” She opened the door and flipped on the light. Ushijima squinted.

It was...pink.

So much pink.

Pink and unicorns.

At least it wasn't ceiling to floor BL manga. Mikasa turned around. She was still holding his wrist.

“Look...I am really sorry about not telling you that I have the weirdest family ever. Or not telling my parents you are a boy...” She hung her head in regret. “I didn't know how to not make it awkward. At this point, I bet Tendou-chan doesn't seem like that strange of a guy, does he?” Ushijima snorted. Mikasa pointed at her bed. It had a duvet that had cartoon horses romping on it. “You can sit on my bed if you want. I am sure your head hurts.” He shrugged a shoulder and sat down. Mikasa paced a few times and then sat in her desk chair next to the bed.

“Look. I didn't want to tell my parents you were a boy because then they would get all crazy and think I had a boyfriend, okay?” She cringed. “I mean, it's not that I am against having a boyfriend, I just...I've been busy and never really actually had an official...boyfriend...so me bringing a boy home is kind of a huge deal.” She rambled. Ushijima looked at the floor then at Mikasa.

“You grew up with Iwaizumi-san?” Mikasa was flabbergasted.

“Huh? After all the weird shit that just happened, you're asking about my neighbors?” Ushijima furrowed his brow.

“I know him from volleyball.” Mikasa gave him an understanding nod.

“Ah yes volleyball. Okay.” Ushijima cleared his throat.

“Saotome-san...when you said you liked someone earlier...did you mean Iwaizumi-san?” Mikasa felt her face flush red.

“No...no I wasn't talking about Hajime-kun. I mean I'm not saying I didn't like Hajime-kun, but..” she made a disgusted face. “I never got along with Tohru-chan...at all. And I haven't lived at home for two years...I mean, yea I had a crush on Hajime-kun. I just never really did anything about it...and probably never will.” She looked at Ushijima uncomfortably. "Shit that was too much, wasn't it?" She wrung her hands. "I meant..." She exhaled a slow breath, "When you asked me eariler I was not talking about Hajime-kun. I was talking about someone else."

Ushijima stared at the rug in the middle of her room that had (surprise) more of the cartoon horses frolicking about. He chewed on his lip for a moment then looked at her.

“Do you want to know who I was talking about when I said I liked someone?” She asked, eyes catching on his arm that stretched the sleeve of his tshirt just right.

_Mikasa stop STARING at his arms. You gotta focus and tell him how you feel here._ She shook her head, spinning in a circle in the chair. Ushijima tensed and looked like he was about to speak.

“Let me tell you...” She spun in the chair again. “This guy seems like a really nice guy. So I left a note in his locker, you know...oh last month.” She exhaled a breath in mock frustration. “Come to find out, this guy never reads the notes. Ever. Never ever.” She held her hands up and stopped the chair. “How is he supposed to know that I like him if he doesn't read the damn note? Am I allowed to just tell the guy, 'hey I like your face'?” She clenched her fists. “I have no idea!”

_Is she mad? Is she even talking about me? What is going on? Shit. Shit. What do I say?_   Nervous thoughts began to creep into Ushijima's mind. Was it really a good idea to tell her how he felt? _I_ Mikasa tapped a finger on Ushijima's forehead. She was kneeling on the bed next to him.

“Uh...” He stammered.

“Earth to Ushijima-san...” Mikasa winked at him. “I was talking about you.”

Ushijima was certain that even the backs of his hands were red. He had never dealt with someone that he actually WANTED confessing their feelings to him before. This was way more uncomfortable than he expected.

“Uh...” His reply was somewhat less eloquent than he wanted. Mikasa somehow managed to lean closer.

“And I was only joking about being frustrated with you for not reading my note. I kinda heard a rumor you didn't read the notes, so I actually wrote 'Hey, I like your face!' to see if you did read the notes.” Her cheeks were turning red. She barked a flustered laugh. “So sorry I am not all poetic and fancy...ah...I mean yea...” She trailed off apologetically.

“I like your face?” Ushijima repeated cautiously. This was definitely not turning out the way he expected. It wasn't turning out the way any confession he had ever dealt with was. Hell, it wasn't even turning out like some of the train-wreck confession stories that Semi-san told them about either. Was shit supposed to go down like this? Mikasa put her hands on his shoulders, then pulled them back, flustered.

“Um...I was kind of poking fun at the flowery poetic love confession notes...but...” She bit her lip in apprehension. “Yea, I do kinda like your face.” She waved her hands. “But I kinda like all of you, too. Not just your face?”  

“What?” He squinted at Mikasa, completely lost.

This was definitely not what he expected to happen today.

“Oh god...” Mikasa slapped her hands over her mouth. “This is the part where you tell me you like someone else, isn't it?” She mumbled.

“What?” He sputtered. 

“The talk about me never having a boyfriend was too much, wasn't it? I mean who would want to date a girl that can't get a boyfriend? Then I go on about Hajime-kun!” Mikasa gave him a distressed stare, shoulders sagging.

“What? No...” Ushijima struggled to keep up.

“What?” Mikasa had a hopeful expression.

_Okay, deep breath, tell her you like her. Done._ ~~ _Not easy._~~ _Easy. Do it Waka._ Ushijima exhaled a slow breath and looked at Mikasa carefully.

“When you asked if I liked someone...I was talking about you, Saotome-san. That is why I kissed you.” He confessed. Even Mikasa's freckles turned red. She grinned and ducked her head.

“That's go-”

“PFFF OH MY GOD MIKA-CHAN!!” They looked over in horror; beyond mortified, humiliated, and not even close to being simply embarrassed at Ranma leaning in the doorway, laughing maniacally.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? I LIKE YOUR FACE??” He doubled over laughing even harder. Ushijima was ready dig a hole, crawl into it, and bury himself alive. Mikasa had other plans. She grabbed the closest thing that was hard, the icepack Ushijima was still holding against that giant knot on the side of his head, and flung it at Ranma.

Again she had terrifying accuracy.

The icepack clocked him on the side of his head and sent him reeling backward down the hall. She stomped across the room, slamming her door shut. Mikasa let her head fall against the door with a thump.

“Why can't I have a normal family?” She moaned quietly.

“Does this happen frequently?” He asked. She gave Ushijima an apologetic half smile.

“What? Ranma being an asshole and teasing me? Or Ranma being an asshole and teasing me about boys? Because he usually doesn't tease me about boys because I don't really talk about boys at home or bring them home because THIS happens without boys!” She blurted. Mikasa exhaled a shaky breath. Today was becoming an absolute disaster, and they had not gotten to lunch, yet. “I-I guess you can see why I don't live at home...” Ushijima shrugged a shoulder.

_Say something, Waka. She probably thinks you don't like her_ anymore. Mikasa flung the door open as Ranma could be heard cackling his way downstairs.

“SHUT UP RANMA!” She gave Ushijima an exasperated cringe. "I'm sorry." 

“Your brother is very strange.” He offered. Mikasa stared at him for a moment before flopping face-down behind him on the bed.

“Strange is a polite way of describing him.” She watched Ushijima shrug slightly. He examined her room now that things had quieted back down. There were shelves of books, mostly about horses. There were also numerous photo collages in frames with ribbons adorning the corners from shows. There was a large shelf over the bed with several professional photographs of Mikasa going over fences on a horse. Ushijima turned slightly and reached for one of the collages on the shelf. Mikasa did not avert her gaze when the hem of his shirt slid up. She crammed her face into the comforter to avoid getting caught leering like a pervert when he turned toward her with the frame.

“Was this last summer?” Mikasa propped herself up on her elbows.

“Probably. That shelf has the most recent show photos.” She tipped the frame down. “Yes. This was from last summer when I was in New York with my trainer.” Mikasa watched Ushijima study the pictures.

“This is not the same horse.” He tapped the picture of a giant chestnut with tall white stockings on all four of his legs. Mikasa pursed her lips.

“Nope. I was only able to lease Jimmy for six months.” She sighed and held up six fingers. “The owners wanted six hundred thousand for him...ugh and you could tell when you rode him.” 

“Isn't that a large amount of money in America?” Ushijima frowned.

“That is a ridiculous amount of money in America. Even more ridiculous when you realize you're paying it for a horse...” Mikasa laughed. Ushijima continued to study the picture intensely.

“Why was Jimmy so expensive?” His curiosity at why someone would want so much money for a horse was getting the better of him. Mikasa tapped the picture in the center with her holding a trophy.

“Because Jimmy could jump anything flawlessly. He was a horse that I could probably qualify for the National team or the Olympic team with here in Japan...except I don't have six hundred grand laying around like pocket change.” She flopped on her back. “So I shopped around, and Ranma helped me buy Bolt with some of his savings from endorsements for my birthday.” She put her hands over her forehead. “Ranma is an asshole, but he is my brother. It's going to take me a while to pay him back.” She scrubbed her face. “Ugh why does growing up have to be so damn stressful?”

“Will you go back to America?” Ushijima was eyeing her cautiously. Mikasa shrugged and took the frame from his hands.

“I-I don't know. My trainer in America and I are on good terms. He knows my trainers at the Academy and my private trainer here. If I wanted...if I can afford to go back, I want to. But that is easier said than done.” She sat up and gave him a curious look. “What about you, Ushijima-san?” 

“What about me?” He blinked. Mikasa rolled her eyes and stood up to put the picture back on the shelf. It irked her that Ushijima could reach that damn shelf sitting.

“What are you going to do? Play in college?” She sat back down on the bed.

There it was. The complicated fork that really wasn't a much of a fork...more of a split in the road of Ushijima's future. The current options were: play volleyball, remain happy, piss off Mother and Grandmother; OR quit volleyball and become a slave to the family business...and probably hate the rest of his life.

“Wait...why are you thinking so hard about this? Do you actually hate volleyball?” She pressed. Ushijima shook his head.

“No. I enjoy playing volleyball a great deal.” He looked at his hands.

“Then why do you look like you might have to cut off a limb?” She cocked an eyebrow. 

“What?” Ushijima frowned. 

“You are agonizing over the question. It doesn't seem like that question has a simple answer. I'm sorry for asking.” Mikasa pointed at his face. 

“My Mother and Grandmother do not think that volleyball has a place in my future.” Ushijima tossed a shoulder, irritation edging into his voice. Mikasa gave him a pissy look.

“They know you play volleyball really well right? Wait, have they even seen you play?" She snapped. He shook his head. "Screw them. It's YOUR life, Ushijima-san. If my Dad said I had to quit riding and start teaching Judo...Bolt and I would be swimming our asses back to America.” She sneered. “You can't give up what you love because someone else thinks it isn't right for you! It's not fair for you to live YOUR life trying to make everyone else happy. So what do you WANT to do?” She poked his chest stiffly. “Not what everyone else thinks you should do. What does Wonder Boy Ushijima Wakatoshi Super Ace extraordinaire want to do?” Ushijima looked at his hands.

_I want to play volleyball. I want to keep playing until I reach the top._

“I would li-” Mikasa cut him off.

“WANT. Ushijima what do you want?” He fixed a hard stare on Mikasa.

“I want to play volleyball. I want to be the best player in Japan.” Mikasa grinned. She had struck a nerve somehow. Ushijima's normally guarded expression was gone. His eyes were burning with fierce determination.

“The best, huh?” She challenged. His eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to her.

“Yes.” He snapped. 

“You think you can do that?” Mikasa gave him a proud look.

“Yes.” This time, Mikasa closed what little space was between them. Their lips met briefly, interrupted by Mikasa's mother calling up the stairs.

“ _Mika-Darling, can you please come help me get the table set?_ ”

“Yea Mom! I'll be right down!” Mikasa replied fighting down her blush. She glanced over at Ushijima as she slid off the bed. His expression had returned to its normal neutral state. His light brown eyes were still sharp as they followed her. Ushijima exhaled, getting to his feet as she started out of the room.

“Where are you going? You don't have to help.” She explained. Ushijima walked toward the door after her.

“It would be rude for me to not help.” That and he didn't really want to sit in her room, stewing over their conversation (and the kiss) surrounded by bright pink unicorns. Mikasa shrugged.

“Suit yourself. Mom's gonna make you grab all the plates then.” She put her arms in the air. “I can't reach the cabinets.” They padded down the stairs.

“That is fine.” He gave a wide berth to the entryway that whipped his ass earlier, following Mikasa through the house. She inhaled deeply as they walked into the kitchen.

“Ahhh that smells amazing.” She glanced back at Ushijima. His stomach growled loudly in reply. Mikasa stifled a laugh. “You should have told me you were that hungry, you giant log.” She reached beside her Mom and passed him a bun. Wendy looked over her shoulder and flashed the same dazzling smile that Mikasa was wearing.

“You're going to LOVE that pork bun!” Ushijima took a bite and paused. This was not the usual pork bun that you could get anywhere in Japan. This was different. Very different. But it was delicious. He willed every fiber of his being to not inhale the bun in two bites. Wendy nodded at a cabinet and grinned.

“ _That is the face of love, Mikasa. I have yet to meet a man that did not like my pulled pork.”_ She giggled. “Can you please get the plates and bowls out, Darling?” Mikasa drug Ushijima over and pointed at the cabinet.

“Go go Gadget Arms...” She pumped her arms and gave him a silly grin.

“Huh?” Mikasa leaned closer.

“Get the plates because I can't reach them...I'll see if I can sneak you another bun.” She winked. He quickly grabbed a pile of plates and bowls from the cabinet and set them out on the table, willing his face to return to a normal color. Mikasa leaned against her mom and batted her eyes.

“Mom, can I have another bun please?” She begged. Wendy gave her a sly look. _“Ushijima-san might starve to death before lunch is ready...”_

_“We can't have that.”_ Wendy lowered her voice. _“I like him, he's cute. That picture didn't do him justice...”_

“Mom...hush.” Mikasa hissed. Wendy laughed and nodded at the plate of buns.

“ _Rearrange them so Ranma doesn't know you've been sneaking them, okay?_ ” Mikasa shuffled the buns around after taking two more. She bit into one.

“Thanks Mom.” Wendy snaked her arm in Mikasa's and leaned closer.

“ _So...are you going out?”_ Mikasa's face turned red.

“Mom NO!” She clamped her jaw shut. _“No we are not._ ” She hissed quietly.

“ _I haven't heard you talk much about Ushijima...or any other boys. Why did you invite him over for lunch then?”_ Wendy questioned further. 

_“Well, we're friends. Leon from my class is his teammate and they are pretty good friends.”_ Mikasa shrugged. Wendy winked at her.

“ _Have you kissed him yet?_ ” A plate clattered to the table. Ushijima slapped his hand on it to silence it. Mikasa scowled at her Mom.

“ _Mom...zip it._ ” She huffed and turned to the table. The back of Ushijima's neck was red. She bumped his thigh with her hip. It felt like she had bumped against a rock wall. He gave her an embarrassed look, sliding the plate across the table.

“Sorry I dropped a plate. It didn't break.” He mumbled. Mikasa rolled her eyes and offered him the other pork bun.

“It's okay. Sorry my Mom keeps asking NOSY EMBARRASSING QUESTIONS THAT ARE NONE OF HER BUSINESS!” Mikasa shot a ruffled glance over her shoulder as Ushijima took the pork bun. Wendy giggled and began clattering things around on the stove. Mikasa snorted as she watched Ushijima take a blissful bite.

“Ushijima-san, are you okay? Your eyes kinda rolled back in your head there...” He swallowed and cracked an eye at her.

“This cannot be healthy. It tastes too good.” Mikasa shrugged.

“They're not deep fried or anything, so it's not that bad for you. You know Mom's from Texas, so she makes her pork like American barbeque.” Mikasa held up the rest of her bun as Ushijima polished off his. He looked at her carefully. “When she smokes a brisket, I'll make sure you can come over.” She gestured at him with the bun. “Ten times better than this.” He snatched the half eaten bun from her hand.

  


Much to Mikasa's pleasure, Ranma was well-behaved during lunch. Ushijima was polite and spoke when asked questions, but the rest of the time, he was trying to figure out exactly how much more he could eat, and not suffer during practice later. Everything was delectable. The flavors were slightly different than he was accustomed to...probably because Wendy was American...and everything had some hint of barbeque or other American flavors. There was something on the table that Ushijima swore was cake...it tasted like cake...but everyone kept calling it 'cornbread'. Wendy kept spooning things onto his plate. Ushijima leaned toward Mikasa.

“I don't want to be rude, but please make her stop. I don't want to puke at practice later...” He hissed. 

“ _Mom. Mom...we have practices after lunch. If you expect Ushijima to eat all of that, he might die.”_ Mikasa giggled. Wendy raised an eyebrow. “ _Pack us boxes please?_ ”

“Okay...would you like anything in particular, Ushijima-Dear?” Ushijima unapologetically pointed at the cornbread. Wendy nodded. “What else?” He glanced at Mikasa. She grinned and nodded in encouragement.

“The potatoes?” He conceded. Mikasa groaned.

“Those are so good aren't they?” She laughed and stood up to help clear the table. Ushijima got up as well. Mikasa waved him off. “No you don't have to help. We have to leave soon, so I was going to help Mom pack our food up. You can wait in my room if you want.” He nodded and excused himself. Ushijima did not notice the look that passed between Ranma, and their father, Genma as he walked out of the kitchen. He could hear Mikasa and her father chattering away about her riding. Ushijima didn't even turn on the light. He walked to Mikasa's bed and lay down. There was still time for a short nap.

 

“Mika-dear...you never mentioned that your friend was...” Genma paused and Ranma stepped in.

“So what's with this dude? He your boyfriend?” He demanded. Mikasa exhaled slowly.

_Here we go._ At least they waited until Ushijima had left the room.

“No. Like I told Mom, Ushijima is a friend of mine. I found out he doesn't go home on breaks, so I figured he might enjoy a home cooked meal.” She recited. Ranma wasn't buying it.

“So that's why you told him oh so eloquently 'I LIKE YOUR FACE!' earlier, right?” He nagged. Mikasa grabbed the closest thing to her, aserving spoon, and proceeded to launch it at Ranma. Her father snatched it out of the air.

“No throwing things in the kitchen, Mika-dear.” He scolded. She glared at Ranma.

“But he!” Genma turned in his chair.

“So is this young man your boyfriend?” Her father took up the cross-examination. 

“N-no!” Mikasa turned red.

“But you confessed?” His eyebrows arched over his glasses. Mikasa wanted to melt into the floor.

“No that was a joke!” She tried to explain.

“So you're toying with him?” Ranma shot from across the table.

“NO! Would you shut up!? This is exactly why I never bring ANYONE home from school! ESPECIALLY BOYS! Ranma is such a jerk, and Dad just tries to decide in ONE meeting if a boy should be allowed to marry me...when we aren't even dating!!” She exploded. 

“I was simply asking a question, Mika-dear. Which you haven't precisely answered...” Genma leaned his arm on the back of his chair.

“Ushijima is my FRIEND. Yes, I like him, but I haven't exactly told him yet. Now will you leave me alone please?” She checked her watch. “It is about time for us to catch the train, so if you will excuse me.” Mikasa trotted up the stairs in order to escape the onslaught. Her room was dark. She tapped on the open door.

“Ushijima-san, we need to go...” He was curled up on her bed, face buried under a stuffed unicorn. She walked across the room and tapped his shoulder. Again, like tapping a rock.

“Wake up.” No response. She tapped harder. “Wake up.” Nothing. Mikasa shoved him. He grunted. She shoved him again.

“Wake up you giant log!” She knelt on the bed and tried to roll him over. “How can you sleep through this? Wake up!” Mikasa pulled a bit too hard and Ushijima tipped toward the edge of the bed. He was too heavy. Mikasa couldn't stop him. He toppled to the floor in an awkward heap...and was still not awake. Mikasa paused. Ushijima's shirt had slid up, exposing his lower back. She glanced down the hall to ensure Ranma had not followed to tease some more before indulging her curiosity and reached out tentatively. Her fingers stoked along the skin on his back. It was like touching one of those famous Michelangelo sculptures- smooth yet firm, except Ushijima was warm to the touch. Mikasa started to trail her fingers down his spine and Ushijima jerked awake. He cast around an unfocused gaze and sat up.

“Wha?” Ushijima had no clue where he was. It was dim and everything appeared to be strangely pink. It was possible he had sustained a concussion from hitting his head earlier.

“Ushijima-san, it is time for us to leave.”She reminded him. His gaze traveled between Mikasa and the floor in confusion.

“Wasn't I on the bed?” He rubbed the side of his head. Mikasa gave him a clumsy smile, perching on the bed.

“You must have rolled off in your sleep.” He gave her a skeptical glance and stretched. The act made him dizzy enough to flop over on the bed. “You okay?” She asked. He stretched again then propped himself up on an elbow.

“Head rush.” Mikasa laughed.

“At least you hit the bed and not the floor...or the desk.” She tapped the side of his head that had collided with the doorway earlier.

“Yes.” He agreed. She carded her fingers through his hair, pausing when he leaned into her touch.

“Ush...Ushijima-san, can I tell you something?” She hesitated. His head tilted to the side slightly. Mikasa took a deep breath. “So earlier, I kinda got interrupted.” She twirled several strands of hair on her finger nervously. “I wanted to tell you that I like you, but Ranma kinda made a mess of that...” Blush spread across her cheeks. She looked him in the eyes. “So...I like you, Ushijima-san. I am happy you came to eat lunch with me.” She declared. Ushijima stared at her motionless. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly in a half-smile. Mikasa's heart skipped a beat.

“I like you, too.” He answered. Ushijima's face was growing hot. He looked at his hands awkwardly.

Add confessing your feelings to a girl to the list of shit that was uncomfortable as hell. Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of sparkly fuzzy feeling? It wasn't like Ushijima was unhappy about this turn of events. He was quite thrilled...just not sure what to do next. Shonen Jump didn't print many romance stories.

“I don't want to be rude, but I don't know if I have time to go on dates, though.” Mikasa interrupted his thoughts. She continued twirling her hair in her fingers nervously. “I mean I wouldn't MIND if you wanted to, but I don't really have a free day for the next...month?” Ushijima wrinkled his nose.

“Do we have to go on dates? I will be busy once the season starts.” He had not considered the severe lack of spare time into the mix of confessing one's feelings.

“You're busy all the time now, Ushijima-san.” Mikasa rubbed her nose, “I mean, if it is okay with you, it is okay with me if we don't go on dates. I really don't have time for a serious boyfriend...”

“It is okay.” Ushijima shrugged. “I do not have much time, either.” Mikasa sighed.

“Thank goodness. I was worried that you would be upset if we didn't spend every waking minute together...I really don't have time for that.” She rubbed her chin. 

“Is that what couples do?” Ushijima gave her a suspicious stare. Mikasa held up her hands.

“Don't look at me. I dunno. Mina-chan says weird shit like that when she has a boyfriend.” She laughed. “I like hanging out with you, Ushijima-san, but just not every minute of every day.” He nodded. She chewed her lip. “Is it still okay if we kiss sometimes?”

“Yes.” He probably answered that too quickly, but Mikasa didn't seem to mind as she grinned and leaned over.

“Good to know...” Their lips brushed then met softly. This was possibly the best start to Golden Week in Ushijima's life.

Scratch that. This WAS the best start to Golden Week ever. So far, at least ten minutes of the day had involved kissing Saotome Mikasa. Where had this been all his life? No wonder Semi-san had all those girlfriends.

“I thought you had to catch the train?” Ranma poked his head in the door. Mikasa hissed curses at him leaping from the bed. Ushijima watched her chase Ranma down the hall. Her family was interesting to say the least.

  


*

  


“Ushijima-san, that is our train.” Mikasa started across the crowded platform. She pushed him in front gently. “Please make a path?” She could not help but giggle as people scurried to get out of his way. They barely got to the train before it left. Mikasa swore that Ushijima stood much closer to her on the ride back to Shiratorizawa than before. Maybe it was because the train was quite crowded.

Ushijima wasn't trying to bump against Mikasa every few seconds. It was just the train was packed and making all the stops. It was only natural that his leg kept brushing against hers. Yes. That was it. Not like he was shifting his weight when the train changed speeds.

They exited the train and began to walk back to campus. The temperature had finally ascended to a disgusting mixture of heat and humidity. Despite the heat, for the first time in Ushijima's life, he did not want to rush back for practice just yet.

“Saotome-san,” He started, not sure exactly what he wanted to say.

“Hm?” The back of her hand brushed against his.

“Thank you for inviting me to your house for lunch today. It was nice.” Mikasa smiled and squeezed his hand before turning to walk backwards.

“Thank you for coming with me today. I am glad you enjoyed it.” She paused. They were already in front of the girl's dormitories. “Here is everything Mom packed up for you.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “She was so happy you liked the food, she packed you extra!” Mikasa pulled a small box out of her bag. “But first, we have to have our cookies!” She produced two frosted cookies, plopping onto the steps. He followed suit, leaning his elbows on knees. He examined the cookie Mikasa placed in his hand.

“Is this what you bought at the bakery?” He stared at the frosted pink horse-shaped cookie. Mikasa nodded and took a bite. Simple yet so delicious. He doubted there would be any room in his body to eat anything else, but miracle of miracles, Ushijima did not explode when he swallowed the first bite.

“Do you like it?” She hummed. He nodded in reply. They finished the cookies in silence. Mikasa got to her feet, starting up the steps.

“Don't forget to finish your homework.” She sang. He nodded, turning to leave. “Ushijima-san, wait.” Mikasa grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Her lips tasted like frosting.

  


*

  


Ushijima looked up from the final page of homework as Leon and Hayato popped their heads in his door.

“We have a question...something...” Hayato nudged Leon. Leon narrowed his eyes, setting his phone on Ushijima's desk.

“Please tell me that isn't photoshopped.” Hayato pointed at the phone. Ushijima stared at the screen. Someone had taken a picture of him kissing Mikasa on the dorm steps earlier in the day. Why was this so embarrassing?

“It is not.” He answered. Hayato paused.

“Wait. Are you just saying that because I told you to say it?”

“No.” Ushijima replied.

“So this really happened?” Leon pointed at the picture.

“Yes.” Ushijima affirmed.

"You kissed Mikasa-chan in broad daylight?" Leon clarified.

"Yes." Ushijima frowned at them. 

“Told you.” Hayato held out his hand. Leon snorted and slapped some money in his palm. 

“What is this about?” Ushijima narrowed his eyes. 

“Nothing nothing, it's just...y'know, I kinda saw you two smoochin outside the dorms earlier today. No one believes me.” Hayato laughed. Ushijima returned the phone to Hayato.

“Do not slack on your homework.” This caused Hayato to laugh even more. He set a few of the bills on Ushijima's desk.

“Okay okay Team Dad. That is your cut...because no one believes it, I might as well turn a profit from it.”

“Hayato, come on...” Leon started dragging him out of the room. There were muffled shouts of disbelief from the halls for the next few minutes. Hayato slipped back in and put more money on Ushijima's desk. He slapped Ushijima on the shoulder.

“Seriously though, nice job with the whole Golden Week girlfriend thing. You're doing it all like one of those romance mangas.” 

“She's not my girlfriend, Hayato.” Ushijima shrugged.

“Don't say that out loud. Girls get pissed when you say that!”

“But she's not...” He protested. They had agreed to not be serious, and here everyone was, blowing it out of proportion. Hayato waved a dismissive hand and started for the door.

“Whatever. I'll collect the rest of the bets tomorrow before practice...you can use the cash to take Mika-chan on a DATE!” The door slammed.

  


Mikasa grabbed her phone as it pinged. There was a picture from Ushijima. She stared at the notification. Was this an on-purpose picture, or an accident picture like the half-dressed photo he had sent her a week ago? Mina-chan had told Mikasa stories she heard from senpais on the softball team about boyfriends sending pictures of certain other parts of their anatomy. Mikasa was not sure if this fell into the realm of whatever their relationship was. She hoped not. Sending someone a picture of your... No that was definitely on the level of more commitment than Mikasa was willing to put out at this point. She laughed to herself.

_Not like Ushijima-san would actually DO that._ He wouldn't, right? She found the picture to be, rather anticlimactically, a pile of money.

_(Saotome-san): Um...what is this?_

_(Wakatoshi): Money._

_(Saotome-san): Yes. I get that. Why are you sending me a picture of it?_

Mikasa stared at the phone. It took some time before Ushijima replied.

_(Wakatoshi): Hayato-chan is giving me half of what he makes off bets._

_(Saotome-san): Well that is rather cryptic._

_(Wakatoshi): He saw us kiss in front of your dorms today. No one believed him. I think it is appropriate that he is going into business in college._

_(Saotome-san): He what?_

_(Saotome-san): Wait. How is he proving that he is right?_

_(Wakatoshi): He took a picture of us._

Her phone pinged with another picture. It was the same photo Hayato had shown (then sent to) Ushijima. Mikasa felt her face getting hot.

_(Saotome-san): So no one believes the picture is real?_

_(Wakatoshi): Leon-san asked if it was photoshopped._

_(Saotome-san): What are you going to do with all that money? ;)_

_(Wakatoshi): I will split it with you. Hayato told me to take you out on a date with it. Is this how most young people fund their dates?_

_(Saotome-san): Hahaha No. Not even close. Hayato would say something dorky like that. He reads too many romance mangas. You can keep it. If you want to save it all up for a date, I am free for four hours two weeks from now._

Again, it took Ushijima some time to respond.

_(Wakatoshi): Is that a Sunday?_

_(Saotome-san): Yup. If you're busy don't worry. I was kind of joking._

_(Wakatoshi): When are you free?_

Mikasa felt her ears getting hot. Was he actually planning a date?

_(Saotome-san): Um...1200 to 1600. It is too hot to ride at that time, so we practice at night._

_(Wakatoshi): We usually have free practice around that time. I will ask if we can schedule it later in the day._

_(Saotome-san): No! No, don't change things...I mean you don't have to take me on a date if you don't have time._

_(Wakatoshi): I will have time if practice is shuffled back. Some of the team members have asked about changing the schedule before because they go visit home Sunday mornings of free practice days. I will ask Washijo-sensei tomorrow._

_(Saotome-san): Okay then. Let me know!_

_(Wakatoshi): I will. Good night, Saotome-san._

_(Saotome-san): Good night Ushijima-san._

Mikasa put her face on her desk. Did that seriously just happen? She scrolled back through the conversation. Ushijima asked...well technically she asked, but he agreed to take her on a date. She did a little wiggly excited dance on her bed before crawling under the covers. Sure they didn't have a lot of spare time, but if he wanted to take her on a date, she wasn't going to say no.

Ushjima stared at his phone. He knew that they had agreed that dating wasn't a feasible option due to the lack of spare time he and Mikasa had, but he was glad she brought it up. He stretched as he stood up. There was significantly less noise and madness in the halls now. Ushijima got ready for bed, and crawled under his blankets. It was easy to drift off to sleep today.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I had a blast writing it.  
> You know Ushijima has an entire playlist of AC/DC to rock out to before games.  
> I couldn't resist adding rich and important family into the tally of all the things Ushijima has going for him. *shrugs*  
> Shit's gettin real here...  
> Okay, so the whole put on some frickin pants was from Modern Family, ngl.  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!  
> I'll trade you 2 petit-fours and keep the flames to yourself, eh?


	9. What, Are You From New Jersey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracksuits are not acceptable date attire unless one is from Jersey. (J/K all my Joisey folks!)  
> STZ team 'meeting' aka- cuddle pile and pick on one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, WORK.  
> This is a short 'filler' chapter.  
> It is necessary. I think it is a splash of cuteness.  
> My OC brain will not allow me to combine it with another chapter because THE CHAPTERS COVER A DAY'S HAPPENINGS.   
> Never fear, I have the next chapter ready to upload.

_ Wednesday   
_

 

The alarm would not stop beeping impatiently. Where was his phone? Ushijima wrestled free of his blankets to see Tendou perched in his desk chair, holding the chiming phone. It was too early for this. Tendou grinned.

“Wakey wakey!” 

“Please turn it off,” Ushijima covered his head with his pillow. Tendou sighed, shutting off the alarm. He reached over and waited for the clock on Ushijima's desk to beep exactly five times before turning it off as well. Ushijima had hoped that Tendou would give him a break from appearing randomly in his room. It wasn't that he disliked Tendou's strange definition of friendship, just not this early in the morning. 

“What is the significance of this day?” Ushijima propped himself up, pillow still on his head. 

“Today is Wednesday. We have practice and a round robin practice match with two universities today.” Tendou shook his head rather violently.

“No no no, Wakatoshi-kun! THIS day!” He jabbed a long finger onto the Sunday that Mikasa was free. Ushijima had marked the time on that day, but thankfully, he left the details off his calendar for obvious nosy red-haired reasons.

“I have an appointment that day I would like to keep if we are able to move practice.” Tendou's eyebrows arched.

“An appointment you say?” He spun in the chair a few times. Ushijima finally extricated himself from his bed. “That's a funny thing to call a date.”

“It's not...” Ushijima pulled a shirt on.

“That isn't very romantic at all.” Tendou slapped him on the shoulder. “Don't worry, I'll find you some research material so you can see how to properly take a girlfriend out on a date.” He pointed at the desk. There was a bag with breakfast, somewhat unnecessary since they all took turns preparing meals during the camps. Ushijima ate it anyways. 

 

Practice was grueling like always. Ushijima didn't mind. This was what kept his team at the top. What allowed them to advance to Nationals. This aided him in achieving his goals, so why complain about it? He noticed a few more stares from underclassmen than usual. Surely Hayato had not made bets against everyone on the team... A whistle blew, indicating time to clean up before lunch. Hayato passed him a mop.

“I have made a ridiculous amount of money today.” He winked at Ushijima. “Tendou tells me you are the reason coach moved that Sunday free practice to the evening.” Ushijima nodded. “Did you really call a date an appointment, Waka?”

“It's not...” Ushijima shook his head. This was getting annoying. He could call it whatever he wanted. He and Mikasa had an agreement. 

“Dude...” Hayato nudged him.

“Can we please change the subject?” Ushijima groaned. Hayato laughed.

“Sure. Did you hear about what Tendou and Semi did to the first-years?” Hayato delved into the latest prank gossip. Of course Ushijima knew that the two third-years had covered themselves in fake blood wearing ripped clothes and leapt from a closed stall in the bathroom all night. One poor guy actually peed his pants. 

Why wasn't this the most pressing issue on everyone's minds, and not that Ushijima had requested a practice time change so he could spend time with...she isn't his girlfriend...What was he supposed to refer to Mikasa as? He made a mental note to ask her later. Best to not say the wrong thing and piss her off. 

“So just in case you didn't know, we figured out how to block the exit door on the south hall so you can sneak in and out after hours...” Hayato leered at him. 

“Why would I need to know about that?” Ushijima shook out his mop. Hayato propped both mops in the corner and swept up the dust pile.

“You know...to sneak someone in...or out?” He waggled his eyebrows. Ushijima nodded. 

_I wonder if that is how Saotome-san snuck in that one time..._

“But if you're gonna do that, you need to tell me so I can cover for you, okay?” Hayato waved his hands. Ushijima stared at him.

“Why would I...” He trailed off uncomfortably. “Never mind.” Hayato cackled.

“Seriously, Waka, get your head out of the volleyball net. You know why!” He winked as Leon and Tendou caught up to them.

“I heard Coach talking to Washijo-sensei about giving us Friday night off!” Tendou spun in a circle before draping himself on Hayato. “That means we can hit the festival.” He sang with glee. It wasn't often they got time to do things that ordinary teenagers did.

“We should go pray for good luck for the tournament.” Leon nodded. 

“I do not think we need luck, but that is a good idea.” Ushijima agreed. Leon clapped his hands together.

“Alright. I'll let the team know.”

 

*

Mikasa looked up as her door opened.

“Mika-chan, are you off Friday night?” Minato flopped on the bed beside her.

“Yea, Sensei gave us the afternoon off because of the festival.” Mikasa nodded. 

“Let's go!” Minato poked her arm. “Is Ushijima-san going? You know now that you two are a couple you should go together...” 

“We are not a couple, Mina-chan.” Mikasa pulled a pillow over her face. 

“Uh right. You are just good friends that kiss all the time. That sounds like a couple to me...” Minato scoffed. Mikasa hit her with the pillow.

“We are good friends. That is it. Neither of us have time for dates and staring at each other for hours on end.” 

“But you are only a third-year in high school once! This is your last Golden Week! You have to make it count, Mika-chan.” Minato sat up, grasping Mikasa's shoulders. Mikasa gave her friend a sly look.

“You know Leon-chan asked for your number...” She sung. Minato shoved her over, squealing loudly.

“You are lying!” 

“Nope. Watch this...” Mikasa pulled out her phone.

_(Saotome Mikasa): Leon-chan, are you guys going to the festival Friday, or do you gotta practice?_

_ (Oohira-chan): Coach gave us off, so we are going to pray for good luck. You? _

_(Saotome Mikasa): I'm off. So is Minato-chan...*wink wink*_

Minato screamed and hit Mikasa with a pillow. Leon didn't immediately reply.

“Oh my gosh, Mika-chan what if you made him mad!?” 

“Why would he get mad if I hinted that you wanted to maybe hang out on Friday?” Her phone pinged.

_(Oohira-chan): Um...well...you mean like she wants to hang out maybe?_

_ (Saotome-san): Well duh! Of course she does. _

_ (Oohira-chan): Okay.  _

_ (Saotome-san): I'll send you her number, so you to can catch up.  _

  
  


Leon spit water everywhere. He slapped his phone shut. There was no way in hell he would let these hyenas know he now had a festival date with Minato on Friday.

“Okay what are you grinning about over there?” Hayato waved for the phone.

“No no...nooooo you don't need to-” Leon wasn't quick enough as Hayato snatched the phone and read through the texts.

“Oooooooooooooo festival date with Minato-chan! Nice one...” Hayato grinned. Leon was ready to crawl under the bed as every eye in the room snapped to him.

“What is this?” Tendou's head popped up from behind Semi.

“Guys. It's nothing.”

“If it's nothing, why are you turning a weird shade of red?” Semi poked his cheek.

“I'm not.” He faltered. Hayato jumped onto the bed next to him.

“Please do not mess up my bed.” Ushijima grumbled from his desk. Why was everyone in HIS room? They chose to congregate like a pack of noisy beasts after evening practice was over. Usually, they chose Hayato's room. Probably had nothing to do with the fact that everyone was still teasing him about referring to next Sunday as an appointment.

“Awww Waka, we're just teasing.” Hayato flopped to his back, draping across Tendou's legs.

“If you're feeling left out, we could tease you too?” Semi tossed the volleyball from the bed into the air. Ushijima reached up, smacking the ball toward the door on reflex, then returned to his homework. 

“Did you even look at that?” Kawanishi complained. “That is unfair.”

“What is?” Ushijima turned in his chair.

“You spike on instinct.” Tendou slithered out from under the pile, strolling to Ushijima's closet. “But you have zero survival skills when it comes to the battlefield of love, Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou began sorting through Ushijma's closet.

“Yea so what are you guys wearing to the festival?” Hayato scooted to claim Tendou's vacated spot on the bed.

“Hm...I mean I usually wear regular clothes.” Leon tapped his chin.

“Aw come on Leon, are you too cool to wear a yukata?” Semi thumped his shoulder with a fist.

“I look funny in them.” Leon frowned. 

“Waka?” Semi propped his head on Leon's shoulder.

“My family always preferred that I dress traditionally. I have not gone to a festival since starting high school.” Ushijima shut his books. Studying seemed like a moot point tonight.

“What seriously?” No one was surprised by the fact that Ushijima had not gone out of his way to socialize like a normal teenager.

“I was always asleep in my spare time.” He rolled a shoulder.

“Well you're gonna go tomorrow, right?” Hayato stretched an arm over his head. Ushijima shrugged in reply.

“No. Shrugging is not an answer. You are supposed to nod and say, yes. I will go.” Semi jabbed a finger at him, draping his arm over Leon's shoulder.

“Fine.” He acquiesced. Hayato got up.

“Great, now what are you going to wear?” He gestured at Tendou in front of the closet. Tendou produced a uniform, neatly hung. “Uniform, no.” Tendou pulled out a track suit. “Workout clothes, no, put that away Tendou.”

“But I think the blue would compliment his eyes...” Tendou argued. 

“You do not wear track suits on dates unless you're from that New Jersey show you and Semi-san are always watching.” Kawanishi deadpanned.

“Hey, that show is good!” Semi dogpiled onto the second-year, mussing his hair. “Seriously, those guys have their priorities in order.”

“Oh! Oh what is this?” Tendou interrupted, pulling a hanger out 

“You're wearing this, right? I mean, you have to. It's a festival.” Hayato gestured to the yukata hanging from Tendou's grasp. 

“I can.” Ushijima shrugged. Hayato gave Leon his best puppy-face.

“No, Hayato. I am not wearing a yukata.” 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that Semi and Tendou binge-watch Jersey Shore when they have time, then spend the next week driving everyone else nuts saying shit like 'GTL' and wearing snapbacks.  
> Leon- the king of 'why are you guys like this?'
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for reading/kudos/comments!  
> Mucho gracias to Nightwing for the support!  
> No flamey-o Hot-man. Save that shit for the barbeque pit.


	10. Okay, is THIS a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ever-important festival 'date' episode.  
> Ushijima has a brilliant internal map, but still blunt as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ushijima doing the 'well that's suspicious' dog squint at this chapter*  
> Please accept this offering of another chapter as apologies for last chapter being ULTRA short and work kicking my ass lately- writing is difficult when running on 4-5hrs of sleep.  
> Enjoy the tropey-trope-fest that is festival date.  
> XD

_ Friday- Festival day!  
_

  
  


Ushijima stormed out of the coaching offices. He did not consider himself a violent person by any means, but right now, he felt like punching someone. 

Two someones actually. 

What had started out as a regular afternoon practice with roadwork had somehow devolved into a confrontation with two players from a nearby school...Karasuno? He shoved the door leading out of the gymnasium much harder than needed to open it. 

Who did those two no-name little shits think they were? The one Ushijima remembered slightly...as a middle schooler he reigned under the title of 'The King of the Court'. He was a talented as hell setter, but when it came time for high school recommendations, the guy was nowhere to be found. He couldn't pass general exams for the more prestigious schools, so obviously talent was all he had. Ushijima had expected more from Oikawa's junior. He sneered to himself. There was another name that continually rankled him.

What had truly caught him off guard and gotten his blood up was that short-ass ball of orange fluff talking shit. Who the hell was HE to come onto Ushijima's turf and spout off shit about winning and going to nationals? Hell, Ushijima thought that little jerk was a middle schooler until Kageyama had spoken. It hadn't gotten under his skin until the orange child had snatched a loose ball right out of Ushijima's hands. Where the hell did he get a vertical like that? The look on Kageyama's face was enough to make Ushijima want to take a swing. Fortunately, or unfortunately, a teacher had spotted the two rabble-rousers before things escalated further. 

That still didn't stop the coaches from chewing Ushijima out for ten minutes about causing trouble and letting unauthorized people on Academy grounds... 

He clenched his jaw. The next time he saw those punks it was on. 

Honestly, they came from a no-name school, so the likelihood of actually meeting those two on the court was slim to none. Ushijima rounded a corner, slamming into someone.

Mikasa bounced off him, staggering backwards. Ushijima was not quick enough to grab her before she ungracefully fell onto her ass. Her brow furrowed.

“Uh...sorry?” She grimaced. He reached down to help her up.

“I am sorry.” A pissed off snarl lip curled his lip, making the apology questionable. 

“You okay?” Mikasa rubbed her butt gingerly. Ushijima continued to scowl, turning away.

“Fine,” He exhaled.

“Is 1700 okay to meet?” She asked.

“That is fine.”

“Are you going to be Moody McAttitude all night?” He shot a glare over his shoulder. Mikasa tossed her hair. “Because festivals are supposed to be about fun, not brooding over getting into some kind of argument with a rival school.” She punched his arm as she walked past.

“They are hardly a rival school.” He snapped. She chuckled at him.

“Then why are you so pissed? If they're truly beneath you, then you shouldn't spend time worrying about them, right?” 

“Talentless individuals should not talk shit.” He pursed his lips. She grinned at him.

“Oh so they're talentless? Probably more like the opposite, but whatever you want to tell yourself is fine.” She mocked, starting toward the girls' dorms, “Just as long as you don't spend the entire evening grinding over it, okay?” She skipped up the steps into the dorms. Ushijima huffed an angry breath, continuing to his dorm, and up to his room. Somehow, he got the feeling that there was more to those Karasuno first years than they let on. 

Whatever. He had more important things to worry about tonight:

Was THIS a date?

His damn face kept breaking out.

Ushijima shut his door, letting his head thump against it roughly. Why was he getting worked up over stupid shit that really didn't matter? It was just Mikasa. It wasn't like he was going to propose to her. He stole a glance at the large manila envelope on his desk. His grandmother was already trying to do that for him.

They weren't even going out.

He started getting dressed. Yea if they were not going out, this couldn't be a date. It was just them, being friends like always...who happened to be going somewhere together that everyone expected you to be dating if you did.

Not a date. 

Shit, what if she wanted to kiss? That means it's a date, right?

Ushijima hissed as he caught his finger in a drawer.

“Stupid.” 

He checked the clock, 1650. Ushijima grabbed his keys and phone, and hustled out the door. As a team, they had agreed on meeting at the shrine at 1800, but everyone had made different plans on getting there. He stepped out of the dorms to find Mikasa and Minato waiting at the bottom of the steps. Mikasa waved, grinning.

“Hey you dressed up!” She bumped her shoulder into him. “You look nice in traditional clothes.” She flicked the sleeve of his yukata. Ushijima shrugged. Dealing with Mikasa's attention in front of other people was still a bit of a challenge. Minato watched them from her perch on the steps.

“Thank you.” He glanced at them before starting for the street. “You both look pretty.” Mikasa snorted, dragging Minato along after her.

“Thanks! Minato braided my hair. You like it?” His head bobbed. Ushijima wasn't about to tell her he thought it looked better down when they had gone to her parents' house. “I did her hair. She wouldn't let me do any fancy braids though!”

“I don't want people to mistake me for a horse, Mika-chan!” Mikasa laughed, grabbing his hand.

“Mina-chan, no one would ever mistake you for a horse!” She squeezed Ushijima's hand. “Right Ushijima-san?” His brow creased. Minato did not have any worries in that department. If one described Mikasa as American looking, Minato's features were more traditional Japanese in appearance.

“You have no features that could be described as horse-like.” He replied. It had sounded less blunt in his head. 

_Shit that came out wrong._

“MIKA! Stop.” Minato's face turned red as Mikasa laughed heartily. He cringed at his faux-pas.

“So where are you and Leon-chan gonna meet up at?” Mikasa did not tease about the compliment, much to Ushijima's relief.

“THAT IS A SECRET!”Minato hissed.

“Mina-chan, don't worry. Ushijima-san won't tell anyone, will you?” She winked at him. He shook his head. “Cause Mina-chan is way too shy about telling a certain Leon-chan that she thinks he is cuuuuute!” Ushijima was relieved that it wasn't him getting teased about crushes. He gave Mikasa's hand a gentle tug.

“Do you know if there will be fireworks later?” A subject change was always welcomed when he was the subject of teasing. Minato's ears were quite red.

“Yes! Do you like fireworks, Ushijima-san?” 

“I find them pleasant.” He checked his watch. 1714.

“Do you want to find something to eat before you have to meet your team?” Mikasa grinned.

“That is fine.” 

“I am going to go pray for my Prefectural Show victory as well. It can't hurt to have some extra luck,” She turned to Minato, “Mina-chan?” 

“The softball team is meeting at 1730, so I need to go,” She bowed to them politely, “Have fun!” She disappeared into the crowd.

“Leon-chan is a nice guy. He will be a good boyfriend for Mina-chan, don't you think?” Mikasa grinned at Ushijima. 

“I do not have any experience with Oohira-san's romantic capabilities...so I can only speculate.” He offered with a shrug. Mikasa laughed. “He is a good player, and keeps the team focused. He should not have any issues making Minato-san happy.” Leon was a nice person that always kept others in mind. Ushijima was glad that they had become friends.

“You think so?” Mikasa mused.

“Oohira-san is always polite and honest.” 

“I know! I'm surprised more girls don't like him.”

“Maybe they find him intimidating?” He offered. Mikasa pulled him toward a food stand.

“Maybe so.” She squeezed his hand. “Hungry? Wait here, I'll get us a snack.” Mikasa slipped into the line before Ushijima could respond. He watched her return with a small tray of skewers. Ushijima was always skeptical of food on sticks. You never knew what you were eating until you took a bite. Even then it was often a guess! Mikasa offered up a skewer.

“What is this?” He tried to not sound so defensive, but years of being around Tendou had honed his skills of suspicion too sharp. It was just meat on a stick, not some weird prank. She was shoving something in her mouth already.

“Beef.” She winked at him. He grunted, taking the skewer. If she was making fun of him again...Ushijima was not in the mood for it today.

“Saotome-san...” She bumped into him as they strolled along.

“Relax, Ushijima-san. I'm not making fun of you. I got that because I couldn't remember if you liked octopus balls or chicken.” They paused once the temple came into view. “I will go on ahead, so you can do your captain thing. Want me to wait out here when I am finished?” She grinned. Ushijima nodded. “Those two are yours. We can get something else after you're done, okay?” Mikasa took two skewers off the tray. His gaze followed Mikasa through the crowd until Hayato wandered over with Tendou and Semi.

“Waka-chan. Hey what'cha eating?”

“Beef.” Tendou's face lit up.

“Ushi-chan is eating...beef?” 

“Here it comes...” Semi groaned audibly.

“It's like, Ushi-ception!!” Everyone groaned.

“Tendou that was really corny.” Hayato slapped him on the back.

“Just plain bad, man,” Semi squinted at him, “I had higher expectations for your teasing.” Tendou scuffed a sandal on the sidewalk.

“You guys...that was really funny! It was that or cannibal jokes.” Tendou pouted.

“Stick to taunting our opponents, Tendou-san.” Shirabu and Goshiki stopped next to Semi. Shirabu was dressed casually. It did not surprise Ushijima that Goshiki was also wearing a yukata. The first year was always eager to fit in. They eased into the crowd, strolling to the temple to pay their respects. 

“You guys go on ahead, I wanted to talk to Ushijima about something,” Leon made a shoo-ing gesture at the rest of the team once they had finished. He nudged Ushijima, “Right, Ushijima?”

“Yes.” Ushijima held his breath as Tendou eyed them for a moment before Hayato and Semi caught his attention. Ushijima turned back to Leon. “What did you need?” Leon rubbed the back of his neck. He waited for everyone to be out of earshot before speaking.

“Sorry, I just didn't want them seeing me meeting with Minako-san...” Ushijima nodded in agreement. The team didn't need any more fodder for teasing and joking around. “I'm sure you're going to meet up with Mikasa-chan?” Ushijima nodded again. They paused once outside the temple gates to scan the crowd. 

“Leon-chan!” Mikasa appeared next to them. “Mina-chan is finishing up with her team. Don't stay out too late now!” She winked causing him to cut a mortified look at Ushijima. “Come on, Ushijima-san, I'm hungry.” Her hand clasped his, dragging him off into the crowd.

  
  


After too many delicious things were eaten and the usual festival games played, Mikasa began searching for a good spot to take in the fireworks.

“We need somewhere that I can at least be at eye level with everyone so I can see.” She paused as Ushijma gave a soft tug at her sleeve.

“There is a park up this hill,” He started up the sidewalk. She followed after.

“Did you grow up around here?” A shrug was his reply. “How can you not know if you grew up around here, Ushijima-san?” Mikasa was cursing her decision to wear a yukata. She had to take giant steps to keep up with Ushijima on a regular day. Tonight she was falling behind quickly.

“I remember passing this park before when I go running off school grounds. I have passed other parks, but I think this one will be the best for watching the fireworks.” He stopped, watching her. 

“You remembered where a random park was, from a jog?” She gaped. He continued to head down the sidewalk, turning a corner. The sidewalk met a large flight of steps.

“Watch your step, Saotome-san.” He paused, offering a hand. “Not just this park. There is another park 15 blocks that direction,” He pointed. “Two elementary schools this direction,”

“Okay okay, I get it, _Rainman_.” She followed up the stairs. “You don't have to rub in your crazy memory skills.”

“ _Rainman_?” Ushijima knew she was teasing him somehow. She snorted a laugh.

“It was this movie with Tom Cruise and...oh never mind. We are in the wrong country for you to even begin to get that joke.” She grumbled. At the top of the stairs, the sidewalk veered into a park with a playground and stone walls surrounding it. 

“ _I'll be damned_...There is a park here. You have a good sense of direction, Ushijima-san!” She exclaimed. He took in the layout for a few minutes before starting off toward the wall overlooking the festival. Mikasa trotted after him.

“This side should give us an unobstructed view.” He gestured at the sky, visible through a break in the trees. Mikasa peered over the wall. Most of the festival and streets were visible, but the wall still obstructed her entire view.

“Ah this will be great! I wish I could see over the wall better.”

“Excuse me.” Ushijima's hands slid under her arms as he lifted her onto the wall. Mikasa grinned at him.

“Wow, Ushijima-san, you lifted me like I weigh nothing!” He turned away as she laughed, his cheeks burning. She didn't have to rub it in that brute strength was something Ushijima had. He rested his forearms on top of the wall, watching Mikasa kick her feet. 

“This spot is going to be great.” He bobbed his head. She traced one of the flower patterns on her yukata. “So you have that magazine interview later next month?” He nodded. “And when are Prefecture playoffs?”

“End of this month.”

“Are you ready?”

“For what?” His brow creased.

“For playoffs?” Mikasa watched him chew his lower lip in thought.

“We should emerge victorious. Aoba Josai is the only school that is capable of coming close to rivaling our level of play. Jozenji or Wakutani might present a slight challenge as well.”

“But you're not nervous?” He shook his head.

“I am not worried.” Ushijima glanced at her. “The team is more than capable of winning every game in straight sets.” She grinned.

“Are you excited?” He examined her, thoughtful expression on his face.

“You could call it that.” Mikasa chuckled.

“Glad to hear it.” The lights below dimmed as the first salvo of fireworks cracked open the sky. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underclass member of STZ team while cleaning up after practice: gosh, I wish I knew where the closest (insert some random store name here) was.  
> Ushijma whips out paper and pencil, draws freakishly accurate map to scale: I gotchu fam.
> 
> who loves you baby?  
> *exaggerated wink*
> 
> Thank you as always for reading/kudos/comments!


	11. Destruction: Nat 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cues dramatic music*  
> With their first 'date' quickly approaching, how will these two dorks handle the pressure??  
> *insert photo of bomb detonating*  
> DESTRUCTION.  
> Tendou displays his ability to sniff out high blood pressure (or create it...)  
> Bee- 0, Ushijima's left hand- 1  
> Mikasa scores a TKO.  
> Some days everything you touch just goes to shit, and no matter what you do, you just can't seem to un-fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a quick turnaround on chapter postings bc tomorrow is Derby Day, so I will be preoccupied with horses and bourbon.

_ Friday- Week of the 'Date'   
_

Ushijima rubbed his eyes. His first and second alarms were blaring, the door burst open revealing Tendou brandishing his usual morning offerings of breakfast. Ushijima pulled a pillow over his face then tossed his chiming phone at Tendou.

“Ah! I'm holding coffee!” There was a dull smack as the bag containing breakfast hit the floor in exchange for the still chiming phone. Ushijima felt like dog shit. His phone was silenced. Tendou's musical muttering continued while the desk clock was turned off. 

“Why aren't you showing your face? Did you become a vampire?” Tendou unceremoniously flopped onto Ushijima.

“Off.” He grunted, giving a weary shove against the lanky middle blocker. Tendou did not move. Even worse, he wormed his fingers under the pillow, poking at Ushijima's cheeks.

“ _Come out! Come out! Wherever you are_ !” Ushijima managed to free his hands, slapping Tendou's fingers away from his face. Tendou yanked the pillow back. “There you are!” Ushijima shot him a pissed off glare. His entire body ached. He did not have time for this bullshit.

“Get. Off.” He grunted. Tendou's head cranked sideways in concern.

“You don't look well.”

“Because you're sitting on my chest.” He stiffened as Tendou pressed a cheek to his forehead.

“You're very warm today.” He sat back. “Are you sick?”

“No. Get off.” Tendou continued to fuss, pulling the blankets back, pressing an ear to his chest.

“Your heart is beating.”

“Because I am alive. Please get off.” Ushijima pushed Tendou upright, but his wiry friend somehow adopted the viscosity of a rubber band.

“You smell like your blood pressure is high.” Tendou's eyes narrowed.

“My blood pressure is high because you are sitting on me.” Ushijima growled.

“Tsk tsk. Losing your temper is not good if you're getting sick, Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou finally got to his feet, offering a hand up. Ushijima took it. Tendou clapped his hand over Ushijima's. 

“You're clammy.” Tendou chided. Ushijima yanked his hand back, staggering to his closet.

“I said I am fine.” Tendou perched on the desk chair.

“Hiding illness is not a smart thing to do...” 

“I'm not hiding anything.” Ushijima wrestled into a shirt. He groaned, realizing how little time he had to get ready.

  
  


Ushijima had managed to get himself to appear more presentable than he felt. He sagged in his seat while the teacher droned on about...what class was this again? The lecture wrapped up, and Ushijima figured out that it was History. Hayato jabbed a finger into the back of his head.

“Dude, you were snoring. I'm surprised Sensei didn't throw an eraser at you.”

“I was awake.” 

“You were definitely not awake.” Hayato laughed. Ushijima turned in his seat to stare at his friend.

“I was awake the entire lecture.” He stated. Hayato muffled another outburst of laughter.

“Dude. You have creases on your face from your sleeve...” Hayato deadpanned. Ushijima froze, rubbing his cheek. “And you may have been awake for most of the History lecture, but you were not for Classical Literature.” Hayato stretched his arms. “You were out, and you were snoring.”

“Who was snoring?” Mikasa appeared next to them. Her eyes caught on the telltale marks on Ushijima's cheek before he could turn away. She snorted. “Seriously? Snoring?” Hayato nodded, laughing.

“I kept kicking his seat, hoping he would wake up.” Hayato leered at Ushijima. “It didn't work. Maybe if you didn't stay up all night texting about your date this weekend...” Mikasa laughed.

“I don't know who Ushijima is texting, but it isn't me.” She leaned against his desk, patting his shoulder. “Speaking of...What to you want to do?” Ushijima shrugged. Hayato slapped his hands on his desk.

“Wait! You mean to tell me you two have no idea what you are going to do on your date this weekend?” His voice was too loud. The entire class paused to take in the scene. She exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Ushijima before shrugging at Hayato.

“I've been busy with my riding...and I had a paper due in Literature today, so I haven't had much time to think about it.” Hayato gaped at Ushijima.

“Um...same?” He shook his head. “I didn't have a paper, but...practice has been eating up all my spare time lately.” Ushijima hoped that Mikasa wasn't secretly angry that he had not put any thought into WHAT was going to happen Sunday. 

“Well, I'll think of something, and if I don't, we'll wing it.” She giggled. 

“Wing it? Mika-chan, you do realize that Ushijima is physically incapable of winging anything, right?” Hayato teased. 

“I'm sitting right here.” Ushijima scowled at his friend. Hayato patted his shoulder.

“Yes you are. And I'm telling you flat out as your best friend. You cannot wing shit.”

“Seriously?” Mikasa had an incredulous look on her face.

“As a heart attack. Everything is planned for. Everything is organized. Nothing happens out of order.” He counted off on his fingers. Mikasa laughed. Ushijima could feel his cheeks heating. “Mika-chan, he knows exactly which pair of socks he will wear four days from now.” Hayato's shoulders shrugged. “Doesn't matter that all the socks are the same color.”

“ _Wow._ I am lucky to find matching clean socks on the day I want to wear them.” She mused. Ushijima laid his head on the desk. He was too exhausted to fight back...not that Hayato was exaggerating any of the details. 

“Ohhh Waka, don't get all shitty about it. We were roommates. The only things you suck at are losing all your pencils and getting out of bed on time.” He grinned at Mikasa. “I kept a spare box of pencils and would stick new ones in his bag every night because every morning it was a crisis if I didn't.”

“Hayato...” Ushijima grumbled. Mikasa ruffled her hand in his hair.

“Wait...Ushijima can't get out of bed on time?” Hayato laughed.

“Tendou-chan goes to make sure he gets up and doesn't fall asleep while getting ready, every day.” Mikasa's fingers continued to stroke through his hair. Maybe listening to Hayato spill all of his dirty secrets to his kind of girlfriend during free period wasn't such a bad thing. At this rate, the rhythmic stroke of her fingers in his hair might put Ushijima back to sleep.

“Did you guys draw straws to see who would make sure Ushijima was awake?” Mikasa laughed. 

“Nah. We just realized it was a problem when Leon-chan found him asleep on the sink during second year. For as weird and touchy feely as Tendou-chan is, he IS a good guy. He volunteered to keep an eye on Ushijima for us in the mornings.” Hayato peered over at Ushijima's now slumbering body. “And he's out again...He is cranky as hell when you wake him up, so we all decided to let Tendou-chan fight that battle alone.”

“Seriously...he falls asleep everywhere, doesn't he?” 

“Pretty much. So...” Hayato leans forward. “You guys are seriously going out?”

“This weekend? Sure.” Mikasa shrugged, twining her fingers in Ushijima's hair.

“I meant like boyfriend-girlfriend going out.” Hayato cocked an eyebrow. Mikasa considered for a moment before bobbing her head.

“Yea I guess? I mean we don't have time to do the whole spend every waking moment together and stare at each other for hours over some sort of dessert dates...but yeah.” She had a soft smile on her face. “I like him.” Hayato shook his head.

“You like Ushijima...for real? Sure you're not star struck by the glamorous super star thing?” He clarified. She shook her head. “You like the remembers how to get somewhere he ran past three years ago, but can't find pencils to save his bacon, organizes his clothes by color, falls asleep standing up, and probably has never watched an actual movie in his entire life Ushijima? Because he's a huge dork. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my closest friends, but he's still an awkward dork anywhere outside of the volleyball court.” Hayato pointed out. Mikasa laughed.

“That is what I like about him. Most of the time the super star jocks are full of themselves and kinda asshole-y. Ushijima-san isn't like that...on purpose anyhow.” She offered. Hayato grinned.

“Pretty sure that he really really likes you. He won't tell me so, but he's always avoided girls like the plague in the past. So for him to not run away every time you come around is a pretty big deal.”

“You think?” Hayato laughed.

“Have you ever watched Ushijima have a normal conversation with anyone that isn't on the volleyball team?” Mikasa shrugged. “It's because he can't. He's so awkward and stuck in his head that people think he's rude ,scary, or whatever and won't talk to him. The team knows it's just Waka and we ignore it. So the fact that he goes out of his way to speak to YOU is a huge deal.” Mikasa shifted her weight. “So what are you gonna do on Sunday?” Hayato pressed.

  
  


At lunch, everyone migrated outside since the heat had relented somewhat.

“ So you are saying in-ooooo shit! BEE BEE GET IT GET IT!!!” Hayato stopped mid-sentence and began to swing at the bee that had the poor misfortune of flying too close. Leon cringed and scooted sideways on the bench.

“Don't chase it over here!!”

“Chase it to meeee!” Tendou was rolling up a notebook eagerly.

“Guys! Stop making it angry! I don't want to get stung!” Leon yelled. Ushijima stood up. His head was pounding and everyone's carrying on was not improving the situation. Against his better judgment, he decided on a plan of action.

“Stop,” Everyone froze as Ushijima swung his hand at the bee. 

That thing was a goner. 

Unfortunately at the same moment, Mikasa happened to be walking past. They all gasped in alarm at the situation unfurling before them. They knew Mikasa was in the path of Ushijima’s swing and he could not stop his momentum. His hand slammed into the bee, continued on, and much to everyone's horror, collided with Mikasa's left buttcheek with a deafening slap. Mikasa let out a loud yelp, tossing the stack of notebooks she was carrying to homeroom. 

Mikasa's wrath was going to be intense today. 

The guys huddled behind the bench fearing her retaliation. She glared over her shoulder. Ushijima could feel his entire body turning red. 

_ Apologize, you moron! _

 “Saotome-san!” He gave her a mortified stare. Words would not form. Her blue eyes narrowed and he swallowed nervously. “I-I...” She didn't give Ushijima the chance. Her right hand snapped out and connected with his jaw.

“ You stupid LOG!” She furiously scraped up the notebooks that had gone flying and stomped off. Ushijima sunk onto the bench, his face resting on his knees. His ears were ringing. 

_ How the hell can such a small person hit so hard? _

He could hear everyone breathing behind him. They were probably waiting until Mikasa was out of sight before making any remarks.

“Wakatoshi, did you die?” Hayato poked his back.

“Of course he didn't die, he is still breathing…” Semi peered over the back of the bench.

“Could be basic brainstem functions...his cerebral cortex could have been obliterated by that strike.” Tendou was drumming his fingers on the top of Ushijima’s head.

“I have never seen a girl hit someone like that...it was kind of hot…” Hayato hissed to Semi.

“I am still alive,” Ushijima muttered. His head was throbbing. Everyone needed to shut up, and who the hell was dicking with his hair? He whipped around and wobbled slightly. Stars scattered across his vision.

“Holy shit...are you alright?” Semi reached out for him. Ushijima knocked his hand away. He got to his feet and stalked back to the classroom. He flopped into his chair, and stared at his notebook. 

Why did stupid shit always happen when Mikasa was around? She was never around when he managed to nail a wicked cut shot, or when his hair didn't look like he had spent the past 3 hours riding with his head out of a car window. He gingerly touched his jaw where her hand had collided with his face. 

“There is gonna be a knot, Waka.” Hayato walked past and sat in his seat. Ushijima grunted and opened his notebook as the bell rang.

  
  


Mikasa shifted in her seat. Her ass was throbbing. One minute she was carrying notebooks to homeroom, the next she thought her horse had followed her into the school and kicked her on the ass. 

No no, it wasn't Bolt. 

It would have been easier had it been Bolt. 

_ Stupid Wakatoshi! _

She growled quietly. Leon tried to explain there had been a bee flying around when he got back to their classroom. She didn't care. It didn't make her ass feel any better. She had been so angry she had socked Ushijima on the jaw. 

_ So much for working up my courage to ask him out…pretty sure he won't want to go on a date this weekend. _

S he froze as her pencil snapped in half in her grip. The entire class turned to stare.

“Miss Saotome, do you have an issue with how I am solving this problem?” The teacher stared at her flatly. She stuffed the broken pencil in her bag and pulled out a fresh victim. She could feel every eye in the classroom staring at her.

“Sorry, Sensei.” she bowed her head slightly. 

  
  


By the time classes were over, Ushijima’s head was pounding. Not only had he woken up feeling like shit, he had forgotten to toss his spare bottle of ibuprofen in his bag today. He turned down the hall, yanking off his sweater. It was too hot for all the layers the Academy required for its uniforms. 

_ Leon usually has ibuprofen or something so I don't have to go all the way to my room before practice. _

Ushijima bumped into someone as he walked in the door of Leon’s classroom. Mikasa was standing in his way. She paused and scowled at him. Her eyes flitted to the bruise on his jaw that was currently throbbing, then cut away. She stepped around him without a word. Ushijima thought he was in the clear until her hand reached back and snatched ahold of his tie. She yanked him around, marching down the hall with Ushijima in tow.

“ Are you capable of walking at a normal pace?” She hissed. 

_ Shit. She is still angry. _

He extricated his tie from her grasp and she whipped around to face him. 

_ Just apologize and get away.  _

 “Saotome-san, I am very sorry for hitting you on the butt.” Ushijima gave her a polite bow. She snorted, poking a finger against his chest as he started to back away.

“I'm not done.” He groaned. 

So it was going to be like that today.

Mikasa’s fingers on his jaw roused him from his thoughts. How she somehow ended up way closer to Ushijima than he preferred was puzzling. But at the same time, he didn't want her to move away. He could feel his face growing hot. She pressed a bottle into his hand.

“I’m sorry I punched you, Ushijima-san. I hope this doesn't hurt too much.” Ushijima managed to shake his head gingerly. “I mean, shit, I haven't been able to sit on my left buttcheek today, but I lost my temper.” She looked away for a moment. When he did not respond, she glanced back. “Are you alright?” 

“I'm fine.” He exhaled. She frowned.

“You look like shit.” Ushijima could not stop the scowl from plastering on his face.

“I have to go to practice.” 

“No. I mean, you look sick. Not just like you got punched.” She held up her hands, frustrated look on her face.

“I am fine.” He restated, stepping around her. The bottle she gave him was ibuprofen. “Thank you.” He held up the bottle while stalking down the hall.

 

 

Ushijima slammed his door, shucking his bags. He flopped onto his bed. His head was still throbbing in time with his heart rate. He wanted to puke. His string of shitty luck had continued to hang around throughout one of the most disastrous practices he had experienced since his first year of high school when he had managed to knock himself out with his own spike.

He was going to get shuffled to B Squad after today's stellar performance. 

Leon's head poked in the door.

“Hey, um...Mikasa-chan asked for you to come outside? She said you're not answering your phone.” 

“I don't want to.” Ushijima grunted. Leon stepped into his room.

“Look, it was an accident, and I think she wants to apologize.” Ushijima remained silent. “Wakatoshi, just go talk to her.” He chided softly.

“I don't want to.” He groused, pulling the pillow over his face, hoping Leon would leave him alone.

“I'll go get Tendou...” Leon threatened. Ushijima sat up. That was the LAST thing he needed today. Mikasa was the lesser of the unwanted conversations Ushijima did not want to deal with.

“Do not.” He set his pillow back on the bed. Leon gave him a half smile.

“Don't be such a jerk about it. She made a mistake.” Ushijima knew Leon was right. He was acting like a jerk. He got to his feet, following Leon into the hall. 

“You don't have to say anything. Just let her apologize.” Leon patted his shoulder. Ushijima walked downstairs and exited the dormitories. Mikasa was perched on the bottom step like always. He slunk down to the bottom step, sitting next to her. She didn't raise her head.

“Thank you for coming out.” She clipped. Ushijima rested his forearms on his knees. He decided to leave out the detail of not checking his phone since practice. She shifted with a hiss. Sitting appeared to still be uncomfortable. 

“Does your head hurt anymore?” Her voice was not as harsh. Ushijima nodded once. “Shit. Look. I'm sorry, okay?” She hissed out a few curses getting to her feet.

“It's fine.” Her hands grasped his shoulders.

“How can any of this be fine? I punched you in the face!” Mikasa blurted. She whipped around when Ushijima remained silent. “Look, I totally understand if you don't want to go out on Sunday, okay? It was stupid of me...” She marched off toward her dorms. Ushijima wasn't positive, but he was quite sure he had somehow made things even worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession: I am bad at this. Seriously guys, I sat down and outlined this shit several months ago, went 15 chapters, that sounds good. I can wrap it up nicely.  
> *rolls eyes*  
> Ahem, so I am good at telling myself shit lies about my abilities to be concise.   
> I was able to write a good bit this week, and well...its' gonna take me more than 15 chapters to cram all the trope-y crack-tastic goodness I want into this sucker...and for the plot to wrap up the way I want.  
> I hope you guys are ready for MOAR.  
> Even if you're not, I'm doin' it.  
> Lol, okay thanks for reading/comments/kudos!  
> (thank you Nightwing for just being the best human ever.)  
> Today and today only, I shall extinguish all flames with actual vomit...because I can.


	12. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are the best wingmen Ushijima could ask for.  
> Metal Gear Satori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendou probably found out what they were going to do, and was all, GUYS I GOT THIS and ran off to find a box.
> 
> True story: I am ultra busy with my job, I have a wonderful older lady come clean my house once a month to do the things I don't have time for (and loathe). She MOVES. EVERYTHING. EVERY MONTH. I spend the next week searching for stuff that I had set in a particular spot to remember to do.  
> Sooooo...  
> Without further ado.

 

_ Sunday- DATE DAY!!   
_

 

Mikasa clicked off her alarm. Her phone was still quiet. There had been zero messages from Ushijima since Friday's catastrophe. She stretched, sighing. 

“Guess there won't be a date after all...” She dressed and headed toward the barn. Even though she was the captain, she still liked to help out the underclassmen with barn chores. Horses made sense. 

People, especially giant dork-face volleyball dorks named Ushijima Wakatoshi, did not make sense. She mucked several stalls, groomed her horse, then headed to the dorms. She might as well go have breakfast somewhere since she didn't have to plan for a date anymore. She grabbed her purse, heading for a small cafe that had a decent grasp on what American breakfast fare was like. Halfway through a waffle, her phone chimed.

_(Hayato-chan): Mika-chan, where are you?_

_ (Mika-chan): Eating breakfast off campus. Why? _

_ (Hayato-chan): Um...well... _

_ (Hayato-chan): We have a minor situation. Leon and I want you to come by the dorms when you get done, please? _

_ (Mika-chan): This is rather cryptic, but okay? _

_ (Hayato-chan): Thank you. Message me when you are here. _

She chewed a bite of waffle. This had to be about Ushijima. If that giant log was not capable of apologizing or talking to her himself, then she wouldn't listen to any of it.

 

Hayato ushered Mikasa into the lobby of the boys' dormitories. Leon scooted out a chair next to a table. She hesitated to sit down when not only Hayato took a seat, but Tendou and Semi as well.

“What is this?” She studied them carefully.

“It's not what you think, Mika-chan.” Hayato waved at the chair. “Just sit, okay?” She perched on the chair.

“We have a situation.” Leon began. Tendou hissed a laugh. “Satori...”

“Situation is an inaccurate description, Leon-chan.” Tendou squinted at Mikasa. “This is apocalyptic.” Semi clunked his forehead on the table.

“Tendou...stop.” He fixed his brown eyes on Mikasa. “What my well-meaning, but really weird friends are trying to say is, Wakatoshi didn't want to cancel the date with you on purpose.” Mikasa eyed the table.

“He's sick.” Leon offered.

“Maybe the ebola virus...” Tendou pondered. “Or the plague?”

“Satori...” Leon held up his hands, placating. “It's just a fever.”

“But we didn't want you to think he was mad.” Hayato cut a glance.

“Is he mad?” She questioned.

“Nah.” Semi rolled his eyes. “He's just being Waka.” That statement again. It didn't help Mikasa decide how Ushijima felt about things. He was extremely hard to read on a good day- subtle changes in body language and facial features were all you got. 

“Probably not mad.” Hayato offered. 

“Ehhh probably maybe not THAT mad...” Tendou snickered. She pursed her lips. He sure as hell seemed mad last night when she tried to apologize.

“Okay I get it. I won't hold it against Ushijima until he explains himself.” Mikasa huffed. Tendou laughed hysterically.

“That's gonna end well...” He wiped tears from his eyes. “Have you ever experienced Waka trying to explain something that he finds uncomfortable? Because it doesn't work out very well.” Leon put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“We just wanted you to...understand why Wakatoshi did not tell you he couldn't make it today.” Hayato got up, glancing over his shoulder.

“Also...come with me?” Mikasa obliged, albeit suspicions high, as Hayato led her outside and around the corner of the building. He tapped on the emergency exit, and Tendou's head popped out.

“All clear!” He hissed, dragging Mikasa into the stairwell. “Operation sneak in Waka's street-fighter karate dojo girlfriend is a go!” Tendou hummed the them from  _ Mission: Impossible _ as he yanked Mikasa up three flights of stairs...pausing at doors and landings for dramatic purposes, of course. At the third-floor landing, he crouched, pulling a box over his body.

“Get under the box!” He tipped the edge up.

“I'll be okay out here.” Mikasa waved him on. He gave a disappointed whine before creeping down the hallway to Ushijima's door, waving her on. Mikasa spotted Hayato at the end of the hall, leaning on the elevator door, stifling laughter. She got to Ushijima's door as Tendou opened it, loudly singing the last portion of the theme song before shoving her inside and yanking the door shut behind her. Mikasa backed up against the door.

Ushijima was perched at his desk, chin propped on a knee, looking unkempt and quite ill. He blinked at her before turning his gaze back to his homework. He glanced back over in confusion moments later, realizing she was in fact, standing in his room. He made an uncomfortable sound, eyes cutting around his room.

 

Ushijima's room was a mess. After Washijo-sensei had sent him to the nurse during practice yesterday, he had spent the rest of the day in bed sleeping off a fever. He had hoped to clean up the disaster area his room had became and get a shower this morning, but had not managed to get that far yet. His head was still throbbing.

The good news was it appeared that his fever broke and he had not hallucinated Tendou shoving Mikasa into his room while wearing a box and singing moments ago.

The bad news was Tendou had in fact, shoved Mikasa into his room while wearing a cardboard box and singing moments ago.

She was still standing by the door. There was a sock on the floor. His bed wasn't made, he had not bothered to empty clothes out of his gym bag yesterday...what a catastrophe...that wasn't even touching on the fact that he had not showered or even made sure he still resembled a human since dragging ass out of bed maybe ten minutes ago. At least he had pulled on a sweatshirt.

Mikasa cleared her throat. An anxious sweat prickled between his shoulder blades. 

“Uh. Hi?” She shrugged, shifting her weight. “I heard from the rest of the team...you weren't feeling well.” Mikasa offered a smile. 

“Yes?” Ushijima swallowed. Her gaze trailed around his room. It should not be this uncomfortable to have someone else in his room. Mikasa wasn't JUST someone else though.

What was she?

“Are you feeling any better?” Her voice was warm. She didn't seem angry. He remained frozen in place. What was he supposed to do? 

“Yes?” Did he need to say more? He had been a giant asshole to Mikasa yesterday, and thought he had fucked up whatever their friendship was turning into royally. Now, here she was, leaning against his door, making his palms sweaty and his stomach tie up in knots. He had no idea what to say, so he remained silent. She licked her lips and he could not stop his gaze from catching the gesture.

“Okay. Well, um...” She chewed her lower lip. Just when Ushijima thought he was going to escape this overly awkward situation, he sneezed...multiple times. Mikasa walked over to his bed, reaching for the box of tissues.

“No...You'll get sick if you touch anything.” He protested. Surely she would be repulsed by the fact that he was still not over this cold. Much to his horror, she laughed and picked up the box.

“You forget I survived in America. That place was so gross. People just wiped their noses on their sleeves.” She set the box on his desk, before leaning over to pick up a sock. “Are you thirsty?” He blew his nose. 

“No.” Ushijima scooted his chair a bit to hide his trash can that was nearly filled with tissues. Maybe she wouldn't notice the level of disgusting he was currently attaining. She snatched up another sock and set it in the hamper by the door.

“Hungry?” She reached for his gym bag.

“NO. Not particularly, thank you.” He blurted, interrupting her. The last thing he wanted Mikasa to touch was the socks and other clothes that were in the bag, probably still damp from practice yesterday. There was a knock at the door. Mikasa opened it.

“Tell Waka to take his medicine.” Hayato shoved a shopping bag in the door, locked the nob, and shot him a wink before shutting the door. Mikasa held up the bag, forgetting his gym bag.

“Well!” She grinned. “Looks like you got a get-well present.” She set the bag on his desk before moving toward the bed.

“No.” He grasped her wrist, realizing it was the same hand he had sneezed into. Ushijima waited for her to recoil. She stared at him curiously.

“Don't sit...I was in bed since yesterday afternoon.” His brow knitted. “You will get sick.” 

“I'm not going to sit, you Log.” She waved a hand dismissively. “I was going to make your bed while you ate.” She plucked his fingers from her wrist, continuing to his bed. 

“You don't have to.” He offered. This is not how people act when they are angry, was it? Mikasa grinned at him.

“I know, but I want to help since you're not feeling well.” She patted his hand. “I owe you that much.” 

“You owe me?” He puzzled. She twirled a strand of hair on her finger.

“Yeah.” She tapped his foot with hers. “I do.” She affirmed. He passed her a bottle of hand sanitizer from his desk.

“Please use this if you must.” She laughed.

“I promise I will when I am finished. Did you take your medicine?” She pointed at him with his pillow. Hopefully she didn't notice the drool mark... He watched her straighten the sheets and comforter on his bed. Did she intend to clean his entire room?

“I did.” He answered. She examined the contents of the bag once finished with his bed. Her face crinkled into a smile when she glanced at him.

“Here. Drink this.” Mikasa pushed a bottle of sports drink into his hands.

“I am sorry I did not tell you I was sick.” He apologized. She shrugged, passing him a banana.

“It happens. I am glad you're feeling better.” She was nonchalant. He set the banana down on the desk. She clicked her tongue at him, peeling it. 

“Eat it.”

“I don't want to.” He wrinkled his nose, annoyed. His stomach was still thinking about turning inside out on itself, unsure what to do the small drink he had just taken. She broke off a piece of banana, holding it in front of his face.

“This much.” She tutted. He sighed in resignation, taking the chunk of banana. Mikasa reached out, tapping his calendar. 

“Are you serious?” Ushijima paused, mid-bite. Her finger was jabbing the gold star Tendou had pasted on August 13th.

“What?” Why was she asking about his birthday? 

“You didn't tell me about your birthday?” He swallowed the banana, lost.

“We discussed it already.” He stated. 

“What? When?” Mikasa huffed, hands on her hips. He took another small sip of the sports drink.

“When you were trying to tell me how to do the magazine interview.” He reminded. Mikasa's faced went slack and she groaned.

“You did...shit. I can't believe I forgot!” She shook her head, embarrassed grin on her face. “Here I was hoping to be a good girlfriend and take you on a date for your birthday...and I missed it.” She pulled his calendar off the wall. “Hrm. Well I can't write my birthday in until you get a new calendar...” She hung it back up.

“When is your birthday?” She had never mentioned it, and Ushijima wasn't sure if he should have already asked this question or not.

“April Fools.” She deadpanned. He squinted, bewildered.

“I think I missed the joke.” 

“No no, my birthday is on April 1 st .” She laughed.

“Oh.” He broke off another chunk of banana. “We will be graduating then.” He continued. Mikasa's eyebrows raised.

“We will.” She replied, amused smile on her face. Ushijima felt his face getting hot. He didn't mean it to sound like THAT. “You sure are optimistic about this.” She leaned her hip against his desk.

“I didn't...” He shoved the banana into his mouth, trying to whip his brain into churning out some kind of answer. Some way to explain he hadn't meant it as they would be TOGETHER together, or shit...

“It's fine. I can't imagine graduating right now.” She confessed. “Although I think it is sweet that you thought about us still being close when we graduate.” A shy smile played on her lips. 

Great. Ushijima was going to get himself in over his head if he didn't shut up.

“But no pressure, okay? We discussed how crazy our futures are looking.” She tipped his chin up. He nodded, exhaling a soft breath. Ushijima cursed himself for being sick, because he really wanted to kiss her right then. 

“You look exhausted. I don't think you should be out of bed yet.” She chided, hands cupping his cheeks. 

“I feel better.” He frowned. Mikasa squeezed her hands into his cheeks, squishing his face with a satisfied grin. Ushijima was too exhausted to extricate himself, exhaling a resigned groan. Mikasa pressed a kiss to his forehead, stepping away.

“Well, why don't you shower, then take another nap?” She suggested.

“I need to wash laundry.” He eyed his unpacked gym bag by the closet. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You need to rest.” She ordered. He pursed his lips.

“I have...” There was too much crap that Ushijima needed to do on his one morning he used to catch up on chores. He was being stubborn, and Mikasa was having none of it. She held up a hand.

“You have to take care of yourself. So go take a shower, and I will figure out this laundry situation.” Her hands grasped his wrists, yanking him to his feet. She drug him over to the door, and all but shoved him out of the room with his bathroom stuff in his hands.

 

Ushijima returned from his shower feeling a bit better and much less disgusting. Hayato was helping Mikasa put clean sheets on his bed. He paused in the doorway.

“Oh good, put your stuff in the basket and I'll get those washed, too.” She chirped. 

“You don't have to do my laundry.” He grunted. Mikasa folded her arms over her chest. Something about her stance told him he would lose this battle no matter how stubborn he was. Hayato jabbed his finger at the basket over her shoulder.

“Enough. Put it in the basket.” Mikasa dismissed him. Ushijima set the rest of his clothes and his still damp towel in the basket. “Okay. You can rest better in fresh sheets.” She scooted him toward the bed until he plopped onto the mattress. Hayato hauled the door open and Mikasa hefted the basket behind him. She strolled out shooting a wink and a smile his way. 

 

Ushijima stretched, sliding his eyes open. Hayato and Mikasa were folding laundry, talking quietly. His eyes drifted closed and he was almost asleep before the realization jolted him awake. Mikasa was touching his clothes. 

ALL of his clothes. He sat up, scrabbling out of the blankets.

“Ah, he's alive...” Hayato chuckled. 

“You're...” Ushijima's gaze drifted to Mikasa, putting a folded shirt in the wrong drawer. He rubbed a hand over his face. Everything was going to be so disorganized when they finished. He should stop them. 

_Don't say anything._

They were only trying to help. He could move everything back where it belonged after they left. 

“Are you feeling better?” She pushed the drawer shut, moving to a pile of socks. She had them stacked out of order. He nodded, trying to hide the twitch of his right eyelid as she stuffed them in a drawer haphazardly and scooted it almost shut. 

“Good!” She chirped, hauling out another stack of folded clothes. He shot Hayato an urgent look as Ushijima recognized his underwear in her hands. 

How could Hayato let Mikasa touch his underwear?! Hayato gave him a puzzled shrug, unaware of the discomfort he was subjecting his best friend to. Mikasa moved to his desk now that she had thoroughly disorganized all of his clothes by putting them away. She picked up the bottle of sports drink, offering it to him. Ushijima accepted the bottle.

“What time is it?” His voice was rough and throat achy. 

“Um...1700.” She checked her phone. He put the lid back on the bottle after taking a drink.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Hayato slid the closet shut.

“Because you needed to rest. Seriously Waka, you can't stay sick like this. Prefecture playoffs start soon, and you need to be in top shape.” Hayato opened his door. “I'll catch you guys tomorrow, okay?”

“Hayato-chan...how do I get out of here?” Mikasa gave him an urgent stare. He pursed his lips.

“Just knock on my door when you're ready to leave, okay?” he winked. “303, and not too late, right?” Mikasa snorted, turning back to Ushijima.

“Do you need anything? Is your homework ready for tomorrow?” She perched on his desk chair.

“I am fine. I do not have any homework due tomorrow.” His eye caught on a sock sticking out of a drawer. The urge to fix it was overwhelming. Mikasa glanced back at the drawers.

“Oh don't worry about it! Hayato and I both had laundry to do, so we divided yours up.” A wide grin split her face. “I hope you don't mind I used my detergent.”

“No...” He sighed. “I will take care of your laundry next week in return.” She laughed.

“No you won't. I did this because you were sick, and you needed to rest. Besides, I said I owed you.”

“Owed me?” He questioned. Mikasa shook her head.

“Don't worry about it, okay? We are good now, right?” She smiled. Ushijima nodded, ducking his head.

“I am sorry I got sick...I ruined our plans.” Mikasa waved her hand.

“No no no. Don't get all apologetic on me. Shit happens, Ushijima-san.” She scooted closer on the chair. “Don't worry about it. You'll just have to make it up to me by taking me on a date some other day.” A soft smile spread across her face, her eyes flashing.

“I will.” He agreed. Her hand patted his cheek before smoothing through his hair.

“I'll hold you to it.” She got to her feet. “I should go so you can rest...” She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then another at the corner of his mouth before ducking into the hall. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least these two ultra-competitive dorks made up.  
> Ahem, on a serious note, I have three chapters left of this bad boy to finish. I think the total chapters is gonna roll out at 21ish? So there's that.  
> A friend of mine told me this story of true events that sounded like the plot of some bros go on an adventure fic...so of COURSE I had to turn it into a fic. So that ate up a bit of my time, but also helped me figure some shit out for this fic, so win win!  
> Thanks for reading/kudos/comments!  
> Flames go in the sock drawer.


	13. A Tactical Blunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima does a 'stupid thing(tm)'.  
> “Do not hit me with that.”  
> Tendou cannot do math in his head (same, bro.), but can pick a simple deadbolt with a student ID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but chock full o'crack.  
> Copious amounts of cookies and margaritas were consumed before I proofed this...  
> Jus'sayin.

_Friday_   
  


Ushijima peered around a corner. The hall was empty. He was pretty sure this was the stupidest thing he had ever done in his entire life, but dammit, he was running on the adrenaline of back to back wins in straight sets and the vestiges of that preworkout shit from Mikasa's brother. Common sense was long gone. He squinted at the empty hall again. Odd rooms on the right, even rooms on the left, just like his dorms. 

_Room 410. Seven rooms down on the left. You can do this._ His fingers tightened around a box from a bakery down the street from the Academy grounds. He would already be in deep shit for sneaking off campus after hours...if Ushijima got caught now, he was beyond dead meat. He peered into the hall one last time. 

Still clear. He stepped around the corner, breaking into a sprint. He skidded to a stop in front of 410, grasping the knob.

It was locked.

He tried it again, it was definitely locked. Swallowing down the sudden burst of panic, he fished his student id out of his pocket. Being friends with Satori Tendou was a wild ride full of nonsense, but on occasion the red-haired middle blocker came in handy.

In this case he had spent an afternoon teaching Ushijima and Hayato how to jimmy locks with id cards when they were first years. After a few near misses, Ushijima managed to get the door open, he slipped in, closing the door quietly. The room was dark.

Good. He would leave the box and a note, then get the fuck out of the girls' dorms. He clicked on a lamp, staring at the two desks.

Which one was Mikasa's side of the room? 

He squinted at several photos on a shelf. There were no people he recognized or horses, so that must be her roommate's shelf. The desk across from it had a few notebooks on it, but no photos. He pursed his lips. How in the fuck was he supposed to leave his kind of girlfriend a surprise gift if he couldn't fucking figure out which desk was hers?

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath. The beds weren't helping. Nothing was hot pink or covered in unicorns. He dug his phone from his pocket.

_(Wakatoshi): I have a problem._

_ (Hayato): Did you get caught? _

_ (Wakatoshi): No. I can't tell which side of the room is hers. _

_ (Hayato): Seriously? Open the desk drawer. _

_ (Wakatoshi): I am not rifling through her desk like some creep. _

_ (Hayato): Waka...dude you snuck into her room... _

_ (Wakatoshi): Shit. Okay give me a minute. _

He slid the drawer open next to the desk. There were notebooks and pencils haphazardly stuffed inside. This mess had to belong to Mikasa. He searched around by the notebooks on the desk, opening them to check the handwriting. It looked like hers. Then he saw them...a stack of those hot pink grinning unicorn bastard sticky notes was half-buried under a pile of papers. Ushijima grabbed one, sticking it to the top of the box.

_ This is a surprise gift. _

_ ~guess who _

He stuck the pen back into the drawer, resisting the urge to straighten up her desk. He had to get out of here before he got caught. He grasped the knob, pulling the door open, discovering Mikasa standing in the doorway with her key in her hand. She pulled the door shut, then opened it again. She looked up and down the hallway then back at Ushijima. Her gaze cut to her door, checking that she was at the right room.

“Huh.” She mused, pushing him backward so she could walk into her room. The door clicked shut behind her before Mikasa threw a boot at him.

“What are you doing in my room!?” She hissed. He caught the boot. She yanked off the other boot, throwing it as well.

“I-” Ushijima froze. It now occurred to him that this idea had been a very bad one. There was a reason he did not usually act on impulse. It always got him into trouble. Mikasa marched across the room, grabbing his shirt.

“How in the fuck did you get in here?” She kept her voice down.

“I-” Was it really a good idea to admit that he knew how to pick locks? Probably not.

“Why in the fuck are you in my room, Ushijima-san?” Before he could even attempt to explain, there was a knock at Mikasa's door. She waved her hands at him

“HIDE.” She breathed. He scrambled into the only place Ushijima knew they wouldn't look.

“Hey Mika-chan?” A teammate of Minako's poked her head in the door.

“Hey, what's up?” Mikasa schooled her features even. She didn't dare glance over the girl's shoulder as she stepped in the room.

“Can I please borrow your literature notes if you don't need them tonight? I'll bring them back to you at class tomorrow.” Mikasa nodded. She dug through the drawer, shuffling papers over the box on her desk.

“Here ya go.” She handed over the notebook.

“Oh my gosh thanks! Mina-chan said you always have the best notes.” Mikasa gave her a nervous giggle before opening the door.

“You're welcome. See you tomorrow.” Mikasa shut the door, clicking the lock. She looked up. Ushijima had wedged himself into the space between the air vent and the entryway. 

“You know what? Just stay up there. I can't deal with this shit right now.”

“Saotome-san, this is uncomfortable.” He grunted. An evil grin spread over her face.

“Uncomfortable? Good.” She stalked over to the desk, uncovering the box. “A surprise gift? Guess who?” She glared at him. “Guess who? Oh my God, Ushijima that is so fucking creepy!” She opened the box, eyes narrowing. “Where did you get these?” She accused.

“How do you know they are from me?” He asked, still wedged in the ceiling. His left foot was getting numb.

“Really?” She clenched her fists, setting the box on her desk. “Really? You broke into my room, you're chilling in my entryway ceiling like fucking Spiderman, and you are choosing to play coy with me now?!” She squeaked. He shrugged the best he could. “Ushijima, this is YOUR HANDWRITING.” She held up the post-it. 

“Maybe?”

“That was not a fucking question!” She spat. “Get down from there!” She jabbed a finger at the floor.

“Are you going to punch me?”

“Maybe. I might just throw you out the window, I haven't decided yet.” She jerked her finger at the floor. “Come down.”

“You are going to punch me.” He stated. She jumped, trying to grab at his shirt.

“Get down here!” Mikasa grabbed the dust mop.

“Do not hit me with that.” He hissed.

“Then get down here.” She warned. Ushijima huffed, hopping to the floor. “I cannot believe you.”

“You snuck into my dormitory...” He stated.

“I didn't break into your room, though.” She shook her head. “Okay look we have about fifteen minutes until my roommate comes back for the night.”

“Okay?”

“We have to figure out how to get you out of here, you dumbass Log. Girls are walking around out there now.” Mikasa rubbed her forehead. Ushijima checked his phone. There were several slightly panicky, yet still really weird texts from Tendou.

“Tendou suggested I make a ladder out of bedsheets if things went _FUBAR_.” He offered.

“Bedsheets? _FUBAR_?” Mikasa squeaked. Ushijima shook his head.

“I reminded him you were on the fourth floor, but he insisted it was possible.” He sighed. Tendou might need to take a refresher math course.

“You're not using mine. They are brand new.” Mikasa put her hands on her hips.

“I was not considering it. His math seems a bit off.”

“All of Satori-kun seems a bit off.” She examined the contents of the box. “So you're saying when you broke into my room, some mystery dude with handwriting just like yours had already left this box of petit-fours?” She took a cake out, shutting the lid.

“Possibly?” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“But what if I wanted to thank this mystery gift man?” 

“He will miss out.” He shrugged. 

“Should I thank you in his place?” She took a bite of one of the cakes.

“You don't have to.” Mikasa walked over to him.

“Okay. So if you didn't leave the petit-fours, what were you doing in my room?” She gave him a sly grin. He blinked at her in surprise.

“Uhm...” 

“First the picture, now you're sneaking into my room? So scandalous, Ushijima-san.” Mikasa smirked at him. He gulped.

“No!” He held up his hands. “No I didn't...” He glanced around the room searching for some way to explain his actions without sounding like a complete creep. “I wanted to surprise you with...” He gestured at the box.

“So you and the mystery gift person are the same?” She cocked an eyebrow, finishing the cake.

“Yes.” He admitted. Mikasa laughed.

“Okay, relax...” She patted his arm. “So how did you get in here?” His answer was interrupted by a key sliding into the door. “Shit!” She hissed, dragging him toward the closet. She yanked a large blanket out of the bottom. “Bend over.” He frowned. “No time, bend the fuck over!” She hissed, tugging on his shirt. Mikasa shuffled the blanket over him, shoving him toward the door.

“Oh, hey Mika-chan.” Her roommate eyed the large blanket.

“Hey, I gotta take this blanket to the barn! I had it cleaned.” She shoved Ushijima out the door, kicking the back of his heels and banging his head against the doorframe.

“That seems like something you can leave til tomorrow...I have juicy gossip to tell you!” Her roommate whined into the hall.

“I'll be right back, I promise!” Mikasa called, hustling toward the stairs. She pushed him over as he tried to straighten. “There are girls coming up the stairs...” She hissed. 

Once outside of the dormitories, Mikasa pulled the blanket off of him.

“That was close!” She sighed in relief. “I promise the blanket was just cleaned, so you're not gonna smell like a horse.” 

“Your horse sleeps on blankets?” He asked, puzzled.

“No no. When the weather gets cooler, you keep blankets on them to keep their coat sleek and pretty for shows. Otherwise, they would get floofy and look like mammoths.” She folded the blanket haphazardly. “I gotta run this to the barn, or my roommate will be SUPER suspicious if I bring it back, okay?” 

“I will walk with you.” Ushijima fell in step beside her.

“Oh. Okay.” She grinned. “You guys play tomorrow, right?”

“Yes. In the finals.” 

“Awwww...I can't go. We are still showing.”

“You rode today?” He asked.

“Yup. Clean rounds, and I got the fastest time in the jump off!” She crowed. “All my kouhai ride tomorrow, so I have to be there, but Mina-chan promised to text me updates!”

“Congratulations and I understand.” Part of Ushijima was relieved that Mikasa would not be causing a disturbance in the stands, but part of him was put out she would not be there again.

“Who do you play?”

“Karasuno High School.” She paused.

“Wait. Isn't that the school that you got into the turf war thing during Golden Week?”

“Turf war?”

“Yea, you guys were like yelling it out behind the gym and a teacher caught you...”

“We weren't yelling, but yes, that is the school.”

“I thought you said they weren't that good?”

“I didn't think they would get this far.” He commented. “They defeated several sound teams, including Aoba Josai.”

“That's where Hajime goes to school, right?” 

“It is.”

“Aww. I'll have to tell Mom. She and Iwaizumi-domo were having this neighborhood rivalry thing all week.” She reached up, flipping on the barn lights. “Let me stick this in the tack room real quick.” Mikasa emerged from a room, without the blanket, shutting the door. She walked up and down the aisle, peering into every stall. “Okay, everyone is good.” She shut off the barn lights. “Man, I'm kinda bummed I don't get to watch you guys kick everyone's ass.” Her fingers curled in his palm while they strolled toward the dorms. 

“I understand.” He stopped, Mikasa tugging on his hand. She popped up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his chin.

“You are ridiculously tall. I need a mounting block.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face against his chest. “I really gotta go. I have homework to finish.”

“Okay. I should make sure everyone is going to bed at a reasonable time.” He squeezed her shoulders.

“Good luck tomorrow?” Mikasa pumped her fists into the air before trotting toward her dorms.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say: I think when the wild idea to leave Mikasa a box of sweets hit him, Ushijima was probably all parkour'in over fences and shit, having the best time being a 'delinquent'. I'm sure he was mildly disappointed he had not utilized this as a workout before. Then he finally gets into her room and...which side is Mikasa's? Safe to say Ushijima was a hot sweaty mess for a whole two minutes while trying to figure out what the shit he was gonna do.  
> Someone please help this adorkable guy out. He's just trying to be a good boyfriend.  
> So when I lived in the dorms (back in the stone age), the air conditioning/heat duct was this large metal rectangle sticking out above the door on one side, and there was a closet on the other. If you were wiry enough, you could wedge yourself up there and hide when dorm-moms came through to do night check.  
> Also the idea of Ushijima wedged up in the ceiling and Mikasa jabbing at him with a swiffer gives me life.  
> Also, if you have not taken a preworkout supplement before, JesusFUCKINGHOLYSHIT that shit is wild. Like a huge adrenaline rush plus caffeine, plus ENERGY. So your common sense kinda gets...obliterated.  
> Happy Memorial Day weekend to my USA folks!  
> Thanks for reading/kudos/comments!!


	14. Loss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought Shiratorizawa had Prefecture Finals in the bag.  
> No one thought the team would lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. The wet slap to the face of loss when you're not supposed to sucks, hard. Which means I get to write ~angst~.  
> It's mild.

Saturday

Mikasa set her saddle down next to her stall. She looked at her watch. 1900. Everyone should be returning from the game soon. They had arrived back from qualifiers an hour ago, so most of the team was finished with their chores. Mikasa preferred to be the last one out of the barn so she could make sure everything was neat and the horses were comfortable.

“Mika-chan!” Minato burst into the barn, frantic. She paused propping her hands on knees, panting in the aisle.

“Mina-chan...what's up?” Mikasa stared at her friend. 

“They LOST.” Minato's face screwed up in anguish.

“What?” Mikasa shut Bolt's stall. She had forgotten to check her phone after returning from the show. The game sounded like it had been close, but unpacking and finishing chores had distracted Mikasa from checking in on the final set. Minato flopped onto the tack trunk beside Mikasa, not bothering to adjust her skirt.

“The guys LOST.”Minato sobbed, leaning her head on Mikasa's shoulder. Mikasa felt her stomach turn over.

“Like they're out?” She confirmed.

“Their season is over.” Tears rolled down Minato's face. Mikasa suddenly felt extremely guilty for nailing her Prefectural finals rides the day before. She was going to the high school nationals show in February. Because she was captain, she had to attend the show for her underclassmen today instead of watching Ushijima's finals match.

“But...” She started. Minato dug her phone from her pocket.

“It looks like they're back and done with team meetings...” She dusted off her skirt. “I'm going to go talk to Leon.” Mikasa waved her friend on, putting her tack away. Her phone was silent, but that didn't always mean much when it came to Ushijima. She checked all the horses, gave Bolt one last scratch on the forehead before turning out the lights.

Mikasa decided that she would at least pass by the gym on her way back to the dorms. If Ushijima was there she could see if he wanted to talk. Mikasa got the impression that he internalized most everything and wasn't big on needing to vent. That didn't mean she would not offer him the option. She strolled around the corner of the gym to find Ushijima in the midst of changing shoes. Mikasa paused by the corner to assess the mood. 

He stuffed his gym shoes into his bag in a rough manner. Ushijima got one shoe on before sighing out a few curses. He leaned back on the steps, resting his hands on his forehead.

Another muttered curse. 

Mikasa finally decided he would not move from that spot unless she intervened. She started toward him, clearing her throat when she got closer. Ushijima did not move.

“Ushijima-san?” He exhaled through his nose. Mikasa shifted her weight. “You're going to get eaten alive by the bugs.” 

“I know.” His voice was quiet.

“Mina-chan told me...” Mikasa tapped her toe against the step. “I'm sorry...”

“Unnecessary.” He chided, sitting up. She cocked her head to the side.

“But...” She grasped for something comforting to say.

“You did not lose today.” Ushijima rubbed his hands over his face before slipping on his other shoe. “You did not make the mistakes...” 

Ushijima stared at his untied shoelaces. They were supposed to win. Everyone had thought they had the game in the bag and were heading to Nationals again. Ire and disgust were making it difficult for Ushijima to sort out his feelings. He was not a stranger to busting his ass to win. He was unaccustomed to busting his ass and watching victory slip through his grasp. When the last volley had dropped, it had been a hard slap to the face seeing the score. 

His teammates were devastated. 

Ushijima simply felt numb. 

Now that he had time to process the day's events, anger and disappointment in himself were beginning to take hold. Sure he had played a monster game, surpassing his previous points scored mark for the season, but it had not been enough. When the dust cleared, Karasuno had been marked the victors and given the ticket to Nationals...not Shiratorizawa.

Mikasa's fingers grasped the laces from his fingers, tying them snug.

“You are going to regret sitting here all night when the bug bites start to itch tomorrow.” She reminded. He clenched his hands.

“I messed up.” Ushijima protested. He didn't know what else to say. It was his fault. He was the captain, the ace, the phenom...

Mikasa made a sad sound before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. She knelt on the step between his feet, her fingers grasping his shirt. 

“Stop.” She urged, leaning her forehead against his cheek. He leaned back and she frowned at him. “Did you play your ass off and give it everything you had today?” Ushijima nodded slowly. 

“But it doesn't cancel out the mista-” Mikasa hushed him with a soft kiss, then sat on the step between his knees with her back to him.

“You're human, Ushijima-san.” She murmured.” You will never be perfect all the time. So you made mistakes? Shit happens. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you think they will. You pick up the pieces and keep fighting.” She stiffened as he leaned his forehead on the back of her head.

“Thank you.” He tried to keep the frustration from his voice. They sat in silence until the door behind them opened. Washijo-sensei paused at the top step. Ushijima was glad the older man had not stepped out the door when Mikasa kissed him. He reached for his bag, shooting the coach a guilty look.

“It is past dorm curfew.” The old man stopped at the bottom step, offering a hand to help Mikasa up.

“Ah...I-” Washijo-sensei shook his head, silencing Ushijima with a pointed stare.

“If either of you have any issues, tell them you were assisting me.” Mikasa gave him an apologetic bow. “Now go to bed. I'm sure if any other instructors find you out, they will be much less lenient.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ushijima bowed then shouldered his bag. They headed toward the dorms in silence. Mikasa caught his hand, tugging him to a stop before they reached her building.

“Are you really okay?” She furrowed her brow. Ushijima exhaled, staring at her fingers in his palm.

“I am frustrated.” He frowned. “It doesn't change anything, but I cannot stop thinking about what I could have done differently.”

“No. Don't do that...” Mikasa chided.

“I cannot find any moment that I regret my actions. I made mistakes, but if I was able to go back and repeat things, I would make the same choices.” He worried his lower lip. 

“You're not gonna beat yourself up over the mistakes, are you?” 

“It would be hypocritical of me to expect my teammates to not worry about the mistakes, and punish myself.” His gaze caught hers for a moment before dropping back to their hands. “Thank you for taking the time to talk with me.” He released her hand, turning towards the boys' dormitories.

“Ushijima-san.” His shoulders tensed at Mikasa's call. “Don't beat yourself up.” She reminded. He ducked his head, continuing on. Much to Ushijima's relief, he found the side exit door propped open, which meant he could slink up to his room without having to face anyone else today. He slid his door shut with a quiet click, staring at the knob. The urge to slam the door was overwhelming.

What good would slamming the door actually do?

Ushijima's hand tightened on the knob, pulling his door half open before slapping it shut with a bang. 

Maybe it was a tad satisfying. The gratification didn't last long. He tossed clothes into hampers, pausing halfway through putting practice clothes into his bag for tomorrow.

He didn't have to do that.

He didn't have to go to practice tomorrow.

Washijo-sensei had given the third years the day off. Ushijima knew no one would actually take the day off, though. Attending practice was on the same level as basic human functions such as eating or sleeping at this point. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in his room with hours that were usually occupied with volleyball to stew over his final high school game. 

He turned out the lights, flopping onto the bed. Despite his exhaustion, sleep did not come easy.

  
  


 


	15. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you handle losing when you were supposed to win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to do this...BUUUUUT I woke up two weeks ago and really wanted to write some angst.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I keep forgetting to mention, I honestly do not remember WHERE I first saw Tendou calling Semi 'Semi-Semi', but I fell in love with that nickname. I apologize that I have forgotten, and cannot give credit where it is due. If anyone knows where it came from, please let me know so I can credit properly. >_<;

_Monday_   


  
Ushijima sighed, staring at the bags of sweets stuffed into his locker. The other students were giving him a wide berth today, but he could feel everyone watching. He managed to slide shoes out and back in without tipping the entire pile over.

Maybe he could share them with everyone at practice later. 

A knee jabbed into the back of his thigh.

“You're gonna be late, log.” Mikasa tugged his sleeve.

“I know.” He huffed, closing the locker. Tendou had not shown up for the past two mornings, resulting in Ushijima oversleeping.

“Wow, that is a lot of stuff in there.” She mused. He shut the locker.  


“It is unnecessary.” He followed her upstairs.

“Yea, well, maybe people want you know that they're sad you guys lost and share their condolences?” She strolled along the hallway backward. He shrugged a shoulder in reply. Mikasa followed him into his classroom. Hayato was at his desk, chin resting on his forearms. Ushijima thought that Hayato was having a particularly difficult time dealing with the loss.

Not to say Ushijima WASN'T...just...maybe he was better at hiding it.

Mikasa ruffled Hayato's hair. It was lacking its usual spiky style.

“Mika-chan.” He grunted. She patted his forearm turning back to Ushijima.

“See you at lunch?” She smiled. He glanced at Hayato, hesitating. He should make sure the other third years were doing okay. That is what the captain did...

Well...former captain...

“Of course he will.” Hayato answered, pulling Ushijima from his thoughts.

“You too, Hayato-chan?” She chirped. Ushijima took his seat.

“Seeing as you asked...I guess I will.” Hayato shrugged.

“Hayato-chan...” Mikasa was interrupted by the bell. “ _Shit_. Later!” She squeezed Ushijima's arm, hustling out of the room. Hayato made an annoyed sound as the instructor began lecture. Ushijima opened his books, staring at the page. His brain began to replay the game for the umpteenth time since Saturday night. Hayato jabbed his shoulder with his pencil.

“At least turn the pages, man. You're gonna get in trouble for spacing out.” He hissed. Ushijima leaned over his notebook, shuffling ahead five pages to catch back up with lecture. His eyes drifted to his right pinky, tape around the last two joints. He had botched too many serves Saturday. He should practice them today. It was supposed to rain later, so roadwork could wait. Students shuffling books and stretching clued him in that lecture had ended. He traded books in his bag, not even bothering to pretend to follow along this time.

His receives had been decent.

His spikes were good. Hell, they were damn near perfect. Shirabu had done an excellent job setting. Ushijima twirled his pencil around his thumb. Was it the right choice to use Shirabu the entire game? Should they have subbed Semi in for a set like Karasuno had done to rest the younger setter? 

Would Semi have been able to control the flow of the game better due to his experience? Would it have been more advantageous to utilize his more aggressive serves?

Had Ushijima made a huge fucking mistake by not discussing the option of trading setters?

Hayato slapped the back of his head.

“C'mon, you could use some air.” Ushijima got to his feet, following his friend out of the room.

“So?” Hayato plopped down on the top stair at the end of the hall. Ushijima sat next to him. “What did you fuck up?” Hayato raised an eyebrow. “I know I've been mulling over every mistake I made...”

“I...” Ushijima looked at his hands. “Should we have subbed Semi in for Shirabu to rest him?” Hayato stole a glance before answering.

“Like you think Shirabu-chan got tired?”

“I don't think he was any more tired than the rest of the team.”

“But?”

“But, what if Semi could have tipped the balance in our favor?”

“By?”

“His serves. Maybe his experience would have prevented the few errors?” Ushijima rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he was down the rabbithole, everything he thought was right appeared to be full of errors. “I cost us the game because I was sel-”

“Holy shit would you stop?” Hayato cut him off. “Fuck man. We lost.” Hayato dropped his forehead to his knees. “We all made a couple of mistakes, because we're fucking humans. They made plenty of mistakes, too.” He drug his hands through his hair. 

“But if I ha-” 

“Wakatoshi, fucking stop it!” Hayato punched his arm. “They fuckin beat us fair and square. If we played them again, we would probably win. Who knows? If we played them several times in a row it might tip to our favor, but I don't think it was a fluke.” Hayato rubbed his face on his sleeve. Ushijima frowned, getting to his feet.

“You're right.” He huffed, stalking back to the classroom. He snatched up his bag before Hayato returned, storming downstairs. He pulled the bags of cookies out of his locker, stuffed them into Tendou's, then headed back to the dorms. Ushijima stomped up the stairwell to his floor. He stepped into his room staring at the door, slightly ajar.

“Shit!” He hissed, smacking the door shut. He set his bag down, then walked back to the door, yanking it open. He clenched his hand on the knob, slamming the door harder. “Dammit.” He made it halfway across the room before deciding to go for one final slam.

The gratification was addictive and satisfying, if short-lived. He snatched the door open to find Semi reaching up to knock.

“Hey...I was...” Semi gestured at the door. He was in sweatpants and a tshirt, hair unkempt. Ushijima released the door turning back to his room. Embarrassment flushed his face, spreading to his ears.

“I'm sorry.” He apologized. Semi huffed in annoyance, stepping into the room. He pushed the door shut gently.

“Me too.” Semi flopped onto the bed. He put a hand on his forehead. 

“Why are you skipping class?” Ushijima stood by the bed.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Semi gave a flat laugh. “I haven't slept that well.” He offered. The setter reached up, tugging Ushijima's wrist. “Quit standing there, it's creepin' me out.” Ushijima perched on the bed beside Semi.

“I should hav-” Semi punched his side.

“You should stop.” Ushijima peered over his shoulder. Semi glared at him, dark circles under his eyes. “Everyone played their fucking guts out Saturday. Everyone.” He shook his head, blinking back tears. “If you start that should have shit, you're cheapening it. Making it seem like everyone didn't give it their all.” Ushijima rested his elbows on his thighs, dropping his head to his hands.

“I wasn't saying that.” He grumbled.

“Sure fuckin sounded like it.” Semi punched him again. Ushijima flopped onto his back, exhaling a loud sigh.

“I hate this.”

“Losing sucks.” Semi huffed. “I forgot how much it fucking sucks to lose.” Ushijima hummed in agreement. Semi sat upright, slapping his hands against the mattress. “Shit I am so fuckin angry right now.” He jerked his chin at Ushijima. “Let's go practice serves or something.”

“I do not think Coach would be happy to find us skipping class.”

“Yea well, we're already skipping.” Semi got to his feet. “Might as well do something to burn off this frustration, right? I'm gonna go change.” The setter stalked out of the room. Ushijima set his blazer on the bed and shucked off his sweater. Semi returned to find Ushijima staring at his hands.

“Waka...let's go.” He crossed the room. “Tendou just showed up to my room with like a year's supply of cookies, so I am not getting sucked into that cry-fest.” Ushijima nodded.

“Why is Tendou in your room?” He got to his feet, removing his tie.

“Eh well...” Semi shrugged a shoulder. “Tendou's the only one of us not playing in college, you know?”

“That is his choice.” Ushijima pulled on a tshirt.

“Doesn't make it suck any less.” Semi scoffed. “Even though he says he's fine with it, I don't think he is.” Ushijima finished changing, snagging a hoodie from his closet.

“Should we see if he wants to come with us?”

“Why not? Even if he just eats his bodyweight in sweets in the gym it's better than moping around getting crumbs in my bed.” Semi stepped out of the room.

  
  


After very little coaxing, Tendou had tagged along with Semi and Ushijima to the gym, musing about how much trouble they were going to get into. It had started out as just hitting serves to be moving around. Soon, Tendou was giving the other two targets to aim for.

As much as Ushijima hated to admit it, Semi had crazy accurate serves.

“Trade hands!” Tendou did several box steps, waving his hands about.

“Trade hands?”

“Yea! You use your right hand, and Semi-Semi uses his left!” Tendou crowed.

“This should get interesting.” Semi chuckled. Ushijima spun the ball in his hands. Something about using his right hand just seemed...wrong. Semi bounced his ball. “I guess I'll go first while you figure out if you can actually USE your right hand.” He jested. The ball went up, and he managed to connect. The trajectory was way off. It cut out of bounds right over the net. Ushijima studied the court. The spin of the ball would cause the serve to move in the opposite direction. None of that would matter if he couldn't get the ball over the net. He tossed the ball, starting his run up, taking off on the wrong foot for a right-handed serve.

“Shit!” He rotated mid-air, connecting his right palm to the ball.

“Are you fucking serious?” Semi deadpanned.

“Ohhhhhh looks like someone's been practicing jump-floaters...” Tendou sang.

“You took off on the wrong fuckin foot, and managed to hit a jump-floater that curved into the back corner all with your non-dominant hand?” Semi rolled his eyes. “Unfair.” He huffed, passing a hand through his blonde hair.

“I did not intend to hit a jump-floater.” Ushijima scowled.

“Yea, well it was stupid of me to think you couldn't do something that involved volleyball perfectly.” He groused, spinning the ball in his hands. Semi tossed up, going for another serve. This time he managed to get it over the net and it stayed in bounds, barely.

“Semi-Semi that was pretty good!” Tendou picked up the ball. “Hit a nice one, Wakatoshi!” Tendou continued to cheer while doing the running man.

“I am so glad I am not cooped up in my room with Tendou while he is on a sugar high.” Semi tossed Ushijima a ball. Ushijima shook his head. He reminded himself to take off on the opposite foot this time before tossing the ball up. His hand connected with the ball as Washijo-sensei slammed the door open.

“What are you shits doing in here?” The older man bellowed. Tendou stopped to look back...as the ball collided with the side of his head, knocking him to the floor.

“Nice kill...” Semi hissed a laugh, trotting over to the redhead sprawled on the floor.

  
  


Mikasa frowned as she saw Tendou staggering into Ushijima and Hayato's classroom, clutching an icepack to the side of his head. She followed. The redhead collapsed into Ushijima's still-vacant seat, complaining in a loud manner about how he had narrowly escaped death.

“What happened to you?” Mikasa paused in front of them. Tendou wriggled his long fingers at her.

“Your precious Wakatoshi-kun nearly killed me.” He groaned, pulling the icepack away to reveal a large red mark on his cheek and a swollen ear.

“You probably deserved it, Tendou.” Hayato poked his face.

“How did that happen?” Mikasa could swear there was the imprint of ball seams on his face. Tendou launched into an overly dramatic recount of how he was battling for his life against volleyballs.

“No actually, what did you goad those two into?” Hayato stopped him.

“I had them trade hands.” Tendou answered with an innocent look.

“You got Wakatoshi to serve with his right hand, and he didn't bust his ass?”

“He busted my face!” Tendou hissed.

“I am impressed.”

“But I got distracted, or I would have dodged it.”

“Distracted?” Mikasa asked.

“Washijo-sensei caught us...” Hayato's eyes widened.

“Oh shit...so you got lucky catching a ball to the face.” He mused.

“I can hear them puking from here.” Tendou laid his head on the icepack.

“What?” Mikasa asked.

“Washijo-sensei has gotta be pissed they skipped classes, and he's gonna make them run until they die.” Hayato hissed.

  
  


Mikasa peered into the gym. It was empty. She could hear faint yelling off by the soccer fields. As she headed in that direction, the yelling grew in volume. 

“If you little shits have enough energy to skip class, you have enough energy to run!” Grunts and huffs of exertion were audible as she peeked around the corner of the soccer storage building. Washijo-sensei was perched in a chair, arms folded over his chest in anger.

“Cariocas across the field...MOVE.” He barked. Mikasa spotted Semi and Ushijima hustling the length of the field sideways. She snorted to herself in amusement. How they did not trip over their feet doing that drill was beyond her. Mikasa was doing good to not trip walking in a straight line. 

“You're SLOWING DOWN.” The older man bellowed, checking his watch.

“Fuck.” Semi hissed. Ushijima did not have any spare breath to waste on voicing his frustrations.

That and if he opened his mouth, he was going to puke. Washijo-sensei got up from the chair, waving his arms in a noisy rant. Ushijima could not tell how eloquently they were being berated. All he could acknowledge was the blood pounding in his ears, the dull burn of his legs, and the tightening of his chest. He was getting dangerously close to the state of exertion that Tendou referred to as the 'Barf Zone'.

Semi had already retched his way across that finish line.

“I'm gonna...” Semi moaned. “Fuck shit why did you agree to go with me?” He huffed. Ushijima glanced over his shoulder. “We wouldn't be running if we had stayed in your room and cried all afternoon.”

“TOO MUCH TALKING, NOT ENOUGH RUNNING!” They picked up their pace, reaching the end of the field. It was a simple motion, stopping to go the other direction.

It should have been a simple motion.

The level of exhaustion and exertion Ushijima was functioning at caused him to catch a toe on his opposite foot, stumbling to the grass. Semi barked a laugh, then doubled over heaving. Ushijima hefted himself onto his side. Semi was grasping his arm, hauling him to his feet before Washijo-sensei came after them with his chair. Ushijima grit his teeth against the clench of his stomach. If he had not tripped, he would have been able to manage it. The spare ten seconds he had spent trying to right himself in the grass had tipped him over the edge. He shoved Semi sideways, losing the battle to not puke in broad daylight in the middle of the fucking soccer field. 

“Can't stop...” Semi tugged his elbow, panting. Ushijima wiped his face on the hem of his shirt, following Semi. 

Washijo-sensei stopped them after fifteen more minutes of sprinting drills. There were black spots dancing across Ushijima's vision when he leaned his hands on his knees.

“I expect to see you two in your afternoon classes.” The old man growled. “Take my chair inside.”

“Yes sir.” Semi managed to grunt, kneeling in the grass. Mikasa ducked behind the building as Washijo-sensei stomped past. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

“Make sure those two morons get to class.” He waved a hand at Semi and Ushijima.

“Yes, Sensei.” She ducked her head. The man examined her for a moment before turning with a huff.

“Congratulations on qualifying for Nationals, Miss Saotome.” 

“Thank you, Sensei.” Mikasa bowed, waiting for the coach to disappear into the gym before rounding up Ushijima and Semi from their suffering. She strolled over, leaning on the back of the chair.

“Of all people...” Semi grumbled, propping his hands on his thighs. He got to his feet slowly. “Why couldn't you have thrown me down the stairs at the beginning of the school year and saved me from all this suffering?” He flopped into the chair. Mikasa flicked his ear.

“Why would I save you from the suffering, when I could enjoy watching it, Semi-chan?” She laughed. Semi exhaled a groan.

“Waka's not doin too hot, maybe don't bust his balls like usual, okay?” He pursed his lips. Mikasa nodded, straightening.

“You need me to take the chair?” She asked. Semi folded it, starting for the gym.

“I got it.”

“Go to class, Semi-chan.” Mikasa punched her palm when he glared back at her. She turned toward the field. Ushijima was crumpled in the grass on his side. His shoulder heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. Mikasa strolled over, nudging his foot with a toe.

“You alive?” She cocked her head to the side. Ushijima shook his head. She kicked the sole of his shoe gently. “Okay well, you need to get to class.” He kicked her foot back. “Look you log, if you don't get your head above your heart, your gonna barf again.” She chided. He huffed, sitting up.

“I know.” He grumbled, dragging his shirt over his face. Mikasa held out a hand. “I will get to class.” His gaze remained downcast. She squatted down, tucking her skirt under her thighs.

“You okay?” Her hand rested on his shoulder.

“I...” He exhaled before getting to his feet. “I would like to be alone right now.” He asked, voice soft. Mikasa straightened with a sigh.

“Okay.” She took a few steps backward. “You don't have to be, though.”

Ushijima ducked his head. 

“If you want to eat lunch, you should hurry.” Mikasa stated as she strolled back toward the classroom building.

As much as Ushijima wanted to flop back into the grass and stew in his frustrations, he knew that if Washijo-sensei got wind if he continued skipping classes, there would be seven hells to pay.

  
  


Spending the one afternoon free period brooding at his desk was not an option for Ushijima. As much as he wanted to kick himself while he was down, Mikasa wasn't having any of it.

She wasn't letting any of them mope.

“Are you shitting me?” Hayato stared at the table. Semi smirked.

“Read it and weep Hayato-chan.”

“Weep like you and Wakatoshi were earlier today?” Hayato groused, picking up four cards from a pile.

“I was not weeping.” Semi snapped. Leon put down a card.

“He was too busy puking.” Ushijima picked up a card.

“Says you...” Semi nudged Mikasa. “Your turn, Saotome-chan.”

“I know.” She studied her hand. “Just trying to decide who to destroy first...” She mused.

“Destroy?” Ushijima glanced at her. The corners of her mouth curled into a devious grin.

“Yes. Destroy, Ushijima-san.”

“Y'know what? Let me have it, so I can go puke again, cause you two are gross.” Semi huffed. Hayato cackled.

“Mmm, patience, Semi-chan.” Mikasa put down a card, reversing the order of play. When her turn circled back around, she dropped a draw four, batting her eyelashes. “Red, and that is for you, Ushijima-san.”She sang.  


“Valentine's Day isn't for another few months, Mika-chan.” Hayato teased. 

“I don't need a fancy holiday to show someone how I feel, Hayato-chan.” She winked. Ushijima kept his mouth shut and took his cards. The next four turns, Mikasa played draw or skip a turn cards.

“Mika-chan, no fair hoarding all the good cards.” Hayato complained. “I wanted to get in on the action.”

“After this game we should shuffle our seats.” Semi suggested, mainly because he wanted to get the fuck away from Mikasa and her aggressive Uno tactics. Kawanishi reversed the order of play.

“Saotome-san, I think this belongs to you.” Ushijima set down a skip a turn card, nonplussed.

“Ohhh ohhh look, someone's out for blood.” Hayato cheered.

“Why thank you, Ushijima-san. I had forgotten where I left that.” Mikasa smirked. While everyone was preoccupied watching Ushijima and Mikasa scrap it out, Leon managed to win the hand. Hayato shuffled the cards and Kawanishi shuffled the seating arrangement. Several hands later, free period was almost over.

“Well, as much fun as it has been slaughtering you guys, I have literature homework to turn in.” Mikasa stretched her arms, getting to her feet.

“Yea.” Leon stood up. Mikasa walked over, draping herself on Ushijima's shoulders.

“Tell Satori-chan thanks for loaning his Uno deck, hm?” She leaned her forehead against his temple. 

“Gross.” Semi poked her arm as he walked past. “Get a room.”

“Why?” Mikasa looped her arms around Ushijima's neck.

“PDA is gross, Saotome-chan.” 

“This isn't PDA, Semi-chan.” Mikasa pointed out, tightening her arms into a choke.

“Wait, how did you do that?” Hayato stared at her arms, reaching for Kawanishi.

“Please stop.” Ushijima grumbled, trying to peel one of her hands loose. Mikasa giggled, shifting her hand.

“You are fine.” She leaned over, breath hot against his ear. “I know what I'm doing.” The purr of her voice caused Ushijima's heart to stutter in his chest. He stood up, carrying Mikasa with him.

“I have homework to finish.” He ducked out of the classroom, Mikasa still clinging to his shoulders.

“Hey, lemme down?” She grunted. Ushijima stopped around a corner, letting Mikasa drop to her feet.

“Sorry.” He stole a glance at her, red-faced.

“No, I wasn't trying to make you look bad.” She waved a hand. “You just leave yourself open and I can't resist.”

“Okay.” Ushijima swallowed. He didn't particularly want to have a discussion with Mikasa in regards to how her lips brushing his ear had caused him to forget about all of his current problems, or how it had the potential to create a whole new problem...

“You're gonna be alright, right?” She tugged his wrist, pulling him from thoughts that Ushijima decided he should not be having in public, or broad daylight...ever.

“I am fine.” He exhaled. “Thank you.”

“Good, because if you were gonna keep being Moody McBroodypants, I was gonna have to take you down.” Her smile was somewhat predatory, but still beautiful. Ushijima shook his head, half-smile tugging at his face. Mikasa snorted, shoving him in the side. “Get back to class, you log.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People always talk about Monopoly being the game that destroys friendships, but Uno comes pretty fuckin close, ya'll.   
> Anyhow, major thanks to Nightwing for talking me through some structure for the next chapter. I was on the fence as to how to go about putting it together.  
> Thanks for reading/kudos/comments!!  
> Don't forget your sunscreen!


	16. An Awkward Situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa tags along with Ushijima to Tokyo for a weekend while he does college try-outs and the photo shoot for the magazine article. Chaos ensues.  
> Featuring: Mikasa demonstrating her repertoire of choke-holds, captains' squad foreshadowing with cameos, and more self-indulgent tropes than you can shake a stick at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I swear I have agonized over this chapter of shit for WEEKS. I was considering sticking it as a one-shot so it didn't make the continuity of the story weird, but it wouldn't make sense if someone just read it alone. So I did my best to work it into sense...kinda...  
> Basically, I wanted to include some fluffy, self-indulgent tropey bullshit, but I cannot seem to write that without angst getting crammed in there, AND for it to get weird and awkward...  
> So...  
> Yea...  
> This chapter is long. I usually break the chapters by days, but you get the whole damn weekend this time.  
> There are several things happening in this chapter, and ONLY this chapter that deserve to get pointed out since I don't feel like changing the tags or rating. (no smut, bc I am incapable of writing that.)  
> Here is your caution tape:  
> There is some underage drinking.  
> Awkward conversations regarding sex happen...nothing explicit tho.  
> I try to cram ALL the tropes into one chapter (height difference, is this a date?, shared living quarters, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, tipsy smol girlfriend is surprisingly good at grappling, oblivious stoic dork realizes their feelings, and MOAR)
> 
> So if any of this isn't your thang, just skip this chapter...but I think it is cute and funny (and I'm writing this shit for me, so HA.)

December

Monday

It had not taken the rest of the team long to rebound from their loss at Prefecture Finals. Like Semi had said, most of the third years intended to continue playing in college, so the coaches had been able to refocus everyone relatively easy. 

Ushijma had taken a bit more time than he preferred to sort through his feelings. He thought he had gotten over the loss. He thought he had stopped blaming himself for ending everyone's season without another trip to Nationals.

Turns out, Ushijima had been burying everything, which backfired spectacularly later that week when he snapped at lunch. He had no idea what had set him off, aside from the fact that Tendou and Semi had been teasing him extra hard that day, maybe in an attempt to cheer him up. All it had done was pick at the one thread holding all of his self-depreciating anger in check. Once that thread had unraveled, Ushijima had found it impossible to keep his mouth shut.

Unfortunately, Mikasa had been sitting next to him when he erupted with volcanic proportions, grabbing Semi by the collar across the table. She had only been trying to defuse the situation, grabbing his wrist. He knew he should stop. He should let go of Semi's collar, take a deep breath, and let it go. Everyone was still raw. Everyone was still adjusting to the loss, and trying to figure out new goals. Ushijma was way too upset. He needed to sit down, finish his lunch, go hide in his room, and chill the fuck out alone.

Instead he had somewhat eloquently told Mikasa to stay the fuck out of his fucking business and to never fucking touch him again, slung her hand off, and stormed back to his room.

She did not speak to him for a week.

One morning two weeks after his explosion, he discovered a note balled up in his shoe: 

'Whenever you get over yourself and feel like apologizing, you know where to find me.'

It had taken Ushijima another week to work up the nerve to apologize. He WAS wrong, after all. He had been an absolute dick to her. She deserved an apology every day for the next year for not choking him out in the cafeteria over his behavior.

That didn't make it any easier to admit to her face.

She had accepted his stiff apology with a shrug, asking if he was 'done acting like a dick to everyone'. Ushijima felt like a enormous jerk when she reminded him he wasn't the only one that had lost. She pointed a finger at him and warned 'never speak to me like that ever again because I will let you have it', and he was certain death would come for him quickly if he did.

The rest of the week had passed uneventfully. He had slowly been testing the waters, trying to decide if Mikasa was okay with him or not. Rapidly approaching midterm exams gave him an excuse to talk to her in a normal manner.

Or text. Texting was safer. She couldn't snap his neck immediately if he texted her.

_(Wakatoshi): If it is not too much trouble, could Hayato and I borrow your English notes during free period today?_

_(Wakatoshi): Please._

_(Saotome-san): Since you said please._

_(Saotome-san): I'll bring them by when I get a chance alright?_

_(Wakatoshi): Thank you._

  
  


Mikasa set a notebook on Hayato's desk, then punched Ushijima in the shoulder.

“Here's my English notes for you two to look at.” The punch didn't seem to be an angry one.

“Thanks Mika-chan!” Hayato chirped. He was well aware of Ushijima's fuck-up several weeks ago. He had encouraged Ushijima to apologize and get on with life.

“You have the schedule for your photo shoot thing yet?” She leaned her hip against Ushijima's desk. It seemed like Mikasa wasn't upset at him. It was a bit disorienting for her to be treating him so...normal.

“Yes.” He tapped his chin with the end of his pencil. She watched the action, soft smile on her face. He ducked his head, deciding to focus on his homework instead of agonize over how deep of shit he was possibly in with Mikasa.

“They are gonna do a whole shoot in Tokyo in two weeks!” Hayato gushed.

“That's so cool!” Mikasa squealed. Ushijima furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate on finishing his literature homework. “So are you gonna do University tryouts while you're there? I mean might as well cram all you can into a trip, right?” 

“Probably.” He agreed. Maybe she was not angry with him...

“Probably? Um, yea you are, man.” Hayato continued.

“Which schools?” Mikasa asked.

“Um the easier question would be which schools DON'T want him? And the answer is they ALL want him. Wakatoshi can basically pick whatever school he wants, and they'll roll out the red carpet, right?” He crowed. Ushijima exhaled.

“It's not quite that easy, Hayato.” He twirled the pencil in his fingers. “I do have several universities in mind that I have been speaking to.”

“Well, if you want, my brother keeps an apartment in Tokyo, I could ask him if you could stay there? It would be cheaper than a hotel.” Mikasa suggested.

“Mika-chan, I'm sure they have places to put future super-stars up...” Hayato teased.

“Well, I would feel obliged to take the offer of whomever gave me the nicest hotel, Hayato-chan. Besides, isn't spending money to recruit students illegal?” She tapped her lip in thought.

“It is.” Ushijima stated with hesitation. This was an interesting turn of events.

“See? So that means he would be stuck in a dorm.” She gasped. “Wait! If you're gonna be there for a few days, I'll come along and we can go exploring!” Mikasa grabbed his shoulder.

“What?” He was dumbfounded. Not only was she not upset, she wanted to hang out with him?

“If you've never been to Tokyo by yourself, it's pretty huge and crazy, so it helps to have someone along that knows where they're going. And that way you're not just walking around by yourself in your spare time. It will be fun!” She smacked his arm.

“You've been to Tokyo, Mika-chan?” 

“Of course I have. I go to visit my brother when he is in for fights.”

“So you're just offering to play tour guide for Waka?” Hayato questioned.

“Sure, not like I have much else going on. All my riding happens in February, I was going to take the holidays off anyhow.”

“And your parents wouldn't care?”

“I've gone to Tokyo by myself before...” She scoffed.

“But you wouldn't be going by yourself this time.” Hayato observed.

“As long as Ranma doesn't care about us staying at the apartment, they won't care.”

“Your parents sure are okay with you doing stuff. My parents won't even let me stay out past 2200.” Hayato grumbled.

“Hayato-chan, I lived in another country by myself. Compared to America, Toyko is a cake walk. It's not like we would be bothering Ranma. He's in America right now.” She pointed out. Ushijima glanced at her. He had been unable to break into the excited chatter to point out that he had been to Tokyo before, and Ushijima was pretty sure Mikasa's parents and brother WOULD care if they stayed at her brother's apartment by themselves.

“Does he have a fight coming up?” The last thing Ushijima wanted was to be stuck staying with two people proficient at choke-holds.

“Um...maybe? I think it is in January.” She put her hand on Ushijima's shoulder. “So, what do you think?” She grinned. “Ready to go have some adventures in Tokyo?”

“Um...” He stared at her, cheeks staining pink. He had to find a way out of this.

“I know a couple of good restaurants around the apartment, and it's not far from a train station so getting around will be pretty easy.” She chirped. He cut a nervous glance at Hayato hoping for a save. Hayato was grinning at him, eyes sparkling.

“I...” Ushijima stood up. “I'm going to get something to drink.”

“I'm good.” Hayato waved a hand and winked when Ushijma gave him a pleading look. There had to be a way to politely turn this invitation down...or at least discuss the awkward situation it would create.

“Oh bring me something please?” Mikasa pushed her palms together.

“Okay. Excuse me.” Ushijima ducked out of the room quickly.

Hayato waited for his friend to leave the room.

“Mika-chan.” 

“What?”

“Sit.” He pointed at Ushijima's now vacant seat.

“Okay?”

“Mika-chan. You...were you serious?”

“About?”

“About going with Wakatoshi to Tokyo?”

“Yea? Why would I offer if I wasn't serious?” She smiled.

“You're going to go to Tokyo and stay at your brother's apartment.” Hayato furrowed his brow.

“Yea?” Mikasa was missing his point. How could she miss this point? Even Ushijima had gotten this point. Hayato redoubled his efforts.

“Alone.” He leaned on his arm. “Just the two of you.” He dropped his voice. “For three days?” He enunciated. She stared at him, before slapping a hand over her mouth.

“Shit Hayato-chan.” She clamped her hands on her cheeks. “Shit. Shit. Shit. That sounds like a lover's retreat when you put it that way.” She hissed.

“I mean, if that's what you want...It sounds like a nice way to make up from that nasty fight.” He grinned.

“NO.” She jumped to her feet, stomping out the door. She had to find Ushijima and explain. She was only trying to help Ushijima, not...

She continued down the hall to the vending machines by the stairwell, muttering through an explanation before she had to say it. Ushijima was talking with Leon and Semi. Mikasa marched over, grabbing his arm.

“Sorry, I need to talk to Ushijima-san, it's important, I'll bring him right back!” She called over her shoulder, tugging him down the stairs. 

“Satome-san?” He stumbled down the stairs sideways. Mikasa continued along the hall, shoving open the door to an empty classroom. She yanked him inside, shutting the door behind them.

“Ushijima-san, I'm...” She held her hands out. “I didn't mean it.”

“You didn't?” His head tilted in confusion. She took the can of grape soda out of his hand.

“I didn't. I just wanted to help you, and I know going to a new place is really overwhelming, especially if you have important things to do and I just wanted you to be able to relax...” She babbled. “But I didn't mean it like that!” She opened the can and took a long drink.

“Like that?” Ushijima was lost, maybe. 

“Like I was some creep, hell bent on stealing your...” She paused.

“Wait...what?” Ushijima stared at her cautiously. Maybe she had caught on to how awkward of a situation she had suggested. Ushijima decided to let her voice her thoughts before drawing conclusions though. It was possible she was still pissed about the fight.

“Y'know?” She waved her hands in a vague gesture. “I wasn't trying to lure you to Tokyo with the intentions of seducing you.” She confessed.

“O-kay?” He furrowed his brow. That was not the way he expected this conversation to go. 

Wait.

Seducing him?

What the hell did she think he thought she meant?

“I mean, I didn't mean for it to sound like it, but it totally sounds like I am some creepy-ass pervert trying to steal your virginity.” She clarified. 

“Uhh...” He cleared his throat. He definitely had not been thinking THAT. When Mikasa had suggested tagging along to Tokyo AND offering up her brother's apartment to stay at, Ushijima had not gotten that far with potential scenarios. The thought of simply staying in the same space as Mikasa was stress-inducing enough. He was still trying to figure out if he was allowed to act normal with her, or did his being a total dick put them back at square one. He was infinitely more worried about what her parents (and his mother IF she found out) would say.

“I thought it would be fun for us to get to do some stuff before the demands of school and real life caught up again?” She exhaled in a rush.

“Yes.” He hesitated. She thought HE was thinking about THAT? It wasn't that Ushijima DIDN'T think about their relationship (whatever the hell it was), or the potential for it to shift into something...sexual. He was eighteen years old. His brain was a warzone of volleyball and slightly impure thoughts, the flames constantly fanned by surging hormones. It was moreso that he spent most of his time working through the anxiety of how that shit would go down. It didn't seem as simple as everyone made it out to be.

To be one of best attackers in the country, Ushijima practiced volleyball for hours. He honed his talent through repetition and fundamental skill practice over the years.

He didn't get the impression sex was something one 'practiced'.

He wasn't about to do something without knowing exactly how to do it correctly. Ushijima did not allow himself the option of failure. The idea of watching porn to get a better grasp of how shit progressed seemed like a good start until he realized how awkward and cringey watching two random people that probably never met before bang it out on a billiards table was. That and when Hayato barged into his room without knocking catching him red-handed (and red-faced), Ushijima decided he was done with porn. 

Forever.

Probably.

He and Mikasa needed to have a conversation...about things that Ushijima was not prepared to discuss yet. They weren't even an official COUPLE. Wasn't this something that happened after you went on dates (which they had not done yet, either)?

“I wasn't trying to force myself into your plans, or make you do something you didn't want to do, OR suggest things...” Mikasa plunged on, attempting to explain herself.

“Saotome-san,” Ushijima pinched his brow. “I understand.” Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Maybe she was okay with whatever their relationship was. Maybe she was equally anxious over the logistics of adding another variable to the situation. 

“You do?” She was skeptical.

“Yes. I would not mind if you wanted to come along.” He agreed, against his better judgment. It did not seem that Mikasa had some deep ulterior motives, but the discussion still needed to happen.

  
  


*

  
  


Ushijima returned from his shower to find Leon, Semi, Hayato, and Tendou lurking in his room.

“What?” He put things away. While it wasn't abnormal to the group to congregate in the evenings, it usually happened in a different room.

They were up to something.

He perched on the bed, next to Semi.

“So. You're actually going to do this?” Semi tossed the volleyball from the bed to Leon, sitting at the desk.

“Clarify.”

“Going for a weekend in Tokyo with your girlfriend?” Semi couldn't keep the grin off his face.

“I am going to Tokyo for University tryouts and the magazine photo shoot.” Ushijima groused. He leaned back on an elbow.

“Yea, but you're going WITH Mika-chan.” Hayato flicked his thigh.

“And you're staying AT her family's place.” Semi added.

“It's not...” Why did EVERYONE but him assume the weekend was going to include some torrid love affair?

“This sounds serious, Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou sprawled across Semi's lap. “We're worried you might elope on us.”

“Tendou. Chill.” Semi scrubbed his knuckles through the middle blocker's red hair.

“But seriously, Wakatoshi...” Leon clasped his hands on his knees. 

“Please don't do this.” Ushijima eyed them all with growing suspicion. 

“Do what?” Hayato gave him an innocent look. He hoped that Hayato would choose to honor his promise of not telling anyone about catching Ushijima watching porn.

“You know, there comes a time in a young man's life, when he starts to feel things, Wakatoshi.” Tendou was now draped upside-down, half across Semi's lap, his head on Ushijima's leg.

“Tendou, nobody's parents say that shit anymore. You can't quote the health class video from the 70s.” Hayato scolded.

“My parents quoted the video verbatim.” Tendou corrected them. “Twice.”

“Okay okay okay, let's table the discussion of how you managed to get the 'talk' twice, and focus on the task at hand...” Leon got to his feet. “Wakatoshi,”

“I don't need the 'talk'.” Ushijima waved his hands. “Especially not from you...dorks.” The room erupted into raucous laughter.

“Did you just call us dorks?!” Hayato barked, slapping Semi's shoulder. “That's fuckin precious as hell, Waka.”

“I think I'm gonna pee my pants.”

“Do not pee on my bed, Tendou.”

“Oh shit that was hilarious. Okay so yea, no we aren't trying to gang up on you here, but we just wanted...” Semi burst into laughter halfway through his sentence.

“Wakatoshi, we,” Leon started.

“This is unnecessary.” Ushijima silenced them.

“Wait. You mean?” Hayato started.

“No.” He exhaled cheeks pink. “You all do not have to do...this...”

“Aww c'mon Waka, we are joking.” Hayato plopped a gift bag next to Ushijima. “We wanted to wish you good luck on your tryouts and shit. I'm sure you understand that if it was Leon going with Minako-chan, we would be teasing the hell out of him.” Hayato winked.

“Hayato. Shut up.” Leon sputtered.

“For real, Wakatoshi, we hope you keep kicking ass, and I personally cannot wait to take you on in college.” Semi grinned at him.

“I promise to show up at every one of your games to cheer you on.” Tendou crowed. “I'll even get karate dojo street-fighter Saotome-san to teach me all her English taunts and cheers!” 

“Thank you.” Ushijima ducked his head, smile on his face. 

“In all seriousness though,” Semi punched his shoulder, “Use a condom.” He winked. Ushijima snatched his pillow, swinging it with deadly force, barely missing Semi's face. “Or an arm-bar!” Semi skittered out of the way of another swing.

 

Friday

Mikasa slid the key into the lock, pushing the door open with her foot.

“Here we are.” She set bags down, scooting her suitcase out of the way. “Hand me your bag.” Ushijima passed his gym bag to her, letting the door shut behind him. She picked up several things, strolling toward the kitchen.

“ _Mikasa_. _Hey Kiddo_!” A rather fit man strolled out of the kitchen, towel slung low on his hips, holding a bowl.

“ _Danny. Hi_.” Mikasa gave Ushijima an awkward stare. “This is my brother's friend and training partner, Danny Espinzoa. He trains with a gym full-time here in Tokyo.” She tilted her head, averting her eyes from the towel that was barely doing its job.

“Nice to meet you.” Ushijima gave him a polite bow. As if it wasn't already awkward enough with trying to find the right time to speak to Mikasa about...things. Now there was a nearly naked, very in-shape guy staying in the apartment, too?

“ _Eh...what did he say?_ ” Danny leaned closer to Mikasa. At least he didn't seem to understand spoken Japanese.

“ _He said nice to meet you_.” She continued past him into the kitchen. “Ushijima-san, will you please bring that other bag with you? I wanna put stuff in the fridge.”

“ _Ayyy did you eat yet? I have some take-out.”_ He perched on the kitchen counter as Ushijima followed her into the kitchen. 

“ _We stopped to get some things. Thanks though.”_ She began putting several sports drinks into the fridge. Ushijima handed her the other bag.

“Saotome-san...” He cut a glance at the barely-dressed man sitting on the kitchen counter, shoveling food into his face, oblivious of his actions. His right butt-cheek was TOUCHING the counter.

“I know, Ushijima-san. Danny will probably go to bed soon, so we can...clean after.” She placated. His right eyelid twitched. Ushijima helped her finish putting their food into the refrigerator. 

“ _Hey, I left clean towels and washcloths on the bed in Ranma's room for you guys, okay?_ ” Danny grinned, setting his empty bowl in the sink without rinsing it.

“ _Oh thanks. Is the spare futon still in the closet?”_ She watched Ushijima studying the sink half-full of dirty dishes with murderous intent.

“ _Um...no...I kinda...got it dirty.”_ Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “ _But you guys can just share the bed, right?”_ Mikasa felt Ushijima's stare snap to her head. 

“ _Yea, that will be fine.”_ She shook her head, hoping Danny would realize how awkward he was making everything and leave them alone.

_ “Hey, I'm gonna watch a movie, you guys down?”  _ He chirped.

_ “I think we are going to shower off and rest. It's been a long day.” _

_“Heh...rest you say...”_ He chuckled, winking at her.

“ _Danny, that is not what I meant!”_ She snapped, swinging at him. He cackled, scooting off the counter. _“We have an early start tomorrow.”_

“ _Yea yea, just make sure you don't get too loud, aight?”_ He laughed. Mikasa wanted to throw herself out the window. She could feel Ushijima's glare burning holes in the back of her head. She knew he understood written English very well. They traded notes and worked on homework together. Apparently his spoken English comprehension was just as good.

_“Shut up! You're worse than my brother!”_ She drug Ushijima and her suitcase down the hall, face burning hot.

_“Night Kiddo! Night Dude!”_ Danny called after them.

Mikasa shut the bedroom door behind them, leaning against it.

“Sooooo,” She clapped her hands together, “Looks like we're in here...together.” She unzipped her suitcase, deciding to busy herself by unpacking. Maybe she could avoid the giant volleyball-shaped elephant in the room. 

“Saotome-san?” Ushijima studied her, expression guarded.

“Yes?”

“He said share the bed, correct?”

“Yea...” Her face flushed red.

“What did he do to the guest futon?” Ushijima's eyes narrowed.

“Um...He said he got it dirty?” She cringed. “I don't want to know what he did, to be honest.” She returned to her suitcase, willing her face and neck to return to their normal complexion.

“Since he was sitting on the counter in a towel, I do not think I want to know either.” Ushijima groused. The last thing he wanted was to wonder if his sleeping arrangements had been subjected to someone free-ballin' it. A grimace tugged at his features.

“God I am sorry.” She groaned, stacking several shirts on the floor.

“Was he doing that on purpose?” Ushijima watched her unpack.

“I don't think so.”

“Is there any chance Espinoza-san has...been in here?” He eyed the neatly made bed with apprehension. Ushijima would sleep on the floor if he had to. Hell, he would sleep leaning against the wall.

“Um...no. Danny is pretty good about staying out of my brother's room. He probably put the towels on the bed this afternoon.” She cringed. “Might have been naked when he did that though...” She groaned. “I am sorry. I forgot Danny was still training here.”

“It is fine. He seems...friendly.” Ushijima tried to say something polite.

“Yea. He is nice, just...”

“Messy.” He didn't try too hard.

“And a nudist.” She finished, sliding a closet door open. “If you need to hang your uniform up there's space.” 

“You can shower first, Saotome-san.” He leaned over, opening his bags.

  
  


Ushijima wasn't sure what to expect when he emerged from the bathroom. While he was accustomed to sharing space with other guys, this was the first time Ushijima would be sharing a room with a girl. He assumed that girls usually got ready for bed in a similar manner. Assumptions could get one into trouble though.

Thankfully he was correct. Mikasa was sprawled across the bed on her stomach, reading. She twirled the end of a pig-tail in her fingers, in a pink tshirt and pajama pants with smiling cartoon horses all over them.

Did this girl own anything that did not have that grinning unicorn bastard printed on it? Ushijima set clothes in his bag, then perched on the edge of the bed.

“You like a particular side of the bed?” She slid a place-mark into her book, shutting it. She set the book on the dresser next to the bed.

“I tend to sleep...” He waved his hand. “Wherever?”

“Ah starfish pose?” She crawled to one side, sliding the covers back.

“Starfish?”

“Yea, y'know, all sprawled out in every direction?” She grinned.

“I don't...I haven't watched myself sleep.”

“Right. What time do you have to be there?” She perched cross-legged, pulling the blankets over her lap.

“Ten.” He scooted over, leaning back onto an elbow.

“Okay, so we need to be out of here by eight, that way we can get breakfast, and catch a train.” She switched off the lamp beside the bed, plunging the room into darkness.

“Right.”

“You set your alarm?” 

“Yes.” Ushijima blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim light filtering through the blinds.

“'kay. Good night.” Mikasa nestled under the blankets.

“Good night.” Ushijima curled his hands into the blankets at his sides. 

What in the actual fuck was he thinking?

He was never going to get to sleep knowing Mikasa was curled up next to him. Faint sounds of gunfire and explosions from whatever movie Danny was watching drifted through the closed door. Ushijima rolled onto his side, facing away from her. Maybe if he couldn't SEE her, she wouldn't actually be there. They were just sleeping. It wasn't like anything lewd was happening. Why couldn't he focus on sleeping and not the faint tropical scent of her shampoo? He shifted again, trying to find a comfortable spot, but also terrified of scooting too close. Mikasa planted a foot in the small of his back, shoving.

“Would you quit shuffling around over there?” He stiffened.

“Sorry.” She dug her heel into his back a little more firmly. “I'm not moving.” He complained.

“I'm gonna go tell Danny to turn that shit off. It's keeping you awake.” Mikasa sat up.

“No.” He grabbed her ankle. “I'm not sleepy. That's all.” He flopped onto his back, staring at the dim ceiling.

“Want me to make some tea or something?” She offered.

“No thank you.” He folded an arm under his head.

“You're nervous?”

“Maybe?” Ushijima didn't want to discuss what he was more nervous about: college tryouts, the photo shoot, or knowing that he had to sleep next to Mikasa for two more nights.

“Yea, that's pretty normal.” His pillow sunk in as she leaned on it next to his arm. “Look at you, being a normal guy.” She mused. 

“Don't tell anyone.” He tugged the end of a braid. 

“Did you just sass me, Ushijima-san?” Mikasa laughed.

“I did not.” He smiled.

“Lies.” Her fingers carded through his hair. “Hey. You know I didn't invite you here knowing that we would end up sharing a room, right?”

“I know that.” He played with the end of her braid.

“Thank you.” Her hand slid to his jaw. “You know, we might have time to go on a catch up date if you want?” Their noses bumped before their lips found each other in the dark. 

  
  


Saturday

  
  


Something was chiming. Ushijima buried his head further under his pillow. What in the actual fuck was that sound? It wasn't his alarms. The chiming stopped and he started to slip back to sleep just as the pillow was snatched off his head.

“Wake up.” Mikasa barked. He scrunched his eyes trying to block out the light. “Wake up, you Log.” 

Wait. Why was Mikasa in his room?

“WAKE UP.” The pillow smacked against the back of his head. Ushijima jerked awake, propping himself up on his elbows. Mikasa was squatted on the bed, brandishing the pillow like a club. He rubbed an eye.

“What?” She swatted him with the pillow again.

“Time to get up. We have to leave at eight. It is now seven eighteen because a certain LOG won't wake his ass up on time.” This time he caught the pillow as it arced toward his head.

“But I set my alarm.” He sat back on his haunches, stretching.

“Yea, and it went off at seven...and you did not move a muscle. So I scooted it closer to your head...and let it go off for five minutes.” She shrugged, getting to her feet. “Then Danny came and knocked on the door because it woke him up, so I had to turn it off.”

“I'm sorry.” He rubbed his neck. It had taken Ushijima longer than usual to fall asleep and he ached all over from lack of sleep. He wasn't going to complain because part of the reason he couldn't sleep was watching him carefully while she pulled clothes from a drawer.

“You better not fall back asleep now, and you better be sorry.” She scolded. Ushijima stared at her.

“Why?”

“You are a bed hog.” She jabbed a finger at him. “I swear to god you must have smacked me at least ten times.”

“I did?” He gave her an awkward look.

“Yes. You did.” She started toward the bathroom. “I'll change in the bathroom, you can change out here with those damn Go-Go Gadget arms of yours.”

  
  


Much to Ushijima's relief, Mikasa really did know her way around Tokyo. She grasped his hand outside of the apartment building, shuffling into the crowded sidewalk.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“I am not that hungry.” He wasn't about to admit nerves were dulling his appetite.

“You have to eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” She winked. “Something easy then? We can get lunch afterwards.” Mikasa did not wait for his input. She pulled him into a busy coffee shop. “Wait here.” Ushijima watched her place an order then return with a bag and two cups.

“I don't drink coffee.” He started.

“Good thing I didn't get you coffee, then.” She pushed a warm cup into his hands.

“What is it?” He cracked the lid open to smell the contents.

“Tea.”

“It's not regular tea.” He took a deep breath. It was fragrant.

“It's Earl Grey...a black tea.” She held up a carafe of milk. “Put some milk in it.” She fished into the bag, pulling out a wrapped pastry. “Egg whites and spinach in a wrap.” This was also shoved into his grasp once the lid of his cup was secured.

“Thank you?” Mikasa added milk and a bit of sugar to her cup.

“You're welcome. See? If I wasn't here, you would have skipped breakfast.” Her tone was light, but Ushijima knew she was right. He would have woken up late and rushed all the way to the sports park where the interview was taking place. They stepped out of the shop back into the brisk air. Ushijima was glad Mikasa had gotten him something warm to drink.

“Okay the station is around the corner here...” She nodded at a street, taking a bite of her breakfast. She examined her phone before starting across the walk. “And the train we need should be coming in about seven minutes.” He followed along, making quick work of the wrap. “And you said you weren't hungry.” Mikasa grinned while they waited for the train.

“I am not.”

“Then why did you eat that fast?”

“I don't feel hungry, but I probably needed to eat.” The train arrived and they piled on. Mikasa used Ushijima instead of a pole or handle.

“Do you like the tea?” She rested her chin on his chest, staring up at him.

“It is pleasant.”

“Earl Grey is my favorite tea, ever.” She grinned, snuggling against him. “I'm glad you like it.” They rode in silence until it was their stop. Mikasa nodded at the crowd of humans between them and the doors. Ushijima politely parted the waters.

“Do you know what they're going to ask you about today?” Mikasa bounced along sipping her tea.

“No.” More than likely, there would be some questions about their loss to Karasuno, and more questions about his future plans. Ushijima was not looking forward to this.

“Do you know anything about what's happening today?” Mikasa raised her eyebrows.

“I was informed that I would not be the only individual here today.” Ushijima watched the crosswalk signal.

“Ohhhh more volleyball players?” Mikasa skipped ahead as the signal changed.

“Not to my knowledge.” Ushijima fished out his phone. There was an email with the interview and photo shoot itinerary on it. He passed the phone to Mikasa. She scanned the email.

“Oh there are two other Japanese guys in the issue.” She chirped. “Do you know what they do?” She paused at a corner. “This way. You can see the sports park from here.”

“I do not.” Mikasa hummed along strolling into the sports park like she owned the place. 

“Looks like your thing is this way.” She tugged his wrist, leading him down a large hallway to court number three, which was being utilized for the shoot and interview.

  
  


*

  
  


After way more attention was focused on what Ushijima wanted to do with the rest of his life than he felt necessary, and an equal (and also unwanted) amount of time spent deciding on how to capture his 'best (read: least broken-out) side', he and Mikasa headed out of the sports park toward the station. There was only one university try-out today, and Ushijima was ready to skip it. He was exhausted and not in the mood to go through the motions of playing through a try-out at a school that wasn't at the top of his list. He only agreed to this try-out because his coaches had arranged it.

“You look like you are so done right now.” Mikasa mused, leading him to the platform.

“That was exhausting.” He conceded.

“Those other two guys were pretty cool.” She grinned. “Everyone was cool until they figured out who my brother is.” She sighed.

“Does that bother you?” He stepped onto the train as the doors opened.

“Eh, kinda. I mean, moreso because I'm trying to make a name for myself, and all anyone can see is Ranma's baby sister.” She complained.

“I don't see you that way.” He pointed out.

“Ah...” Her cheeks pinked. “Thanks, you log.” Mikasa buried herself against his side. “I am tired. You wanna take a break after this try-out thing, or you wanna sight-see a little?”

“I could take a nap.”

  
  


*

Ushijima was exhausted. All he wanted to do was curl up and take a nap. Right now, it would be close to impossible.

Well more awkward than impossible considering his current location.

He and Mikasa were staring at each other uncomfortably sitting in the bathroom floor of her brother's apartment. 

“I think the fan is covering it up.” She muttered.

“I have headphones in my backpack.” He offered.

“I cannot believe this is happening.” Mikasa groaned. “What a disaster.” Ushijima let his head fall against the shower door with a thump. They had arrived back at the apartment from the photo shoot and one try-out, both tired and in agreement that a nap was in order. 

What they had not counted on, however, was Danny being home.

Well, Danny's presence at the apartment was not the issue.

The issue (a noisy one at that) was with whom Danny was now as he had described to them as 'just chillin' with...on the couch...naked.

So very naked.

Ushijima had walked in on Semi and a girlfriend at the time when they were roommates as second years. That had been awkward...embarrassing even, but they had only been making out. Hell, he and Mikasa had made out last night instead of going to sleep right away.

When they had walked into the apartment to discover the current situation happening on the couch, embarrassing didn't even begin to describe the mood. 

Ushijima took that moment to thank the powers the be that he had not touched that couch, or any of the other furniture in the apartment outside of the bedroom.

Mikasa got up, turning on the sink.

“I can still hear them.” She groused.

“I will get my headphones.” He stepped out of the bathroom, doing his best to ignore the moans of passion seeping through the walls. Ushijima slammed the bathroom door, digging through his backpack.

“Saotome-san,” He handed her the case which he kept his headphones and mp3 player, “Please explain something to me.”

“What?” She took the case, avoiding eye-contact.

“Did Espinoza-san actually wave at us?”

“Yes.” She sighed. “He waved AND said 'we are just chillin' to be exact.”

“That doesn't...his reaction seems abnormal.” Ushijima plopped to the floor next to her.

“Um, can we not talk about this anymore?” She offered him an earbud.

“You may use them both.” He shook his head. She shoved one into his ear.

“Or we can both have something to focus on other than NOT hearing that...” She sifted through his playlists.

“The 'study' playlist is relaxing.” He pointed out.

  
  


They had managed to get a bit of a nap in before Ranma had called, waking them up. After she had yelled at him for fifteen minutes, he demanded that she pass the phone to Danny, which Mikasa had refused to do until she covered her eyes by pulling a pillowcase over her head. She and Ushijima drug their achy, stiff selves out of the apartment in search of dinner.

“So...dinner?” She rolled a shoulder, waiting on the elevator.

“I am exhausted. I don't even feel hungry.” He stretched an arm overhead. They climbed on the elevator.

“Ramen?” Mikasa offered.

“That is fine.” He agreed, stretching his arms behind his back.

“Sorry you had to sleep on the floor like that.” Mikasa apologized.

“It's fine.” Ushijima didn't want to admit he had woken up a bit before Ranma's call to discover Mikasa curled against his side, arm on his chest, and he had liked it.

“Ranma was PISSED. I am pretty sure he is getting on a plane to come kick Danny's ass right now.” She chuckled, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets. 

“Are you serious?” Ushijima did not want to be in the same country when that discussion went down.

“Nah, he'll probably make Danny's coach work the shit out of him for a week or two.” She glanced down a street. “Oh it's this way.” She tugged his wrist, letting her fingers tuck into his palm.

“You have eaten here more than once?”

“Yea. It's my dad's favorite place to eat when they come visit. Ranma doesn't really care for soup, so dad and I will have our 'family time'.” She led him to a small stall that was pretty busy for that time of night. One of the men behind the counter grinned at them.

“Ahhh Mika-chan! Is your father coming too? I'll clear one of these drunks out.”

“No no, dad's not in this time.” The man deflated, then eyed Ushijima. “Ah, Ushijima-san, this is Yoshi-san, he owns this place.” Mikasa gestured to the empty seat next to her.

  
  


Somewhere during dinner, Yoshi had set beers in front of them. Mikasa told Ushijima he always did that when she was with her dad, and if he didn't want it, she would drink it. Ushijima decided he would drink it to see what it was like. While it wasn't off-putting, beer was definitely an acquired taste. The other patrons were so deep in their cups most were asleep, so Yoshi moved down and was chatting with Mikasa like they had known one another for longer than she had been alive.

“Horse racing is PURE statistics, Mika-chan.” He thumped a bottle on the counter for emphasis.

“Bullshit, old man. Statistics are important, but you gotta take into account the horse. Does he have fire, is he a gritty battle it out in the homestretch kinda horse, or is it a diva that can't handle some dirt in his face?” She shook her empty bottle.

“Now now, you're not old enough for more than two, Mika-chan.” He chided.

“Yea yea, and you're too old for more than two.” She jested. He laughed, setting a glass of water in front of her with a thump.

“What do you think, son? Surely you have enough sense to see that the horses are pure mathematical bliss.” He gave Ushijima a grin.

“You could make that argument for any sport, sir.” Ushijima was ready to fall asleep at the counter like the rest of the patrons. While he didn't feel the beer was affecting him, he had no idea what an alcohol based buzz felt like.

“You gonna finish that?” Mikasa reached for his half-empty beer. He scooted it closer to himself.

“Yoshi-san said you only get two.”

“He will only give me two. If I manage to get anything else, it's none of his business.” She grinned. Ushijima huffed a chuckle before finishing the beer. “Wow. Look at you showing your wild side.” She teased. “First you start sassing me, now you're drinking like an old man with a gambling problem...” A lopsided grin split her cheeks.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Saotome-san.” He claimed, getting to his feet. “We should go. I need to sleep.” He handed money across the counter for their dinner. They said their good-byes to Yoshi, ducking back out onto the sidewalk.

“Hey, I was going to pay for my food, you log.” Mikasa punched his arm.

“I owed you.” He gave her a sideways glance, zipping his jacket.

“No you do not.” She corrected.

“Not money.” He stifled a yawn. “A date.” Mikasa froze mid-step.

“What?” Ushijima stepped back, draping his arm over her shoulders, urging her across the street.

“I said I owed you a date.” His hand squeezed her shoulder. “I don't think this fully makes up for my getting sick, but it is a start.”

“Holy shit. Are you serious right now?” She laughed, curling her fingers in the fabric of his jacket. “Ushijima-san is this a date?” A jolt of excitement passed through him, causing his heart to stutter. 

“If that is alright with you.” He confirmed.

“I'll consider it a start.” Mikasa laughed again while they strolled back to the apartment. She hummed a song waiting for the elevator. They stepped on with another person. After that person got off on the second floor, Mikasa turned to Ushijima.

“Ushijima-san...” She grinned at him.

“Yes?”

“Do you kiss on the first date?” She leaned against his chest.

“That depends.” He shrugged trying to not stare at her mouth.

“On?”

“If the person I was on the date with was comfortable with it or not.” He answered after a thoughtful pause.

“So formal.” She hummed with a smile.

“It would be disrespectful of someone to ask them to do something they were uncomfortable with, Saotome-san.” The doors slid open and she oozed out into the hall.

“I didn't say there was anything wrong with your answer, Ushijima-san.” She slid the key into the knob. “Cover your eyes...just in case.”

Much to their relief, the apartment was dark and quiet. Ushijima sat down, untying a shoe.

“Hey.” Mikasa was slipping her pink converses off.

“Yes?” He glanced up and she leaned over.

“I'm letting you know, I'm comfortable with the whole kissing on the first date thing.” She grinned. He swallowed, stretching up to press a soft kiss on her lips. Mikasa hummed, sliding her hands to his shoulders. He grunted as she pushed him back, straddling his hips.

“Wait...” He broke the kiss, holding her back with a hand on her shoulder.

“Ushijima-san,” She chided, taking his hand. Before he could figure out how to start the conversation of whether or not this was the best time (or place) to be engaging in this sort of activity, Mikasa gave a tug on his arm and set her legs, locking him out in an arm-bar.

“You leave yourself wide open, all the time.” She cackled, patting his arm.

“Saotome-san.” Ushijima groaned. She didn't put pressure on the hold, so it wasn't uncomfortable, but she refused to release her grip when he protested.

“I win.” She giggled.

“Please let go.” He huffed, frustration creeping into his voice.

“Tap.” He sat up, thumping her head against the floor with the shift.

“Shit...” Ushijima apologized. She leered up at him.

“Gonna fight, huh?” She put a bit of pressure on the hold.

“No.” He watched her before exhaling. “Are you drunk?” She snorted in reply, before releasing the hold, getting to her feet.

“Naaah.” She chuckled, holding her hand out. “It was just two beers.” 

“You are small and female, so your alcohol tolerance is less than the average adult man.” Ushijima stated, taking her hand to stand up. Instead of helping him to his feet, she yanked him into a choke hold (arm triangle, to be precise).

“Please stop.” He grunted into his arm. She laughed, kissing his temple.

“You are so full of openings, Ushijima-san. You gotta toughen up your guard otherwise small females will be able to kick your ass.” While she wasn't holding him tight enough to actually choke him out, it was quite an unpleasant position to be held in.

“Please let me go, Saotome-san. This is uncomfortable.” She pressed a kiss to the back of his arm before releasing her hold.

“All you gotta do is tap the other person if you want them to stop.” She patted her palm against his chest to demonstrate.

“Okay. Please do not put me in anymore submission holds, Saotome-san.” He sat up.

“Alright alright.” She grumbled. “That was fun.” She got to her feet. Ushijima stood up on his own, not quite sure if Mikasa could be trusted to not throw him again.

“You are quite proficient at mixed martial arts.” He started down the hall towards the bedroom.

“Uh yea? Kinda had to be growing up in my house.” She scoffed, opening the door. “My brother and I fought over everything.” She flopped onto the bed, face down. “And then dad would get pissed at us for fighting, but only because we were doing moves wrong, so then we would get schooled on proper form.” Her cheek rested on an arm. “Not exactly the most normal of households.” He scooted onto the bed next to her.

“You sound like you enjoyed it.” He offered. Her hand jabbed his side with a gentle punch.

“I did, okay? It wasn't normal, but I wouldn't change it if I had the option.” She laughed into the covers. “I like being dangerous.”

“Dangerous is a somewhat accurate description.” He mused.

“Hey! I am very dangerous.” She popped up onto her elbows.

“You're also very small.” He pointed out.

“And who spent the last thirty minutes getting his ass put into submission?” She poked his chest. “Do you need a refresher?”

“No.” He slid away from her. She barked a loud laugh, crawling over. Mikasa took his face in her hands.

“You're cute when you run for your life, Ushijima-san.”

“I wasn't running for my life. I did not want to be put into another choke hold.” He spoke, gaze falling to her lips.

“Well if I didn't know any better, I would say you liked it.” She teased, fingers tightening on the back of his neck.

“I prefer this to submission holds.” He kissed her chin.

“You do?” She kissed his nose. “You're so weird.” Then his lips.

“I am weird?” He leaned back, skeptical expression on his face.

“Yes, you log.” She patted his cheek. “It's all volleyball, all the time in here.” Her fingers carded through his hair. 

“Not all the time.” A small grin played at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh right, you have to study at some point...” They shared a few lingering kisses before Mikasa leaned back.

“Shit it is really late, you should shower first. You still have try-outs tomorrow.” Mikasa got to her feet, offering him a hand.

  
  


Sunday

  
  


Ushijima slapped for his alarm. For some reason, his right arm was not responding. He grunted, snagging the phone, swiping the alarm off. What in the hell was on his neck?

There was a leg on his neck.

More accurately, Saotome Mikasa's leg was draped across his neck. He discovered why his right arm was numb. She was curled around it, managing to maintain an arm bar in her sleep.

Ushijima was impressed until he figured out she was using his leg for a pillow. How the hell did they end up tangled up like this? Mikasa grunted when he tried to scoot out from under her.

“Five more minutes.” Her grip on his arm tightened.

“Wake up, Saotome-san.” He pried at her fingertips.

“Noooooooooo,” She rolled onto her face, releasing his arm.

“I do not want to be late.” He stretched, sliding to his feet.

“Why do we have to get up so early?” She groaned.

“It's 0830. That is not early.” He started toward the bathroom. Mikasa sat up.

“What?” She squinted. “Why did you sleep that late?”

“The tryout is not until 10.” He shrugged, closing the bathroom door. Mikasa glared at the clock on his phone. She had been sleeping quite soundly until Ushijima had rolled over, flinging an arm onto her. After shoving his arm away, and him jerking it back at her in his sleep, she had finally lost her temper, locking the offending arm out before falling back to sleep. She had not expected to wake up with her face buried in his lap, still clinging to his arm.

How mortifying.

  
  


Mikasa could not think of a way to apologize for using Ushijima as a pillow that did not make her want to crawl into the nearest trashcan and hide forever. He wasn't acting any different than previous days, but it was Ushijima, so obvious changes in his mannerisms wasn't a reliable barometer for moods.

He did insist upon paying for their breakfast before catching the train, though. She was hopeful that meant he wasn't pissed. He HAD sounded irritated when he asked her to stop doing submission holds last night. 

“I will text you when I am finished.” She snapped out of her introspection as Ushijima stopped outside of the athletic offices of the first university on the list for today.

“Oh...private tryout, eh?” She punched his shoulder.

“Yes.”

“Kick its ass.” She grinned. He nodded, disappearing inside.

  
  


Ushijima spun the ball in his hands. The university had a practice match going between teams consisting of a mix of graduating fourth years and tryout members. So far he felt things were going smoothly. Despite waking up on the awkward side of the bed this morning, it had not affected his ability to concentrate on the task at hand: not spanking a serve out of bounds. He tossed the ball, running up. His palm connected right on the money, sending the ball streaking over the net. It ricocheted off someone's arms as they attempted to receive it.

“Uuoooohhhh that was SICK!” A wing spiker from the front row crowed, way too loudly. Ushijima waited for the ball to be returned to him, studying the source of the voice. He should remember the guy's name. He was one of the top five attackers in the country for their year. Ushijima recalled watching that team absolutely slaughter their opponents in the match before his when Shiratorizawa went to Nationals during his second year of high school. The muscular wing spiker was almost an unstoppable force with his wild hair, amber eyes, and ultra sharp spikes. Not to mention his lack of volume control, or charismatic pull that had the crowd chanting his name for the entire three sets of the game.

That was it...Bokuto.

“Save some for the rest of us, eh?” He gave Ushijima a toothy grin, tossing him the ball.

Several serves later, Ushijima finally lost control of his serve, launching one out. The groups rotated around, shuffling through volleys. The fourth-year setter on their side was clearly trying to give everyone an equal effort to score, which was grating on Ushijima's nerves. He finally got a toss for a back attack that no one was ready for, or able to stop.

“You are so overpowered it is unfair.” Bokuto held up his hand for a high five. Ushijima stared at him before slapping his palm.

“Now now, don't go fangirling all over him the first day.” A voice called from the other side of the net.

“You're just jealous because we're over here, and you're not.” Bokuto slapped a large hand against Ushijima's back, jabbing a finger at the lanky middle blocker leering at them.

“No, I am fine where I am.” He hummed, smirking at them. “I always get the chance to roof you, but this guy? What a golden opportunity.” He winked. At least Ushijima assumed it was a wink, since one eye was obscured by dark bangs.

Had this guy ever heard of a hairbrush?

Wait, that lanky fucker was talking shit.

Ushijima frowned at him.

“Ohhhh the Master of Provocation has struck a nerve...” Bokuto sang, catching the ball. “Feel free to try to stop us, if you can.” He jogged back to serve. 

  
  


All in all, the first tryout had gone better than Ushijima had expected. The coaches had handed him a packet of intent to play papers, quite firm in their beliefs that they would have an unstoppable team with the players they were scouting. While Ushijima had not agreed to anything, this university was clearly his first choice. 

“Hey Hey! Ushinjawaka! Wait up!”

“Are you serious? That is not even close to his name.”

Ushijima glanced over his shoulder to see Bokuto and the middle blocker, whom he learned was named Kuroo, strolling after him.

“I am terribly sorry about this giant oaf, and his inability to remember names correctly.” Kuroo smirked.

“So? You gonna come here? I mean, we're coming, so you might as well.” Bokuto jerked a thumb at Kuroo. Ushijima studied the two.

“I have not made any decisions yet.”

“Why not?” Bokuto pressed. 

“I still have tryouts and interviews scheduled.” He pointed out.

“Well yeah, same, but this place is definitely gonna be it.” Bokuto jabbed a finger at the sidewalk. “Because I'm the number five spiker in the country.” Kuroo snorted into his hand.

“Dude, you should stop now.” He held out a fist toward Ushijima. “Nice to meet'cha. I hope you don't hold this guy's only two functioning neurons against him when you make your university choice.” Kuroo smirked.

“Kuroo...you're making me sound like I'm stupid.”

“Bokuto...” Kuroo gasped pointing a finger, “LOOK! An American!” 

“WHERE!?!” Bokuto's head snapped in the direction of Kuroo's point, and he took off. Ushijima watched Kuroo chuckle.

“Every time...” Kuroo rolled a shoulder. “He is obsessed with Americans. Anyhow. My coach is good friends with one of the coaches here, and he found out some of the other players they're huntin' down. If they can recruit them all, it's gonna be lit.”

“Lit?” Ushijima furrowed his brow.

“Yea.”

“HEY HEY I GOT HER!” They both paused as Bokuto bounded back over, holding Mikasa under her arms.

“Shit! Bokuto put that girl down!” Kuroo sputtered, trying to loosen his friend's grip.

“Saotome-san?” Ushijima gave her a curious stare. “Do you know Bokuto-san?”

“Uh no? I was walking over to meet you and this guy just yells 'found you!' and picked me up? I decided to go with it when he was heading for you.” She did her best to shrug.

“Wait. You two are friends?” Bokuto asked, in awe.

“If you put me down, I'll tell you every secret about Ushijima-san...” Mikasa gave an exaggerated wink. Bokuto practically dropped her.

“Oh oh speak English too?” He begged.

“Dude, you can't understand spoken English for shit.” Kuroo pointed out.

“You need to stop talking to Akaashi.” He gave Mikasa an eager stare. “Are you really from America?”

“In a way.” She glanced at Ushijima. “What time do you have to be at the next tryout?”

  
  


Ushijima wasn't sure if he was more confused or frustrated when Bokuto and Kuroo decided to tag along with Mikasa to his other two tryouts. They didn't seem interested in interfering with his appointments. Bokuto was enamored with Mikasa and she was not bothered in the least with his ridiculous quantity of strange questions. Kuroo didn't appear to be that interested until he found out about Mikasa's brother.

At least she had someone to talk to while she waited.

“All finished?” Mikasa chirped. Ushijima sat in the chair she offered at a coffeeshop several blocks from the final university on his schedule.

“Yes.” Kuroo and Bokuto gave him expectant looks.

“Well?” Bokuto gestured at him with a mug.

“What?”

“How did it go? Did they have lotsa other guys there? What color was the floor?”

“Bokuto...chill man.”

“Fine. No, just myself. Standard clear varnish?” Ushijima replied. Mikasa slid a mug of tea in front of him.

“Standard clear varnish?” Kuroo repeated.

“I am making an assumption, but the floor looked like a standard floor.” Ushijima clarified.

“That's disappointing.” Bokuto hummed.

“I agree.”

“If they can't make their volleyball court look nice, you don't need to waste your time there.” Bokuto thumped his mug on the table.

“That is probably not the best way to make your university decision, dude.” Kuroo chided.

“It is a factor.” Ushijima agreed. “If they do not wish to allocate funds to keep their facilities in better shape, then the team is not considered a priority.” He explained.

“Holy shit.” Kuroo mused. “You two actually get each other?” He chuckled. “Terrifying.” Mikasa laughed.

“So when do Nationals start?” She asked. Ushijima glanced at her. “Both their teams qualified for the Tokyo representative slots.”

“January. Gonna watch?” Kuroo hummed.

“Eh, maybe. I have to start practicing hard after the New Year. I have Nationals in February.” She grinned.

“What sport plays in February?” Kuroo finished his mug.

“Equestrian team.” Mikasa watched his eyebrow raise slightly. “I ride horses.” She clarified.

“WHAT.” Bokuto leaned forward. Kuroo slapped a hand on his shoulder, sensing the incoming barrage of new questions.

“Bokuto, I'm pretty sure they have to be going somewhere. We should be heading home soon, too. Grandma is cooking.” He stretched, getting to his feet.

“Awww...you're right.” Bokuto stood up. “His grandma makes the best fish.”

“It was nice to meet you guys.” Mikasa smiled. “Thanks for keeping me company all day.”

“Can I have your number?” Bokuto gestured at Mikasa with his phone.

“Dude...” Kuroo groaned.

“What? I have questions about horses and we have to leave.” Bokuto put a hand on his hip. Kuroo nodded, eyes sliding to Ushijima. Bokuto followed his gaze. He looked from Ushijima to Mikasa a few times.

“Wait.” Bokuto's face turned red. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like I was hitting on you! I seriously have questions about horses.” He protested.

“It's fine. It's fine.” Mikasa laughed. “Here, I'll send you a text.”

“I'm going to tell you now to turn his alerts to silent. Trust me.” Kuroo chuckled.

“Okay.” They started out the door.

“See ya. Good luck at Nationals.” Kuroo waved. “You better not chicken out and go to some other university, Ushijima.”

“Hey Hey, don't forget to watch us, I mean my team's gonna win, so you don't have to watch Kuroo's team get their asses beat.” Bokuto laughed.

“Right. You guys can come watch me kick everyone's ass in February.” Mikasa crowed.

“Hey Ushijima, I'll make sure to kick Karasuno's ass for ya.” Bokuto tapped a fist against his shoulder. “Talk to ya later!” He and Kuroo peeled off at an intersection.

“Well...that was fun.” Mikasa hummed.

“Saotome-san, had you ever met Bokuto-san or Kuroo-san before?”

“Nope.” She slipped her hand into his.

“So Bokuto-san actually ran up to you on the sidewalk?”

“Yes. He ran over to me, waving his hands, yelling 'Hey American girl', picked me up before I could ask what was going on, and carried me back to you guys.” She giggled. “Please tell me that you're going to pick the university they are going to.”

“Why?”

“Because they are nice and seem like they would be easy to make friends with.” She smiled at him. “Want to eat dinner now, or go back to the apartment and change?”

“I would prefer to eat now. I think I will fall asleep once we go back to the apartment.”

  
  


After dinner, they trekked back to the apartment. Ushijima had trouble staying awake on the train. The adrenaline and nerves from all of the weekend's activities were starting to subside, giving way to exhaustion.

“Please don't fall asleep on me.” Mikasa nudged him in the ribs. “You are too big for me to carry.”

“Sorry. I will try to stay awake.” They exited the train, strolling along the sidewalk.

“Man, this weekend flew by.” 

“I apologize I was so busy.”

“No no.” She laughed. “I knew you had stuff going on. I am happy we got to have a little bit of fun.”

“Yes.” He held the door to the apartment building open for Mikasa.

“We even managed to cram a date into the itinerary.” She winked, hitting the elevator call button. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh wow. So Bokuto-san has texted me five times already.” She laughed, stepping onto the elevator. “All horse questions.” Her phone lit up with another message. “Oh, and he wants me to give you his number so you guys can text.” She grinned.

“That is fine.” Ushijima leaned against the wall.

“Look at you, making more weird awkward volleyball friends.” She leaned against his side, curling an arm around his waist. “University seems like it will be fun, huh?”

“It does.” They strolled off the elevator at their floor. Mikasa unlocked the door and they stepped inside the apartment.

“Huh. Looks like we're alone again.” She flipped on a light. “Since we don't have class tomorrow, we can take our time going home, right?” She slid off her shoes.

“That is fine.”

“We could get breakfast?” Mikasa rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Okay.” He looked up as she slid her hands to his cheeks.

“You look different from this angle.” Mikasa raised an eyebrow, thumb tracing his cheekbone.

“Okay?” Ushijima narrowed his eyes. This was suspicious. Instead of slapping him into a choke-hold, Mikasa squeezed her hands, smooshing his cheeks.

“Way different.” She smirked.

“Must you?” He groaned. Her fingers slid down his neck, tightening on his shoulders.

“Of course.” She grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You're cute. I cannot resist.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Cute.”

“Yup.” She leaned over, catching his lips. “Would you prefer a more masculine adjective to describe your appearance?”

“Doesn't matter.” He kissed her back. “You're not saying it as an insult.”

“Definitely not an insult.” She straightened. “You are probably exhausted, right?” He nodded, getting to his feet. 

“Thank you for coming along with me this weekend.” He reached down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I like spending time with you.” Mikasa started down the hall.

“Yea? I had fun too.” She opened the bedroom door. “You can shower first, since you played like 4 games today.”

  
  


Ushijima checked his phone after emerging from the bathroom to find a ton of new messages. Mikasa had sent him Bokuto's number, and from the looks of it, she had sent his number to Bokuto...who had sent it to Kuroo who had added Ushijima to a group chat?

_(Unsaved contact): No really, whose number is that?_

_ (Kuroo-san): It's Ushijima. _

_ (Unsaved contact): ...no really, Kuroo. Who is it? _

_ (Bokuto-san): We're totally serious, Daichi-san. It's Ushijima! _

_ (Unsaved contact): … _

_ (Unsaved contact): Seriously? _

_ (Bokuto): Yup! We met him today at our try-out. _

_ (Unsaved contact): You two dipshits actually MET Ushijima Wakatoshi at a university tryout and got his number? _

_ (Unsaved contact): I'm calling bullshit. _

_ (Unsaved contact): Suga is calling bullshit. _

_ (Kuroo): Awwww Sugawara is so cruel. _

_ (Bokuto): Ushijima, tell Daichi-san we're not lying. _

_ (Kuroo): Yea Ushijima, speak up any time now... _

_ (Unsaved contact): I'll believe it when I see it. _

_ (Kuroo): Come on, Sawamura, have I ever lied to you? _

_ (Unsaved contact): Do you want me to answer that honestly, Kuroo? _

Ushijima scrolled through a long-winded dissertation from this Sawamura guy about how Kuroo was full of more shit than a septic tank.

_(Ushijima): I apologize, my phone was on silent._

_ (Bokuto): USHIJIMA! _

_ (Kuroo): HE LIVES. _

_ (Sawamura): Okay random number, are you really Ushijima Wakatoshi? _

_ (Ushijima): Yes. _

_ (Bokuto): SEE? _

_ (Sawamura): You guys could have paid some random guy off the street to say that, you know? _

_ (Kuroo): BUT...It's him _

_ (Sawamura): Sure it is... _

_ (Ushijima): I am myself.  _

_ (Sawamura): gonna need some proof. _

_ (Kuroo): Send a selfie. _

_ (Ushijima): Okay. _

_ (Ushijima): (attached photo) _

_ (Sawamura): holy shit. _

_ (Sawamura): You two dipshits actually met up with him. _

_ (Bokuto): Yup! We hung out with his...is Mika-chan your girlfriend? _

_ (Ushijima): I guess. _

_ (Sawamura): WAIT. Hang the fuck on. Girlfriend? _

_ (Ushijima): Excuse me, but who are you, Sawamura? _

_ (Sawamura): Are you serious right now? _

_ (Ushijima): Yes. _

_ (Sawamura): You don't know who I am? _

_ (Ushijima): I apologize...but no. _

_ (Kuroo): Um, it's Karasuno's Captain. _

_ (Bokuto): Y'know, the dude with the glorious thighs? _

_ (Sawamura): I swear to American Jesus I will fucking end you if you do not shut up about my legs. _

_ (Ushijima): Oh. _

He had never stopped to consider Sawamura's build during their match, but in retrospect, he was quite sturdy. Ushijima looked up as Mikasa opened the bathroom door.

“What'cha doing?” She plopped on the bed beside him, rubbing a towel through her hair.

“Texting with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san.”

“Oh oh tell them I said hi.” She poked his arm.

_(Ushijima): Saotome-san says 'Hi.'_

_ (Bokuto): HI MIKA-CHAN! _

_ (Kuroo): You two are staying at the same place? _

_ (Ushijima): Yes. We are staying at her brother's apartment. _

_ (Kuroo): ...holy shit... _

_ (Sawamura): First of all, we are not glossing over that 'I guess' comment. _

_ (Sawamura): That is not the right answer to is that your girlfriend. That is a yes or no question. _

_ (Sawamura): Second of all, I wansahio;;rhg _

_ (Sawamura): Shit. Sorry, Suga grabbed my phofaseciu; _

_ (Ushijima): Who is Suga? _

_ (Kuroo): Sugawara is their vice-captain? The prettier of the setters? _

_ (Bokuto): He's really nice. _

_ (Kuroo): (attached photo) The guy in the 2 jersey. _

_ (Ushijima): Ah. The loud one. _

_ (Bokuto): Wait, what? _

_ (Ushijima): In our match he got a warning from the referees for being too loud. _

_ (Kuroo): Seriously? _

_ (Ushijima): Well, not an official warning, but the referee stared at him for half of the first set. He was quite loud the entire game. _

_ (Kuroo): brb, gonna tease the hell out of him about that... _

_ (Sawamura): Okay, I am very VERY sorry. I went to the bathroom, and Suga stole my phone. _

_ (Sawamura): Dammit Kuroo stop teasing him. My mom just came up here and yelled at us... _

_ (Ushijima): I am going to bed. It was nice to meet you all today. _

_ (Bokuto): Yea! Text anytime! _

_ (Bokuto): Tell Mika-chan I said goodnight. _

_ (Kuroo): Dude. You have her number... _

_ (Bokuto): Yea but she's sittin next to him... _

_ (Kuroo): Is she? _

_ (Ushijima): Yes. _

_ (Sawamura): pics or it didn't happen... _

“Saotome-san, they are requesting a picture.”

“I'm going to ignore how creepy that sounded...” She deadpanned.

“I will tell them no.”

“No it's okay,” She grinned, leaning against his shoulder.

“Bokuto-san says good night.”

_(Ushijima): (attached photo) Saotome-san says I must go to sleep._

_ (Sawamura): Holy. Shit. _

_ (Sawamura): Okay good night. _

_ (Bokuto): Good night! _

_ (Kuroo): Night guys. _

Ushijima set his phone down.

“Those two were a riot.” Mikasa switched off the lamp.

“They are interesting.” He agreed. 

“Hey?” she scooted closer, tucking her face against his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I had fun this weekend. Thanks for letting me tag along.”

“Thank you for your help.”

“It was no big deal.” She mumbled.

“I appreciate everything you did, Saotome-san.” 

“For real?” 

“Of course.” He frowned. “Why would I be dishonest with you about that?” Mikasa laughed.

“Then as thanks you can cuddle with me.” She rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Cuddle?” Mikasa sat up, grabbing his right shoulder.

“Yea, cuddle.” She tugged. “Roll on your side.” She lay down, forehead against his chest, tucking his arm over her shoulder. “See?”

“Alright.” 

“It's nice, right?” She hummed. 

“It is.” Ushijima could not disagree. 

  
  


Monday

 

Well, cuddling was nice until the next morning when Ushijima opened his eyes to find Mikasa sleeping several inches from his face. Then he started to overthink...a lot.

Was he misreading everything?

Surely he wasn't. Bokuto thought Mikasa was his girlfriend...so she must have spoken about their relationship while Ushijima was at tryouts. 

But Ushijima had narrowly escaped a cross examination about his stupid answer of 'I guess' to the question. He and Mikasa had agreed that they did not have time for a traditional relationship that involved spending every waking moment together (because that's what a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship involved, right?) Time was the reason, not a dislike of each other...

They did kiss frequently. She wouldn't kiss him if she didn't like him, right?

Did Ushijima really like her, or was he enjoying the rush of managing to speak to someone he found attractive and it not end in disaster? Was it the attention that he enjoyed, or Mikasa's attention specifically?

He watched her sleep, studying the pattern of freckles scattered across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. One of her small hands was tucked by her cheek in a loose fist, fingernails painted a pale sparkly pink. He tucked several strands of blonde hair that had come loose from the sloppy bun on the top of her head behind an ear. Thick brown eyelashes fluttered as she stirred. He snatched his hand back.

“Hey.” She gave him a sleepy smile before snuggling closer. She drifted back to sleep with a quiet sigh. 

Shit that was cute. He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow in hopes that he could smother himself to put a stop to his over-analyzing the situation. 

Okay so Ushijima liked Mikasa. 

He liked her more than any of the other girls that he was around at school. Even if they didn't go to the same school he was sure that he would find Mikasa attractive. Being pretty wasn't the whole reason he liked her though. There were plenty of beautiful girls at Shiratorizawa, but they lacked in the personality department. Hell, he felt that Karasuno's 3rd year manager...Shin...Shim...that was it, Shimizu, was possibly the most beautiful human Ushijima had ever seen in his entire life. 

But appearances weren't everything to him.

Maybe being around ultra-competitive people for most of his life had caused Ushijima to prefer a stronger personality? He gathered that some of his classmates found Mikasa's outspoken attitude off-putting.

Ushijima liked it. He knew what she was thinking, all the time. He didn't have to worry about not knowing how she felt. She liked to talk, but she didn't expect him to engage in conversations that were not pertinent to his interests. She had goals. She was smart. She worked hard at everything she was involved in. She was aware of other people and their interests. She really went out of her way to do nice things for him without expecting anything in return. The fact that she had put up with his shitty attitude after his Prefecture Finals loss, even helping him refocus a bit, had been impressive. 

Okay so she probably liked him, because even Ushijima would admit he could be a dick about things when he was pissed. Pissed didn't even scratch the surface of the gamut of emotions he felt about that loss. Unfortunately, Mikasa had caught the brunt of his anger randomly several days after he and Semi had nearly sprinted to death at the hands of Washijo-sensei. After he had surfaced from two weeks of self-depreciating funk, he had apologized to Mikasa, and expected her to remain upset with his eruption.

She had accepted it and moved on. 

She wouldn't have done that if she didn't like him, right?

Once Mikasa was finished with her riding season, maybe they could try to spend more time together in an attempt to have a more typical relationship. 

He huffed an annoyed breath. What was he doing stewing over things? Just keep moving forward and whatever happened would happen.

“Can you not think so loud?” Mikasa mumbled, flicking a finger against his shoulder.

“What?” He glanced at her, face flushing hot. Could she read minds or something weird like that?

“You're grinding about something.” She stated.

“I...” He exhaled into the pillow. He was, but how the fuck was he supposed to explain to her WHAT he was grinding about. If he voiced his insecurities of how he felt about things would she be unhappy? Would she get pissed if he brought up the whole everyone expected them to have sex because that is apparently what unsupervised teenagers do, but THEY didn't topic? Was she pissed because they didn't do it?

“It's okay, you don't have to talk about it.” She hummed, stretching.

“We should.” He forced the words out.

“Is something wrong?” She shook her hair free of the bun, combing her fingers through the tangles.

“Not...” He could feel his face heating up. “I hope you were not disappointed with how busy I was this weekend.”

“You had shit to do. I just came along for the fun of it.” She nudged a heel into his thigh. “That is not what you're stressing about, is it?”

“Saotome-san, I'm not very good at this.” He admitted, burying his face in the pillow.

“What?” She laughed. “You're doing fine.” She rubbed a hand on his back. “You're a volleyball star, not captain of the debate team. I never had grandiose expectations about your ability to wax poetic about your feelings, Ushijima-san.”

“No not...” He glanced over his shoulder. “I do not know what you expected, but nothing happened.” He continued.

“Uh...what?” Her head tilted in curiosity.

“Between us.” His glance cut away, redness spreading to his ears. Mikasa stared at him, mouth forming a small 'o' as realization washing across her features.

“Oh ah...” She swallowed. “No. I-I didn't think...” She trailed off. Ushijima willed the mattress to open up and swallow him whole. This discussion was a bad idea. Why had he thought bringing this up would be a good idea?

“I told you never expected that to...y'know?” She mumbled, fussing with her hair. He nodded. “Everyone else seemed to think it was gonna happen.” She huffed, slapping his shoulder. “Hayato-chan about turned inside-out when I mentioned coming along.”

“I know.” He agreed, willing his complexion to even out.

“Look,” She started, picking at the hem of her pajama pants. “Just because other people think something should be happening, doesn't mean it should. What we choose to do, or not do is between you and me.” She nudged him in the side with her knee. “Okay?”

“I had no intentions of discussing our relationship with anyone else, Saotome-san.” He propped up on an elbow.

“Yea, me neither. Regardless, I don't want you thinking I'm disappointed because we haven't hooked up yet.” She tucked her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. “To be honest, I am kinda relieved...I mean, I'm not against doing...y'know...things with you, but maybe not yet?” She admitted.

“I am relieved as well.” He confessed. “I am not sure if I am ready for...” He cleared his throat.  


“There is nothing wrong with feeling that way. It's not like we don't have a billion other things to worry about, eh?” She scooted off the bed. “But if you're worried that I won't think you're attractive without clothes on, stop.” 

“What?” He sputtered.

“You've looked at yourself in a mirror before, right?” She poked the back of his thigh. “You're built like one of those Renaissance sculptures.” He sat up, resting his feet on the floor. Mikasa leaned her hands on his knees. “So please stop stressing out about what other people think, or what you think I might be thinking. I like you how you are, you giant volley-brained log.” She stretched forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Thank you for speaking with me.” He rested his hands on hers. “I appreciate your honesty.” Ushijima returned the kiss before getting to his feet. “In case you were wondering, I do find you quite beautiful.” Mikasa's face turned red.

“Thanks...” She rummaged through a drawer, pulling out clothes.

*  
  


The train ride back home was comfortable with Mikasa leaning against his side laughing about a ridiculous string of texts she had received from Bokuto again on the subject of horses. Their car was not crowded, so Ushijima had felt bold enough to kiss her after an attendant had passed through checking tickets. Somewhere along the way, Mikasa had dozed off, tucked under his arm and Ushijima decided he could get used to having Saotome Mikasa close by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope that was enjoyable.  
> 1\. I am slowly working my way towards some captains' squad shit. Trust me, it's brewing...been brewing for a while, but I gotta write the prequels first, yeah?  
> 2\. NERDS IN LOVE ARE THE BEST.  
> 3\. Ushijima thinking he is about to get 'the talk' from his teammates is probably the best moment of the fic so far. Ya'll got about 3-4 more chapters before you get to the BEST chapter (imho).  
> It's starting to act like summer around here, so I gotta go work on my sunburn.  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!  
> Mega-giant thanks to Nightwing for convincing me this steamy pile of trope-shit needed to stay in the fic.


	17. Wingmen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the private first-years' camp, the team discovers Ushijima has not gotten Mikasa a Christmas gift.  
> Hinata makes an appearance (yay!).  
> Hayato cannot keep secrets.  
> "Do I look like I care that it is bitch-baby pink? This shit is SOFT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sticking with the multiple days crammed into a chapter. I swear if I don't put boundaries on myself, I could write slice of life drabble until the end of time.  
> *cracks knuckles*

Wednesday 

After hearing about how the wild orange child from Karasuno crashed the first years' private camp, Ushijima was a bit disappointed when the middle blocker was not actually playing in the scrimmage. He was loud and always busy with assigned chores, yet Ushijima got the impression there was more going on inside the guy's head than just a giant open bag of Skittles rattling about. Tendou kept talking with Hinata when they had breaks.

“Say Ushijima-san,” A towel was shoved at him in a manner that left him no option but to take it. “What's going through that head of yours when you're receiving a ball?” Hinata stared at him, expression prompting. Tendou snorted into his sleeve.

“Well,” Ushijima wiped his face. “Making sure I get the ball to the setter.” He hoped that would be a satisfying enough answer.

“And?” It wasn't.

“Not messing it up?” Why was this guy asking him these questions? Shouldn't he already understand the mental process behind receives?

“Not messing up...” Hinata pursed his lips, caught on the statement.

“Please impart your knowledge unto me as well, Ushijima-san!” Goshiki stomped over, standing at attention next to the other boy.

“Yes! Tell them everything you know.” Tendou sang, plopping to the floor to untie his shoes.

“So you get the ball to the setter. What if it doesn't work out?” Hinata prompted.

“Are you actually serious? Ushijima-san never messes up a receive.” Goshiki scoffed at the other first year. Tendou barked a laugh.

“Ohhhh how wrong you are, Tsu-tsumo-chan.” He sang quietly. “Wakatoshi-kun was shit at receives when he was a first-year, just like you are.” He flicked a long finger between the two.

“Yea, he would send the ball to where he THOUGHT the setter should be.” Semi bumped his shoulder into Ushijima. “Didn'ja?”

“It is possible that happened.” Ushijima frowned. “But there is not much I can do if the setter forgets where he is supposed to go.” He cut a glare at Semi.

“I went the wrong way once! ONCE!” Semi barked. “You knocked yourself out with your OWN SPIKE, but what does everyone remember from first year?” Tendou's hand shot up like he was answering a question in class. 

“Oh oh remember when Semi-chan was supposed to go right and he went left, tackling Hayato?” Tendou cackled. Semi exhaled, hand on his forehead.

“I remember hearing about that!” Goshiki crowed.

“You see? Everyone remembers it.” Semi groused. Hinata raised his hand.

“How did you knock yourself out with a spike?” He asked in awe. Tendou and Semi snickered.

“Inappropriate follow-through.”

“Yea, you didn't move your face fast enough.” Semi teased.

“No.” Ushijima held up his hand. “I didn't follow through completely.” He flicked his hand down. He raised his stare to Goshiki. “You need to pay attention to your form, Goshiki. Your follow-through is inconsistent. Sometimes you finish in or out instead of straight.” He demonstrated the hand motions in question.

“THANK YOU USHIJIMA-SAN I WILL FIX MY INCONSISTENCIES!” Goshiki bowed, face red.

“First years, gather up!” One of the coaches rounded them up. Hinata bowed, took the towel, and drug Goshiki across the gym.

“Oh my god I thought Tsutomu-chan was bad at asking questions out of turn...” Semi mused.

“Looks like he found a new rival.” Tendou grinned.

“A GIRLFRIEND?” Someone hit Hinata with a towel when he shrieked way too loud.

“Hahaha speaking of...” Hayato wandered over. “You two doing anything disgustingly cute and fluffy for Christmas?” He grinned at Ushijima.

“No.”

“No?” Hayato slapped a palm to his forehead in an over-dramatic manner. “That is the wrong answer. You have to do something!”

“You have to get her a present. She's your girlfriend.” Semi explained.

“I asked her if she wanted anything already.” Ushijima traded sweatshirts.

“Dude. You don't ASK girls if they want stuff, you just surprise them.” Hayato scolded.

“But she didn't want anything.” Ushijima insisted. 

“Girls just say that.” Semi stretched a shoulder. “Are you actually going to run?” His eyebrows arched. “It's snowing out.”

“When has snow ever stopped Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou tugged himself closer to Semi.

“It's cold, maybe just hit the treadmill instead if you gotta run?” Hayato suggested. 

 

Ushijima allowed himself to be herded into the exercise room by Hayato and Semi. Once they had ensured that Ushijima was not going to sneak out to run in the cold, the two third-years wandered toward the weight machines. Ushijima didn't care for the monotony treadmills had to offer. He was bored within ten minutes of loping along. Reprieve came in the form of a text from Mikasa:

_(Saotome-san): Hey Log! Where are you?_

_(Wakatoshi): In the exercise room in gymnasium #1._

_(Wakatoshi): (attached photo) I was forbidden from running outside this afternoon._

_(Saotome-san): Oh okay. See you in a second._

Ushijima set his phone down, glancing around the room. Not many students were utilizing the space since it was close to the holiday break, not to mention the volleyball team's season had ended early, giving them even more spare time. He trotted along for a few minutes until spotting Mikasa's blonde hair bobbing between machines.

“What's going on in the gym? There were all these guys playing volleyball, but I didn't see you or any of the others.” She perched on a spin cycle next to the treadmill.

“There is a camp for first year students in the prefecture this week.”

“Oooh...Okay, I thought I saw Rock Lee out there.” She mused.

“What are you doing?” Ushijima continued to jog. Mikasa grinned, setting a small box secured with a hot pink ribbon in one of the cup holders on the treadmill.

“This is for you.” She looked away, running her teeth over her lower lip. “Y'know, for Christmas?” 

“I thought you didn't want anything?” He furrowed his brow. 

“Oh I don't. I just saw that and well, thought you might like it?” She gave him a sheepish grin. “You don't have to get me anything, really.” He reached for the box. “You're going to open the box while you're running?”

“Why should I stop?” He asked.

“I would totally bust my ass if I tried that.” She laughed.

“I am used to running.” He slowed the treadmill down to a walk. No sense in totally wiping out in front of Mikasa if he could help it.

“Okay if you don't like it, that is fine, I kept the receipt.”

“I am sure it will be fine.” He untied the ribbon. Inside the box was a pair of gloves. He slid them out of the box, stepping to the sides of the treadmill. The gloves were a dark grey with black palms. Ushijima recalled Hayato and Semi oogling this particular brand of glove several weeks ago in a sports magazine. Had Mikasa been listening to their conversation?

“You can run in those, and your hands won't get sweaty, so they stay warm.” She chirped. “They also have the finger thingy so you can use your phone if you need to.” He turned them over in his hands. “Well? Try em on! I wanna see if they fit.” She urged. Ushijima wiped his hands on his shirt before tugging the gloves on.

They were a perfect fit.

“They fit well.” He held his hands up.

“Awesome.” She grinned. “They look really nice. Are they soft?”

“They are.” He confirmed. “Thank you, Saotome-san.” He pulled the gloves off, setting them back in the box. “This was a thoughtful gift.”

“No no seriously, I was looking for some new riding gloves, and I saw those was all!” She waved a hand dismissively, cheeks pink.

“Please allow me to return the gesture by getting you something.” He stepped back onto the treadmill.

“No you don't have to.”

“I would like to.” He insisted.

“Alright alright. You don't have to do anything crazy though.”

“I will not.” He increased the pace back to a jog.

“You're really into this jogging, aren't you?”

“It is necessary.”

“Are you going home at all for the holiday break?”

“No. Are you?” 

“Yeah. Maybe for a few days. I have to see what days Takagi-chan is going, so we can make sure one of us is here to take care of the horses.” She tapped her lip in thought. “HEY. You could come home with me if you wanted? You don't have to do anything for the camp, right?”

“I don't...” He glanced at her.

“Mom's gonna smoke a brisket...” Mikasa sang.

“If it is okay with your Parents and you want me to come, I would not mind.” Ushijima answered. If the brisket was anything close to as good as the pork buns were, that alone would make the trip worth it.

Not to mention spending a day with Mikasa away from school again. He wondered if a date would be an acceptable Christmas gift.

“Great! I'll let you know what days when Takagi-chan texts me his plans, okay?” She got to her feet.

“Thank you for the gloves, Saotome-san.” Mikasa grinned before bouncing out of the exercise room.

  
  


“Wait, she wants you to come home with her?” Hayato paused from tossing the ball in the air at Ushijima's desk.

“That is what she asked.” Ushijima glanced at his friend.

“Dude. That is like serious shit.” Hayato grinned. Ushijima snorted at the libero. “I'm serious, man! That's like meet the parents serious.” He laughed.

“It is not.” Ushijima groused from his bed.

“Waka, dude, you guys already spent a weekend together, now she's inviting you HOME for the holidays?” He stared at Ushijima, incredulous expression.

“It's not that serious, Hayato.”

“What's not serious?” Semi and Leon popped their heads in the door.

“NOTHING.” Ushijima scowled at Hayato. Much to his frustration, Tendou's shock of red hair appeared between Leon and Semi.

“What is this nothing?” The three strolled into the room.

“If it was nothing, you wouldn't be all bent out of shape over it.” Semi flopped next to him on the bed, ruffling his long fingers through Ushijima's hair.

“I saw Karate-dojo-street-fighter Saotome-san come out of the weight room today. What was she doing in my turf, hmm Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou piled onto the bed, propping his chin on Semi's shoulder.

“She came to talk with me.”

“Just talk?” Semi nudged his side.

“Just talk.” Ushijima tried to push him off.

“Why are you guys in Wakatoshi-san's room?” Kawanishi knocked on the door.

“Just getting him to spill the beans on what Mika-chan was doing in the weight room today.” Hayato tossed the ball at the second-year.

“She wanted to talk.” Ushijima insisted. Kawanishi sat on the floor, leaning against the bed.

“About what?” He grinned.

“Stuff.” Semi grumbled in his best attempts at an impression of Ushijima.

“Things.” Tendou played along.

“I do not sound like that.” Ushijima huffed.

“What are you getting her for Christmas?” Kawanishi tossed the ball back to Hayato.

“I don't know.”

“You don't know?” Hayato echoed.

“This is catastrophic!” Tendou sat up. “You can't just get her nothing.”

“I'm going to get her something.” He grumbled. “I just don't know what.”

“We could always help you.” Leon offered.

“Yea, like we could all go tomorrow after class.” Hayato jumped to his feet.

“YEA!” Tendou cheered.

  
  


Thursday

 

“Dude, I still can't believe you are so chill about getting invited to your girlfriend's house for the holidays.” Hayato kicked at a pebble in the parking lot. 

“It's not that big of a deal, Hayato.” Ushijima huffed as they met up with Semi and Leon. It probably was a big deal, but Mikasa wasn't acting like it, so Ushijima decided HE wouldn't act like it.  


“Tendou is on his way. He said Shirabu-chan and Kawanishi-chan want to come, too.” Semi didn't look up from sending a text.

“Holy crap we barely escaped from Goshiki-chan.” Kawanishi huffed as the three jogged up.

“He was practically in tears because he got left out of our excursion, but I told him he was getting to do the fancy special camp so that changed his mind.” Shirabu tossed his hair before yanking on a light green beanie.

“Look at you, learning how to stroke the future-ace's ego like a pro.” Semi nudged the second year.

“I was not stroking his ego.” The younger setter bit.  


“Whatever, man.” Semi scoffed.

“Shirabu-chan, you could tell Tsu-tsumo-chan to walk on his hands all day long and he would do it because he looks up to you.” Tendou scooped up a handful of snow.

“No throwing snowballs, Tendou.” Leon chided.

“Awwwww...no fun Leon!”

“No fun, but do you really wanna get into a snowball fight with Wakatoshi?” Leon reminded.

“Tendou, no need to sugar-coat it. Goshiki-chan is in love with you, Shirabu.” Hayato slung an arm over the younger boy.

“Hayato...can you keep anything quiet?” Semi scolded.

“Oh for shit's sake are you serious?” Shirabu muttered, brows furrowed.

“It's just a puppy crush. He'll get over it.” Semi glossed over.

“Probably.” Tendou piled on.

“Don't worry, just act normal and things will be fine.” Hayato placated.

“How can I act normal when you shitheads just dumped that information on me?” Shirabu pushed Hayato away.

“Do you not like Goshiki?” Ushijima asked. Shirabu stared at him in shock, cheeks pink.

“N-no.” He crammed his hands in his coat pockets. “I don't like anyone.” Semi rolled his eyes at Ushijima before changing the subject.

“Okay so we need to focus on our real mission here. Find Saotome-chan a Christmas gift.” Semi clapped his hands together. 

“What does she like?” Kawanishi grinned.

“Horses, the color pink, lemon-flavored confections, and mixed martial arts.” Ushijima answered.

“That's...a weird collection of shit.” Semi chuckled.

“Well, she can't be normal if she likes Waka.” Hayato teased.

“Hayato, remind me again, what is your girlfriend's name?” Ushijima deadpanned at his friend.

“Dude. That was a sick burn.” Semi held out a fist and Ushijima bumped it.

“So get her some kind of lemon-flavored cookies or something and be done with it.” Tendou offered.

“Dude. You can't just do that. You gotta put some feeling into it.”

“Leon's right. Girls like the effort.” Semi added.

“Anyone appreciates effort.” Kawanishi led them toward a store. “Why don't we look in here first?”

  
  


After they had divided up to poke through several stores, everyone settled around a table at a nearby coffeeshop to discuss their finds.

“So Tendou found this garishly pink keychain.” Semi held up a fluffy hot pink keychain that had a grinning cat face on it.

“Semi-Semi found pink horseshoe barrettes.”

“I thought this little pouch was cute.” Leon set a small makeup bag with pink stars on it atop the pile.

“These tasted good.” Shirabu produced a box of macarons.

“These tasted better.” Kawanishi set a box of petit-fours on top of the macarons.

“What did you find, Waka?” Hayato nudged his best friend.

“She uses these sticky notes frequently.” Ushijima set a packet of those grinning unicorn bastard post-its on the table.

“And?” Hayato urged. Ushijima huffed a breath. “Dude she's gonna like it.” Ushijima pulled a soft pink scarf out of a bag.

“Oooooohh that looks soft.” Tendou cooed reaching for the scarf. Semi took it, wrapping it around his neck.

“Dude, this is soft. I would totally wear this. Nice find.” Semi grinned. 

"Pink is not your color." Shirabu frowned. Semi shrugged.

"Dude, this shit is soft."

"It is pink." Shirabu insisted.

"Look, I don't care if it is bitch-baby pink, I would wear it because it is SOFT." Semi jabbed a finger at the table. "I happen to think pink looks nice on me." He fluttered his eyes at Shirabu.

"Right. It brings out your shitty personality and your eyeliner." The younger setter grumbled before Kawanishi elbowed him.

"Okay Semi-san, I know the scarf looks fabulous on you, but you have to give it back."

"Aww...but I like it."

"I did not buy that scarf for you, Semi." Ushijima motioned for him to hand it over.

"Would you buy one for me?" Semi smirked at him.

"No. You're not my girlfriend."

"You never asked." Semi teased.

"Okay okay," Leon ducked in between them to diffuse the oncoming argument. "Excellent job everyone." He put all their offerings into a bag, setting it on the table.

“Now you will be ready for Christmas.” Hayato slapped him on the back.

“You all did not have to get Saotome-san gifts.” Ushijima stared at the bag.

“Yea, well, you needed help.” Semi gave him a dismissive wave, taking the scarf off.

“Thank you all.” Ushijima nodded at the others.

"And as thanks, we're gonna eat these because you have to get them fresh, right?" Kawanishi opened the box of petit-fours, passing them around.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or does anyone else get the impression that Shirabu and Kawanishi probably compete over everything outside the court like a couple of jerks? Because I'm pretty sure how it happens.  
> Poor Nightwing gets a frantic text from me at 3am(their time) several weeks ago: Urgent question, what would Ushijima get Mikasa for Christmas?  
> Several hours later: NVM, I figured it out.  
> An hour or two after that Nightwing surfaces: Uh...sorry, I was zero help there.  
> It would probably work better if I texted my friends when they were awake, but why would I do that?!?  
> *deranged laughter*  
> Thanks as always for reading/kudos/comments!


	18. Bloodsport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima spends New Year's Eve at the Saotome household.  
> There are cutthroat board games, sake bombs, and Ushijima experiences the awesomeness that is Bloodsport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, work has been busy, and I have had some issues putting this chapter together. I think it feels a bit stilted, but...HERE YA GO.  
> Also, I have finally finished this beast, so I will dump the rest of the chapters up quickly.  
> BUT FIRST, HALO OUTPOST PHILADELPHIA.  
> <3

  
  


Ushijima exhaled a slow breath before pressing the doorbell to Mikasa's house. The days she ended up going home fell over New Years. They had agreed for Ushijima to come over on New Year's Eve since Mikasa's mother would be cooking all her best dishes then. The door opened, revealing Wendy with a huge smile on her face.

“Ushijima- _darling_. Come in. I will take those bags.” He stepped inside, setting the bag containing Mikasa's gifts down. He handed her a bag that had petit-fours, macarons, and the cookies he remembered Mikasa's father liked. The team had agreed he should get fresh pastries and devoured the two boxes Shirabu and Kawanishi had bought after their shopping trip.

“This one is fine. I can take the other.” He slipped his shoes off, taking care to duck under that ONE doorway.

“I am happy you could come.” She winked over her shoulder, leading him into the kitchen. “Mikasa is happy, too.” Ushijima considered turning around and leaving. 

Of course everyone was making a huge deal out of them choosing to spend time together. 

It wasn't like she invited him over knowing her family was out of town or something. It just happened to work out that both of their schedules had a lapse of intensity allowing them to do 'normal' relationship activities.

“ _Darling, your friend is here..._ ” Wendy sang, unpacking the bag's contents onto the kitchen table.

“ _Mom...stop.”_ Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Hey Log.” She grinned, dragging the back of her hand across her forehead. “Sorry, I'm gross. Just got done whipping my brother's ass for old-time's sake.”

“As if.” Ranma shut the refrigerator, pausing to eye Ushijima up and down a few times. “ _Sup man_.” Mikasa watched her brother disappear out back before relaxing.

“Here, let me take your stuff upstairs.” Mikasa held a hand out.

“I can do that.”

“You're my guest, Log...” She tugged the bag off his shoulder. “It's good manners to take care of guests.” She swept past him toward the stairs. “I hope you're hungry.”

“I will be.”

“No Mom is going crazy because you and Ranma are here.” She opened her bedroom door, flicking on the light. “Like she is going ALL out.” Mikasa set his bag on the bed. “She had Ranma mail stuff from America to make this breakfast feast they do in the south on New Year's Day. We are gonna be rolling back to school.”

“That sounds interesting.” He scuffed a toe on the hot pink unicorn covered rug. “This.” He held out the bag with her gifts. “This is for you, Saotome-san.” 

“Ohhh thank you.” She grinned. “You want me to open it now?” She gestured to the bed. Ushijima plopped down.

“If you would like.”

“It feels heavy.” Mikasa set the bag on the bed, kneeling next to him.

“There...the team insisted on helping.” He rolled a shoulder. “Everyone contributed things they felt you would enjoy.” Mikasa looked up from the bag.

“Seriously?” She giggled, reaching in. “They have no faith in your ability to buy me a lil Christmas present?”

“No.” He colored. “I wasn't sure exactly what to get you, either.”

“I bet you just saw something and thought, THAT is it! Right?” She pulled out the makeup bag from Leon.

“I did. That is from Leon.” He pointed at the bag. “I put other things inside so they would not get lost.”

“This is cute. Did you tell them anything about what I like or did everyone just guess?” She unzipped the top.

“I gave them a general idea of your tastes.” Mikasa pulled out the stack of sticky notes.

“You told everyone that I like these?” She asked in a dry tone.

“No. I found those. You use them frequently.” He pointed out.

“I do.” She set them by her knee. “What...” She pulled out the fluffy pink cat key-chain. “What in the hell is this?” She laughed. “This is Satori-chan's doing, isn't it?”

“It is.”

“It's weird, but really cute. I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yea. I dunno why, but I do.” She fished out the barrettes. “These are cute.”

“They are.”

“Who got these? Surely Mina-chan helped pick these out?” 

“Semi.” He answered. Mikasa stared at him.

“What?”

“Semi found those.”

“Semi?”

“Yes.” He confirmed. “Semi has had several girlfriends. I would expect him to know what to get as a gift.”

“Yea that's weird.” She put everything back in the pouch, zipping it up.

“How is that weird?”

“It's just weird to see Semi do something...nice...”

“Semi is nice.”

“I thought you two didn't get along?”

“We don't agree on certain matters, but I do not dislike him.”

“Certain matters?” She raised an eyebrow.

“He has no concept of possessions or boundaries...and he can be an asshole.”

“Wow. Okay like he is too touchy-feely?” Mikasa asked.

“No. He would sleep in my bed because he didn't want to climb into his own. He wore my clothes, used my desk, borrowed my pencils...” He scowled. “I drew the line when he would take my towels because he refused to hang his up properly and they would be wet the next day.”

“Geez...messy.” She laughed. “Wait, so you would come back to your room to find him sleeping in your bed? Or he would crawl in with you?”

“Both. I refused to sleep in his bed because that is not my bed, use your own.” He huffed.

“Okay, I now understand why Semi-chan and Satori-chan get along so well.”

“Tendou is neat and organized. He does have a disregard of personal space.”

“I don't think he knows what personal space means.”

“He knows.” Ushijima slid the bag closer. “He chooses to disregard it. There is one final gift.”

“Is this from you?” She reached in, pulling out a soft package wrapped in dark green paper.

“Yes. Hayato was adamant that I get that for you.”

“Oooh, so you liked it, but weren't going to get it?” Mikasa slipped her finger under tape securing the paper.

“I didn't want to be excessive, but Hayato assured me through a very complicated equation of logarithmic ratios there is a direct correlation between intensity of feelings and quantity of and quality of gifts.” Ushijima elaborated.

“You know Hayato-chan is full of shit, right?” Mikasa teased, fingers paused in the unwrapping of her gift.

“Of course I do.” He huffed a chuckle. “Why do you think I am friends with him?”

“You're friends with Hayato because he's full of shit?”

“No.” Ushijima groaned. “That's not...I meant it is part of his charm.”

“So Hayato-chan must have liked this?” She slid another piece of tape loose.

“Everyone liked it.” Ushijima watched as Mikasa unwrapped the soft pink scarf.

“Ooh.” She curled her fingers into the cloth. “This is soft.” She draped the scarf around her neck admiring it. “I can't believe you weren't going to get this.” She murmured through the scarf.

“I didn't want you to think I was trying to outdo you.” He shrugged a shoulder.

“I don't.” Her eyes fluttered closed enjoying the scarf. “This is perfect.” Mikasa burrowed her face deeper into the buttery-soft yarn, catching the scent of Ushijima's detergent. “Did you wash this?”

“Yes.” He tugged at one of the tassels. “Everyone wanted to touch it and Semi wore it for several minutes...”

“Semi-chan wore it?”

“It is quite pleasant to wear, Saotome-san.”

“You wore it?” She laughed.

“I wanted to make sure it wasn't itchy.”

“You are so sweet.” She wrapped her arms around his chest.

“You are welcome.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Kawanishi and Shirabu made me bring confections.”

“You mean there is even more stuff?” Mikasa laughed.

“I left everything downstairs so your family could enjoy it as well.”

“Hey Mika?” Ranma tapped on the open door.

“Yea?” He shuffled into the room, flopping into her desk chair.

“I didn't wanna discuss this around mom and dad, cause I didn't know if you guys were gonna tell them about it...” He rubbed a hand through his dark hair. “I am really sorry about Danny being a complete pile of shit when you guys were staying at my place.” He ducked his head.

“Oh...no...that's...it was okay.” Mikasa grimaced.

“You guys walked in on him bangin' some girl on my couch. How can that be okay?” He hissed. Ushijima cringed at the memory he had done his best to bury. “Point is, after my fight next month, I'm making Danny move back to America. That way, you can use my apartment if you go to college in Tokyo.” He offered.

“Wait...really?” Mikasa blinked.

“Sure!” He chirped. “But if you get an offer to go back to New York, you better not chicken out!”

“I won't.” She stuck out her chin. He got to his feet, holding out a fist.

“I'm gonna go, I'll be back after dinner to kick your ass at Uno, 'kay?” Mikasa bumped his fist, nudging Ushijima to do the same.

“Oooo you gonna go see your GIRLFRIEND?” Mikasa taunted.

“No! She's not!” He bleated.

“ _Ranma an Akane sittin' in a tree!”_

“Augh shut up you shitty little gremlin!” he pointed at her. “We're just friends!”

_“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ ” She followed him out of the room singing the rest of the very strange taunt in English. Ushijima heard her bouncing up the steps. “Hey, come downstairs? I gotta help Dad for a minute?” He followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.

“For you.” Wendy held up a porkbun without even pausing in her current activity. Spending New Years at the Saotome household was definitely better than staying at the dorms or spending it with his own family.

  
  


Mikasa shut off the shower, dragging a towel through her hair. She wanted to throw up.

Or hide.

Or both in no particular order. Forever.

She had only shown her mom the lovely pink scarf because Mikasa adored it. She thought the gift was quite thoughtful and surprisingly fashionable. Once her mother had pointed out the tag, showing a prominent designer's name Mikasa had escaped to the bathroom to hide from her mother's stare.

Surely Ushijima had not spent THAT much money on a simple scarf.

She yanked on sweatpants and a tshirt, rifling through a search on her phone.

Dear god anything that designer made was expensive.

Where did Ushijima get that much money in the first place? She stepped into the hall. Her bedroom light was on, she could see his feet on her bed, ankles crossed. Should Mikasa even ASK about that?

No. That would be tacky.

Her curiosity was gnawing away. He didn't act like a spoiled-ass rich kid...

“All yours.” She jabbed a finger into the back of his thigh, drying her hair. “I left towels on the vanity.”

“Thank you.” He looked up from his phone.

“What's going on?” She chinned at the phone.

“It is the group chat. There is always something happening. I cannot keep up.” He snorted, resting on his elbows.

“Those guys were pretty lively.” She mused. “Give anymore thought to where you're gonna play?” His brown eyes flicked between her face and his hands, worrying his lower lip.

“Some.” The answer came with a non-committal shrug.

“Hey, I'm not trying to pry.” She perched on the edge of the bed. Ushijima shook his head, sitting back on his haunches.

“No. I...” He hesitated.

“Go take a shower, Log.” She punched his arm. “Ranma'll be back soon, and we gotta be ready to destroy his ass at Uno.” Ushijima got to his feet, gathering up his things for a shower. Mikasa watched, trying to figure out if everything he owned was expensive too. She had not paid much attention to that detail when they had gone to Tokyo. Mikasa tapped her lip as the bathroom door closed with a click.

Would it be creepy and weird to paw through your kind of boyfriend's possessions while he was taking a shower in order to ascertain his potential wealth?

Yes, it would be creepy and weird.

She smacked her cheeks. 

Extremely creepy and weird.

God what was she thinking? Ushijima didn't seem like the type to give a shit about possessions or monetary value of said possessions. He appeared to be quite comfortable in her house, which was nice, but by no means fancy. The few times she had seen him dressed in street clothes he did not have an extravagant style of the latest designer labels on display. 

But this was Ushijima. He was always clean and neat in appearance no matter where Mikasa happened to see him. It was obvious how others viewed him was important to Ushijima regardless of how little he pretended to care about it. 

Maybe he put more effort into his appearance than Mikasa realized.

“Oi Mika.” Ranma called from the hall. She got up, wandering out to her brother.

“What?” 

“C'mere.” Ranma looped an arm over her shoulders.

“You smell like booze.” Mikasa tried to shove him away as he leered at her.

“Watch this.” He hummed, swinging the bathroom door open with a drunken grin. Mikasa cringed as she and Ushijima shared ten seconds of the most awkward eye-contact she had ever experienced in her life before she screeched, flipping her brother over her shoulder and into the wall.

Ushijima froze, towel in his hair as the bathroom door flung open with a bang. Ranma cackled with glee, arm over his sister's shoulders. Ushijima should have pushed the door shut. He probably should have used the towel to give himself more coverage than his underwear was providing. He should have done more than stare at Mikasa in shock. Her stare dipped, prodding him into action. He slapped the door shut as Mikasa slung her brother over her shoulder. There were several muffled thumps dampened by Mikasa screeching unintelligible syllables at her brother. Ushijima slumped against the door groaning into the towel.

She had checked him out.

A strange mix of both pure mortification and gratification swirled inside Ushijima. On one hand, he had not been prepared for that encounter at all. Not that he felt he looked bad, per se, but Ushijima needed to be mentally ready for someone to see him undressed. By now he was accustomed to changing and showering around his teammates.

Saotome Mikasa was NOT one of his teammates.

Did she notice the remnants of a tan line from the third-years' beach trip? She probably saw the birthmark on his thigh that Tendou said resembled a cat head.

He hissed a curse into the towel before yanking on a pair of track pants and a tshirt.

His inner discourse started sounding a lot like Hayato when it reminded him that he WANTED Mikasa to look.

A girl, specifically his kind of girlfriend, checking him out was a good thing, right?

Of course it was.

If it was such a good thing, why did it feel so damn uncomfortable?

There was another thump out in the hall, followed by more yelling. Ushijima peered out the door. Mikasa was trying to grab her brother, but Ranma kept squiggling and squirming out of her grasp while laughing.

“ _I swear to Jesus if you two put another hole in my walls I'm throwing you both out!_ ” Wendy stomped up the stairs, brandishing a rolled up newspaper.

“Mom! Ranma is being an ass!”

“Mom! Ranma is being an ass!” He echoed. Wendy swatted him on the shoulder.

_“Both of you two STOP. You're acting like monkeys in front of your guest!”_ She hit Mikasa in the leg. “ _Get off the floor, now._ ” With much reluctance, Ranma and Mikasa separated and got to their feet. Wendy spied Ushijima still hiding behind the half-open bathroom door. _“Ushijima-dear, I am sorry about these two._ ” She beckoned him out, handing him the newspaper. “If they are bad, use this. Snacks are ready, come downstairs.” Mikasa eyed the roll in his hand.

“Sheesh what are we, dogs?”

“Awww are you embarrassed you got in trouble in front of your BOYFRIEND?” Ranma cackled, sauntering down the stairs.

“Shut up you turd!” Mikasa yelled, stalking to her room. Ushijima followed, clutching his things and the newspaper. She flopped face down on her bed, pulling a pillow under her face before exhaling a loud groan into it.

“Oh my god I cannot believe Ranma just did that.” She complained. Ushijima set his things down in his bag. He put the newspaper on her desk. “I am sorry, holy shit, I am SO sorry.” She groveled.

“No. It is alright.”

  
  


During the hands of Uno, which were a great deal more competitive than when the team got together in someone's room, Mikasa had started out picking on her brother. Ushijima managed to draw the cross-hairs onto himself by giving her every Draw 4 card in the entire deck. Mikasa's retaliation didn't simply take the form of card-based revenge. She started shoving him. 

It wasn't strange because the rest of the Saotome family seemed to be engaged in hand-to-hand combat along with the cards, but Ushijima wasn't accustomed to the playful roughhousing that seemed to be as natural as breathing to Mikasa. He watched teammates goof off and push one another, or trade mostly soft punches to the arm.

He wasn't sure if it was okay to just...push someone.

Ranma kicked his calf under the table.

“Push her back, man.” He gestured at Mikasa with a can of beer. “She's not gonna stop unless you step up.”

“It's fine.” Ushijima lurched to the side as Mikasa shoved him again.

“Your turn, Log.” She taunted. He stared at the Draw 2 card. “Eat it.” She stuck her tongue out.

“I would prefer not to.” Ushijima signed, picking up two more cards that were entirely the wrong color. Ranma laughed, playing a card.

“Shove her back.” He pushed against Ushijima's arm. “Like this.”

“Give it up, Ranma.” Mikasa slapped a card down. “He won't fight back.”

“You two...” Their father cautioned, knowing where this was headed.

“Funny, I thought you liked it when they fought back...” Ranma commented.

“SHUT YOUR FACE.” Mikasa tossed a cookie at her brother. Ushijima decided that sitting in between siblings was worse than sitting in between Semi and Tendou. At least with his teammates he was less likely to be hit by flying debris.

“Children. Enough.” Wendy got to her feet. “I think we should battle this out in a different manner.” She returned with a box that had a man with a top-hat and mustache on the lid. “Don't you agree?”

Ushijima was not blessed with the spiritual power to foresee the future. If he had been, he would have gotten up from the table and gone to hide under Mikasa's bed.

Monopoly was not a game.

It was war.

Fortunately for Ushijima, this type of war was one he could win. Wendy Saotome was ruthless, but while they were distracted by Ranma and Mikasa's loud shit-talking feud, Ushijima quietly devised a plan and put it into play.

“Ohhh man who do I owe for houses on...Pacific?” Wendy grumbled, slapping money on the table.

“Me.” Ushijima reached for the pile.

“Wait...didn't we trade for that?” Genma squinted across the table at Ushijima's neat stack of properties.

“We did. Five turns ago.”

“Hold up...” Ranma thumped his almost empty beer to the table. “How in the shit did you end up with the entire side of the board save the railroad?” Mikasa and her parents grew quiet.

“I decided that would be the easiest way to ensure victory rather than rely on the random hits scattered around the board.” Ushijima commented.

“Right. There is no way you could have done that on purpose.” Ranma scoffed.

“There was a degree of luck involved, but the rest of you were too busy going for blood that no one noticed my actions.” He articulated, holding Ranma's stare.

“Finally, someone worthy enough to challenge me.” Wendy cracked her knuckles. Ushijima glanced at her. “Double or nothing, winner takes all the pork buns?” She smirked.

“Mom, no...” Mikasa grumbled. Wendy's competitive streak when it came to board games was notorious. Ushijima studied the board before leaning forward on an elbow.

“I welcome all challengers.” He retorted, lip curled in a cocky half-smile.

  
  


“Guys, it is going to be the New Year before you two finish bleeding each other dry.” Ranma complained from the kitchen. He had been the first victim to the war of capitalism that was going nowhere at the table. Mikasa and Genma had consolidated in an attempt to survive the money draining juggernaut row of hotels Ushijima had strategically laid down.

“Ranma, _Darling_ , are you suggesting that I concede defeat when I have him on the ropes?” Wendy held up her glass. “Bring more lemonade, please.”

“You guys want me to start spiking her drink so you stand a chance?” Ranma teased, filling her glass.

“I could beat this neophyte drunk or sober.” Wendy rolled the dice.

“I do not think you are in a position to brag, Saotome-domo.” Ushijima watched her move her piece, right onto one of his properties. “Payment is due.” He held out a palm. 

“Chump change.” She pressed the dollars into his palm. “You need fifty more years before you could even think to challenge me.” Mikasa rolled, landing on a different property.

“Ughhh Dad, we're gonna have to mortgage a property.”

“You could give me those two properties as payment.” Ushijima pointed at two properties.

“What? And give you MORE places to take our money?” Genma challenged.

“If you mortgage it, you won't get rent if anyone lands on it, and you have to pay extra to get it out.” He pointed out.

“That is against the rules, Wakatoshi-kun.” Wendy waggled a finger.

“That is a completely legal move.” He frowned at the older woman. There was no way she was going to beat him at the one board game forbidden to enter the Shiratorizawa dorms because he would destroy everyone at it.

“I have been playing this game for thirty years. It is NOT a legal move.” She slapped a palm to the table. Ushijima dug into the box, pulling out the rules. He read through the paper. 

“Well?” Mikasa peered at the paper.

“It's not legal.” Wendy huffed.

“It says nothing about that action being against the rules, so it is allowed.” Ushijima countered.

“ _Bullshit_.” Wendy held out her hand. “ _Gimmie_.” Ushijima handed her the paper. She looked over the paper several times. Genma read the rules after she was finished.

“It is completely legal, Saotome-domo...or are you using this as an attempt to bow out?”

“That is a bullshit move, but I will allow it this once.” She waved a hand. 

“You want me to get HIM drunk, Mom?” Ranma leaned on the back of his chair, beer in hand.

“I don't need any help.” She slid the dice across the table. 

  
  


Ushijima tented his fingers, staring at the board. He counted spaces in his head. He counted the dice then the spaces again.

This turn was going to clean him out.

“Forget how to count, young one?” Wendy leered from across the table. She propped her chin in her hand, scooting the dice closer to Ushijima.

“No.” He grunted.

“I could help you.” She tapped her finger to the board, counting the spaces. “And seven...ohhh would you look at that?” Wendy crowed, scooting his piece to one of her properties, laden with hotels. “You owe me some lunch money.” He pursed his lips.

“Need help counting?” Ranma squeezed his shoulder. He and Mikasa had long since abandoned the game to duel it out playing MarioKart.

“I do not.” Ushijima brushed his hand off.

“I'll trade ya.” Ranma set a can of beer on the table. “Because it is about time you two wrap this up. The New Year will be here in 15 minutes, and it certainly doesn't need to be tarnished with a showdown.”

“Ranma, let him lose properly.” Wendy slapped at her son's shoulder.

“I am not losing.” Ushijima slapped the last of his money on the board.

“Is that so?” Wendy flapped two stacks of money at him. The urge to flip the board across the room like a Frisbee was growing at a rapid pace. Ushijima had to figure out a way to turn this game around. 

He HATED losing, especially at Monopoly.

“Ranma, don't give him alcohol.” Wendy scolded.

“Aww Mom, Mika's drinking...”

“I don't care about that. I want him completely sober when he realizes who is the ultimate champion here.” Wendy rolled the dice, counting spaces. “Ohhh you had to sell off your hotels to pay my rent...I only owe you base rent now.” She jested, setting a few bills on the table. Ranma popped the tab on the beer, scooting it closer.

“Bro, it's only gonna get worse from here.” He cautioned.

“Ushijima-san, why don't we just...call it a night?” Mikasa stood next to his chair.

“No. I will not. I haven't lost.” He clipped.

“Yet.” Wendy slid the dice across the table.

“Key word.” Ranma strolled back to the couch.

“Just...let's just not do this?” Mikasa tried again. He rolled the dice. Wendy cackled with glee. Of all the shit luck, he was going to land on ANOTHER overloaded property.

THIS turn would certainly end it.

Unless.

Ushijima tapped his foot on the floor, weighing his options. He could count out the spaces, take the loss like an adult, get over it, move on.

Acting like an adult was overrated. Especially when one was losing in such a spectacular manner after talking an enormous amount of shit about winning.

“Let me help you out, _Darling_.” Wendy started moving his piece. Ushijima snatched up the beer with his left hand, swiped the board off the table scattering the contents everywhere with his right hand, and stalked out of the house. He slapped the back door shut, sitting down on the porch with a grunt. 

That could have ended better.

He stared at the can of beer in his grasp. While he was certain his stupid behavior had not been the worst activity to occur in the Saotome household, Ushijima was still mortified (and pissed) at his actions. 

First off, he never lost at Monopoly. EVER.

He took a drink of the beer, deciding that he had yet to acquire the acquired taste one needed to enjoy the beverage. He set the can beside his leg, watching his breath fog in the cold air.

Second off, it was cold out. There had to be some way to sneak back into the house without having to apologize for acting like a sore loser...which he wasn't.

Okay, so Ushijima MAY have been a sore loser about a few things.

“Log. You're gonna catch a cold, come inside.” Mikasa put a foot in between his shoulder blades, shoving.

“Please stop.” He grunted. Mikasa obliged.

“Come inside?” She hissed through a shiver. Ushijima exhaled. He was not ready to face that music yet. Mikasa leaned against his back, looping her arms around his neck in a loose choke-hold.

“Go inside, you're in a tshirt.” He grumbled, peeling her bare arms from around his neck.

“No, cause you'll sit out here and turn into a popsicle if I leave you.” Her breath huffed warm against his neck.

“I have a sweatshirt on.” He pointed out. Mikasa snorted, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“No one is mad at you. Mom always drives us to rage when we play board games, so don't worry about it.” She tugged the hood over his head. “So come inside?”

“I am sorry.” He offered, getting to his feet.

“I told you not to worry about it.” She yanked the strings to his hood, tightening the hood down to a small opening, then drug him inside by the strings. “I brought the sore loser back inside before he died of hypothermia!” She announced once in the kitchen.

“I am not a sore loser!” He spat, wrestling his way out of the over-tightened hood.

“Okay yea...” She scoffed, holding up a porkbun.

“I lost.” He stated.

“And so did I.” Mikasa set the bun in his palm.

“Dude. That was epic.” Ranma crowed opening the fridge for another beer.

“We still can't find one of the pieces.” Mikasa laughed with her brother.

“Like Mika's gotten mad and flipped the board, but what you did was incredible. Shit went flying everywhere.” Ranma cackled.

“I'm going back outside.” Ushijima turned on his heel.

“No. Don't.” Mikasa grabbed his arm. “I promise we'll stop teasing.”

“As much.” Ranma added. “Hey, only a few minutes til midnight. Come on.” They wandered into the living room where Wendy and Genma were perched on a loveseat in front of the television. Wendy leaned over, holding out two gaudy headbands with Happy New Year spelled out with glittery English.

“Here are your hats! It's almost time!” She chirped. Mikasa slid hers on, then stuck one on Ushijima before he could protest. Ranma set glasses down on the table, then filled shot glasses.

“I am not drinking that, it's gross.” Mikasa waved at him.

“But sake bombs are the family tradition.” He whined.

“They're gross.” She reiterated.

“What about you, Ushijima?” Ranma held a glass up.

“Don't do it. It's gross.” Mikasa stuck her tongue out.

“I will pass.”

“It's a very important New Year's tradition.” Ranma sang, filling a glass.

“Don't make him do things he doesn't want to do, shithead.” Mikasa covered her glass with a palm.

“I'm not making him do anything.” He slid shot glasses across the coffee table. “When it hits midnight, you drop the shot in, and shoot it.”

“Shoot it?” Ushijima wondered if Ranma was aware that he and Mikasa were underage.

“Haha drink it as fast as you can.”

“So you don't taste how disgusting it is.”

“Oh Mika relax. Let the man decide for himself on the taste.” Genma gestured towards the tv, which displayed thirty more seconds remained of the current year.

“It's seriously gross.” She muttered into Ushijima's ear, lips brushing his skin.

“Ten!” Wendy readied her glass. They all counted down to the New Year, cheering along with the television. Mikasa slapped a hand over his wrist, tipping his chin toward her.

“You're gonna regret drinking that.” She hummed, kissing Ushijima before he could take a drink.

“Dude! No fair you guys!” Ranma whined. “Quit kissing and chug it!”

  
  


After the clock struck midnight, the next Saotome family tradition ensued: watching the movie _Bloodsport_ with Genma and Ranma drunkenly talking shit about technique.

“I could still do that.” Genma mused as they reached the infamous splits balanced on two chairs scene.

“Bullshit old man. You can barely touch your toes.” Ranma cackled from the floor.

“I'll show you bullshit.” 

“Genma, you're going to hurt yourself.” Wendy cautioned.

“I will not. I am a professional.” He scoffed.

“I'm not going to take part in this competition. Don't come crying to me when you pull a muscle.” Wendy got off the loveseat. “Good night everyone.”

“Night mom!”

“Good night.” Ushijima glanced at Mikasa. “Are they actually going to do the splits on chairs?”

“Mmm...possibly? They might be too drunk to balance.” She whispered back.

“Hey, I hear you talkin shit over there!” Ranma got to his feet, listing to the left.

“You guys are gonna get hurt. Why don't you just do the splits on the floor?” Mikasa tried to diffuse the competition.

“Because it's not as awesome.” Ranma drug two chairs in from the kitchen. Ushijima nestled himself into the couch a bit further. As long as they didn't see him, his chances of getting drug into this ridiculous competition would stay on the low side.

“Are you hiding?” Mikasa hissed.

“Yes.” They winced as her brother lost his balance, toppling to the floor.

“This is gonna end with a trip to the ER.” She observed as her father didn't fare much better. “Okay you guys gotta stop. You're too drunk.” She grabbed one of the chairs.

“No we are not.”

“Listen to dad, Mika.”

“I'm serious. You both just busted ass with one foot in a chair.”

“Look, I know you're trying to save your boyfriend's precious ego, Mika. If he can't handle seeing our awesome skills, then that's his problem.” Ranma taunted. Ushijima pursed his lips. 

Oikawa Tohru was quickly loosing his crown as the king of pushing Ushijima's buttons...

“Don't do it.” Mikasa warned. She could see Ushijima getting riled up.

“I know what I'm doing, Saotome-san.” Ushijima sat up, setting his feet on the floor.

“Oh oh, did you hear that, Ranma? He knows what he is doing!” Genma laughed.

“By all means, board-flipper, show us what you got.” Ranma patted a chair.

“Please don't do this.” Mikasa urged. “You're gonna regret it. This is their thing. They talk shit until you bite.”

“Saotome-san, I stretch every day.” Ushijima leaned over, touching his forehead to his knees. “I am quite flexible.”

“That's what I am afraid of.” She muttered.

“Did you hear that, Old Man? He's quite flexible!” Ranma howled.

“Jeopardizing your athletic career just to show up these two jerks is not worth it.”

“You're insinuating that I cannot do the splits.” Ushijima furrowed his brow.

“And you're insinuating that you CAN, which is the problem.” Mikasa poked the top of his head.

“I am insinuating because I can do the splits, Saotome-san.” He gave her a simple look.

“What?” They all stared at him.

“What.” Ushijima raised an eyebrow.

“This guy is serious, Ranma.” Genma mused. “Before you hurt yourself trying to show off, just show us what you got on the floor, Sonny.”

“Please allow me to stretch first.”

“Whatever you need, dude.” Ranma plopped into one of the chairs. They waited while Ushijima stepped into a lunge with one leg, then the other.

“Seriously, you don't have to do this...” Mikasa tried one last time to talk him out of the showdown.

“I know I don't, but I will.” Ushijima rested a knee on the floor. “Are you watching?” He leveled a stare on Ranma and Genma.

“I'm getting old here, man.” Ranma goaded, tapping his wrist.

No one in the Saotome household had expected Ushijima to either take the bait OR be able to actually DO the splits, but here they were, proven wrong.

“I am not even surprised that you are able to do this.” Mikasa muttered.

“Dude, you're not all the way down.” Ranma pointed out.

“I am less than an inch off the floor.” Ushijima frowned.

“Yeah, well you're not all the way down.” Ranma reached out to push his shoulders down. Ushijima slapped at his hands. It wasn't that he couldn't go any further, it was just Ushijima particularly didn't want to crush his balls only several hours into the New Year. Ranma slapped his hand off to the side, continuing forward.

Ushijima panicked.

Ranma folded over releasing an inhuman sounding screech as Ushijima managed to connect his left palm to the older boy's stomach with a deafening slap. He scuttled back, getting to his feet, putting Mikasa in between them as a barrier.

“Ohhhh that's gonna leave a mark.” Mikasa cringed. She nudged her brother with a toe. “Why did you do that? Who cares if he was an inch off the ground?” She scolded.

“I think my spleen is ruptured.” Ranma grunted.

“Your spleen is higher than that.” Genma snorted. “Impressive flexibility.” He gave Ushijima a thumbs-up.

“You can't take his side!” Ranma complained from the fetal position.

“Maybe you should learn to not push people...”

“You alright?” Mikasa carried a chair back into the kitchen.

“Fine.” Ushijima picked up the other chair.

“Sorry my dumbass brother doesn't understand leaving people alone...” She huffed. “Seriously, impressive flexibility is an understatement. Do you stretch every day?” They wandered back into the living room.

“Yes.”

“Okay I'm starting the movie because it is gonna be morning if we keep stopping.” Mikasa pulled Ushijima onto the couch beside her.

  
  


“Saotome-san?”

“What?”

“How could he keep sand in the waist of his pants like that?” Ushijima furrowed his brow. “Wouldn't the sand get sweaty or fall out?”

“Probably just fall out because those bottoms look loose.” She whispered back, leaning closer. She wanted to get up to grab a sweatshirt or blanket, but dammit this fight was the best part of the movie. She would have to deal with being chilly until it was over.

“Are you cold?”

“I'll get a sweatshirt after this fight is over.” She hissed. Ushijima sat up, peeling his hoodie off. He tugged it over Mikasa's head while watching the movie. “Wait, you're gonna get cold now.” She grumbled, not really wanting to give the already warm sweatshirt up. 

“I am fine.” He leaned back, tucking his arm around her shoulder. Mikasa curled against his side, enjoying the coziness of the sweatshirt.

“I'll get a throw when this fight is over.” She draped an arm across his waist.

“I should be fine.” Ushijima leaned against the arm of the couch. He had no idea what was happening with this movie. Mikasa using him as a pillow was not helping him keep up either. Ranma appeared to be watching with rapt attention from the couch. Ushijima wanted to kiss Mikasa, but she seemed to be enthralled in the campy fist fight to the finish as well. She pumped her arm when the fight was over, giving him a grin.

“This is probably my favorite movie, ever.” She sat up, reciting the final lines of the movie. He fiddled with the end of her ponytail. “Do you have a favorite movie?” She glanced over her shoulder.

“Not really.” He shrugged, peering over at Ranma. He was either asleep, or meditating... 

“Let's watch something funny next? Or do you want to sleep? You look tired.” Mikasa got to her feet. Ushijima was exhausted, but he did not want to sleep. Sleep meant it would be morning, and he would return to his dorm later in the day. He felt selfish for wanting to drag this time with Mikasa out as long as possible.

“I am not tired.” He lied, catching fingertips on the hoodie pocket. He was unsure of how to communicate that he would rather kiss her than watch another movie. People didn't straight up ask to make out with their kind of girlfriends, did they?

“Shithead you wanna watch Shrek?” Mikasa called to her brother. Ranma grunted a response, waving a hand. “Looks like a yes.” She raised her eyebrows at Ushijima. “Shrek okay?”

“Sure.” He shrugged, uncertain of what movie she was even talking about. Mikasa bounced over to the dvd player, changing discs. “Be right back.” She headed for the kitchen. Ushijima got up to investigate, mainly because if he sat still any longer he would pass out for sure. Mikasa was starting the microwave when he stepped into the kitchen.

“I am suddenly starving.” She lifted the foil on the plate of pork buns. “Want one?”

“In a minute.”

“You want me to heat it up.” she nodded at the microwave.

“That is fine.” He draped his arms over her shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“If you're tired, you don't have to stay up.” She patted his hands. The sleeves of the sweatshirt kept sagging over her hands.

“I am not tired. If I need to tomorrow, I can take a nap. We don't have practice.” He hummed. Mikasa made an amused sound. 

“How normal teenager of you, Ushijima-san.” She teased, turning to face him. He kissed her softly.

“Would you prefer if I went to sleep?” He asked pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Mikasa popped up, perching on the edge of the counter, fingers curling in his shirt, pulling him closer.

“Mmm nope.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/kudos!!  
> Depending on how worn out/drunk I am at the end of the day, I may try to post more chapters this weekend. I am excited to have finally finished this bad boy, and I really hope you all like it!!!


	19. Ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month of February  
> Mikasa rides at Nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty ya'll, who's ready for a self-indulgent chapter full of HORSES!?!  
> No really, I wanted to write about a horse show, so you get a chapter featuring Mikasa's Nationals rides.
> 
> Also Halo Outpost Philly was THE BOMB DOT COM and I cannot spell Febururaurrury...*shrugs*

_February_

_ Friday _

“Guys, what has Wakatoshi been binge-watching?” Semi set a tray down next to Tendou and Leon. 

“What do you mean, Semi-Semi?”

“He has been glued to a tablet for the past two days when there isn't lecture happening. I was talking to Hayato-chan yesterday, and Waka didn't even realize I was there.”

“Oh, I think Mikasa-chan has her shows at Nationals.” Leon tapped his lip with chopsticks. “She's been gone from class this week.” He added.

“Speak of the devil...” Tendou shoveled the last of his lunch into his mouth as Ushijima sat down, setting a tablet next to his tray.

“Dude...what are you watching?” Semi craned his neck to see the tablet.

“What?” Ushijima pulled out an earbud.

“What are you watching? You've been walking around with your face in that tablet for two days.” 

“Mika-chan is riding in the qualifying rounds.” Hayato plopped next to Ushijima. He took the earbud, sticking it in his ear. “She keeps winning!”

“She has not won yet...” Ushijima stared at his earbud, now in Hayato's ear. “She has to have clean rides in qualifying rounds, and finish in a target time to advance to the next round.” Everyone began to lean toward the tablet.

“So they just keep doing the same shit and see who messes up?” Semi turned the tablet a bit so he could see better.

“Nah man, they change the directions you have to go like an obstacle course or something.” Hayato swatted at his hand.

“They also raise the height of the jumps.” Ushijima added.

“Is that karate dojo street-fighter Saotome-san?”

“No. That is...” Ushijima squinted at the screen “A rider from Hokkaido I believe. They are quite talented.”

“Ooo the announcer said they won the National Championship last year.” Hayato shoved a mouthful of lunch while watching. The person guided their mount through the course with effortless skill and ease.

“Oh oh oh Mika-chan is up next!” Hayato slapped his hand on the table. Everyone ignored their lunch, leaning closer.

“That horse looks huge.” Semi draped over Hayato's shoulder.

“He is tall.” Ushijima tapped a finger on the table, restless.

“Hey, unplug your headphones so we can hear too?” Leon asked. Hayato obliged. He and Ushijima slid out their earbuds.

_Next up is Saotome Mikasa-san from Shiatorizawa Academy Riding Club riding Bolt of Lightening, a nine year old Irish Sport Horse gelding._

There was the clang of a bell, signaling the start of her round. Mikasa jogged a small circle before heading for the first jump. The horse soared over the jump like it was a small cavaletti. Mikasa and Bolt continued to sail through the course.

_Saotome-san is really powering through this round._

_ You're right. She won her prefecture qualifying jump-off with the fastest time by 3 seconds. _

_ It seems she is not intimidated in the least following last year's champion, is she? _

“You're damn right she isn't.” Semi groused at the announcers' banter. 

“Yea! She's gonna whip everyone's ass, right Waka?” Hayato nudged him. Mikasa cleared the last jump, and her time was posted.

_INCREDIBLE. Saotome-san has just cleared the round with the fastest time today! She has secured a spot in this evening's jump-off with nine riders left to go._

The table erupted with whoops and cheers as the camera followed Mikasa riding out after her last jump. She pumped a fist, then patted Bolt's neck in praise. Ushijima slapped Hayato's outstretched palm. He wondered if this was how everyone watching their games felt every time they scored a point or won.

The bell rang indicating another rider's round had started.

“You think our teachers will get pissed if we stay here and watch the last rides?” Hayato nudged Ushijima.

“We have free period next.”

“I will ask the cafeteria workers if it is okay for us to stay here for a bit.” Semi got up, trotting towards the kitchen. 

“Ah they knocked a fence over.” Tendou hummed.

“That is called a rail, and when you knock one down it is a fault. A fault results in a time penalty added onto your finishing time. They are counted in multiples of four.” Ushijima stated, determining this rider would not make the jump-off even if they had a clean round.

“Uh...wait. You know about horse riding shit?” Hayato stared at him.

“I was curious, so I found a few books, and the rules are online.” Ushijima shrugged.

“What a good boyfriend.” Semi scruffed his hand through Ushijima's hair before plopping next to him. “I think you should ditch class to go cheer for her tonight.”

“He can yell obscenities at her opponents in English.” Tendou grinned.

“She has to finish in the top ten to qualify for the jump-off tonight.” Ushijima pointed out.

“You know she's going to do that, right?” Hayato stated. “Two more riders have gone, and no one has come close to her time yet.”

“Whoa whoa what just happened?” Leon leaned closer as a horse refused a jump, unseating its rider.

“Refusal. A disqualification since the rider was thrown.” Ushijima ticked another person off his mental list of potential qualifiers. There was a delay while the rider was escorted off by medical technicians and the horse was caught. Ushijima fished his phone from his pocket.

_Saotome-san: Did you get to watch just now?_

_ Wakatoshi: Yes. Impressive. _

_ Saotome-san: haha thanks! I can't believe I beat Yamato-san's time! _

_ Wakatoshi: You were three seconds faster. _

_ Saotome-san: I know I know. Wow. Okay I gotta finish up cooling out Bolt. I'll text you if I get into the jump-off _

_ Wakatoshi: You will be in the jump off. _

There was a pause before Mikasa replied. Another rider completed their round, eight faults. Three riders remained, and Mikasa's time was uneclipsed.

_Saotome-san: What?_

_ Wakatoshi: There are three remaining riders, and no one has surpassed your time yet. _

_ Saotome-san: Seriously? _

_ Wakatoshi: That means you will be in the jump-off tonight, correct? _

_ Saotome-san: Yea. Yea. Holy shit. Okay I really gotta go now. I'll text you what time. _

_ Wakatoshi: Alright. _

“Was Mika-chan pumped up?” Hayato tapped Ushijima's phone. Another rider qualified for the jump-off.

“She was.”

“Dude, I had no idea she was this freakin' good.”

“Yea, why didn't you tell us she was the god of horses?” 

“That's Neptune, Semi-Semi.” Tendou corrected.

“Don't you mean Poseidon?” Leon asked.

“Same thing.”

“Is this a secret meeting?” Kawanishi strolled over, stack of notebooks in his hands.

“Nah, we're watching Mika-chan whip everyone's ass at Nationals.” Hayato waved him over.

“Judo?” He set the books down, leaning against the table.

“Horses.” Semi and Tendou answered in unison.

“Oh that was the last one! She has the fastest time!” Hayato cheered.

“Ah she does the jumpin the horses over things stuff.”

“Fences.” 

“I know Satori-san. One of the team members is in my class. He rode this morning I think?”

“Yes. Second-years rode before lunch.” Ushijima was pulling up the jump-off qualifier list. “Your classmate made it into the jump-off as well.”

  
  


Later in the evening, everyone piled into Hayato's room to watch the jump-off. He volunteered to use his computer since the monitor was a decent size. Several of the underclassmen wandered in to join in the festivities.

“I would like to watch this jump-off event as well.” Goshiki tapped on the open door.

“Get in here Tsu-tsumo-chan!” Tendou patted the bed beside him. “So if you win, then you have to jump the next round with the horse riding you.”

“God, Tendou, stop.” Hayato tossed a bottle of water at the middle blocker.

“The rules are simple. You jump all the jumps in a predetermined pattern, don't knock any of the rails down, and do it the fastest. Right Wakatoshi?” Semi confirmed.

“That is correct.”

“Wow, Kawanishi-san, isn't the third rider in your class?” Goshiki was in awe.

“Yes. Saotome-san from Leon's class is the top qualifier, though.” The first year stared at him before cutting a reverent look at Ushijima.

“Your girlfriend?” He breathed. “Oh my god you two are like this epic sports power-couple!” He gushed, cheeks pink.

“What?” Hayato barked a laugh.

“Being the ace is so hard it's unfair.” Goshiki whined. “I don't have time to find a girlfriend on top of everything else.”

“Dude...do you even like girls?” Semi poked his arm.

“Um, no?” He offered.

“Then why do you suddenly need a girlfriend?” Semi narrowed his eyes.

“Because...” The first-year quailed under the setter's stare.

“Eita-san, please stop harassing your kouhai.” Shirabu strolled in, scooting the very red-faced Goshiki out of his way so he could sit next to Kawanishi. He pursed his lips at the screen. “Horses?”

“Yea! Takagi-san is riding third.” Kawanishi grinned.

“Oh?” Shirabu turned his stare toward Ushijima. “Saotome-san is competing I assume?”

“Yes.” Ushijima nodded.

“She has the fastest time!” Hayato plopped onto a beanbag in front of the bed. “Dude, you actually printed out the roster?” He tapped the paper in Ushijima's hands.

“Yes. They don't keep a running tally of times, so it is easier to keep track of the times this way.” He elaborated. Everyone quieted down as the announcers began explaining the course, briefly reiterating the rules, and stating the goal time everyone had to finish by including faults.

“Takagi-san told me that in Prefecture qualifiers, Saotome-san drew the second ride, and she had the fastest time out of anyone. No one could get close to her the entire round.” Kawanishi spoke as the first rider cleared the course in time with one rail down.

“Dude, she was totally badass in her round earlier today.” Hayato bragged. “Right Waka?” He elbowed Ushijima's leg.

“Yes.” He scratched the time next to the first rider's name. Hopefully Mikasa had not used up all her good luck earlier in the day. The next rider was too cautious, and while they jumped a clean round, they did not meet the time.

“Ah here's Takagi-chan.” Semi clapped. They burst into cheers as Takagi rode a clear round, and made the goal time.

“Alright Takagi-san.” Kawanishi cheered. The next few riders did not have as good of luck. The second to last jump combination was proving to be quite difficult. There were only three riders with clean rounds out of the first ten riders. In the middle of the next ten, things started heating up.

“Oooo it's that guy who won last year.” Hayato booed at the screen. The rider was on a large chestnut mare, trotting around languidly until the bell sounded. He aimed for the first jump, and their attitudes changed completely. Ushijima clenched a fist in the comforter next to his leg. 

This rider was good. He didn't waste any spare strides between fences. His mare was a beast, eating up the course at a blistering pace. The third jump in the second to last combination that had claimed many riders' clean round was not even a concern as they sailed over, galloping to the last fence. He finished with a time five seconds faster than any of the riders, clenching a fist in victory, stroking the mare's neck. Three more riders before Mikasa.

“Shit. Was it just me, or was that dude really good?” Hayato glanced up at Ushijima.

“That was crazy. I bet that horse could jump like six of those in a row.” Semi mused.

“Aw that guy hit a rail.” Leon tapped Ushijima's paper.

“Hey, aren't most of the riders in this guys?” Shirabu asked.

“Fifteen of the twenty are guys.” Tendou eyed the paper on Ushijima's lap.

“What, are girls not strong enough to control the horses?” Shirabu wrinkled his nose as another rider knocked a rail down.

“Mikasa-chan always calls it 'boys club', but I thought she was joking.” Leon stated.

“The sport seems to be predominately male.” Hayato shifted. “Oh oh Mika-chan is next.” Ushijima rubbed his palms on his pant-legs, hoping his teammates couldn't hear his heart pounding away. It was much easier to deal with nerves when he could focus on gameplay instead of being forced to sit and watch. The rider before Mikasa had a swift time, but was still 4 seconds behind Yamato. The camera picked up Mikasa trotting in on Bolt, letting him circle several of the jumps.

“C'mon Mika-chan!”

“Kick its ass, Mikasa-san!”

Ushijima curled his fingers into the blanket as the bell rang and Mikasa aimed Bolt for the first jump. He exploded over the jump, picking up his pace each time he landed. Mikasa was relentless. She had each turn and approach shaved down to the millimeter. Bolt skimmed over the first combination- a double, then tore into second combination- the triple that had claimed eight of the previous riders' chances for victory. 

One.

Two.

Three.

He cleared the combination with inches to spare, barreling toward the last jump.

“Dude. Dude. Dude!” Hayato was pounding his fist against Ushijima's calf.

“Come on...” He muttered, leaning forward, heart in his throat.

“Faster! Faster! Go go go!” Their cheers drowned out the announcers. Bolt's feet touched down after the last jump, everyone froze. Mikasa turned to look at the official time.

_Saotome Mikasa-san has done it! She has bested Yamato-san's time by 0.04 seconds!_ The announcer exclaimed. Realization washed over Mikasa's features and she erupted into cheers on the back of the horse. Hayato's room exploded with celebration.

“SHE DID IT!” Hayato leapt onto Ushijima, shaking his shoulders. “She fucking won Nationals!” Mikasa had leaned over, hugging Bolt's neck as he jogged around the arena. 

Everyone slapped their congratulations against Ushijima's back. Amidst the elation over her win, there was a small pang of frustration that he wasn't able to attain this goal himself.

“Dude, you alright?” Hayato grinned.

“Holy shit, you better not be crying, Wakatoshi.” Semi punched his arm.

“I am not.” Ushijima frowned. “Just...” He paused, unable to describe his emotions.  


“Starstruck?” Leon grinned. Ushijima shifted his gaze back to the screen. Mikasa was accepting the ribbons and helping the judges place the cooler sheet and neck ribbon on Bolt. Ushijima was a bit put out that he had not taken his teammates' suggestion and cut class to go watch the finals.

“Hey, Takagi-chan got fourth!” Semi slapped Kawanishi on the back. The riders made a victory lap around the arena.

  
  


Later, Ushijima's phone pinged.

_(Saotome-san): Okay, I really hope you watched that._

_ (Saotome-san): Actually, you probably forgot and went running half to China... _

_ (Wakatoshi): I watched the jump-off and it is physically impossible to run to China. _

_ (Saotome-san): Okay right. _

_ (Saotome-san): You saw the whole thing? _

_ (Wakatoshi): Yes. We watched it on Hayato's computer. _

_ (Saotome-san): Shit. Wow. Thanks. _

_ (Wakatoshi): Congratulations on winning Nationals. _

The phone buzzed as Mikasa called him.

“HOLY SHIT I WON NATIONALS!” Mikasa exploded as he answered.

“Yes. You won.”

“That was incredible. Holy shit. Bolt was on fire today.” She gushed.

“You did well.”

“I did well?” She laughed. “Are you suddenly a show jumping expert now, Ushijima-san?” Mikasa teased.

“Not really.” He answered and her laughter erupted from the phone again. “But I am glad I was able to watch. It was probably more exhilarating to see in person.”

“Probably. It was exhilarating as hell for me!” She sighed. “I'm sorry you didn't get to Nationals this year too, Ushijima-san. I hope I inspired you to keep kicking ass and work toward your next goal.” 

“Thank you.”

“Haha so formal. Hey, I gotta go, but I'll be back tomorrow evening.”

“Alright. I will talk to you then.” He stated. Mikasa was quiet for a moment.

“Okay. Yea. See you then. Good night, Ushijima-san.”

“Good night, Saotome-san.”

  
  


_ Saturday  _

  
  


Ushijima wrinkled his nose at the cold dreary rain that started around lunch. He wouldn't be able to run outside today. He strolled towards the locker room to change. 

“Hey, you officially official now?” Hayato grinned as he walked in the door.

“Yes?” Ushijima set his bag down, yanking his shirt off. 

“Did they want to take pictures and shit?”

“Yes.” Signing intent to play papers and finishing up enrollment for university courses had eaten up most of Ushijima's morning. He was agitated to say the least.

“Must be rough.” Hayato teased, pulling on a shirt.

“Have you signed yet?” Ushijima finished dressing.

“Yea, last week. Leon signed on Tuesday with Semi.” Ushijima nodded in approval. It was going to be fun kicking everyone's ass at university. “Hey, you got that look.”

“What?” He shouldered his bag, following Hayato toward the gym.

“That I'm gonna kick everyone's ass look.” Hayato sassed. “I'll tell you right now, you better hope the rest of your team is better than mine, because I'm gonna receive everything you hit.”

“I look forward to it.” He grinned at his friend.

“HEY LOG!” They glanced back, seeing Mikasa trotting over.

“Pfft. Hey, see you inside...don't take too long.” Hayato teased. “Congrats Mika-chan!! Don't keep Waka too long, okay?”

“I won't! Thanks Hayato-chan!” Mikasa waved as he disappeared into the gym. “Hey, I caught you!” She shoved his arm.

“Caught me doing what?”

“Haha no I caught you before you disappeared into volleyball land for the next nine hours or whatever.” She laughed, threading her fingers into his left hand.

“Practicing for nine hours isn't a feasible option, Saotome-san.”

“You know what I mean, Ushijima-san.” She laughed again. “Hey, you did your college paper signing publicity shit this morning, right?” He nodded. “Congratulations on that, _Mr. Miracle-Boy._ ”

“Thank you.” He stroked a thumb along the back of her hand. “Congratulations on your win at Nationals, Saotome-san.” She grinned.

“I can't believe I pulled that off. Like shit, I am still in shock. A couple of the trainers for universities I have been looking at talked to me yesterday after the show, so I can pretty much bet on getting offers from several of the top riding teams in the university setting.”

“So you would go to university where then?”

“Probably Tokyo.” She squeezed his hand. “I mean, things could change, but right now it looks like I'll have a few offers to choose from. I am eligible for a regional show in China in March. If I do well in that, then I am definitely going to have some offers.”

“Good.”

“I should let you get to practice. The van with the horses and our stuff should be getting here soon.” She grinned. “But first,” she tugged him closer, “I want a congratulatory hug.” Her arms wrapped around his waist. “I can't believe I did it.” She mused.

“It was impressive to watch.” He rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I'm glad you liked it.” She peered around behind him. “Hey,” Mikasa grinned at him, “No one's watching...” She pulled him down so their lips could meet in a soft kiss. “I'll text you later, okay?” He nodded before kissing her one more time.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Me: But hear me out...HORSES JUMPING OVER SHIT IS THE BEST.
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	20. The Ideal Situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March comes in like a lion...  
> When the opportunity of a lifetime comes along, it isn't what everyone expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot seriously expect me to get THIS far without adding more angst, right?  
> *finger guns*

_March_   
  


 

Ushijima groaned as the sky that had been threatening finally opened up, releasing a deluge of cold rain. He ducked under an awning in front of a store. He was 3.5km from the Academy grounds on a routine run. He thought he would be able to beat the rain. 

Ushijima miscalculated today. After several minutes, the rain began to beat down even harder. 

“Of all the shit luck...” he grunted, ducking back out into the downpour. Might as well hurry back. The rain didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. He maintained a driving pace, thankful that the wind was at his back. There was something demoralizing about running in the rain. He continued on, finally getting within several blocks of the Academy before pausing under a bus stop awning. His fingers were stiff from the chill, hell, all of him was cold and achy. He tried to wipe some of the excess water from his face.

“Ushijima-san?” He glanced over his shoulder to see Mikasa strolling up, bright pink umbrella over head. His brow creased. What was she doing out here?

“Saotome-san.” He fussed with his soaked clothes. She tipped her umbrella to the side, stepping under the awning. Her eyes studied his clothes, sodden and clinging to him.

“What are you doing out here?” She mused.

“I was running.” 

“Right.” She looked out at the deluge, making a thoughtful sound.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Something about Mikasa seemed off. 

“Oh. Mom had a doctor's appointment, so I went to meet her for lunch. I knew I wouldn't be able to practice with the rain today.” She shrugged.

“Ah.” He scuffed his toe on the pavement, his toes squishing inside the shoe. “I should get back to the gym.”

“Wait.” Her hand grabbed his wrist. Her skin felt like it was on fire compared to the damp chill of his own. “I'll walk you back, okay?” She nodded at her umbrella.

“I am already wet.” He stated. Her shoulder shrugged.

“Well, that doesn't mean you need to get even more wet.” She scolded before tipping the umbrella. “Come on.” They stepped out into the rain, Ushijima trying his best to not drip water on her by walking too close. Mikasa grabbed his hand, tugging him closer.

“I don't want to get you wet.” He protested

“You won't. Don't worry about it.” Her head shook. They walked along in silence, Mikasa's fingers clinging to his hand. 

Something was wrong. Mikasa was usually chatty and bubbly. He didn't want to pry, but they were close enough he could ask, right?

“Are you okay, Saotome-san?” He asked with some hesitation. She glanced at him before rolling a shoulder.

“I'm pretty good, actually.” Her voice was flat, betraying her statement.

“Are you sure?” He stole a glance at her. She looked at her feet, slowing to a stop.

“I'm great.” She insisted brow furrowing. “I got a call last night from my trainer in New York, he wants me to come back and ride with him.” She peered up at Ushijima, detached expression on her face. His chest tightened like he had been kicked. 

“That's...” Ushijima swallowed. “That is your ideal situation, isn't it?” His hands balled into fists. She wouldn't meet his stare. Why did he feel like she had punched him in the gut?

“It is.” She mumbled. 

“Good.” He huffed. Her eyes snapped up, brimming with tears.

“It's,” She blinked as the tears continued to build, “It's great.” Her voice grew thick. “It's the best situation I could ask for...” She trailed off, tears finally spilling over onto her freckled cheeks.

_Don't cry._

No matter how much Ushijima wanted them to, the words would not come out. This was what Mikasa told him was the ideal plan for attaining her goals. This is what she had poured all of her time and effort into over the past year for. 

_This_ was her next step.

This was like his enrollment at Tokyo Southern University. It was the best case scenario for furthering his career and attaining his goals of becoming one of the best (if not THE best) volleyball players in the country.

If this opportunity was so fucking great, why did Ushijima feel like Mikasa slammed a door in his face as she stomped toward her dorms?

He stalked toward the gym, yanking the door open. It wasn't fair to be disappointed that Mikasa was handed a great opportunity because it took her halfway around the globe. She mentioned to him this was her ideal plan, but didn't feel it would actually come to fruition. He should be excited for her.

Happy for her. 

Ushijima pulled his soaked shoes off, padding over to his bag. 

“Shit you got drenched.” Hayato tossed a towel at him. Ushijima drug the towel over his head, rubbing it in his hair. He leaned against the wall, towel over his face. Why was he so frustrated? He didn't feel this way thinking about moving out of the dorms and parting ways with his teammates.

“Dude, are you alright?” Hayato asked as he flopped down leaning against the wall. Ushijima realized Hayato had been speaking to him.

“Fine.” Ushijima muttered through the towel. He didn't want to talk. A puddle formed on the floor around his feet. 

_This is what she wanted_. 

He wadded the towel in his hands. Hayato scooted back as Ushijima threw the towel down. It hit the wood with a wet slap.

“I'm going to my room.” He snatched up his bag, stalking out of the gym.

  
  


* 

Ushijima exhaled a frustrated breath, setting his pencil down. He should not be pissed off about this. He flopped onto the bed, tossing his volleyball into the air. He should be happy for Mikasa. He knew Mikasa was going to end up moving to pursue her goals. He KNEW their paths would separate after graduation. What Ushijima had not expected was for that path to take Mikasa to the other side of the globe. When they had discussed their aspirations and future plans in her ridiculously pink unicorn themed bedroom during the summer, her returning to America seemed like the least likely of plans to come to fruition. But it happened, and now Ushijima had to deal with feelings he never expected to be an issue.

He didn't do things like this.

He had gotten attached to Mikasa.

Parting ways with his teammates was going to be hard, but he didn't want to kiss any of them. Mikasa on the other hand, when had he let his guard down low enough to allow himself to experience their weird relationship, he enjoyed it.

Caring about other people was great until something like this happened.

Then it sucked.

It sucked hard.

She cried when she told him the good news. Those were not tears of joy. Seeing her upset made him want to do anything to fix it. 

Was there an option that would allow them to pursue their goals to the furthest, and allow them to stay on the same side of the globe? 

Was there a so-called right choice? 

There wasn't...not unless one of them gave up on very important life goals and that was not an option. 

A knock at the door roused Ushijima from his ruminations.

“It's open.” He held the ball at his chest.

“Hey, is this a good time?” Hayato popped his head in the door. 

“I guess.” Ushijima nodded at his friend. Hayato pulled the door shut, wandering over to plop into the desk chair.

“Hey, are you alright?” Hayato's head cocked to the side in concern.

“I...I guess so.” He stared at the ceiling tiles.

“Dude, don't shit with me. We are friends...you are not okay.” Hayato chided. Ushijima remained silent. “Are you getting nervous now that you actually signed with a university?”

“No.” Ushijima exhaled a long breath. He could not hide things from Hayato very well. “It's...” He hesitated. Would discussing this issue help in any way? Would it only cause him more frustration to confirm Mikasa was leaving in roughly six weeks?

“You can talk to me, you know? That's what friends are for, man.” Hayato offered, motioning for the ball. Ushijima tossed it to his friend.

What if she never came back?

“I know.” Ushijima sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. He had no idea where to even start with this mess. “Saotome-san...she I,” He furrowed his brow.

What if she realized that Ushijima was in fact, an overly competitive goal-oriented socially awkward dork with zero ability to wax poetic about his feelings, and she found someone that was less obsessed with volleyball and better at feelings? 

Why did that thought cause him to panic?

“Oh shit Waka, don't tell me you guys broke up?” Hayato pleaded, voice soft.

“No...we didn't.” He drug his teeth over his lower lip. “She's moving back to America after graduation to ride.” Ushijima glanced at Hayato. This was ridiculous. He was in high school. His whole life was stretching out before him. Why did Mikasa's plans to move feel like the end of the world?

“Wait what? I thought she was going to take an offer from a school in Tokyo?” Hayato bounced the volleyball off his forearms a few times before popping it up towards Ushijima.

“I guess her old trainer called her this week...” Ushijima popped the ball back into the air. 

“Oh damn...that's good for her but, fuck man.” Hayato bounced it off his forearms easily.

“We discussed this.” Ushijima tossed the ball back, failing to keep the edge from his voice. He didn't want her to leave. He was acting selfish.

“Yeah but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with when it actually happens.” Hayato caught the ball. “Was she happy?” He asked, curious.

“I don't know.” Ushijima shook his head. 

“What you mean you don't know?” Hayato wrinkled his nose.

“She said she was...” He faltered.

“But?”

“She was crying.” He finished. 

“Fuck man. I'm sorry.” Hayato spoke after a long pause. Ushijima nodded, staring at the ceiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtitle of this chapter: Ushijima has feelings and he hates it.
> 
> Enjoy another chapter back to back!  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	21. Would You Like to Go On a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April is a bittersweet month.  
> Ushijima asks Mikasa out on a real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH The last month of this wild dumpster fire of a fic! I am splitting April into individual days, because I gotta milk this baby. :)

_ April  _

_Sunday_   


The weeks leading up to graduation day had been a rollercoaster of emotions. The sense of accomplishment of finishing in the upper 25 of the class, and managing to get a lucrative offer to play for a university that was basically grooming National team candidates was certainly a high point in Ushijima's life. 

Saying farewell to a team that was closer to a weird, oddly competitive family was much less enjoyable. He was grateful to his teammates and classmates for all their effort. Thinking about starting over with a new team was a bit nauseating now that it loomed closer than ever. 

The proverbial kick in the shins of their final entire week of high school had been the bittersweet acknowledgment that within a week, Saotome Mikasa would relocate to the United States, more accurately Long Island, New York to continue her riding career, leaving a small, yet energetic and cheerful hole in his life. While their relationship had continued on pretty much the same, Mikasa seemed to grow more distant as graduation drew closer.

It wasn't like they were breaking up and fighting. You can't break up if you weren't actually going out, right? 

Was that how this worked?

Ushijima had zero clues. 

He set the last of his bags down, watching a driver his mother had sent loading his other things into an suv. 

There was a month before he had to report in for practice and classes started in Tokyo, but Ushijima had already found a place to live, and planned on moving in next week. He didn't want to sit at home with his grandmother able to start parading potential marriage interviewees past him.

Fuck that.

It was time to get settled in to the place he would call home for the next few years, at least. Just because he didn't have to report in for practice didn't mean he wasn't allowed to show up yet. Having something to do would undoubtedly help keep his mind off Mikasa as well. 

“Well, I guess the next time we see each other, I'll be mopping the floor with you, eh?” Hayato clapped a hand against his back. Ushijima snorted.

“I believe it will be the other way around, Hayato.” They both laughed. 

“When does Mika-chan leave?” The driver hefted Ushijima's last two bags.

“Friday.”

“You gonna go see her before?” Hayato nudged him. Ushijima did not reply. He wanted to see her, to spend time with her before she left, but shouldn't he get used to her not being around?

“Dude, Wakatoshi...” Hayato pressed. “You should go see her.” He faced his friend.

“I should?” 

“Let me clarify. You should go take her out on a date, AND,” He held up a finger for emphasis, “You should tell her how you feel.” He grinned.

“How I feel?” Ushijima repeated. Hayato's head bobbed.

“Yes. How you feel about her, about life, about everything, y'know?” Hayato waved his hands around.

“Everything?” He echoed, a bit lost. That seemed like a lot of...feelings to dump on someone right before they left. Wouldn't that make parting ways even more difficult?

“Ah well, I'm just saying that Mika-chan deserves to know how much you will miss her...because you're gonna miss her. I'm pretty damn sure she is gonna miss you, too.”

“Ushijima-san, are you ready to leave?” The driver politely interrupted. Ushijima gave a curt nod, before turning to Hayato, holding a hand out.

“Thank you, Hayato for your advice.” Hayato shook his hand. 

“You're welcome, Waka. Don't forget to text me and tell me what happens.” He winked. Ushijima snorted, turning towards the suv at the curb. “Oh and I can't wait to kick your ass in a few months!” Ushijima waved a hand over his shoulder, heading for the vehicle.

  
  


Mikasa groaned. She had too much shit. Packing for America had been easy when it was only a summer. Now she was going to be living there for at least a year. What else did she need to take along? She stuffed the last of her breeches into a box, folding the lid shut. At least she had her riding clothes packed.

“ _Mikasa-darling! You have a visitor!_ ” Her mom called up the stairs. Mikasa got to her feet, stretching. She padded down the stairs, catching her dad's voice speaking to someone. She had plans to go have lunch with Minako tomorrow, and she had already said her goodbyes to her trainers after making sure Bolt had gotten on his plane to America the week before. She stepped into the living room and froze. Ushijima was speaking with her dad. They paused when she entered the room. Her mom stuck her head out of the kitchen.

“ _Mikasa, Dear, please come help me with drinks._ ” She walked toward the kitchen, not taking her gaze off Ushijima the entire time.

What was he doing at her house?

Since graduation ceremonies, Mikasa had not spoken to Ushijima. Honestly she had been scared to. She didn't want to end up crying in front of him AGAIN, and she was worried that once they started discussing the future, Ushijima would realize that the probability of them remaining close was not very high, so he would call their whole whatever it was off.

She didn't want that...so she had chosen to hide, burying herself in all her packing and paperwork for travel/residency. 

Her mom shoved a pitcher of tea into her hands.

“ _Honey, why didn't you tell us your friend was coming to visit today?_ ”

“ _Um because I didn't know?_ ” She hissed. Her mom set glasses on the counter.

“ _Is he yakuza?_ ” Mikasa sloshed tea on the counter.

“Ushijima? What? No. Why?” She blurted. Wendy nodded at the kitchen window.

“ _Then why did someone drive him in a very expensive vehicle, and insist upon waiting out front?_ ” Mikasa set the pitcher down with a thud, leaning on the counter to peer out the window. There was a sleek black SUV sitting in front of their house, windows tinted so dark she could not see the driver inside.

“ _Um...I don't know..._ ” She offered. Wendy clicked her tongue, picking up a plate of cookies, hustling out of the kitchen. Mikasa poured the final glass, and picked up the tray. 

There was no way Ushijima was from a yakuza family. 

She had TEASED him about it.

Oh God, he had come for her pinky...or to demand her life...

_Wait_. She snorted. This was Ushijima they were talking about. There was no way in hell this dork was involved with a crime family. She followed her mom, setting the tray next to the cookies on the coffee table. The suv was visible through the front windows.

“I didn't know you had a car.” Mikasa plopped on the couch next to him. Her dad sputtered into his tea. Ushijima shrugged.

“It is my mother's.” He cracked a knuckle. “I am at home for a week...She insisted.” Mikasa watched her mom's eyebrows crawl into her blonde bangs.

“Well, that's interesting.” She gave him an expectant stare.

“It is?” he faltered.

“Yea...why didn't you just have them drive you to and from school all the time then?” Her dad choked.

“Mika-chan!” He hissed. She got to her feet.

“You know what? Why don't we go talk in my room?” She grabbed his wrist and the plate of cookies. She drug him up the stairs, pointing at her bed. “Have a seat.” Ushijima perched on the edge of the bed, staring at her.

“Um, Saotome-san,” He furrowed his brow. She set the cookies on the box, stealing a glance out the door.

“Okay, that was awkward.” She turned to him. “Seriously, what is up with the expensive-ass car out front?”

“It belongs to my mother.” He repeated.

“Are you actually Yakuza?” She narrowed her eyes. His brow wrinkled further into a frown.

“No. I am not. I would have mentioned it when you were teasing me.” He pointed out. Mikasa offered him a cookie.

“I thought so.” her eyes widened. “Shit. You're from some important family or some shit, and because I have been a jerk you're here to demand fealty?” She moaned. “I'm gonna have to sell myself into servitude?” Ushijima paused, mid-bite. Mikasa knelt on the floor, bowing her forehead to the hot pink carpet. “Please accept my most humble apologies for not talking to you for an entire week! I wasn't sure what to say!” She stopped, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Please stop, Saotome-san.” She tipped her head up. “I only came by to talk.”

“About?” She sat on her haunches. His stare faltered, sliding to his hands on his knees.

“I-I wanted to...” He cleared his throat, “Would you have time to, to um, go out before you left?” Blush spread across his cheeks. “Only if, if you wanted to.”

“Out? That's a bit cryptic.” An eyebrow arched slightly on her forehead.

“Out as in spend time together somewhere?” He suggested. Mikasa giggled.

“Oh. Would we do an activity?” She teased. 

“Yes.”

“Sure. What day? I leave Friday, and mom is cooking Thursday night.”

“Would Wednesday be alright?”

“Yea.” She agreed. Ushijima stood up. “Hey, you don't have to leave. I'm just packing.” She shoved a box with her foot.

“I apologize, but I have errands to run.” He held out a bag. “This is for you.” Mikasa slid a magazine out of the bag.

“Oh is this your _Sports_ Illustrated issue?” She chirped, carefully opening the magazine.

“Yes.” Ushijima worried his lower lip. “I took the liberty of signing my page.”

“Ohh you did!” Mikasa grinned. “Thanks!” She glanced at the pages before looking up. “Hey, I'm sorry I kinda freaked out and stopped talking to you.” She fidgeted with her hands. “You're not mad at me, are you?”

“I am not angry. I thought you were upset with me for some reason...” He admitted, relief making it a bit easier to breathe. She set the magazine on her desk.

“God we are such a mess. Who would have thought graduating would be this stressful?” She laughed sliding her arms around his waist. He leaned into her touch, hands resting on her shoulders. He stroked an idle thumb along her collarbone where it protruded from the neck of her shirt. She popped up onto her tip-toes, pulling him down, her mouth catching his. Mikasa hummed in satisfaction, fingers curling into his shirt. 

“I'm gonna miss you.” She murmured, lips brushing his as she spoke.

“You are not leaving until Friday.” He pointed out, stealing another kiss.

“I know I know...” She snorted. “I'm just saying.” There was a shy smile on her lips when she stepped back.

“I understand.”

“Hey, you should come eat Thursday. I'll tell mom and dad.” She snapped her fingers. He nodded, starting down the steps. Mikasa went ahead, telling her parents about Thursday's plans. Ushijima slid his shoes on, turning back to Mikasa and her parents.

“I apologize for showing up unannounced.” He bowed slightly. “I will pick you up on Wednesday, Saotome-san.” She followed him out onto the porch.

“Okay. Let me know what time, alright?” She caught his hand. “Thanks for coming by to talk to me, Ushijima-san.” She gave a soft tug on his arm, pulling him back for a quick kiss before he started off the porch. He paused at the gate, the driver leaning against the rear door of the suv with a crooked grin on his face made Ushijima want to turn around and walk to the train station. It was only a matter of time before his mother and grandmother discovered that he considered Mikasa to be more than a close friend and their need to lecture him on the importance of choices at every moment of the day started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atta boy!
> 
> Thanks as always for reading/comments/kudos, I gotta go wash my car.


	22. Ninja Warrior Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Ushijima's over-competitive nature really shines.  
> Mikasa 'sweeps the leg'.  
> Also appearing: 'You cheated.'  
> 'I hit him in the balls.'  
> 'You should try skydiving.'  
> 'Where's your stash?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is my favorite chapter of them all.  
> I mean, I like all the chapters, but I had to take breaks to laugh like a moron with this one.

_ Wednesday _

 

Mikasa stared at the text from Ushijima after checking the time on her phone.

_(Wakatoshi): I will come by at 1100 tomorrow._

While she had figured out that casual dress would be fine, she had no idea what they would be doing, OR how they would be getting there. Mikasa was a bit worried that he would show up with one of those ridiculous tandem bikes or something. She snorted, heading downstairs. She perched on a chair in the kitchen.

_“What time is your boyfriend coming, Darling?”_

_“Mom. He's not my boyfriend.”_ Wendy narrowed her eyes at Mikasa. _“Okay okay, so we're kind of going on a date I guess today. But we're not like serious, okay?”_ Mikasa picked up her phone when it chimed on the table.

_(Wakatoshi): I will be there in 3 minutes._

_ (Saotome-san): Great! _

  
  


Ushijima released a deep breath as the vehicle pulled to a stop in front of Mikasa's house. He slid out of the backseat, wiping his palms on his thighs before ringing the doorbell. Mikasa pulled the door open after a brief wait.

“Hey!” She leaned her head back into the house. “ _I'll let you know when I'm heading home, okay?”_

“ _Not too late, Darling!”_ Her mother called back. Mikasa pulled the door shut, and gave Ushijima a gentle punch in the arm.

“So...” She followed him out to the SUV. “What kind of activity do you have planned for today?” He shut the door after sitting beside her.

“That depends on how competitive you feel today, Saotome-san.” The SUV pulled away from the curb.

“Ah, more cryptic answers...” She grunted. Ushijima furrowed his brow.

“How is that cryptic? Do you want to compete or not?”

“Wa...how are we competing?”

“That depends.”

“You are not making sense. Are we competing against each other here? Random strangers? Is this one of those weird internet scavenger hunts?”

“What?” He shook his head. “No. Do you feel like keeping the competition between the two of us, or should we destroy everyone else?”

“Uh...” She glanced at the driver in the rearview mirror. The man winked at her before returning his stare to traffic. “So how exactly are we gonna compete?”

“That will be the fun part.” He stated, expression neutral.

“You are the worst activities coordinator I have ever met, Ushijima-san.” She punched his arm.

“How?”

“Because your explanations are shit.” She deadpanned. The driver snorted loudly.

“I thought part of the fun was the surprise.” He pondered.

“I'm kinda scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of how you are going to function in the real world as an adult.”

“What does that have anything to do with us spending time together today?” His eyes narrowed.

“You know? Just gonna...nevermind. I should know better by now.” She let her head thump back against the seat.

“I don't understand your frustration, Saotome-san.”

“I honestly don't think it is possible for your volley-brain to understand.” She laughed. “Don't worry about it.” The car pulled into a parking lot, stopping in front of a building.

“I will let you know when to come get us.” He spoke to the driver before getting out of the SUV.

“Have a good time, Wakatoshi-san.” Ushijima offered Mikasa a hand, shutting the door behind her.

“What in the hell is this?” She glared at the giant building.

“An assortment of activities that offer various levels of competition.” He tugged her hand.

“Is that a goddamn crane?”

“Yes.” His head tipped up, staring at the crane.

“Why is there a damn crane sticking out of the top of the building?”

“Bungee jumping.”

“Are you kidding me?” She grunted.

“No.” He started toward the building. “You don't have to do it.” He held the door open while she walked in.

“Is this part of the competition?” Mikasa did not want to admit she did not care for heights.

“If you want it to be.” There was a slight smile on his face. “You don't have to do it. There are other things here to do as well.”

“You actually want to JUMP off of a fuckin' crane with a piece of rope tied to your ankles?” She ignored the stares from several people walking past.

“Saotome-san. They don't use rope. There is no elasticity to rope. Your legs would get dislocated.” Ushijima frowned at her.

“I know, I was simply pointing out the logic in your activity choice, here.” She followed him to a counter.

“So?” His eyebrows raised. Mikasa huffed a sigh.

“Okay fine, I'll do it.” She aggressively signed her name on the release forms, then followed Ushijima and the attendant to an elevator.

“There is also a five-story climbing wall.” He pointed out the glass of the elevator.

“Oh because that seems perfectly safe.” She groused.

“Saotome-san, you ride horses. You make them jump over things.” He frowned. “This is much safer.”

“Oh dude! Horses are so dangerous.” The attendant laughed. “Yea we have the climbing wall, a trampoline room, obstacle course, batting cages, and a paintball field.”

“Paintball?” Mikasa craned her neck, trying to find all the things.

“Yea. Have you done it before?” The guy asked.

“No...sounds like it hurts.” She cringed.

“Ahh just stings a bit.” The elevator stopped, and the guy led them down a hall. “Okay, let's get you strapped in.” Another worker came over, helping to attach harnesses.

“I thought you got strapped in by the ankles?” Mikasa asked.

“Yea, but you can't walk after we do that. This is the backup harness.” The guy laughed. He started out of the building up several flights of stairs.

“This was a bad idea.” Mikasa groaned.

“Why?” They sat on a bench, waiting while another person was readied.

“I just don't think this is gonna be fun.” She mumbled. The person lept off the platform with a screech. Ushijima squeezed her hand.

“You don't have to do it.” Mikasa knew he was being polite, but it somehow sounded like a taunt. 

“No. I'm going to do it. I've gotten this far. No chickening out.” She stood up. “But I gotta go first, because I sure as hell won't do it if I watch anyone else go.”

“That is fine. Think about what you would like to do next.” Mikasa swore Ushijima looked excited. 

“Surviving this is first on my to-do list.” The attendants checked her straps. “ _Oh shit mother of Jesus that's high._ ” She cursed, peering over the edge.

“Saotome-san?” Ushijima called. She glanced back. “Do a flip.” He gave her a thumbs-up. She resisted the urge to throw a shoe when he clicked a picture of her on the ledge.

“ _I'm gonna die..._ ” She groaned, leaping off the edge. Mikasa was not sure exactly what the world record for the longest scream was, but she was damn sure she broke it on the way down. The recoil bounce and falls were not as bad as the initial drop.

“Definitely not doing that again.” She croaked as the attendants on the ground caught her and got her unhooked.

“Haha you did great! Some dude passed out last week!” They helped Mikasa down. “You can watch from over here.” 

“Thanks.” Mikasa perched on a bench, squinting up at the platform. After a few minutes, Ushijima lept off the platform, arms stretched out.

“Dude, he's gonna regret keeping his arms out...” One of the guys mused.

“Wait...is he laughing?” The other guy furrowed his brow. Mikasa squinted.

Yep. 

Ushijima was laughing while plummeting toward the concrete with a stretchy rope attached to his legs.

“That is not surprising at all.” Mikasa mused.

“Dude, that is one crazy bastard. Like, I enjoy a good jump, but I've never laughed.” The guy rubbed a hand through his hair. The line straightened, went taut, then recoiled, Ushijima cackling the entire time. The attendants caught him and began to unfasten the cords.

“That was the craziest shit I have ever seen, bro! You should try skydiving.” They got Ushijima to his feet and he gave Mikasa an excited grin.

“I'm gonna draw the line at jumping out of planes that are not on fire.” She held up her hands.

“It sounds like fun.” Ushijima protested.

“Yea...no.” Mikasa laughed. “I trust you enjoyed this?” She nudged him with a shoulder.

“That was great.” He gave her an expectant stare. “Did you like it?”

“I didn't die...” She offered. “I'm not a huge fan of jumping off things. Jumping over things is more of my comfort zone.” She laughed. “I'm just glad I didn't pass out or pee my pants.”

“I thought I was going to puke the entire time. It was incredible.” He hummed, grasping her hand. “What would you like to do next?”

“You thought being on the verge of barfing was incredible? You are really weird.” She laughed. “But it's a good weird.” She stared at the board of activities.

“Good weird?”

“Yup.” She squeezed his hand. “What about this obstacle course thing?”

“Okay.” He started in the direction of the course, tugging her hand.

“So, is this gonna be a race against each other, or are we gonna team up to kick some ass?”

“Why don't we try it out against each other, then figure out the best way to dominate everyone else?” He gave her a serious stare.

“You're pretty ruthless.” She mused. They studied a map of the course. There were some guys scrambling along it. “Ohh there's a jousting spot.” Mikasa was pretty sure she would fall off of everything else.

“What does the winner get?” Ushijima casually stretched an arm.

“Nothing, because you're practically built for this shit. I don't even see how this will be a challenge for you.” She shoved him in the back.

“I have not done anything like this before, Saotome-san.” He protested.

“Okay fine. Just...remember to keep low on the joust.” She called, taking off first. 

“Hey!” Ushijima yelped as Mikasa got a head-start. He chased after, leaping over several small hurdles before jumping a wide gap. Mikasa shoved him as he dashed past.

“See? Your stupid long legs and Go-Go Gadget arms make it unfair!” She yelled. He dodged several swinging pads along a narrow beam, skittering to the other side. There was a tall wall with a rope to assist the climb next. Ushijima studied the height, then lept to catch the top of the ledge. He felt hands latch onto his ankle.

“What are you?” Mikasa grabbed onto his hips, then his shoulder.

“You think you're gonna win Mr. Super-Ace Extraordinaire?” She huffed against his neck.

“You're cheating.” He barked as she clambered over his shoulders onto the platform.

“Nope! Just using my surroundings to my advantage!” She cackled back. He scrabbled up, dashing after. Mikasa was leaping from top to top of the low hurdles, Ushijima hurdled the barricades, closing the small lead she had won.

“You are too damn fast!” She grunted, climbing up a net. Again, Ushijima lept, catching the rope much higher up than simply starting at the bottom.

“You're too slow.” He huffed, hauling himself onto the platform. Attendants handed them a padded jousting pole and soft headgear.

“And you're gonna get your ass beat now.” She winked, scurrying out onto a beam. He hustled after on a parallel beam. There was only one beam that lead all the way across, and he would be damned if he was going to let Mikasa get there first. Somewhere, in the back of Ushijima's mind the thought registered that maybe he shouldn't be this aggressively competitive with Mikasa. Maybe he should just run past her and leave her alone.

Then his over-competitive side that was riding the post-bungee jump adrenaline high stepped in, effectively silencing that thought. If she didn't like it, why was she trying so damn hard to beat him?

He was having too much fun to consider the consequences of taking on Mikasa with a rudimentary sparring weapon. Ushijima failed to recall how Mikasa had mentioned to him several times before how her father had trained both her and her brother in martial arts growing up. His brain was too amped up to process that stopping to challenge Saotome Mikasa was not a good idea. It was more akin to one of the stupidest things he could possibly do at this moment. Ushijima got to the intersection of the beams and stopped. He turned to face Mikasa, grinning. She slowed, stopping just out of his reach.

“What is this?” She challenged.

“You want to win, Saotome-san?” He taunted. 

“Ushijima-san, you should probably step out of the way.” A grin spread across her face.

“No.” He tentatively stretched the pole out, testing its reach.

“You're gonna get whacked. Just move.” She warned, grin widening.

“Bring it.” He planted his feet. Mikasa laughed, springing forward. She caught the swing of his pole, deflecting it, sending his arm out wide. 

“Wide open!” She whacked the inside of his right ankle. Ushijima stuttered back, catching his balance, only to find Mikasa jabbing at his left ankle. He popped into the air, dodging the swing. He deflected a jab mid-air, landing on the beam. Mikasa watched him flail to catch his balance.

“You done there, Twinkle-Toes?” She sassed, jabbing with her pole. He blocked, sliding back a step, and Mikasa snapped a foot out, sweeping his right foot off the beam. She slapped him in the ass with the pole, finishing his utter destruction. Ushijima curled back, grasping for the beam, and tumbled to the catch-net below. Mikasa skipped to the other side, pausing at the ledge.

“Told you.” She laughed. He hustled across the net, climbing up at the ledge. He sailed through the last few hurdles to find Mikasa sitting atop the platform, her finish light already lit. He slammed his palm against his own finish button. She hopped to her feet, examining her nails.

“Before you start on about how I cheated, you never established that using your opponent as a ladder was cheating.”

“You used your foot on the joust.” He huffed.

“You never said no leg sweeps.” She winked. He opened his mouth, and she held up a finger. “Before you start to argue, I told you to just step out of my way.” Mikasa patted a hand on his chest. “You will never beat me on the joust, Ushijima-san.”

“I wasn't go-”

“Oh hmmmm what do I want as a prize for winning?” She cut him off.

“I want a rematch.” He jabbed a finger at the course.

“You lost, you don't get a prize.” She smirked.

“I'm not asking for a prize. I want a rematch.” He argued.

“Why? So I can kick your ass at the joust again?” She teased, strolling back toward the beginning of the course. There weren't many people there, so they didn't have to wait long for their rematch. 

This time, Ushijima didn't let Mikasa get close enough to touch him. She huffed to the finish area to find him leaning against the wall, eyeing his watch.

“Ohhh look at you, Mr. Perfect Athlete Superstar...” she huffed, leaning her hands on her knees. “Must feel mighty good beating someone half your size.” She taunted between breaths.

“We're even...although you employed questionable tactics.” He clipped.

“You want questionable tactics?” She poked his chest. “Best two out of three?” His eyebrow arched. This promised to end poorly, but Ushijima was bad at running from challenges.

“Best two out of three. Anything goes.” He agreed, stalking back toward the starting area. Mikasa cackled after him.

“You're gonna looooooose.” She jested. He stopped to glare at her.

“And you know this how?” He grunted.

“Because...” She fisted his shirt, yanking him down to her face. “You're too nice to fight dirty.” She pressed a kiss to his lips before scampering into the course. Ushijima growled, sprinting after her.

He was capable of playing dirty.

He just never had to. 

He was used to being able to own people on an even playing field. Since Mikasa didn't want the playing field to be even, he might as well rise (or sink) to the occasion. He caught up, hurdling through the low obstacles. Mikasa was running across the top of them. He reached out, giving her arm a tug while sprinting past.

“HEY!” She caught herself, but had to jump over the last two. He maintained his lead up to the rope wall. He lept up to the top of the ledge, tucking his legs up so Mikasa couldn't climb him like a rope.

Ushijima did not count on Mikasa Saotome being able to jump as high as she could. Her hand grasped his pantleg, then her other other hand grabbed the waist of his jeans. He did the only thing he could think of aside from letting go: He straightened his legs, causing Mikasa to swing around, back thumping against the wall.

“What's this?” She grunted, hooking her arms around his waist. “Are you actually capable of playing dirty?” Ushijima hopped against the wall, doing his best to dislodge Mikasa as she reached for his wrist. She was stickier than he anticipated and her grip would not loosen. She grabbed his shoulder, hauling herself up.

“You're going to lose, Saotome-san.” Ushijima pointed out.

“Mmm,” She bumped his nose. “Probably not.” She kissed him.

“This is not the time...” He groused, kissing her back.

“Says you.” She leaned back. “I'll stop if you just pull us both up to the ledge.” Another kiss.

“Fine,” He huffed, yanking them both up. Mikasa did not stop kissing him.

“Wasn't that easy?” She asked, lips brushing his. Ushijima shifted, getting to his feet. He peeled her arms off his shoulders. She loosened her legs, reaching for the ground.

“Quite.” He grinned, slinging Mikasa off into one of the foam catch pits on the other side of the platform. He took off through the next round of barricades. Halfway up the cargo net, Mikasa caught up. Somehow she was able to climb the ropes with the dexterity of some sort of monkey. She yanked his foot loose.

“You're gonna pay.” She shot past him. He reached out, catching the back beltloop of her jeans.

“You said anything goes.” He grunted, scrambling after her. Mikasa got to the top, poking his forehead.

“I did, but that was just low.” She snatched the pole and helmet from one of the waiting attendants.

“Scared?” He stuffed the helmet on.

“Dude, you should let your girlfriend win.” The attendant whispered.

“If she wants to win that bad, she can defeat me.” He stalked out onto a beam after Mikasa. She turned.

“Ohhh you comin back for another ass-whippin'?” She goaded. Ushijima waved his hand at her in a 'bring it on' taunt. Mikasa laughed before sliding low, jabbing her pole out. He deflected, jabbing back. The first round Ushijima had learned that swinging the pole was only good for knocking yourself off balance. If he could keep her at arms' length, and push... Mikasa was suddenly coming back, pole swinging around in a wide-arc. He blocked, and she swung again, hopping back. He jabbed at her and she crouched under. Ushijima sprung into the air, leaping over Mikasa.

“Oh no you don't!” She swung her pole up, missing his leg, but not missing his crotch. Ushijima sailed past the beam and face-planted onto the catch net below in agony.

It was possible that he was experiencing a near-death event. Ushijima had been lucky over the years to have never caught a stray volleyball to the nuts like Karasuno's wild number 10 had at the training camp in December. It looked like that had hurt.

He was quite certain that this pain was on an exquisitely higher level than any other pain out there to experience. The net bounced as Mikasa hopped down.

“Holy shit.” She muffled a chuckle. “God I'm sorry!” She rubbed her hands over his shoulders.

“This is not a laughing matter, Saotome-san.” He grunted.

“I know, I'm sorry, it's just...” She cleared her throat. “You flying through the air in a ball...” She chuckled, leaning her head on his back. He tossed onto his side, knees at his chest.

“It hurt.” He snapped. She ruffled a hand through his hair.

“I'm sure it did.”

“Hey, you guys okay?” One of the attendants peered over the edge. Mikasa got to her feet.

“Yea.” She punched her fist into her palm. “Caught him in the balls.” She cringed, climbing up the ledge.

“Oh shit.” The guy groaned. “Take your time, man!” He called.

  
  


After Ushijima's soul had returned back to his body and he had extricated himself from the pit, he found Mikasa waiting patiently on a bench overlooking the paintball arena. He flopped down next to her.

“Oh you're alive again.” She chirped, handing him a can of grape soda. “I'm really sorry, I wasn't actually aiming for THAT.” She winced. 

“What were you aiming for?” He muttered, leaning against her shoulder.

“Your foot?” She offered. “Do we need to call it a day?”

“No.” He slouched against her further. “We may have to call the obstacle course a draw until another time though.”

“You're going to milk this, aren't you?” She hummed, patting his thigh.

“Excuse me?” His brow knitted, curious.

“You know, complain about it all the time and make me feel guilty...get me to buy lunch because remember that time you almost killed me with blunt force trauma to the balls?” She explained.

“I wouldn't.” He trailed off, recalling how Tendou and Semi used to tease one another about milking it.

“What is it?” 

“Some things Tendou and Semi used to do make sense now.” 

“And on that note.” She got to her feet, tugging his arm. “Let's go demolish some baseballs.” 

For the next hour, the only balls getting hit were in the batting cages.

  
  


“Man, I probably should have played softball or something.” Mikasa chomped on a cheesestick.

“I don't think you missed your calling.” Ushijima turned a bottle of water in his hands.

“Well, I still beat you...” She pouted.

“I guess.”

“What is this?” She waved a half-eaten cheesestick at him. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” He pursed his lips. “You beat me by one hit.”

“I still won.” She shoved the rest of the cheesestick in her mouth. He huffed, snatching the last cheesestick off the plate. “Who would have guessed that the great Miracle Boy Ushijima Wakatoshi was a sore loser?” She teased. He finished the cheesestick before answering.

“I'm not a sore loser.”

“You are pouting over one ball, Ushijima-san.” She laughed, poking his cheek. “Had you ever swung a baseball bat before today?”

“Maybe once in PE...in middle school.” He offered. Mikasa barked a laugh, picking up the plate.

“Well, then. You should be perfect at it.” She put the plate on a shelf, throwing their napkins away. “What next?”

“Hey they're having trampoline dodgeball games if you guys are looking for something fun!” A worker called as he passed by with food.

“Well that sounds like something we could destroy everyone at.” Mikasa grinned.

  
  


While it had taken Ushijima some time to stop receiving the balls coming at him on reflex, he could throw the ball with as much accuracy as he could serve. Oh yea and he threw hard. Mikasa was quite glad she was on his team, judging by the loud slaps and cries for mercy from their opponents. They managed to get on a roll several games in, dominating the trampoline dodgeball competition for the rest of the afternoon. As they strolled out to the parking lot to wait for their ride, Mikasa realized Ushijima was not even sweating.

“Are you seriously not even sweating from that?” She wiped her face on her sleeve.

“No?” He shrugged.

“God I am disgusting.” She laughed.

“It wasn't that difficult.” He held the door open. “Had we continued with the obstacle course, I might have broken a sweat.”

“Yea, and I would have kept winning.” She laughed, squeezing his hand.

“We will have to have a rematch at some point then.” He smiled as the SUV pulled up. “I had a good time today.”

“Yea, me too.” Mikasa got in.

“Your Mother asked that you both come for dinner. Wasn't Saotome-san's birthday this week?” The driver asked, glancing back. Ushijima cut an anxious glimpse at Mikasa.

“Oh yea it was. I guess I can come, as long as it's okay I'm not dressed fancy?” Mikasa gestured at her jeans.

“That's fine.”

“Is that okay?” Mikasa hissed, picking up on Ushijima's apprehension.

“...It is.” He didn't want to talk about it in front of the driver. He didn't want to discuss the fact that his mother and grandmother had probably figured out that while he had not referred to Mikasa as his girlfriend, today was pretty much a date. Which wasn't a bad thing to him...to his mother on the other hand...

Of course when he had gone to Mikasas' house on Sunday to speak with her in the middle of running errands, his mother had found out about it. Ushijima was sure she had grilled the driver for every last shred of information. 

She didn't agree with his plans for his future, so why should he even attempt to discuss any other choices he made with her? 

The fact that his mother had invited Mikasa for dinner meant that she was tired of not getting information out of her son. She would go to the source...and the source wasn't always the best at keeping her mouth shut.

This was going to be a disaster.

  
  


*

Mikasa doubted that Ushijima's grandmother could shoot laserbeams out of her eyes, but that didn't stop the old woman from trying. His mother's eyebrows had simply arched nearly into her bangs, and continued to creep further and further up her forehead as the evening progressed. Mikasa was suspicious that Ushijima had replaced himself with some sort of wax statue when no one was looking. 

How was it possible to remain that still for that long?

“Saotome-chan, what does your father do? Wakatoshi-kun hasn't mentioned any details about your family.” His mother set her chopsticks down. So far the questions had been basic and polite: where did you grow up? How did you two meet? What is your class rank, GPA, and University of attendance?

“Oh Dad teaches martial arts.” Mikasa cleared her throat as the eyebrows disappeared under the older woman's bangs. “He uh, mainly teaches Judo. Grappling is his...the family specialty.” She plastered a nervous smile across her face. Somehow she got the impression that running a dojo was NOT a desirable occupation to the two older women across the table.

“Grappling.” Ushijima-san echoed, nose wrinkling slightly.

“Yea...my brother uh, he does it too.” 

“Does he?”

“He's pretty good.” Mikasa doubted that her brother's success could bail her out of this grave she was digging, but it would at least steer the conversation into something less awkward than how her parents met.

“He is?”

“Yeah, I think the National Judo team wants him to do tryouts, but he likes the whole MMA thing too much.” She shrugged. “Dad is pretty pissed. But you can't spend your life making everyone else happy. You gotta do what you love.” Ushijima shifted next to her, shooting her a stare.

“Is that so?” Ushijima-san's piercing stare shifted to her son, cluing Mikasa in that she had stepped on a conversational landmine.

“Yea. I mean, that's how I feel anyways.” Mikasa elaborated.

“That seems to be a common mood of teenagers lately.” She continued to glare at Ushijima. Mikasa felt her face getting hot. 

How dare this woman sit here and imply that Ushijima was being a bad son by choosing to play volleyball, which he loved and was exceptional at, instead of doing what she wanted?

Before Mikasa could open her mouth, Ushijima set a hand on her forearm, causing the laserbeam focus of both women to fall to the gesture.

“Saotome-san,” He exhaled, retracting his quite clammy hand, “Did you fi-”

“Wakatoshi-kun, I want to hear what Saotome-chan has to say.” His mother interrupted.

“Actually, um yea, that's all I had to say.” Mikasa watched a younger woman clear the table. She stared at her glass, doing her best to reign in her surging temper. If it had been at home, Mikasa would have already spoken her mind. Not everyone's family was as open to discussing every topic as her was. 

“That's all?” His mother's head cocked to the side. Mikasa knew this was some sort of test. Like if she said the wrong thing, Ushijima's mother would pull some lever and she would get sucked into the dungeon in the basement never to return.

“Yep.” Mikasa shrugged. As much as it stung to admit now was not the time to argue about life choices, Mikasa had to stop herself. Anything she said would not change the minds of Ushijima's mother or grandmother. It would only inflame the situation that was already at a boiling point.

“Thank you for dinner, it was lovely.” She bowed her head politely. Ushijima got to his feet, extending his hand.

“Please excuse us?” He stalked from the room with Mikasa in tow, slapping the screen shut behind them.

“Easy there...” Mikasa grimaced at the audible clack. She trotted after him down the hall and around a corner before he opened a door. He flipped on the light.

“I am sorry about that.” He muttered. 

“No it's okay. I feel like I almost started a fight back there.” Mikasa waved off his apology. He remained silent, bumping the door shut with his foot. “Is this your room?” Mikasa asked. She was a bit disappointed that Ushijima's room wasn't covered with volleyball posters or something indicating that he had some sort of emotional investment in the sport.

“You sound disappointed.” Ushijima flopped onto his bed, leaning on an elbow.

“Well, I am?” Mikasa teased.

“You are?” There was a slight quirk to one of his eyebrows. Mikasa laughed.

“Yes. I expected ceiling to floor volleyball decorations.” She gestured at the room.

“You think my mother would allow that?” He pursed his lips, edge to his voice.

“Oh...right...then...where is your secret stash?” Mikasa winked.

“Secret?”

“Yea, since it is taboo, you gotta hide your obsession somewhere, right?” She cackled.

“Um. Well, there are boxes under the bed that have most of my trophies and awards in them?” He offered. Mikasa knelt down, pushing the comforter out of the way. “Saotome-san, what are you doing?” She ducked her torso under the mattress.

“I wanna look at your stuff.” She huffed, dragging a box out. She pulled the lid off. “Is this one?” Ushijima scooted to the edge of the bed, peering into the box.

“Yes.” He drug his teeth over his lower lip. 

“It's okay that I look through it?” She grinned at him.

“If you want.” He conceded. Ushijima wasn't sure why she would want to look at old awards and scouting letters. Mikasa pulled a stack of neatly folded letters.

“What are these?” She leafed through them.

“Scouting letters.”

“I would have expected you to have an entire room full of these.” He took one, unfolding it so she could see the date.

“I received these when I was a first-year.” He pointed out.

“Holy shit. That is impressive.” She stared at the stack in awe. He shrugged, setting the stack on the bed. She pulled out a container with medals in it. “Are these from tournaments you won?”

“Yes.”

“Just high school? Or is this middle school, too?”

“I think that is both.” He squinted at the container.

“ _Jesus._ ” She pulled out a small stack of magazines. “Oh it's the _Volleyball Monthly_ that Hayato-chan was showing me that one time.” She flipped through several of the other magazines. “This is when you were in MIDDLE SCHOOL?” She gaped. “ _Holy shit_.”

“It was.” He shrugged.

“This is just insane. I mean, I guess we're all kinda desensitized to how crazy good you are at volleyball because we're around it all the time? It never crossed my mind that scouts and reporters have been following you around since middle school.” She dug around in the box. “Oh my GOD.” She pulled out a photo album. “What is this?” It had a cartoon bird on the front.

“A photo album.” He cleared his throat. Ushijima wasn't sure he wanted Mikasa looking at photos of his childhood. He reached out, but she plopped onto the bed, leaning against his shoulder.

“Please tell me these are baby pictures.” She opened the album.

“I don't think baby pictures are in that album.” He grimaced as she squealed in delight.

“This is you?” She jabbed a finger at a photo of Ushijima.

“Yes.” He groaned.

“You. Were. SO. Cute.” She crowed. “Look at your lil hamster cheeks!!” 

“I was five. Everyone has fat cheeks when they are five.” He groused. She grinned at him.

“Holy shit, Ushijima-san, you were freakin' adorable.” She kissed his temple. “Don't frown at me.” She flipped through several pages. “Oh is this your dad?”

“Yes.” He nodded at the photo in question. His dad was holding him on his shoulders in the back yard. 

“Do you miss him?” Mikasa asked. Ushijima shrugged, closing the album.

“He left when I was in elementary school.” He leaned over, placing things back into the box.

“I'm sorry if I shouldn't have asked about him.” Mikasa handed him the album.

“You did nothing wrong.” He faced her after putting the lid back on the box. “Thank you for...for spending time with me today.”

“You know, I was a little worried with all your weird explanations, but for an activities coordinator, you did a pretty good job, Ushijima-san.” She smiled. “I had a lot of fun.” She leaned forward, catching his lips in a soft kiss.

“I had a good time.” He agreed.

“So what was the final tally?” She hummed between kisses.

“Tally?”

“Oh come on, I know you're keeping score, you log.” She gave him a gentle shove. He flopped onto his back.

“I won.” He reached up, twirling a strand of blonde hair around a finger.

“You won?” Mikasa sassed, eyebrow arching. His eyes rolled up in thought.

“Obstacle course was a tie. Batting cages you won by one. Dodgeball tournament I won by 12.” His gaze shifted back to her, smile playing on his lips. “I feel that I won at the bungee jump.” Mikasa's eyes narrowed.

“Wait, how the hell could you win at the bungee jump? Actually, how does one lose? No one died.” She sputtered, leaning on his chest.

“I enjoyed it more.” He trailed a finger along her jaw.

“But that doesn't mean you won.” She grumbled against his mouth.

“You yelled shit for eighteen seconds, Saotome-san.” He observed.

“You would time it...”

“I still won.” He purred.

 

“Your door stays open when you have friends over, Wakatoshi-kun.” His mother opened the door, catching them mid-kiss. Ushijima jerked up, knocking his forehead against Mikasa's as he clumsily detangled their limbs.

“I'm sorry.” He muttered, cheeks flaming. The older woman studied them from the doorway before continuing.

“I don't know why you suddenly think the rules have changed.” Her arms crossed over her chest. “If this is an attempt to argue that you are an adult now, do not even start with me. We will finish this discussion later. You should be considerate of what time you take your **friend** home.” Her tone was terse. He swallowed, ducking his head. His mother was pissed.

“Yes Mother.” He mumbled.

“Good night. It was a pleasure meeting you, Saotome-chan.” Her sharp glare rested on Mikasa.

“It was nice meeting you, Ushijima-san, thank you for dinner.” Mikasa ducked her head. Ushijima's mother gave her a curt nod then swept down the the hall. Ushijima flopped over onto his face, dragging a pillow over his head with a groan. “Are you in deep shit now?” Mikasa winced. 

“There will be a lecture tomorrow.” He grumbled from beneath the pillow.

“Ugh, I'm sorry.” She patted his back.

“No.” He drug the pillow off his head, sitting up. “I should take you home.”

“You're not gonna get grounded and can't come tomorrow, right?” Mikasa got to her feet.

“No, but I may be late depending on how long the lecture goes on for.” She tugged his wrist, helping him to his feet.

“Yikes. Lectures...” She snaked an arm around his waist as they padded down the hall. “I never really got those. I got martial arts training with weird life lessons attached to it.” 

“That sounds very strange.” He mused, sitting down to tie his sneakers.

“I didn't realize it was strange until I heard friends talking about getting grounded and lectures. Honestly, I preferred it. Lectures sound boring.”

“Saotome-san, please don't say that so loud.” He hissed.

“What? Worried your mom will hear and drag me in on it too?” She grinned.

“It is a possibility.” He opened the door.

“So your mom's not gonna call my parents and tell 'em she caught us making out, is she?” Mikasa raised her eyebrows. 

“I don't think she would, why?”

“Because I need to know if I am in for some training when I get home or not.” She snorted, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I apologize if I created trouble for you.” He offered.

“Nah. It's fine. My parents aren't dumb. They know we kiss. I mean there was a discussion after they found out about what happened when we stayed at Ranma's apartment.” She stated. 

“They found out?”

“I mean I don't keep secrets from them, but I didn't want to listen to the lecture...then Ranma kinda let that cat out of the bag.” She paused as the car pulled up to the curb in front of her house. “Don't worry!” Mikasa climbed out of the car. “My parents know that you're a nice guy, and I don't lie to them, so they don't think we spent the entire weekend...y'know...” She made a vague gesture. “And they are definitely not the call other people's parents and discuss kinda parents, so they won't tell your mom.” She sat on the porch, pulling him down next to her.

“That is good to know. Your parents seem like very nice people.” He said, half-smile tugging at his cheek.

“They are nice.” She hummed, leaning against his shoulder. “Hey, thanks for the fun date.” Her arms looped around his middle.

“Happy Birthday, although it is a few days late.” He draped an arm over her shoulders.

“ _Oh you're home. You can come for dinner tomorrow, right Ushijima-Dear?_ ” Wendy poked her head out the door.

“Yes, thank you.”

“ _Great! I will see if Kaori and Hajime can come as well._ ” She chirped.

“Mom...we're talking...” Mikasa squinted at her mom.

“ _Only talking, Dear. The neighbors will have a gossip field day if you make out with your boyfriend on the front porch._ ” Wendy scolded, closing the door. 

“Ugh...I'm sorry. Mom is really blunt sometimes.” Mikasa groaned, cheeks pink.

“You are similar.”

“Yea yea, but you have no room to talk shit about being blunt, either.” She grinned.

“I do not.” Ushijima got to his feet, pulling Mikasa up. “I must go.”

“Have fun with your lecture.” She wrinkled her nose. “See you tomorrow!!” He waved over his shoulder sliding into the SUV.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya'll remember that show American Gladiators?  
> Yea, okay so no one is THAT old...but anyhow, there was this incredibly cheesey obstacle course and the competitors always ended up on a balance beam jousting against a juiced-up member of the 'Gladiator' team, and that is where I drew my inspiration from.  
> Ya'll should go watch that shit. The hair alone was incredible.  
> So yea, pretty sure that Ushijima would be THAT guy, laughing the entire time he was plummeting toward the ground. Hey, he was having fun. (FUCK that crazy jumping off of and out of shit.) But BEING the over-competitive asshole in every relationship and friendship ever, I can tell you, there is no doing stuff for fun. It is always a competition, all the time, and I'll die before I lose.  
> lol  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	23. Bulldog Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farewell barbeque at the Saotome household would not be complete without at least ONE chokehold...  
> Guest starring: two very familiar faces  
> Ushijima cannot stop being a competitive asshole.  
> Mikasa is pretty bad at feelings.  
> Ushijima shamelessly devours his bodyweight in pork buns.  
> But can he tell Mikasa how he feels about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft not even sorry for this chapter.  
> At all.  
> Nope.  
> :3

_Thursday_

  


Ushijima turned the neatly wrapped gift over in his hands. He worried his profusely sweating palms would mar the paper, but maybe no one would notice?

“You're here.” Mikasa chirped, opening the door. “Don't forget to duck.” She motioned toward the low doorway after shutting the front door.

“I will not.” He slipped off his sneakers. “I...” He offered the gift. “This is for you.” Mikasa grinned, taking the small package.

“Ohh what is it?” She started up the stairs.

“If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise.” He pointed out. She strolled into her room, setting the gift on her desk.

“Should I open it now, or later?” She motioned at the bed. Ushijima sat.

“That is up to you, Saotome-san. There are no time constraints to this gift.”

“Hmmm.” She hummed, picking at the paper.

_“Mikasa Darling, is your friend here?”_ Her mother called up the stairs.

“Yea, he just got here!” She replied, turning the package in her hands.

“ _I will need you to help set the table in a bit.”_

“Okay Mom!” She scooted onto the bed next to Ushijima. “I have to know what this is...” She grinned, slipping her finger under tape. She unwrapped a small frame and an envelope. “What are these?”

“Photos.” He tapped the envelope. There were several of Mikasa, Minato, and other classmates; one from her ride- jumping over fence; a shot of the third-years from team during Golden Week camp- included at Hayato's insistence; a shot of the riding team; and a few candid shots of Mikasa and Ushijima.

“You didn't put your favorite one in the frame already?” She leafed through the pictures.

“I felt it shouldn't be my choice of what photo you put in the frame.” He offered.

“That's...That was really considerate of you.” She bumped his arm with her shoulder. “Thanks.” She examined one of the pictures. It was from her Nationals win. “How did you get this show picture?”

“I asked your parents.” He confessed. “I didn't want to chose the same picture as they did.” Mikasa laughed as she glanced at several photos taken from school.

“How did you?” Her voice grew thick with emotion.

“Minato-san and Hayato helped me collect pictures we thought you would be happy to see every day.” He creased a flap of the wrapping paper. “I understand how important your friends are to you, Saotome-san.” She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She might as well get the crying over with now.

“Thank you,” Mikasa cleared her throat. “This was...is really thoughtful of you.” She smiled through tears. Ushijima's hand rested against her shoulder. She huffed a sigh, getting to her feet. “Okay. Okay.” She set the frame and pictures down on her desk. “Got that shit out of my system.” She grumbled, wiping her cheek with a hand. She nudged his feet apart, standing between his knees. “So...” She slid her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you. I love the pictures, and now I can shuffle which one I want in the frame anytime.” She pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I am glad you like them.” He nuzzled against her jaw, kissing her neck.

“Yup.” She hummed in reply. “Hey...” Mikasa pushed him onto his back, knees on either side of his hips.

“What?” He slid a hand along her waist.

“You're too easy.” She breathed against his lips before locking his right arm into a Kimura. Ushijima should have known what to expect. It shouldn't have even surprised him at this point.

“Saotome-san...” He groaned, tapping her side. She giggled, letting his arm free.

“What? Don't tell me you're mad...” She perched on her haunches beside him.

“Why do you do that to me?” Ushijima did not sit up. He had a sneaking suspicion that sitting up would invite another choke-hold.

“Because it's fun.” She shrugged, squeezing his forearm. “Y'know, like how we were kicking everyone's ass at dodgeball, or the whole obstacle course thing?”

“How can it be fun if I don't present a challenge?”

“Well, it's kinda fun just being able to get the hold on the first try without any resistance.” She stretched his arm out, winding a leg around it.

“How is beating someone that presents no challenge fun?” He tugged his arm back, trying to avoid the impending arm-bar.

“I dunno, maybe cause instead of getting ultra pissed, like most guys do, you just kinda...take it?” She suggested, pulling him up.

“I have heard enough of Hayato and Leon's discussions about fights to know better than to struggle.” He watched her. She tapped a finger to her lower lip.

“Okay then. Lemme teach you a hold.”

“What? No.”

“Oh come on, Ushijima-san. It's not like you're gonna be a pro at it immediately.” She laughed, leaning her back against his chest. “Okay,” She grabbed his left arm. “This one goes under my chin.”

“No. I'm not going to choke you out.” He protested.

“Of course you're not.” She turned to face him. “I won't let you.” Ushijima decided this was definitely NOT a normal discussion most relationships faced.

“I don't feel comfortable learning how to choke you out.” Mikasa stared at him before taking his face in her hands.

“Okay okay, I won't teach you a choke-hold.” She kissed him before laying on her back with an arm in the air. “Grab my wrist.”

“Why?”

“Because, I'll teach you an arm-bar instead.” A grin split her face. “It's my favorite move.” She poked his thigh. “This leg comes up.” When he did not move, she leaned over, yanking his pantleg. “Seriously, I'm gotta teach you one move. You have to be able to defend yourself, Ushijima-san.”

“Defend myself?” He rested his leg on the bed. “Against what?”

“In case you ever get into a fight.” She stated, matter-of-factly while sliding under his leg. She stuck her arm up. “Take my wrist.”

“Why would I get into a fight?” He grasped her hand.

“You know, like walking home from practice one night and some thug tries to jump you.” She poked his other thigh. “Put this one across my neck then cross your ankles.”

“Saotome-san...I don't think I am at risk of getting mugged.” Ushijima assured her. She pushed his foot over the other with her free hand.

“Less debating, more locking it out.” She wiggled her wrist in his hand. “Straighten this arm, and pull it towards your chest.” He obliged. “Good, now lean back with the arm, and straighten your legs, keeping your ankles tight.”

“I'm going to hurt you.” He hesitated.

“I doubt that,” She teased. He leaned back, stretching her arm. “Your legs are not tight.”

“Okay.” She pressed her free hand against a kneecap.

“You gotta tighten up, or I'm gonna get loose.” She warned.

“That's fine.” Ushijima shrugged. It wasn't like he wanted to pull her arm out of joint. Ushijima never considered himself a violent person or someone that took pleasure in watching others beat the shit out each other. The thought of possibly hurting someone just horsing around made him uncomfortable.

“You asked for it.” Mikasa sang, twisting in his loose grip. She had his right leg caught and bent in an ankle lock before he could even register what was happening.

“ _Mikasa Dar...”_ her mom trailed off in the doorway. “ _WHAT IS THIS?_ ” Mikasa released his leg, scooting away.

“Nothing!” She apologized. Wendy's eyes narrowed.

_“Nothing? That looked like a leg-lock.”_ Her hands perched on her hips. _“How many times have I told you, NO grappling in the house?! That is dojo-only activity! It's any wonder you haven't put a foot through the drywall yet!”_ Wendy jabbed a finger at the wall. “Please come down and set the table.”

“Yes Mom.” Mikasa grumbled, red-faced. Wendy marched downstairs. “Tch, it was an ankle lock...” She groused, getting to her feet. “Sorry...” She held a hand out to Ushijima.

“This feels like a trap...” he eyed her hand with suspicion.

“It's not.” She conceded. “Promise.” She pulled him off the bed to his feet. “Mom will rip me a new one if I keep playing around after she's told me not to.” He twined their fingers together.

“Speaking from experience?” She led him downstairs.

“You could say that. Ranma and I put a few holes in the drywall over the years.” She giggled. Mikasa pointed at a cabinet in the kitchen. “You get plates again with your Go-Go Gadget arms, okay?” Something smelled like cheesey goodness in the kitchen.

“Is something on fire?” Ushijima caught a faint whiff of smoke.

“Yep. Mom's smoking a brisket.” She peeked into the oven. “And she's making the scalloped potatoes again.” Mikasa winked, folding a stack of napkins.

“ _Mikasa Darling, set two more spots? Kaori and Hajime are joining us.”_ Wendy appeared with a pan covered in foil. She disappeared out of the kitchen.

“Two more plates?” Ushijima reached into the cabinet.

“Yep and bowls please?” The front door opened and there was a polite hello called down the hall. “We're in the kitchen!” Mikasa replied, setting out glasses. Iwaizumi-san and her son wandered into the kitchen a few moments later.

“Mikasa-chan! I'm so glad I get to see you one more time.” The older woman wrapped Mikasa in a bone-crushing hug. Ushijima watched Seijoh's former ace. Hajime nodded at him, then gestured at Mikasa with a pan.

“This needs to be kept cold.” Mikasa opened the fridge, sticking the pan on a shelf. Wendy reappeared.

“Ahhh Kaori, thank you for coming.” She and Iwaizumi-san wandered back out of the kitchen after she deposited another pan on the stove. Mikasa glanced between the two boys.

“You guys want anything to drink?” She broke the somewhat tense silence.

“I can get it.” Hajime motioned for a cup. “You want anything?”

“ _Mikasa Darling! Can you bring me another dish and some tongs please?”_ Wendy called into the house. Mikasa gathered things before heading out back.

“Dude, chill, I'm not gonna throw a cup at your face.” Iwaizumi gestured for Ushijima's glass.

“Thank you.” Ushijima handed a second glass over, assuming Mikasa would want a drink as well.

“You signed already, right?” Iwaizumi leaned against the counter after filling glasses.

“In February.” Ushijima turned the glass in his hands. “You?”

“Yea, last month.” He pursed his lips. “No where fancy...”

“Oh where are you playing?” Mikasa bounced into the kitchen.

“Sendai.”

“I bet your mom is happy you're staying close to home.” Mikasa accepted her glass.

“Yea. She basically threatened to let your old man loose on me if I tried to move to Tokyo.” Iwaizuimi laughed.

“Aww Dad probably would've just given you a beer and watched old Godzilla movies with you.”

“Probably.” He laughed into his glass.

“Sendai is a good school.” Ushijima offered. Iwaizumi quirked a brow.

“You think?”

“I do. We have played them in practice matches and they are fundamentally sound.”

“Thanks...”

“Hey, you guys mind making two more drinks for mom and Iwaizumi-san?” Mikasa tipped a dish towards them. “I'll let you guys sneak a pork bun...” She sang. Ushijima all but threw two glasses at Iwaizumi. He would harvest and juice the fucking lemons himself to make more lemonade if it meant he got to eat those pork buns again. Iwaizumi chuckled while handing the filled glasses to Mikasa.

“I take it you've had Wendy-san's pork buns?” Ushijima passed him a bun while already devouring his. “So...you and Mika-chan are a thing?” Iwaizumi pressed once Mikasa was back outside.

“Yes.” Ushijima finished the last of his bun. “Is that an issue?” Iwaizumi furrowed his brow at the question.

“Nope. I just never got the impression that she was into guys.” He shrugged. “Or girls. She's always been more into horses...and arm bars.” He laughed.

“She does enjoy choke-holds.” Ushijima confirmed. Iwaizumi snorted into his glass.

“Okay, if you ever tell a soul about this, I'll fuckin' bury you myself, but,” He chuckled, “When we were in middle school, Oikawa gets this idea that he's gonna get her to pick which one she likes best between us.” He laughed again. “So he tells her she's cute, and,” He laughs louder, “She throws his dumb ass off the porch into the koi pond!” He leans against the counter, wiping tears from his cheeks. “Her dad hauls him out, lookin' like a drowned rat, and he's crying...best day of my life.” Ushijima coughed a laugh into his hand.

“She threw him?” Iwaizumi's head bobbed. “She didn't just push him?”

“Nah man, she grabbed the back of his shirt, the waist of his pants, and just...gave him the ol' heave-ho.” He swung his arms like throwing out a bucket of water.

“What are you talking about now?” Mikasa returned. “You guys were laughing. What's so funny?”

“Ahh nothin'.” Iwaizumi lied. “We were just laughing about stupid shit that Oikawa has done.” Her eyes narrowed.

“I swear to _Jesus_ if you were telling embarrassing shit about me, too...” She punched her hand.

“Nope.” Iwaizumi grinned at her.

“Why didn't your shadow come along today?” She passed him another bun. Ushijima attempted (and failed) to show some restraint while eating the next bun.

“Ah...” Iwaizumi grimaced. “He's y'know?” He gestured vaguely at Mikasa.

“Scared?” She deadpanned.

“Not exactly. He's just...busy.”

“Ahh it's never as fun without the Trash King around to tease.” Mikasa winked.

“Trash King?” Ushijima raised an eyebrow.

“Yea, I got tired of him bitching about whatever it was, and I dunked his ass into a trashcan.” She sipped her lemonade. Ushijima gave her a horrified stare.

“You what?”

“Oh my gosh it was in middle school!”

“Did you see this?” Ushijima glanced at Iwaizumi.

“He held the trashcan.” Mikasa giggled. “Relax it was empty. Geez, you know Oikawa...he still can't keep his mouth shut. He was so much worse when we were kids.”

“Didn't he call you Chuck Norris or some shit for the longest time?” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“He did...and then he would run screaming to hide behind Iwa-chan.” She scoffed.

“Man...lemme see if he will come over.” Iwaizumi pulled out his phone. “Oi...are you crying in your room or what?” Oikawa's squawks of protest could be heard over the phone. “Then get your ass up and come over to Mika-chan's.” He huffed. “Because...because she wants to throw you into the koi pond one last time before she moves back to America.” He laughed as more muffled shouts crackled through the phone. “Don't be so grouchy. It'll do you some good to get out of the house.” Iwaizumi sighed. “Fine...yea I'll tell her...hey, you can always come if you change your mind, okay? Right. Bye.” He stuffed his phone back into his pocket. “Sorry, I tried. He's in a mood.”

“Is he doing okay? Mom and your mom were talking outside like he's been sick or something.” Mikasa's head tilted with curiosity. Ushijima watched Iwaizumi shift uncomfortably before answering.

“He's...he's fine. Just...”

“Why did Northern Tokyo withdraw their scholarship offer?” Ushijima couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. He had gathered bits and pieces of information about Oikawa Tohru's university choices, but something wasn't adding up.

“I probably shouldn't discuss this...” Iwaizumi grimaced.

“Then give me your phone and I'll ask him.” Mikasa held out her hand.

“No....” He rubbed the back of his head. “He got hurt in March. Stupid accident when we were all horsing around after practice.” Iwaizumi looked at his feet. “Fucked up his ACL and had to have surgery. I mean another school made him a damn good offer, and they're even putting him into a fancy rehab and physical therapy program to make sure he's back to playing speed in the fall.” He picked at the hem of his shirt. “But still...he's been a bit down about shit.”

“Oh my god make him come over so we can cheer him up.” Mikasa pleaded. Ushijima leaned his hip against the counter, fists clenched. The thought of getting hurt bad in practice never bothered him because it seemed like such a rare thing. To get seriously injured just playing a pick-up game for fun?

Ushijima felt sick.

  


Halfway through dinner, Oikawa appeared, subdued with dark circles under his eyes. His mom set down her contribution to dessert, and disappeared out back with the other adults, leaving her son to limp into a rather awkward situation.

“Hey Shithead!” Mikasa chirped, getting up to hand him a plate. He wrinkled his nose at her.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't join in your Chuck Norris games tonight.” His eyes drifted to the brace on his right knee.

“Ohhh don't worry, I won't kick your ass THAT way.” She put an arm around his back. “Thanks for coming over. Hajime said you weren't feeling good, so...food fixes everything.” She grinned, leaning against him briefly. Ushijima tried to not stare, but he could not stop watching Oikawa move stiffly chatting with Mikasa. Iwaizumi kicked his foot under the table.

“Can you just table your stupid feud you two have for the evening?” He hissed before stuffing brisket into his mouth.

Feud?

What was Iwaizumi talking about?

Sure Oikawa rubbed Ushijima the wrong way. Every direction. Abrasively. All the fucking time...but

Oikawa chose this moment to turn around, realizing Iwaizumi was not the only other person at the small kitchen table. His face blanched. Mikasa plowed on, dragging him to the table.

“You two know each other, right?” She scraped a chair across the floor. “So eat.” Oikawa eased into the chair, blinking rapidly behind his glasses. “Hows your brother?” Mikasa perched in a chair next to Ushijima.

“He's...” Oikawa shrugged. “He's busy with work, so Takeru is always staying with us.”

“Takeru-chan is his nephew.” Mikasa stage whispered to Ushijima. “I keep trying to convince Shithead to bring him along, so I can teach him some good choke-holds.”

“Why are you still calling me that?” Oikawa snapped.

“I thought you liked Shithead....I can resurrect Trash King if you'd like?” She leered across the table. Oikawa screeched at her.

“Can you two please...” Iwaizumi gave them an exasperated glare. “Please keep it slightly civil?”

“Ohhhh party pooper.” She grinned. “Look, he doesn't look like he wants to cry anymore.” She nudged Ushijima. “Right?”

“I have no opinion on this matter.” He shook his head, no desire to get drug into this argument.

“That's a first.” Oikawa scoffed into his potatoes. Ushijima pursed his lips.

“Is everyone here fucking eight? Shit, can't anyone act like a damn adu-”

“Language, Hajime.” His mother shut him up with a glare before taking the pitcher of lemonade outside. Everyone ate quietly before Oikawa dissolved into giggles.

“You got caught.” He sang.

“Oh my god! Pretty sure she heard you say fuck just now.” Mikasa hissed, stifling a grin. “You are sooooo lucky Ushijima-san is here, or she would have ripped you to shreds.” She propped her elbows on the table. “Iwaizumi-san doesn't like cursing, but she's not going to let him have it in front of new people.” She ducked her head. “Unlike your mom.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi paused.

“Wait.”

“You got to witness Ushiwaka here get his ass chewed out by his mom?” Oikawa leaned forward, grin spreading across his face.

“It wasn't so much an ass-chewing.”

“Saotome-san, please,” Ushijima cheeks were on fire. The LAST thing he wanted to discuss with anyone was getting a lecture about proper behavior from his mother.

“Please continue.” Oikawa propped his chin on a hand.

“Naaah it wasn't that exciting, just,” She glanced at Ushijima, “I didn't expect her to be so...” He elbowed her in the side. There was a chance this would result in an arm-bar, but he would rather take that hit than continue down this conversational path. “Just thought she would wait until I was gone before griping at you.” Mikasa finished, staring at his blush, which had spread to not only his ears, but was working its way down Ushijima's neck.

“Okay...spill.” Oikawa goaded.

“Yea, what did you get in trouble for?” Iwaizumi poked a finger against the table.

“I would rather not discuss this.”

“It's not that bad.” Mikasa laughed.

The way Ushijima looked at it, it could either be humiliating, OR it could be that neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi had time (or the good fortune) to date, and he could rub their faces in it.

He wanted to rub their faces in it.

Because he didn't want to admit that Oikawa had been correct in his observations of Karasuno's team. Both of their teams had been upset by the dark horse. Ushijima needed some reason to maintain that he was not on their level...that he still had the upper hand.

“If it's not that bad, spill it...or is the great Ushiwaka scared that admitting he got in trouble would mar his sparkly image?” Oikawa was sneering now. He saw the vulnerability and was sinking his teeth in for the kill.

“I don't want you to get jealous, so I probably shouldn't discuss it.” He clipped. What was it about Oikawa Tohru that caused Ushijima to act like a petty asshole? Mikasa snorted back a laugh.

“Are you serious? Me? Jealous of YOU?” Oikawa pursed his lips. Ushijima schooled his face to keep the grin off it.

Oikawa was too easy.

“Yes.” he shrugged a shoulder, cutting a glance at Mikasa. Oikawa followed his glance, then cut a look at Iwaizumi.

“Wait...” Iwaizumi choked.

“What?” Mikasa missed the exchange. “I mean, it sounded like you got in trouble for that before...” She mused. Ushijima stood up, picking up his plate and Mikasa's to put them in the sink. There would be hell to pay if she discovered that he was letting Oikawa and Iwaizumi believe a lie about why he had gotten in trouble, but the bottom line was Ushijima was a competitive asshole and he wasn't above petty behavior to win.

That and the flabbergasted looks on their faces was worth it.

For now.

  


  


“Bathroom break.” Oikawa chirped after the hand was finished. They were camped out around the coffee table, playing Uno. Iwaizumi leveled a stare at Ushijima and Mikasa.

“Okay, out with it. Did you two actually...” He shuffled the cards.

“Did we what?” Mikasa cocked her head to the side. Ushijima felt the thrill of panic as Iwaizumi gestured at them.

“Y'know? Do it?” Iwaizumi's face was red, but he held eye-contact.

“No?” Mikasa grunted. “Why would you think that?”

Ushijima was dead. He was so fucking dead.

“What did you get caught doing then?” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.

“We were in his room with the door shut, so she probab...” Mikasa trailed off, cutting an accusatory glare at Ushijima. Ushijima was halfway to his feet when she tackled him against the couch. “You shitty stupid log!” Before he could scramble off the couch, she attached herself to his neck and arm.

  


Ushijima blinked his eyes open to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. There was a fan blowing cool air at his face.

“Ah, you're awake.” Mikasa's dad patted his shoulder.

“Wha...what happened?” Ushijima pushed himself up onto an elbow. His head was throbbing lightly.

“Bulldog choke.” Genma chuckled, helping Ushijima to his feet. “You should probably apologize to my daughter. She doesn't use that hold unless she is angry.” They walked back into the living room, where the game of Uno was continuing on. Ushijima sat next to Mikasa.

“We left you dealt in, shitty log.” She grumbled. Iwaizumi chuckled at his misfortune. Judging by the curiosity on Oikawa's face, he was not privy to the lie yet. Ushijima picked up his cards.

“I am sorry, Saotome-san.” He ducked his head. She whipped around to glare at him.

“You better be.”

“You only missed two hands, so we just gave you 20 points each time.” Iwaizumi explained before drawing a card. They continued to play for several more hands before Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san appeared in the doorway.

“It's time to go boys.” Iwaizumi-san held up a small gift bag. “This is for you, Mika-chan.” Mikasa took the bag and accepted another crushing hug.

“Thank you.”

“It gets cold in the winter where you're moving to...” Mikasa pulled out a hand-knit scarf and hat with a large pom-pom on the top.

“Oh this is pretty...and soft!” She cuddled the black, teal and purple scarf to her cheek.

“Hajime made the pom-pom.” The older woman smiled. Oikawa snorted. “We are rooting for you, and hope you can follow your dreams to the fullest.”

“I will, thank you.” Mikasa bowed.

“This is from our family.” Oikawa-san handed her a cute bag. There were two shades of pink nail polish and a new pair of riding gloves inside. “Do your best, Mikasa-chan.”

“I...Thank you.” Mikasa swallowed the lump in her throat. The two older women stepped out onto the porch after hugging Wendy.

“Keep in touch, okay?” Iwaizumi draped an arm over her shoulder, hugging her to his side.

“I will. You gotta keep Trash King in line since I'll be gone, okay?” She murmured.

“I'll try.” He grinned. Mikasa laughed.

“Don't terrorize everyone on your first day?” Oikawa smirked at her.

“Try to keep your shitty personality under wraps on your new team, right?” She gave him a gentle punch in the ribs.

“My personality is not shitty.” He groused. She tugged him over into a hug.

“Keep an eye on this giant log for me?” She nodded at Ushijima.

“Why me?” Oikawa pursed his lips, following everyone out the door.

“Because that's what friends do, Shithead.” She shut the door, staring at it.

“I'm so glad I got to see Katsumi again.” Wendy hummed. “Mikasa _Dear_?” Mikasa pushed past her mom, heading out toward the back of the house. Wendy hummed a sigh. “Maybe you should give her a minute.” She smiled at Ushijima. “Help me put things away, _Dear_?” Ushijima picked up their drink glasses, following Wendy into the kitchen. She rinsed dishes, humming a tune.

“I think Mikasa is getting nervous about leaving.” Wendy offered him another pork bun as Genma wandered into the kitchen.

“Of course she is. She acted the same way before she left last time, too.” He fished a beer out of the fridge. “Don't put that cake away, Love.”

“You've had enough cake, Honey. This is for Mikasa.” Wendy held out the plate with a slice of cake on it. “Would you like cake as well, Ushijima?”

“Um...” He wondered if it would be rude to ask for another pork bun. Wendy seemed to sense his thoughts before he could voice them.

“You seem to like these better, hm?” She winked. “Don't worry, I've already put some aside for you to take home.” Ushijima thanked her, taking the plate, and heading out onto the back porch of the house.

Mikasa was tossing feed pellets into the koi pond. She rubbed her face on her sleeve when Ushijima sat beside her. He held out the plate with the cake.

“This is for you.”

“Thanks.” She mumbled, setting the plate on her lap. “You know mom was so excited that she made enough of those damn buns to feed the block?” Mikasa laughed, scrubbing the last of her tears away. “It made her year to watch you eat...what is that number seven?” He paused, mid-bite, face getting hot. He had not kept track, to be honest. “Don't look so guilty. If you like em, eat up.” Mikasa stuffed a forkful of cake into her mouth.

“Saotome-san.” Ushijima exhaled. “I am sorry about...”

“About taking Tohru's bait and acting like an ass?” She finished.

“I didn't...” He protested. Mikasa gave him a flat stare.

“You took the bait.” She stopped him.

“I am sorry.” He gave her a hesitant glance.

“Yea. Sorry I kinda got really pissed off.” She finished off the cake.

“It was wrong of me to use you like that.” He admitted.

“Yea. Still, I shouldn't have choked you out.” She mumbled, leaning against his arm.

“It is fine.” He huffed a breath. “A consequence of stupid choices.”

“How bad was the lecture this morning?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Fourty three minutes of reminders about the consequences of poor choices.” He grumbled.

“Fourty three minutes?”

“Twelve seconds.” He cut her an amused look.

“Yikes. That's intense.” She ducked her head. “Sorry I kinda got you in trouble.”

“You did not. I was aware of what I was doing.” Mikasa punched his arm.

“Wait. You KNEW you would get in trouble but you still shut your door?”

“Yes?”

“YOU disobeyed the rules?”

“Yes?” He furrowed his brow.

“You delinquent!” She crowed.

“What?”

“You never break the rules, Ushijima-san.” She teased.

“I do.”

“Not even close.” She scoffed. “So, who'd you get caught with last time?”

“What?” He sputtered.

“Well, it was obvious this was not your first time getting caught kissing someone with your door shut...” Mikasa grinned.

“It was not...” He admitted.

“And?” She pressed.

“I would prefer to not talk about it.” He cracked a knuckle. “Please.”

“Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” She squeezed his hand. “So, I was totally ready to leave and take the world by the horns, but now that it's about to happen?” She sighed a shaky breath. “I'm really nervous. Like, am I going to be able to do as well there as I have been here? Is Bolt gonna be good enough? Am I gonna be good enough?” She flopped onto her back with a groan.

“You should have little trouble.” He noted.

“You're just saying that.” She hissed.

“I would not lie to you, Saotome-san.” Ushijima shifted to stare down at her. “You are talented at what you do.” He traced a fingertip over the callouses on her palm. “I don't think you would have won Nationals if you were not extremely good.”

“Yea, but you're so much better than me. You're practically a shoe-in for first string at university already...”

“And you are not?” He cocked his head to the side. Mikasa exhaled, closing her eyes.

“I get it. It's just different.”

“How?”

“You have a team. You all contribute to a goal. If you're having an off day, your team picks up the slack. If I have an off day, no one picks up the slack.”

“You don't have a team, but you have support.” He stated.

“Support?”

“Yes. People that are pulling for you.” He clarified. Mikasa smiled, sitting up.

“Thanks. I'm impressed your mom let you out of the house with such a wild shirt on.” She flicked his chest, fingers tracing the letters spelling out Rolling Stones.

“Wild?”

“Yea, does your mom even know who the Rolling Stones are?” She teased.

“I doubt it.” He snorted.

“But you do?”

“Of course I do.”

“Where did you get this ridiculous collection of shirts from anyhow?”

“My Father sends one for my birthday on occasion. He used to send me mix tapes.”

“Mix tapes?” Mikasa barked a laugh. “That is so dorky. I love it.” He laughed, looking down at their hands. “He's gonna be so proud of you.” Ushijima's gaze jerked up, surprised. “You're going to kick so much ass. Maybe your dad will get to see you play in person someday.” She tapped her fist against his chest.

“Yea...” He ducked his head. Mikasa's hands cupped his jaw, pulling their faces close.

“Until then, you better keep winning. I don't know when I will be able to get back to see you play, so you're not allowed to stop until I say so. And I won't stop riding until you watch me step onto the Olympic podium with a gold medal around my neck.” She breathed, pressing their foreheads together. “Promise?”

“I promise.” He answered, punctuating the statement with a kiss.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it really went down:  
> Mikasa- Okay gonna teach you how to choke me out.  
> Ushijima- is this foreplay?
> 
> More of me playing my Captains' Squad drum and kazoo, ya'll. I refuse to stop.  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!  
> LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON.  
> *squee*


	24. How Do You Like Them Apples?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings? What are these feelings that make me...FEEL stuff?!?  
> The conclusion to this very dorky ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, ya'll!  
> *running man*  
> Thank you for sticking with this beast! This is a short, but sweet chapter!

_ Friday  _  
  


Ushijima rolled onto his side, staring at the clock on his desk. 

0423.

Mikasa should be heading to the airport about now. He exhaled, flopping onto his back. They had said their good-byes last night before he left her house, but the conversation had been eating at him. Had he really told her how he felt?

Ushijima tossed the blankets to the side, sitting up. He couldn't leave things the way they were. He scrambled into clothes as quietly as possible then crept to the front door. He slid out the door, waiting until he got to the sidewalk to pull out his phone.

_(Wakatoshi): Have you left yet?_

_ (Saotome-san): Dad is dropping me off at the station. _

_ (Saotome-san): So I've left in a way, but not completely? _

_ (Wakatoshi): What train? _

_ (Saotome-san): 0500 _

_ (Wakatoshi): track 4? _

_ (Saotome-san): Yea, why? _

_ (Wakatoshi): please wait _

_ (Saotome-san): What are you doing, Ushijima-san? _

_ (Wakatoshi): give me ten minutes, please. _

Ushijima shoved his phone into his pocket, turning down a side street. The station was exactly 9 minutes and twenty-five seconds away from his location if he cut through the park. Even though he had made this trek many times before, today it held a sense of urgency. He jogged along, mulling over Hayato's advice. 

_Tell her how you feel._

Was it still okay to do that even if he wasn't quite sure WHAT he felt? The station came into view. Ushijima double-timed it up the steps searching through the slight crowd of commuters already lining up. Mikasa was perched on a bench, staring at her phone, suitcase between her knees. She looked up as he stopped in front of her.

“Well that was certainly punctual.” She smirked. He rubbed his hands on his thighs.

“Saotome-san...” He exhaled a deep breath. This was turning out to be much more difficult than he anticipated. The announcement overhead signaled the train's arrival. Mikasa got to her feet.

“That's my train.” Her voice gave a slight waver. “Dammit I told myself I wouldn't cry today.” She grumbled, rubbing her eyes. She tucked herself against his chest shuddering out a quiet sob. “Shit, I am going to miss you.” She mumbled. He rested a hand over her back. “But how else will I show the world what I have?” She tipped her head up, smiling through her tears. Ushijima nodded, pushing a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

“I look forward to seeing your success.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Okay, I better get on the train before it leaves.” She stepped back.

“Saotome-san?” He paused. Mikasa looked back. “I'll wait for you.” He blurted, heat rising to his cheeks. She studied him.

“You will?” He nodded.

“If...if that is okay with you.” He cracked a knuckle. She walked back to him.

“Don't say something unless you mean it, Ushijima-san.” She gave him a serious look. He nodded once. 

“You are important to me.” He confessed, leaning over to kiss her one last time. Mikasa took a few steps backward towards her train, holding his gaze. 

“Well, then...looks like we both have something to look forward to.” She called before climbing aboard.

  
  


  
  


Five Months Later...

  
  


“Nice Serve Ushijma!” Several teammates cheered as Ushijima spun the ball in his palms. First serve of his first game in university.

No pressure at all.

He snorted, bouncing the ball once, waiting for the whistle. He had spotted National team coaches in the crowd while warming up. It wasn't surprising, but the pressure seemed to rise in intensity even more than high school. The whistle sounded and he tossed the ball up for his serve.

His palm connected, sending the ball streaking over the net. The opposing team wasn't quick enough. The ball smacked to the court just inside the line, then bounced away.

“SERVICE ACE!!” The entire gym exploded into cheers. He accepted several high-fives before stepping back to prepare for another serve.

“ _OH YEA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!”_ People's cheers died down as a familiar voice rang out above the noise.

“Dude, someone is cheering like mad in English up there.” A teammate chuckled, tossing him the ball.

“ _C'MON WAKA! SHOW THESE BITCHES WHAT YOU GOT!”_ Murmurs of confusion rippled through the crowd as the exuberant cheers and taunts continued.

Ushijima exhaled, rubbing his forehead. 

“Do you know that person?” He followed the cheers to a spot in the crowd. A familiar shock of red hair and long arms was crowing a loud cheer. Next to Tendou was Mikasa, waving her arms wildly. Tendou held his thumbs up, winking.

Ushijima didn't know if he wanted to thank Tendou, or light him on fire at that moment. 

“I do.” He shook his head, smile tugging at one side of his mouth.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So NGL, I proofed this the weekend after I went to Halo Outpost, and I WANTED to make Mikasa quote Cortana back there (Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep...), but I showed a rare moment of restraint.  
> Okay, yeah, I legit didn't know if I was going to finish this thing, or if it was going to keep on forever and ever...  
> Giant thank you to all who partook in this dorky-ass ride! Thank you for all the kudos! Thank you for comments! The decision to share this story was hard for me, because I didn't know how well received a ship that wasn't in the usual 'verse would be.  
> Again, thank you all, and many many many thanks to NightWing for telling me I am crazy, but they love me anyways when I text her all night with weird headcannons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> So I want to point out a few things:  
> 1\. I friggin love Ushijima. I feel like he is the type of person that just gets so stuck in his head that people think he's not with it, but really he's just obsessing about something. At the end of the day he is a nice guy that gets a little overwhelmed in social situations, and he really needs a nap.  
> 2\. Also, Tendou IS that weird kid we all knew and hung out with just to listen to the weirdness that came out of them...or we WERE the weird kid (I know I was/am!)...bottom line he has a heart of gold, but weird.  
> 3\. Mikasa- my best friend thought I named her that because of the volleyball brand...pure coincidence!  
> Until next time...  
> Thanks for reading, thanks to Nightwing as always, and comment/kudo if you like!  
> (I'll toss all flames out in the snow.)


End file.
